


El como y el por qué

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Loudcest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 133,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: Lincoln Loud, su vida como adulto con sus hermanas y como es que llegó a donde está, simple y llanamente.





	1. Problema doble

Capítulo 1- Problema doble  
Un automóvil cruza las casi desiertas calles de Royal Woods en una lluviosa noche de verano, Lincoln Loud, diseñador gráfico, dibujante y, quién lo diría, guionista de comics para jovencitas, regresa a casa después de asistir a una reunión con sus jefes en la ciudad, su último “one shot” ha sido un éxito y lo acaban de promover a guionista principal para el título de más ventas en el ramo, “Zii and the Didi´s”(1), comic sobre las aventuras y desventuras de unas alocadas chicas rockeras, por supuesto que Lincoln no tiene miedo, el haber crecido con 10 hermanas le da material más que suficiente para ello, así que, después de aceptar el trabajo, se dirige a casa, piensa que no debería conducir 2 horas en la madrugada hasta Royal Woods pudiendo conseguir un departamento en la ciudad, ¡diablos!, seguro la compañía pagaría sin problemas pero... le gusta su pueblo, la paz y la tranquilidad, sus padres viven ahí y además están las chicas, sus chicas.  
\---  
En una casa donde tienes 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores, donde todas dieron muestras más o menos prematuras de alguna habilidad, Lincoln creció siendo una incógnita acerca de su talento hasta los 13 años, cuando empezó a interesarse realmente en algo, antes había dado muestras pequeñas al respecto pero nadie pensaba que el dibujo hubiera de explotar con esa pasión, en cuanto pudo se matriculó en una escuela de artes y apenas terminada la preparatoria se fue a la academia de artes de Michigan, ninguno de los Louds creía que esto fuese a durar demasiado hasta que un día el joven regresó eufórico con montones de bolsas que tenían regalos para las hermanas que aún vivían en la casa Loud y para sus padres, (solo Lori, Luna y Luan vivían fuera, Lynn también vivía fuera del pueblo pero estaba de vacaciones por estar fuera de temporada, juega soccer en el Sun FC de Pontiac, Michigan(2)) cuando ellas le preguntaron por el origen de todo esto Lincoln contó, muy emocionado, que estuvo mandando pruebas de su trabajo a diversas editoriales en todo el país y que finalmente una le había pagado muy bien por uno de ellos y que terminaron contratándolo, todos estos regalos eran parte de su primer sueldo junto con un bono por ventas y regalías, la familia celebró el éxito alcanzado por el joven, pero Rita Loud, previsora madre del clan llamó a su hijo aparte para hablar con él.  
.- Lincoln, no deberías gastar así tu dinero, está bien que quieras celebrar pero recuerda que has trabajado duro para poder tener esa escuela y sería mejor que ahorraras en lugar de comprar regalos, no es que no los agradezcamos, pero no son tan necesarios como tu comida o tu colegiatura.-  
Lincoln sonrió, esa era su madre, preocupándose por sus hijos y con buenos consejos siempre, la abrazó cariñoso mientras le decía  
.-no te preocupes mamá, lo que gasté es solo el bono, casi todo mi salario está en el banco y será para pagar la universidad, de eso puedes estar segura.-  
Una vez dicho esto, ambos regresaron a la sala a seguir con la celebración.  
Para la cena ya habían llegado Lori y Bobby junto con la pequeña María Guadalupe (Lupe para los Loud)(3), La familia Santiago-Loud vivían de administrar el almacén familiar, Lori había sorprendido estudiando administración y negocios con tan buenas aptitudes que ya habían logrado abrir cuatro sucursales del almacén por la ciudad, atendidos por los distintos integrantes de la familia Santiago, y uno más en Royal Woods, el cual atendían personalmente, y vivían del otro lado del pueblo, en la ciudad quedaba una sorprendentemente capaz Ronnie Ann como administradora general de los almacenes citadinos, estudiaba lo mismo que su cuñada y parecía que superaría prontamente los logros de la mayor de los Loud.  
Luan llegó detrás de ella, la comediante había dejado a una suplente en la obra teatral que montaba junto con algunos compañeros de la escuela de drama de Royal Woods en un pequeño teatro-bar del centro del pueblo, Luan seguía estudiando por deseo de sus padres ya que trabajaba escribiendo una barra de chistes para la estación de radio del lugar y montaba estas pequeñas comedias para cabaret desde la preparatoria, estudiar teatro solo era para obtener un título y no tener que depender de un talento sin un papel de respaldo, cosa que sus padres le pusieron como condición para poder seguir con el cabaret y que hubo de aceptar de no muy buena gana, vivía cerca de la universidad local en un departamento junto con otras dos chicas y no parecía tener otra preocupación que la escuela y el teatro.  
Luna era la única que no estaba cerca para asistir a la cena en la casa Loud, estudiaba música en Chicago y al no ser vacaciones le era imposible ir a casa pero llamó por teléfono en cuanto sus hermanas la enteraron del acontecimiento, luna también tenía como condición obtener un grado universitario para poder seguir dedicándose a la música y aunque ya daba conciertos junto con su banda (Chunk, Sam y un chico baterista que reclutaron en la escuela) seguía con sus estudios.  
Durante la cena algunas de las hermanas se interesaron en saber en cual título de la compañía editora trabajaba el joven Loud, Leni en especial, ya que era muy fan de algunos comics para chicas de la compañía que contrató a Lincoln pero este no quiso decirlo, le daba pena decir que no dibujaba sino solo escribía y además que era para el título que más le gustaba a Leni, “Broken Hearts”, historias melosas y románticas que a Lincoln se le daba bien escribir pero que, por ser el último recurso para entrar a trabajar en el mundo de los comics, tenía en poca estima, Lincoln se excusó diciendo que no era mas que un ayudante general entintando y haciendo “lettering” (poner los textos de los diálogos), Leni quedó satisfecha con esta explicación pero dos cabecitas rubias no estaban muy convencidas, habían visto sudar a su hermano para dar esta excusa y sospechaban del trabajo del peliblanco. La cena concluyó felizmente, todos fueron a la sala y siguieron platicando hasta que una vez caída la noche, los Santiago y Luan se fueron a sus respectivas casas y en el hogar Loud todos se prepararon para ir a dormir; a pesar de que Lincoln vivía en Detroit, en casa seguían manteniendo su minúscula habitación, de modo que se dirigió a ella después de declinar una última cerveza con su padre, técnicamente aun no era mayor de edad, y aunque su padre había sido algo flexible con sus hijos ya mayores de 18 en ese aspecto, Lincoln solo bebía en fiestas y reuniones y no demasiado, además estaba cansado así que se despidió y subió las escaleras mientras reía por lo bajo al escuchar como Rita regañaba a Lynn Sr. por querer emborrachar a su “bebé”, al llegar arriba miró de reojo por si había cola en el baño pero no vio a nadie esperando así que cambió de dirección hacia allá, entró después de tocar y canturreó distraídamente mientras dejaba ir todo el líquido acumulado durante la tarde y parte de la noche, bajó la palanca al terminar, se lavó las manos y salió dando un gran bostezo, Leni le dio las buenas noches desde su habitación y Lincoln respondió con los mismos buenos deseos, después todas empezaron a darle las buenas noches desde sus habitaciones mientras lo escuchaban pasar, le extrañó que las gemelas no lo hicieran pero creyó que ya estarían dormidas y pasó de largo por su habitación hasta llegar a su puerta, entro sin prender la luz, seguro de seguir conociendo su habitación hasta con los ojos cerrados, se desnudó quedando solo en calzoncillos, toda su ropa estaba en su departamento en la ciudad y no había nada propio qué ponerse para dormir, se acercó para abrir las cobijas y acostarse pero en el momento que se sentó en su cama sintió dos pares de manos que lo atraparon jalándolo hacia atrás, un perfume dulce lo envolvió en ese momento y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba  
.- Lola Loud! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?....-  
Un momento, el perfume era muy obvio, pero lo habían jalado dos pares de manos, Lincoln se zafó como pudo del doble abrazo para encender la luz y mirar a las gemelas en su cama, ambas peinadas con coletas y en unos pequeños camisones que apenas cubrían sus muslos pero que ya delineaban unas caderas generosas, herencia de Rita, y dejaban adivinar también unos senos prometedores, tal vez llegarían a ser como los de Leni, ambas rieron sonrojándose y el peliblanco recordó que estaba casi desnudo, Lincoln enrojeció totalmente y buscó algo para taparse, tomó como pudo su ropa y mientras se vestía les hablaba en voz alta a las dos adolescentes que lo miraban fijamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
.-¡Por dios chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y con esa ropa? ¡N-no dejan casi nada a la imaginación!.-  
Lola ríe mientras Lana se toma la orilla del diminuto camisón bajándolo y le pregunta  
.-¿Y qué es lo que te imaginas Lincoln? ¿Qué es lo que queda eh?.-  
Lincoln pasa del rojo leve a uno muy encendido y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación mientras les dice  
.-no estoy seguro de cuál era su intención esta noche pero no podrán llevarla a cabo, hay ciertos errores que no quiero cometer de nuevo.-  
Las gemelas lo miran fijamente, Lincoln se da cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado, ¡maldita cerveza!, siempre tiene ese efecto en él, le suelta la boca y eso le ha causado algunos problemas antes, por ello es que no bebe casi nunca, pero el daño ya está hecho, Lola frunce el ceño y sonríe coqueta mientras se desliza hacia adelante para salir de la cama, asegurándose de que una buena parte de sus piernas y tal vez un poco más hayan quedado a la vista de su escandalizado hermano, se acerca y le dice  
.- ¿Errores? ¿Qué errores? No sé de qué hablas pero me ha dado una enorme curiosidad averiguarlo, en realidad Lana y yo queríamos sacarte la verdad sobre el trabajo que conseguiste pero esto es mucho más interesante, ¿Qué errores puedes haber cometido que tengan como ingrediente a una chica, o más bien, a una hermana?.-  
Lincoln ha pasado del rojo al blanco casi instantáneamente, no sabe qué hacer o qué decir y solo acierta a mirar a sus hermanas que se acomodan de nuevo en su cama y le sonríen dueñas de la situación, de pronto la atmósfera se torna demasiado incómoda para un Lincoln que suda frío y no sabe cuál será el siguiente movimiento de sus hermanas, repentinamente la puerta se abre y entra Lucy asustando de muerte al peliblanco, Lola la mira con molestia y protesta  
.-¡un día nos matarás de un susto Lucy!.-  
Esta sonríe de forma tétrica hacia ellas haciendo que les dé un escalofrío y se vuelve hacia Lincoln para decirle  
.-Cuéntales de tus “errores” a las chicas Linky, tal vez aprendan que entrar aquí es peligroso, aunque yo me divertí mucho.-  
Esto último dicho con una voz casi ronroneo, que hace chillar a las gemelas y palidecer de nuevo al único hermano Loud, Lincoln intenta hacer callar a Lucy pero esta estalla en una carcajada que en lugar de invitar a reír hiela la sangre, vaya que Lucy puede ser macabra, el barullo hace que Lynn entre a la habitación de Lincoln preguntando  
.-¿Qué pasa? Hacen una pijamada sin invitarme? Muy mal hermanos...- se acerca a Lincoln y le pega en el hombro.-... dos por egoísta.-  
Se sienta en la cama junto a las gemelas y pregunta  
.-es raro que Lucy ría así de escandalosa ¿Qué pasó?.-  
Lana se apresura a decir  
.-venimos a hablar con Lincoln de su trabajo pero dijo que no cometería más errores aquí, lola le preguntó que cuales y con quienes y luego Lucy llego para decirle que nos contara, que entrar aquí era peligroso pero que ella se había divertido.-  
.-Lynn procesa la información mientras las gemelas permanecen en silencio, Lucy sonríe abiertamente y Lincoln no sabe dónde esconderse.-  
.- un error... ¿así que un error no? ¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Un error? ¡Cuando acabe contigo el único error tuyo habrá sido existir! .-  
Lucy y las gemelas luchan esforzadamente para contener a su hermana deportista mientras Lincoln intenta quedar fuera del alcance de Lynn subido al pequeño escritorio de la habitación, en eso escuchan un grito de Lynn Sr. desde la planta baja  
.-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN CONTENTOS ESTÉN, DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO!.-  
Los hermanos Loud saben que, no importa que tan grandes sean, su padre es su padre y están en su casa, así que todos se calman y Lynn Jr. mira a su hermano molesta mientras sale del cuarto  
.-ya hablaremos de esto después tonto.-  
Lucy se despide con un beso tal vez demasiado cariñoso y mira a las gemelas con esa sonrisa que da escalofríos, dejándolas a solas con su hermano que se mira ridículo subido en el escritorio, Lana le dice  
.-Lincoln baja de ahí Lynn ya se fue.-  
Este se ríe nervioso y asiente mientras busca como bajar, pisa la silla pero calcula mal el peso y esta se desliza haciéndolo caer, se va de lado y se da un golpe en la cabeza que lo marea y al llegar al piso queda inconsciente escuchando muy en el fondo el grito asustado de las gemelas.  
Lincoln despierta poco a poco con la voz de Lisa que explica a todos los Loud algo que no entiende mientras Rita le pregunta  
.-¿Hijo estás bien?.-  
Al abrir los ojos mira a toda su familia mirándolo mientras Lisa le toma el pulso y le pasa un algodón con alcohol por la nariz, el olor es fuerte y lo hace despertar del todo, le duele un poco la cabeza y al pasarse la mano por el lugar del golpe siente un chichón de buen tamaño, Lisa le explica mientras guarda el botiquín de primeros auxilios  
.-no te toques la cabeza hermano, el trauma craneal que has sufrido vino acompañado de un hematoma que liberó hemoglobina de forma profusa y apenas pude detenerla, empieza a mostrar signos leves de coagulación, de modo que si haces cualquier contacto severo puede comenzar nuevamente y ...-  
Ante la cara de confusión de su hermano la joven genio gira los ojos hacia arriba mientras dice  
.-tienes un chichón abierto y si te tocas puede sangrar otra vez.-  
Luego de darle instrucciones de que no se duerma al menos por un tiempo y despedirse de todos secamente, Lisa se va, los padres también dan las buenas noches retirándose a su habitación, las hermanas hacen lo mismo y dejan a Lincoln solo en su cama, este se da cuenta de que sigue vestido y se desnuda para meterse en las cobijas, cuando ya está tapado, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Lynn Jr., cierra despacio y se acerca a la cama sentándose en la orilla y le dice a su hermano  
.-perdón por lo de hace rato Linc, pero ¿es en serio?, ¿piensas que soy un error?.-  
Lincoln se incorpora un poco para recargarse en la almohada mientras le dice  
.- fue por las gemelas Lynn, ¿Qué querías que les dijera? ¿Las veces que me has visitado? ¿O tal vez de las otras visitas?, no es que crea que ustedes son un error, el error es mío por no ser tan fuerte como para ya no caer en esa tentación, pero ellas son unas niñas, no quiero mezclarlas en esto.-  
.-¿Y exactamente qué somos para ti? Entiendo que tú no iniciaste esto pero nunca te vi detenerlo, ¿vives torturado por esto? Solo dilo y me encargaré de que se detenga.-  
El tono de Lynn pasa del enojo a una especie de tristeza que hace que su hermano se acerque a ella  
.-mira Lynn, no sé qué pasa, estoy confundido por lo que hicieron Lola y Lana, eso de que solo venían a hablar conmigo no se los creo pero me parece que encendí la pólvora y ahora no sé cómo apagarla.-  
Lynn se levanta y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dice  
.-pues piénsalo bien, ya sabes que lola tiene unos métodos muy especiales para enterarse de todo.-  
Al salir apaga la luz y Lincoln se queda callado y solo en su habitación.  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado las gemelas están cada una en su cama, Lana algo triste y Lola enojada  
.- pudimos haber logrado algo pero tenía que aparecer la duquesa obscura.-  
Lana afirma mientras responde  
.-Creo que Linky no sabe que sabemos lo que hizo con las otras.-  
.-Y nos conviene que no lo sepa Lana, así podemos chantajearlo.-  
.-Yo no quiero chantajearlo, solo quiero que me quiera como a las demás.-  
.-Y lo hará hermanita, júralo que lo hará.-


	2. Capítulo 2- la orilla del precipicio

Lincoln se fue al día siguiente sin apenas decir adiós a su familia, lo que le dijo Lynn y lo que vio de las gemelas fue suficiente como para no querer quedarse más tiempo, al llegar a su departamento se encerró para poder empezar a trabajar en su próximo argumento, todo empezaba cuando Zii y las Didis conocían a un chico en una batalla de bandas y las tres se enamoraban de él, pronto Zii se daba cuenta de que no era para ella pero las otras dos chicas lo acorralaban en una habitación del hotel, y para no pelear entre ellas, acordaban hacer un trío, las dos rubias eran muy opuestas entre sí, una muy femenina y sexy pero extrovertida y de un terrible carácter, la otra algo introvertida pero ruda y dispuesta a todo... un momento, esas eran las personalidades de Lola y Lana, Lincoln buscó las hojas de perfil de los personajes que estaba escribiendo y se dio cuenta de que no eran así, se dio cuenta de que tenía metidas a las gemelas en la cabeza, no es que le hubieran dicho demasiado la noche anterior, pero Lola le había mostrado unas piernas hermosas y parte de una pequeña pantaleta de corte brasileño y Lana se veía tan sexy e inocente a la vez mientras bajaba su pequeño camisón y le preguntaba... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO? ¡SON SUS HERMANITAS!, ¡LAS GEMELAS QUE CARGÓ Y ALIMENTO DESDE QUE TUVO 6 AÑOS!, esto estaba mal, tomó su chaqueta y se fue a la escuela, pasó el resto del día en el taller de dibujo rayando furioso metro tras metro de papel queriendo sacar de su mente a esas dos bellezas adolescentes que intentaron..., no, eso no le constaba, ellas solo querían hablar con él de su trabajo, ellas no tenían en mente nada de eso... ¡DEMONIOS!, estaba volviendo a pasar... recordó cuando empezó todo con Lynn...  
\--- Era una noche cualquiera en la casa Loud, Lincoln tenía ya 15 años, estaba tumbado en su pequeño cuarto leyendo comics en calzoncillos, era viernes por la noche y no había mucho más que hacer, y aunque Rusty y los otros lo habían invitado a salir al centro comercial para vaguear y ver chicas, al chico Loud realmente no le apetecía ir a ningún lado y aquí estaba, metido en su placer cotidiano, después de un rato sintió comezón en cierta parte privada de su anatomía y sin más metió la mano a su trusa para rascarse libremente, en ese momento su puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Lynn Jr. con su almohada y cara de pocos amigos, estaba a punto de arrojarse a la cama cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano hacía; Lynn ya era casi adulta pero seguía teniendo peleas con su compañera de cuarto y esta era una de esas veces, de modo que hizo lo de siempre, tomó una pelota de tenis, su almohada y se encaminó a la habitación de Lincoln esperando encontrar acomodo y algo de consuelo con su hermano menor, ella lo había hecho muchas veces sin importarle que tan molesto pudiera ser para él, lo que ella no sabía hasta esa noche es que esas visitas habían empezado a ser demasiado incómodas, el chico estaba empezando a notar el desarrollo de su hermana, el ensanchamiento de la cadera, típico de las Loud, y el crecimiento (no muy pronunciado debido al ejercicio) del pecho de Lynn, los músculos firmes y tersos de las piernas y del trasero..., esto empezaba a ser muy difícil para el peliblanco quien, a pesar de su buena voluntad, empezaba a sufrir por todo esto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la cama les quedaba cada vez más estrecha a ambos y que Lynn se abrazaba a él mientras dormía llenándolo de saliva al roncar, pero también de unas sensaciones y un deseo difíciles de disimular en tan poco espacio, Lincoln intentó varias veces convencer a su hermana de que ya no era posible que siguiera invadiéndolo, trató de dormir en un sleeping y otras opciones que Lynn se encargó de estropear ya que, lo que ella buscaba más que un lugar donde dormir, era ese confort que él le daba después de esas batallas entre Lucy y ella; esa noche la atleta se quedó de una pieza al ver a su hermano explorando su entrepierna de forma que podría calificarse de demasiado ansiosa para solo estar rascándose, ella se puso roja y le gritó  
.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo cerdo?.-  
Y cerró la puerta de un golpe, Lincoln cerró los ojos por el portazo pero no sacó la mano de su pubis, durante unos segundos se mantuvo así y al no escuchar ningún ruido continuó rascándose ya más por inercia que por otra razón ya que después del grito de su hermana incluso la comezón había desaparecido, él no se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que había pasado ya que estaba en su cuarto y quien había entrado sin tocar (¡qué raro!) había sido ella así que, en cuanto terminó de frotarse largamente, abrió los ojos para continuar leyendo su comic pero lo que encontró frente a él lo congeló, Lynn no se había ido de la habitación, continuaba frente a él con su almohada abrazada y lo miraba con una mueca rara entre asco y extrañeza, el peliblanco se encogió contra la pared mientras tartamudeaba  
.-L-Lynn... tú... tú... ¿no te ha-habías ido?...-  
Ella frunció el ceño y se le acercó señalándolo mientras le hablaba arrastrando las palabras  
-eres-un-cochino, ¿cómo te atreves a estar haciendo e-eso frente a mí como si no estuviera aquí, deberías de estar avergonzado, muy avergonzado...-  
.-L-lo estoy, créeme, yo cerré los ojos cuando gritaste, pensé que te habías ido y como no escuché nada después creí que estaba solo, a-además este es mi cuarto y creo que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera en él.- Lincoln empezó a tomar algo de valor .-e-espera un momento, ¡¿exactamente qué era lo que creías que estaba haciendo?!, ¡¿pensaste que estaba...?! ¡POR DIOS LYNN!, yo... yo no sería capaz de...-  
Lynn baja la vista avergonzada y ya no escucha a su hermano, no quiere reconocerlo pero en realidad se quedó esperando ver algo más, pese a que mira a muchos chicos musculosos y deseables en las prácticas deportivas, siempre quiso ver a Lincoln desnudo, es algo que se le quedó grabado desde las últimas veces que se bañaron juntos, cuando él tenía siete u ocho años, su madre consideró que era tiempo de que ella empezara a bañarse sola pero ya empezaba a tener curiosidad por el miembro de su hermano, y a pesar de que la familia Loud estaba bien educada en el aspecto sexual, Lynn siempre quiso tocarlo y ver exactamente como era, al ir creciendo, ese recuerdo se volvió una fantasía que fue tomando una proporción algo exagerada primero y que se salió de control después de las primeras veces que ella invadió el pequeño cuarto de su hermanito pretextando las peleas con su compañera de habitación, el solo hecho de estar en ese pequeño espacio con él la ponía muy nerviosa y después de un tiempo la excitaba, ella no se atrevía a hacer nada más que molestarlo, frotarse un poco al obligarlo a luchar y después de ello dormirse con el aroma de su hermano metido hasta el cerebro como una droga que la relajaba y la hacía dormir sin problemas mientras el desafortunado chico tenía que soportar todo sin entender muy bien porqué él era quien tenía que sufrir esto mientras que las otras hermanas, siendo mujeres, no eran escogidas por Lynn para darle refugio; Lynn aguantó por mucho tiempo todo eso que sentía hasta esta noche, cuando al ver a su hermano y creer que se masturbaba la hizo quedarse quieta y muda, gritarle y azotar la puerta después de simular que se enojaba, esperar a que su hermano se desnudara por completo o al menos bajara su ropa interior y dejara al descubierto el miembro sobre el cual ella fantaseaba desde hace al menos un año, su hermano tenía quince años ya y pese a que no era un gran deportista ni mucho menos, había crecido en estatura alcanzándola y aunque no era musculoso su cuerpo era firme y algo marcado, no en vano ella lo había obligado a boxear, luchar y correr para tenerlo en forma, Lynn lo miraba golosa mientras sentía el calor que se generaba en su cuerpo y algo húmedo empezaba a generarse en su entrepierna, Lincoln siguió rascándose ajeno a que su hermana lo miraba, a ella el movimiento le sugería otra cosa y al notar el bulto en la entrepierna de su hermano empezó a salivar con la idea de verlo, de poder tocarlo y hasta de probarlo, Lincoln se metió a las cobijas espantado y Lynn dudó un segundo pero finalmente se tiró sobre la cama, que era su objetivo original, cayendo sobre su hermano, el cual se quejó apagadamente por las cobijas y sacó la cabeza jalando aire, ella lo abrazó juguetona y le dijo  
.-entonces ¿realmente qué estabas haciendo hace un momento?.-  
.-m-me estaba rascando, lo juro.-  
.-naaah, no te creo, vi al pequeño Linky algo inquieto.-  
La sola mención de su “amiguito” hizo que Lincoln se sonrojara mientras sonreía nervioso, Lynn siguió hablándole mientras se metía debajo de las cobijas  
.-yo creo que tú estás algo inquieto porque no tienes novia y no sabes que hacer por las noches ¿verdad?, ¿acaso crees que no te escucho los días que entras a deshoras al baño?, afortunadamente para ti Leni tiene el sueño muy pesado y no te escucha pero ha habido noches en las que no duermo por escucharte.-  
Lincoln ya no sabía de qué color ponerse, pero Lynn estaba yendo más allá, se pegó a su hermano abrazándolo mientras le susurraba al oído  
.-no te preocupes hermanito, no estoy molesta por el concierto nocturno, yo también “toqué la guitarra” a tu ritmo algunas veces.-  
Lincoln sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que llegaban hasta su sexo y empezaban a activarlo, no es que ciertas referencias algo obscenas al sexo le gustaran pero dichas así, bajitas y al oído con esa voz entre susurro y ronroneo eran algo más allá de lo que esperaba, una décima de segundo lo detuvo el que fuera su hermana quien se lo decía, pero sentir ese cuerpo pegándose al suyo mientras unas manos le recorrían el pecho y unas piernas firmes y suaves se enredaban con las suyas fue demasiado, el miembro del chico dio un respingo queriendo ser notado y justo en ese momento Lynn bajaba la mano por el estómago liso de su hermano, al llegar a la tela de la ropa interior sintió la tensión del bulto debajo y soltó una risita excitada  
.-jajajajaja, ¡Linky! ¿Qué es esto?.-  
Ya sin pudor alguno, Lynn recorrió apenas con las puntas de los dedos los centímetros restantes de tela hasta llegar a la punta húmeda de su objeto de deseo, lo acarició apenas mientras que él resoplaba haciéndola mojarse a ella también, descansó con cuidado la mano sobre la virilidad de su ya nada pequeño hermano y lo invitó mimosa  
.-y... Linky... ¿no vas a tocarme?.-  
Las manos del peliblanco eran poco menos que de madera de tan rígidas que estaban, Lynn tuvo que arrimarse aún más hasta que su entrepierna chocó con el muslo del chico, el sintió esa humedad y ese calor a través de la fina tela de algodón de las pantaletas de su hermana y eso lo hizo ponerse aún más rígido, ella entonces retiró su mano de la entrepierna del peliblanco y le tomó la mano poniéndola en uno de sus pequeños pero firmes senos  
.-vamos hermanito, sé que no son tan grandes como los de Leni o los de Lori pero no te defraudarán.-  
La mano de Lincoln sintió apenas la forma sobre la camiseta de su hermana, y ahuecó para seguir el contorno de ese seno que se ofrecía pequeño y tímido, empezó poco a poco a sobar el pezón con el pulgar mientras el resto de los dedos sostenían el resto sopesándolo, empezó a ganar confianza y a relajarse, ya había tocado otros senos alguna vez en caricias rápidas y torpes a alguna que otra chica de su escuela pero nunca a uno como este y aunque eran pequeños le gustaba que se ajustaran a su mano y que pudiera tocarlo sin prisas, empezó a sentir como el pezón se levantaba por la fricción de su dedo y acerco el índice para pellizcarlo suavemente, Lynn gimió bajito por la caricia y bajo la mano de nuevo ya abarcando decidida la erección de su hermano pero la sorpresa fue literalmente mayúscula, no es que su hermano fuera un súper dotado pero era mucho más de lo que esperaba, eso la hizo sonreír mientras le susurraba de nuevo al oído  
.-¡Por dios Linky! Si mi sentido de las medidas es correcto nos vamos a divertir mucho, jejejejeje.-  
La risita ahogada de Lynn excitó aún más al chico quien pasó por debajo de ella su brazo libre y le agarró el trasero en un movimiento muy audaz, ya habían pasado cierta barrera y ambos estaban muy calientes para pensar en las consecuencias, ella se acercó lamiéndose los labios y lo besó despacito, haciendo que el abriera unos ojos enormes e hiciera bizco tratando de verla , ella no esperaba ver esto y empezó a reír descontrolada, al moverse por la risa levantó las cobijas y le llegó la fuerte mezcla de las esencias de ambos, ella aspiro apenas y le dijo a su hermano  
.-Este será un horno danés muy especial.-  
Y lo tapó con las sábanas tomándolo por sorpresa, Lincoln se vio obligado a respirar el denso aire bajo las sabanas pero al contrario de otras veces, ahora fueron los aromas sexuales de ambos combinados lo que respiró y estos lo engancharon como si se tratara de una droga, aspiró profundo y sintió como su cerebro llegaba al cien en cuanto a excitación se refiere, no era solo el aroma que él conocía de sus juegos solitarios nocturnos, olía también a mujer, fuerte y almizclado, era embriagador y poderoso, Lynn se le unió debajo de las cobijas para decirle  
.-¿Te gusta verdad?.-  
Lincoln solo asintió mientras volvía a aspirar fuerte, ella se rió y lo destapó diciendo  
.-tranquilo, que todavía no estas ni cerca de lo real, con mucha calma ella se sentó y comenzó a quitarse la playera larga que usaba como pijama, el peliblanco ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderse el espectáculo de su hermana desnudándose frente a él, al pasar el borde y liberarse esas firmes tetas, el chico jadeo por el asombro, las veía caer hermosas en su curva, no eran tan pequeñas como creía haberlas sentido y quiso tocarlas de nuevo, Lynn lo detuvo con la mirada, él recogió su mano y la vio soltarse el pelo mientras bajaba las piernas de la cama y se levantaba despacio con un caminar ondulante que lo hipnotizaba, al llegar a la mitad de la habitación, solo veía las maravillosas curvas de ese cuerpo recortándose contra la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana circular, ella empezó a agacharse poco a poco y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba quitándose la única prenda que le quedaba, las pequeñas pantaletas ya estaban por la rodillas y el chico hacia bizcos intentando mirar algo más que la silueta obscura frente a él, entonces saltó de la cama y encendió la luz, ante sus ojos estaba de pronto la belleza del trasero de su hermana en todo su esplendor, las nalgas bien definidas y firmes, ancha cadera como la de todas ellas y los labios de su sexo asomándose apretados entre los muslos torneados y firmes, Lincoln estaba perdido en esa visión la cual fue muy corta porque Lynn se incorporó volteando sorprendida y al ver a su hermano con esa cara boba rió mientras dejaba que sus pequeñas pantis cayeran al suelo, la chica solo dio un paso sacando una pierna y con la otra las levanto hasta su mano, el peliblanco solo seguía los movimientos con los ojos, respirando apenas y cuando ella le lanzó a la cara la prenda húmeda se sorprendió de repente, la tomo antes de que cayera y el aroma lo atrapó de nuevo, no se atrevió a ponérsela en la cara para olerla y estaba ruborizado sin saber qué hacer, Lynn ya se encontraba de frente, mostrándose sin pudor alguno a su hermano con las manos en las caderas, Lincoln pensaba que su hermana era muy hermosa, su pelo castaño que suelto le llegaba un poco más abajo de unos hombros que se miraban trabajados sin ser muy musculosos, el pecho firme con los seños medianos, levantados y orgullosos de estar ahí para ser observados, el estómago liso que mostraba un ombligo apenas una línea y que conducía a un pubis limpio, sin vello alguno, la vista se perdía en los labios vaginales no muy abultados pero que Lincoln desesperaba por ver, ella esperó a que la vista de su hermano la recorriera por completo, se sabía deseada pero un pequeño aguijón la hizo preguntar  
.-Linky, ¿te gusto?....-  
El contesto apenas con un suspiro  
.-Si... mucho...-  
Eso bastó para que ella diera dos zancadas brincando contra él derribándolo en la cama, el contacto con la piel desnuda y los senos de su hermana en su pecho lo enloquecieron, busco desesperado la boca de Lynn para besarla, para comérsela con mordidas suaves que ella contestaba rudamente mientras empezaba a meter las manos a la trusa de su hermano, ahí tuvo contacto por primera vez con el miembro de Lincoln, no esperaba encontrarlo tan rápido y se detuvo dejando que el siguiera saboreando su boca y su lengua, ella rodeo con cuidado el pene erguido y lo recorrió poco a poco, Lincoln sintió la electricidad que corría arriba y abajo por todo su cuerpo y empezó a gemir bajito, Lynn temía que pudiera venirse muy rápido y dejó de mover la mano, él se calmó respirando profundo y se separó un poco para ver a su hermana, quien le preguntó  
.-¿Es tu primera vez Linky?.-  
.-N-no exactamente, si he tenido este tipo de experiencias con algunas chicas, fue algo apresurado, pero... sabes que no soy virgen.-  
Lynn se enoja un poco con este recuerdo, ella esperaba ser quien le quitara la virginidad a su hermanito, pero tiene quince años ya y siendo como son los chicos hoy en día no le extraña que haya sucedido, además es bastante atractivo y entiende que alguna o algunas chicas, como él dijo, hayan estado dispuestas a hacerlo, eso ya no importa, ella se tomará el tiempo para hacer de esta una experiencia inolvidable para su Linky.  
El primer paso es deshacerse de lo poco que Lincoln trae puesto y lo hará de un modo sexy así que se pone de rodillas y acerca la cara al gran bulto de su hermano, muerde la tela de la ropa interior y empieza a bajarla, el chico esta alelado viendo la acción y la cara de su hermana quien lo mira mientras va descubriendo su sexo, el alza la cadera para que la prenda se deslice sin problemas y cuando el miembro de Lincoln salta liberado de la ropa, ella suelta todo para verlo sin que nada le estorbe y le gusta lo que ve, es largo y algo ancho, la cabeza de un color rosado más obscuro, de olor agradable aunque algo fuerte, ella lo mira largamente y se descubre babeando ligeramente, se sonríe y lo toma con la mano empezando a subir y a bajar muy lento pero con un agarre firme mientras con la otra mano acaba de bajar la prenda de Lincoln hasta las rodillas, él ha cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y Lynn tiene que luchar un poco hasta sacar por los pies la trusa y lanzarla a un rincón, recuperando la postura de estar arrodillada a un lado de su hermano comienza a hacer un poco más rápido el movimiento de sube y baja mientras va acercando su cara al ya húmedo pene de Lincoln quien jadea al ritmo de la mano de su hermana, ella se acerca y pasa la lengua rápidamente por el glande y el chico se acalambra por la sensación, la chica empieza entonces a besar despacio el glande mientras sigue con un lento sube y baja de su mano, siente como el miembro de su hermano palpita y está contenta de estar en este momento y en este lugar, pasa de los besos a las lamidas mientras Lincoln se agarra con fuerza a las sábanas, y cuando Lynn se llena la boca con el miembro de su hermano este gruñe , ella se detiene un momento para que él se calme un poco y después empieza a subir y bajas su cabeza con un ritmo regular mientras su mano ha bajado a los testículos y los masajea despacio, hará esto por unos minutos hasta que siente la tensión en las piernas de Lincoln, entonces para y se levanta para mirarle la cara, él está rojo y sudando, la mira con ojos suplicantes y la expresión es de ruego, ella sabe que cortó el inicio de un orgasmo pero sabe que así es mejor, no sabe cuánto tiempo puedan tener sin que alguien se dé cuenta y no cree que pueda hacer que su hermano se corra dos veces, así que irá al acto principal sin tardanza, Lynn se adelanta hasta quedar sexo con sexo y sin más señal que un guiño se sienta sobre el pene de su hermano, quien al sentir como entra rápidamente y hasta el fondo de ella, tiene que ponerse las manos en la boca mientras un grito bajo y ahogado sale por entre sus dedos, de pronto tocan la puerta, es la voz de Luna quien pregunta  
.-hey Link, ¿está todo bien ahí?.-  
Lynn se queda quieta dándole tiempo a su hermano de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para responder apenas  
.-S-si Luns, d-de nuevo un horno danésss....-  
.-Uff, ¡Lynn ya madura!, eso es asqueroso.-  
Lynn empieza a rebotar despacito sobre su hermano quien se ahoga para no hacer ruido y le contesta presumida a Luna  
.-Déjame en paz, seguro estás celosa porque estoy aquí.-  
.-por favor, Link se va a cansar de soportarte tarde o temprano.-  
Luna contesta fastidiada y se va, Lynn se dobla sobre su hermano y le susurra al oído sin dejar de moverse sobre él  
.-estoy segura que de esto no te vas a cansar tan rápido.-  
Y se levanta de nuevo para hacer un poco más rápido y fuerte el sube y baja de su cadera, Lincoln está en el cielo, siente las ceñidas paredes de la vagina de su hermana apretándose alrededor de su miembro y cree venirse de un momento a otro, Lynn se da cuenta de esto y afloja el ritmo de nuevo, esto hace que el cuerpo del peliblanco reaccione en automático y empiece a embestir desde abajo, ella afloja entonces los músculos vaginales y deja que él se mueva, sin tanta fricción como hace un momento, ambos pueden disfrutar de otro momento de cabalgata hasta que ella empieza a sentir que su clítoris es acariciado con cuidado pero rápidamente, mira hacia abajo y ve la mano de Lincoln explorándola, le sonríe excitada mientras él le explica entre jadeos  
.- E-esto me lo... pidieron a-alguna vez....-  
Lynn se deja hacer mientras se dobla hacia atrás disfrutando de la penetración y el masaje, se toma los senos y los amasa rebotando en automático sobre su hermanito, empieza a sentir que viene el clímax y se deja llevar mientras acelera el ritmo cada vez más, Lincoln sigue trabajando a su hermana con la mano mientras siente que ella se va estrechando y aprieta cada vez más la vagina haciendo que el peliblanco acelere el movimiento de cadera, ahora es casi una máquina que entra y sale con una velocidad enorme, los golpes antes sordos de las nalgas de Lynn golpeando contra los muslos y el vientre de su hermano suenan ahora como grandes bofetadas, Lincoln sabe que se vendrá pronto y mantiene el ritmo frenético de sus embestidas mientras la chica deportista las contesta con toda su fuerza, de pronto el chico da la última gran estocada y la empala completamente mientras gime desbocado, ella cierra los ojos y recibe los chorros de leche de su hermano, es entonces que su orgasmo llega y al contrario de él, solo respira profundo y deja que suceda oleada tras oleada mientras afloja el cuerpo y se derrumba sobre el peliblanco abrazándolo y repitiendo su nombre bajito  
.-Linky... Linky... Linky... Linky... Linky....-  
Lynn finalmente ha cumplido su fantasía incestuosa más que sobradamente y se queda un momento más resoplando sobre su hermano, meciéndose muy lentamente mientras siente como el miembro fraterno va decreciendo hasta salirse de su ahora inundado coño, ella sabe que tendrá que recurrir a la pastilla de emergencia, su familia y su carrera deportiva está en juego y por nada en el mundo querría ser el origen de una tercera generación de Louds pululando en esta casa. Lincoln se mueve un poco y ella se da cuenta que está exhausto, de modo que se baja de él y le agradece  
.-Gracias Linky, acabas de hacer realidad uno de mis sueños, y bastante bien, estoy segura de que, en cuanto tengan oportunidad, esas chicas de tu escuela estarán persiguiendo al pequeño Linky jejejejeje....-  
Su hermano le celebra la broma con una gran sonrisa y le guiña un ojo, se siente molido y se echa las cobijas encima mientras le dice  
.-Estoy muerto, será mejor que durmamos lo que resta de la noche Lynn.-  
Ella está de acuerdo así que después de darle un pequeño beso se acurruca y ambos se duermen.  
Al día siguiente, Lincoln despierta adolorido y solo, Lynn es solo un hueco en las cobijas y un aroma que lo llena de culpa y vergüenza.  
\--- Esto pasó hace 5 años pero el recuerdo no se ha ido de su cabeza, esa primera vez con su hermana la deportista fue en la que conoció el sexo tan fuerte y a la vez tan bueno y que le sirvió de mucho, en visitas siguientes aprendió y practicó el hacer muchas cosas que después le ganaron puntos con las chicas de la escuela, pero a pesar de eso siempre prefirió el sexo con Lynn, no era violento pero si muy enérgico, muy rápido y sin tregua, solo cambios de ritmo y..., Lincoln se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y no había comido, tenía metros de papel mina llenos de figuras femeninas de impecable forma que tenían un parecido muy marcado a cierta atleta, el joven artista se frotó los ojos y enrolló todo el trabajo reciente para llevárselo y llenar con él las cajas de reciclado del edificio, era ya de noche cuando llegó a su departamento y comió algo sin ganas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> una palabra de comentario será bien recibida.  
> gracias.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Lo inesperado

Al llegar a su casa, Lincoln estaciona el auto sin meterlo al garaje, no falta mucho para que Lana salga temprano a la escuela y no vale la pena enredarse con el abrir y cerrar la puerta automática, mientras camina el corto trayecto a la puerta de la cocina sigue pensando en lo que lo llevó a esta situación, recuerda haber pensado que lo de Lynn no se repetiría, él no estaba seguro de no quererlo pero estaba mal en tantas formas, ella volvió semanas después a pedir asilo a media noche tomándolo por sorpresa y todo sucedió de nuevo, Lincoln tuvo una muy débil oposición y Lynn lo monto a sus anchas de nuevo, esto se repitió dos o tres veces más hasta que Luna y Luan la sermonearon directamente, no estaban seguras de lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de su hermano menor, Luan ya había quitado sus cámaras de la casa y entre todas hicieron que Lisa quitara las suyas, la niña genio no hubiera aceptado de no ser por una plática privada y ultra secreta que tuvo con Lola, después de eso, las cámaras desaparecieron y del asunto no se habló más, (hasta la fecha Lincoln no sabe que le pudo haber dicho la melliza modelo a su hermana menor para que aceptara); el caso es que ciertos sonidos y ciertos “aromas” daban a entender situaciones que ninguna de las hermanas artistas quería confirmar, de todas formas obligaron a Lynn a jurar solemnemente que se habían acabado las noches de compartir cama (y dios sabe que más) con Lincoln, cuando el chico se enteró hubo un sentimiento encontrado, por un lado, la felicidad de saber que después de tantos años al fin podría dormir sin temer la invasión de “Lynn lunática”, “lynner lynner chicken dinner” y tantos sobrenombres propios como ella usaba pero, por otro lado, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaría esas cada vez más frecuentes noches de revolcones sexuales en los que ella lo instruía y lo usaba como un “consolador de cuerpo completo” según sus propias palabras, a Lincoln la culpa lo había molestado mucho al principio pero después de una o dos sesiones extra ya no le incomodaba tanto el hecho, pero solo eso, dormir incómodo, congelarse cuando le robaban las cobijas, soportar los ronquidos y flatulencias de Lynn y caer de la cama por la falta de espacio era algo que definitivamente no iba a extrañar.  
La noche siguiente fue una de las mejores que el peliblanco hubiera tenido, al menos en cuanto a descanso se refería (lo otro lo solucionó de manera más o menos satisfactoria), y al despertar se levantó muy despejado para ir a la escuela, Lynn, por su parte, estaba de malas por que no hubo forma de escapar de los ojos vigilantes de Luna y Luan, quienes ahora ocupaban el lugar de Lori; cuando la “sargento mandona” reinaba con puño de hierro sobre sus hermanos al menos sabias que solo aplicaba mientras mamá y papá estuvieran ausentes pero, al irse Lori y Leni a la universidad, este dúo quedó a cargo y ejercían 24 x 7 los 365 días del año y Lynn no tenía oportunidad de escabullirse.  
Pese a que Lincoln mejoró mucho en su porcentaje de ligues en la escuela, empezó a extrañar en sexo con su hermana, eso lo conflictuaba un poco ya que no la extrañaba a ella como pareja romántica, solo como alguien con quien tener sexo feliz y salvaje, sin compromisos ni nada, algunas chicas estuvieron más que felices de intentar consolar y tal vez así amarrar al peli blanco pero al chico solo le interesaba lograr tener sexo como el que su hermana le daba, cosa poco probable entre unas chicas que, por más intrépidas que fueran, no igualaban la experiencia de alguien como Lynn “hardback” Loud, de quien se decía se había literalmente “echado” a las espaldas a todos los equipos de la escuela, Lincoln sabía por cuenta propia de lo que su hermana era capaz y no le molestaba, lo único que si envidiaba de los otros chicos era poder revolcarse con ella.  
La siguiente tarde de viernes Lincoln iría a una fiesta organizada por girl Jordan, esa chica pelirroja que siempre presumió de su alberca y las fiestas en ella, ahora con 15 años, estas fiestas eran bastante más salvajes y quien era invitado sabía que con una buena estrategia podía tener alcohol en abundancia y sexo desenfrenado, el chico llevaba horas preparándose para la fiesta cuando Luna tocó a su puerta (habían mejorado mucho en ese aspecto después de que a cierta chica obscura se le ocurrió entrar sin llamar y encontró a su hermano rindiendo tributo manual a una actriz de películas para adultos), Lincoln le dio permiso de entrar y ella lo hizo quedando muda un momento, su hermanito era realmente apuesto, era alto, de músculos marcados sin ser exagerados, tenía un porte muy varonil y eso la hizo tragar saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar una idea extraña que empezaba a formarse en su mente ella le tendió la mano entregándole un paquete mientras le decía  
-.toma bro, papá te envió estos, sabe que vas a una fiesta y no quiere que andes por ahí con el riesgo de inaugurar otra generación Loud tan temprano.-  
Lincoln se sonrojó un poco, aunque sabía que de esas cosas podían hablar con cierta confianza entre los hermanos mayores, el que una de ellas le entregara condones enviada por su padre era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su padre de ello, ahora lo importante era llegar a la fiesta  
.-gracias Luns, pero deberías decirle a papá que me buscara él o que me llamara para esto.-  
.-jajajajajaja, vamos Link, no me vas a decir que te da pena conmigo ¿o sí?.-  
Lincoln se sonrojó un poco como respuesta y su hermana siguió riendo mientras salía de la habitación despidiéndose con una seña, en realidad su hermanito seguía siendo igual que antes en muchos aspectos, pero en otros... ya vería que rumores y chismes le llegaban a ella y a las otras después de la fiesta de esta noche.  
Lincoln se fue con Rusty y Liam en el carro del primero, el padre lo dejaba conducir su auto así como en algunas ocasiones lo dejaba prestar a sus amigos los trajes de alquiler de su tienda, después pasaron por Clyde y se dirigieron a la casa de la chica Jordan.  
En la fiesta todo era escándalo y diversión, había quienes nadaban, quienes solo estaban dentro de la alberca bebida en mano, en la parte donde estaba el trampolín varios tenían una competencia de chapuzones extremos, en el jardín próximo algunos solo comían y/o bebían mientras platicaban en grupos o en parejas, Lincoln se había separado de su grupo de amigos mientras platicaba con la anfitriona y se iban yendo poco a poco del lugar hacia la cabaña que fungía como vestidor, los amigos del chico Loud rieron entre ellos mientras se daban codazos y señalaban a la pareja, sabían que si su amigo jugaba bien las cartas tendría su primer encuentro de la noche. Ya cerca de la cabina Lincoln se detuvo y empezó a platicar despacio con la chica que lo acompañaba, ella se recargó intentando parecer seductora para él pero Lincoln lo encontró algo cómico y se sonrió, ella lo vio más atractivo que otras veces, esa sonrisa (de donde habían desaparecido la sobre mordida y el diente roto) complementaba ahora todo el conjunto que le daba un aire muy provocativo y del que no pudo escapar, se acercó dispuesta a dejarse besar y el chico no tardó en hacerlo, pese a que se besaban con pasión esta no dejaba de ser inexperta y algo infantil todavía, empezaron a mover las manos uno sobre el cuerpo del otro y así Lincoln se encontró con una mano en el trasero redondo pero no demasiado grande de la chica que rió coquetamente sin separarse de su boca, ella intentó hacer lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que, para su fortuna, el chico también parecía haber heredado algo del legendario trasero de las Loud, no recordó haberlo notado pero por lo pronto esperaba poder verlo al natural y correr esa info entre las demás chicas que esperaban poder atrapar al peliblanco, siguieron así por un rato hasta que el sofoco los detuvo un momento, ella lo vio entornando los ojos y sonriendo sugestiva mientras le decía  
.-eso fue bueno Linc, ¿te parece si llegamos a segunda?.-  
El brillo en los ojos del chico frente a ella le respondieron afirmativamente y entraron a la cabaña, ahí todo fue más rápido, se besaban descuidados mientras el masajeaba los pequeños senos de Jordan y ella se pegaba a su cuerpo empezando a sentir una prometedora erección mientras se aferraba a su cuello y le mordía levemente el labio, de pronto, él bajó las manos metiéndolas dentro del pantalón pescador ligero que ella traía puesto y sintió ya al desnudo las nalgas de la chica, extrañó el volumen de Lynn pero ya estaba muy adelantado en este asunto como para pensar en ello, así que se dejó llevar mientras escuchaba la risa nerviosa de ella que, habiendo sentido ese ataque quiso jugar igual pasando la mano por sobre el miembro rígido de Lincoln llevándose una sorpresa, lo sentía enorme, recordó entonces la sonrisa de superioridad de Ronnie Ann cuando se negó a darles detalles sobre la noche de pasión donde ambos perdieron su virgo, solo les había dicho que ellas tendrían que esperar bastante para poder manejarlo, ahora entendía el porqué, quiso verlo y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de él mientras lo besaba y se dejaba explorar el cuerpo por esas manos que buscaban despacio puntos que la hicieran saltar, empezaba a darse cuenta de que el Lincoln Loud que estaba con ella no era cualquier tonto inexperto, sabía que ya había estado con varias chicas, algunas de ellas amigas de las Loud mayores, y empezó pensar si tendría oportunidad de competir, con ese pensamiento en mente el último botón del pantalón cedió y ella metió la mano intentando liberar ese miembro que ya empezaba a humedecerse, y lo tomó, asombrada de no poder rodearlo del todo con la mano, quería sacarlo pero solo logró que el chico, se quejara  
.-¡auch!, espera nena, si sigues haciendo eso ambos lo lamentaremos.-  
Con una sonrisa desangelada ella sacó la mano y dejó que él mismo hiciera el trabajo, Lincoln desabrochó la parte superior del pantalón y entonces ella pudo verlo en todo su esplendor, era bastante grande y de pronto tuvo miedo de que la lastimara, él se acercó siempre con esa sonrisa seductora y la atrajo gentilmente tomando su mano y llevándola a su sexo levantado y palpitante, mientras tanto, las manos del chico habían desabrochado también el pantaloncito de ella y empezaban a juguetear con su pequeño coño depilado, Jordan no hizo mas que resignarse y empezar a masturbar el pene que se le presentaba en frente, ya los fluidos salían despacio de la punta haciendo más fácil el movimiento, pero en cuanto sintió los dedos de Lincoln entrando a su sexo, gimió y abandonó el trabajo, era bueno haciéndolo, incluso mejor que ella misma, así que se dejó hacer gimiendo bajito y aferrándose a su brazo firme, el peliblanco rió y le dijo  
.-Jordan, dejaré de hacerlo si no correspondes...-  
La voz de Lincoln era suave y convincente así que ella retomó el trabajo ayudándose de algo de sus saliva y entonces pudo recorrer toda la longitud de ese miembro que palpitaba en su mano, estaba sintiendo el placer de hacerlo sentir bien mientas era trabajada por esas manos expertas, el ritmo aceleró un poco más pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar él se detuvo, la chica abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo ofendida, pero ahí estaba esa sonrisa que la hechizaba diciéndole  
.-ahora viene el acto principal, vamos, no te arrepentirás.-  
El anuncio de la penetración hizo que ella despertara, realmente iba a tenerlo dentro, iba a sentir en su vagina ese gran trozo de carne que había estado sobando hace unos instantes, ella se estremeció y le pidió tímida  
.-po-por favor no me lastimes.-  
El chico rió por lo bajo en lo que a ella le pareció una burla, pero ya estaba entre sus piernas y apuntando decidido, Jordan solo cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe brutal pero este no llegó, abrió los ojos para ver a Lincoln agachándose hasta poner su cara frente a su coño mojado y empezar a lamerlo con una maestría que la dejo sin aliento, entraba y salía mojando más sus labios y después atacaba sin piedad el clítoris con rápidos movimientos circulares que la hicieron gritar, afuera un murmullo de risas coreó ese grito pero a ella ya no le importaba si toda la fiesta estaba al pendiente de ellos, cosa que estaba pasando casi en su totalidad, esa lengua la estaba derritiendo con solo estar en ese pequeño espacio, los besos y las mordidas eran prolongados y algo rudos pero la lengua la hacía olvidar cualquier incomodidad que pudiera suceder, empezó a sentir algo muy fuerte que subía, desde dentro de su coño y que le nublaba la mente, que la hacía temblar y con la entrada de los dedos le Lincoln a su apretada vagina ella explotó en un gemido largo mientras el mundo naufragaba en oleadas de placer que venían una tras otra y la hacían enloquecer, largos escalofríos la recorrían y ella no quería que esto acabara; el calorcito agradable del orgasmo fue decreciendo poco a poco y cuando ella abrió los ojos Lincoln ya estaba vestido de nuevo, la chica se incorporó aun con el remanente agradable del orgasmo recién acabado y lo miró extrañada preguntando  
.-¿Qué pasa? ¿no vas a seguir?.-  
Él la miró sin dejar de sonreir  
.-dejémoslo hasta aquí, te ví con demasiado miedo y la verdad no quiero lastimarte, digo, no es que sea demasiado grande pero si te pasa algo yo no...-  
Él no terminó la frase porque unos labios lo silenciaron, el beso le dijo que ella estaba agradecida pero al separarse se lo dijo  
.- no te preocupes Link, gracias por esto y estoy segura de que no quieres perderte de mí.-  
Esto mientras le mostraba la entrepierna mojada y algo hinchada por la reciente acción  
El sonrió tontamente mientras balbuceaba  
.-eh... esteeee... pues yo.-  
Ella rió divertida, el Lincoln Loud de siempre estaba de vuelta, se dieron otro beso rápido mientras ella se vestía y salieron, al abrir la puerta se escuchó la desbandada y cuando se asomaron todos estaban lejos pero miraban descaradamente hacia la cabaña y hacia la pareja, él la acompañó galante hasta dejarla con su grupo de amigas quienes inmediatamente la rodearon agobiándola con preguntas sobre él y lo que habían hecho, ella evitó decir que no la había penetrado, pero si dio detalles de su habilidad con la lengua y del monstruo que Lincoln Loud tenía entre las piernas lo que las hizo chillar eufóricas, en el grupito del chico las cosas eran iguales, ellos exigían saber porque había gritado, como era el cuerpo de ella y que tan buena era, Lincoln se limitó a decirles que un caballero no daba esos detalle mientras se sonreía y levantaba las cejas, lo que hizo reír a todos.  
La fiesta siguió hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada, algunos chicos lograron avances más o menos importantes con algunas chicas y otros no lograron mas que meter la pata y quedar en ridículo, Lincoln estuvo platicando con alguna que otra chica y ellas se veían muy interesadas en él pero en realidad ninguna logró llegar a interesarle, lo de Jordan había sido la calentura de la noche pero en realidad no tuvo sexo con ella porque no le atrajo tanto, no quiso dejarla sin una recompensa y le dio un orgasmo como su hermana le enseñó, ella quedó satisfecha y él salvó su reputación, todos felices y sin problemas, después de eso Lincoln cogió una borrachera monumental y fue llevado prácticamente a rastras al carro de su amigo, todos estaban algo tomados pero el peliblanco estaba prácticamente en coma, varias veces despertó solo para ser sacado de emergencia a vomitar y lo llevaron a las afueras del pueblo a que se despejara. Ya amanecía cuando lo dejaron en su casa, seguía borracho pero ya podía caminar bien, así que entró a su casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, (Lincoln seguía acordándose de esa borrachera y por eso es que no tomaba casi nunca, sobre todo por lo que pasó después), entró por la cocina para evitar hacer ruido pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que vio ahí, Lynn estaba empinada en el fregadero vomitando copiosamente mientras un chico estaba a su lado haciendo esfuerzos enormes para no soltar la carcajada, Lincoln lo conocía, era miembro del equipo de lacrosse de la escuela de su hermana y varias veces había ido con ella a la casa, a él no le molestaba que estuviera con ella sino que estuviera en su casa a esas horas y que estuvieran borrachos, (no es que el peliblanco estuviera mejor, pero era SU casa), cuando su hermana terminó de vomitar levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Lincoln que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentó hacerse la graciosa  
.-ho- hola Linck... mala noche, ya sap-sabes je je je... eeeeh... ¿ya conoces a Jack?.-  
Jack solo saludó con la mano dejando su cerveza de lado, no es que tuviera miedo del hermano menor de Lynn pero estaba consciente de que no era su casa y de que no eran horas de visita, prefirió escapar a quedarse en medio de una pelea familiar y se despidió rápido mientras llegaba a la puerta  
.- ¡uff! Mira que trade... tarde es, yo... yo me iré a casa, nos vemos Lynn...-  
Ella no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, solo le dijo adiós con la mano y de inmediato se volvió enojada hacia Lincoln  
.-está bien hermanito ¿qué diablos te pasa?.-  
.-¿yo que? No le dije nada, se fue solo, yo no lo corrí.-  
Esto dicho con una gran satisfacción por parte del chico, en realidad no hubiera podido correrlo de todas formas, y aunque le molestaba que Lynn quisiera llevar a sus parejas eventuales a casa porque siempre estaban escondiéndose para manosearse, nunca le había dicho nada sobre ello, siempre eran “Rizzoli and Isles”(1) quienes la regañaban y con quien siempre acababa peleándose, pero ahora ella estaba enojada con él porque se había perdido de una noche de sexo  
.-oye me costó mucho trabajo entrar sin hacer ruido e íbamos a pasarla bien.-  
.-mira Lynn, la verdad no me importa si te acuestas con todo el estado de Michigan, pero por favor no lo hagas en una casa donde tus hermanas menores están del otro lado de la pared, sobre todo con las “paredes” de esta casa.-  
.-vamos Lincoln, ¿en serio crees que Lana o Lola no saben de qué se trata?.- Lynn se sonreía burlona  
.-sé que papá y mamá ya les dieron la plática y que también ya les hablaron de eso en la escuela, pero no es igual a tener a tu hermana teniendo sexo ruidoso a 15 centímetros de ti.-  
.-Lincoln, ni siquiera a Lucy le molesta, aunque no sé si en realidad escucha algo a través de las paredes del ataúd.-  
Lincoln no daba crédito a lo que escuchó  
.- ¡¿en realidad lo hiciste en tu cuarto con Lucy ahí?!, ¡Lynn, tu hermana tiene 12 años!.-  
.-oh vamos Lincoln, tu y yo...-  
No alcanzó a decir nada porque el chico se lanzó a taparle la boca  
.- no lo digas, no aquí abajo.-  
Ella se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de confirmar las sospechas de todos y le hizo una seña con el pulgar de la mano hacia arriba para dar a entender que él tenía razón, cuando la soltó ella dijo  
.- está bien, tienes un punto Link.-  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Lynn se había dado cuenta de que él estaba algo bebido y lo miraba de reojo, divertida  
.-Link, ¿qué tal tu fiesta de piscina? Me dijeron que fuiste la sensación de la noche je je je je.-  
El chico se sonrojó mientras veía a su hermana reír por lo bajo  
.-¿t-tú como sabes de esas fiesta?.-  
.-vamos Lincoln, sabes que una de mis compañeras de equipo es prima de la chica Jordan ¿verdad?.-  
Cierto, Lincoln recordó que ella merodeaba por ahí y que lo había saludado, así que si vio a su hermana después, era más que obvio que le habría contado lo que pasó  
.-n-no pasó nada... nada de nada.-  
Lynn se acercó a su hermanito que se había dado la vuelta, lo abrazó pegándose a su espalda y le dijo  
.-así que ya empezaste a aplicar tus clases ¿eh casanova?.-  
Lincoln asintió mientras ella se reía y brincaba divertida frotando sus pequeños pero firmes pechos contra la espalda más o menos ancha de su hermano, el sintió todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ella y empezó a excitarse, mientras tanto Lynn lo soltó y le dio la vuelta mirándolo cara a cara  
.-entonces, ¿es la chica Jordan?.-  
.-¿que? ¿eh?.-  
Lincoln se perdió por un instante en los ojos cafés y algo vidriosos por el alcohol de su hermana y no entendió lo que le decía  
.-Linky, se que estás borracho pero...-  
.-¡no estoy borracho!... lo estaba hasta hace una o dos horas, ahora ya estoy bajando, eso creo.-  
Lynn se rió de nuevo y le dijo  
.-bueno eso es lo de menos, te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿es la chica Jordan?.-  
.-¿és qué?... ¡no! no, no... solo fue... estábamos... quiero decir, es solo mi amiga y fue por la fiesta, ella...-  
.-está bien, no te preocupes, se lo que significa un rapidito en una fiesta.-  
esta vez fue Lincoln el que se acercó a su hermana  
.-no pasó nada, solo tuvimos sexo oral, no quise... no quise penetrarla.-  
Dicho esto con una gran vergüenza, Lynn ha perdido la sonrisa de estar viendo tan avergonzado a su hermano y no sabe qué hacer  
.-Lincoln yo...-  
.-no te preocupes Lynn, no es que no haya podido, si estaba... en condiciones, pero ella se veía con miedo, me sentí mal de poder lastimarla y solo tuve sexo oral con ella.-  
Lynn se acerca a su hermano y le dice  
.- no te preocupes, creo que hiciste bien.-  
y suelta una risilla  
.- pero todos se quedaron convencidos de que eres “el macho” jajajajajajaja.-  
Lincoln empuja suavemente a su hermana  
.-cállate, no sé qué les dijo Jordan a las demás porque varias estuvieron queriendo interesarme durante la fiesta pero en realidad yo me seguía sintiendo mal, por eso es que me puse tan borracho.-  
Cuando Lynn está por contestar escuchan pasos en el pasillo de arriba  
Ella señala con la mano y le susurra a su hermano  
.- el dúo dinámico viene, agáchate.-  
Lincoln se sonríe con la referencia a uno de sus comics favoritos y hace lo que le dicen, pero no es más que una de ellas, Luan, quien viene somnolienta por un vaso de agua, se sirve sin apenas darse cuenta de las latas de cerveza en la cubierta y se va, Lynn y Lincoln están agachados pegados al refrigerador y se sonríen pensando en que lograron evitar a su hermana, se acomodan como pueden en ese rincón y ella le dice  
.-pues, si te quedaste con las ganas yo puedo ayudarte.-  
Esto seguido de un abrazo apretado y un beso que enciende el motor del chico, cuando está a punto de responder afirmativamente se escucha una voz que le hiela la sangre  
.-creo que se quedará con las ganas de lo que sea que tenga ganas, y mejor váyanse a dormir, cada uno por su lado, a menos de que quieran pasar por la inspección de mamá.-  
Luan los mira desde el marco de la puerta, tiene el ceño fruncido pero la cara adormilada de hace un momento, a Lynn no le queda de otra que ceder y se va no sin guiñarle un ojo a su hermano, señal de que hará lo posible por alcanzarlo en su habitación.  
Lincoln está en su cuarto listo para dormir, la borrachera monumental que tenía ha ido cediendo y después del episodio de la cocina no espera más que la resaca no sea demasiado severa, en cuanto cierra los ojos escucha su puerta abrirse despacio y se levanta para ver a Lynn cerrándola mientras se pone un dedo en la boca para indicarle que no haga ruido, en cuanto la puerta está cerrada ella brinca sobre su hermano y se acurruca debajo de las cobijas a su lado  
.-te dije que vendría, aunque no sé si estés en condiciones de tener acción Linky.-  
Él en realidad piensa lo mismo pero hará su mejor esfuerzo, así que empieza a besar a Lynn y ella corresponde, pero el chico detecta un desagradable sabor ácido, recuerda entonces como y donde encontró a su hermana y se separa asqueado  
.-¡Lynn! ¡¡Ni siquiera te enjuagaste la boca!!.-  
Ella empieza a reir pero la cara verde de Lincoln la calla, se levanta rápidamente y toma el bote de basura, el cual acerca a la cama justo cuando el chico suelta un chorro de vómito, es ahora que empieza el via crusis de la resaca para el peliblanco, ha vomitado demasiado en la noche así que solo bilis y escasos jugos gástricos salen de su boca, pero el dolor de las arcadas lo tortura y empieza también a tener punzadas que se transformarán en una jaqueca dentro de poco, el olor amargo de la bilis hacen que Lynn empiece a sentir asco y tenga arcadas también, se aleja un poco intentando respirar pero el cuarto de Lincoln es pequeño y encerrado de modo que no hay mas que esa peste amarga y ella también vomita, de pronto ambos están vomitando ruidosamente haciendo honor a su apellido, es eso se abre la puerta y una muy molesta Rita Loud se asoma y les dice severa  
.-ok, ahora sabemos que pasa cuando abusamos de los permisos ¡verdad?.-  
Ambos hermanos asienten mientras intentan controlar las arcadas y su madre los señala  
.-los dos están castigados, Lincoln, no me importa que tan mal te sientas, vas a asear tu habitación ahora, y tendrás prohibido ir a ninguna fiesta en un mes, no tendrás mesada y lavarás a vanzilla cada tercer día hasta vacaciones.-  
Lynn intenta escabullirse pero la mano firme de su madre en su brazo la detiene  
.-y tu señorita, tienes prohibido salir y estarás sin mesada hasta las vacaciones, y limpiarás la cocina diario tu sola durante un mes, además de que tendrás que ser niñera de Lily y las gemelas todo el mes cuando sea necesario y si te encuentro rompiendo un castigo se extenderá todo un año.-  
La deportista solo asiente mientras baja la cabeza y se va a su habitación, Lincoln se levanta y su madre lo detiene pero al verle la cara lo deja pasar  
Está bien, ve al baño, pero vas a limpiar tu habitación ahora.-  
Ese fue un día muy largo para el joven Loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- serie de policías mujeres  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
> Un comentario será bien recibido.


	4. Capítulo 4-El llanto detrás de la sonrisa

Lincoln entra en casa procurando no hacer ruido, se detiene en el refrigerador para pescar algo de comer mientras sigue recordando cosas, esa noche ha sido un agradable y divertido viaje al pasado y aunque está bastante cansado, se sienta mientras come un emparedado, el clásico chucrut con mantequilla de cacahuate, escucha ruido y alza la vista para ver a Luan con un vaso en la mano, ella le sonríe mientras se acerca con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro adormilado

.-hola Linky ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? Seguro que ahora que eres dueño de ese título harás que sea mejor aún.-

 Él le sonríe mientras la acerca abrazándola y besándola largamente, piensa por un segundo en lo que podría hacer aprovechando la hora pero ella misma lo detiene separándose

.-despacio vaquero, seguro tu caballo viene muy cansado, además tengo que irme a trabajar a la misma hora que Lana, posiblemente me pedirá que la deje en la escuela para no manejar.-

Luan se dirige al refrigerador y saca una jarra con agua de sabor, se sirve y se va de nuevo no sin antes decirle a su hermano

.-acábate esa porquería que comes y acuéstate, te veo muy cansado.-

Lincoln solo se ríe y la mira irse moviendo descuidadamente las caderas, entonces recuerda lo que pasó un poco después de la gran borrachera.

El castigo de las fiestas de Lincoln había terminado recién y él ya estaba listo para la próxima, se había perdido algunas a las que realmente hubiera querido ir, pero no iba a ser él quien probara la ira de su madre, Lynn había visto alargado su castigo por intentar meter unas cervezas de contrabando a la casa así que estaría lavando platos y ollas hasta navidad,  Lincoln prefirió al menos recuperar su mesada y su libertad fiestera, de todas formas no le molestaba lavar a vanzilla; la siguiente fiesta de Lincoln fue buena, Luna lo llevó de acompañante ya que Sam no estaba disponible y pudo estar con una chica con la que estuvo a punto de anotar pero Luna llegó en ese momento llevándoselo, el chico estaba molesto y se negaba a irse pero la rockera no aceptó una negativa como respuesta, Lincoln no tuvo otra opción que irse, disculpándose con la chica que, inesperadamente no le hizo una escena ni lo insultó, era amiga de Luna a fin de cuentas, los hermanos caminaron un poco sin hablar pero cuando él volteó a mirarla ella se veía triste

.-¿te pasa algo Luns?.-

 La chica negó en silencio pero empezó a sollozar, le confesó que se iban porque un idiota la estuvo molestando por ser lesbiana y finalmente quiso propasarse, Lincoln se enfureció

.- **¡¿qué?! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡Ahora mismo vamos a regresar y me vas a decir quién es ese imbécil para matarlo!**.-

Hay un gran enojo en la voz y los ademanes de Lincoln Loud, nadie se atreverá a meterse con un Loud e irse sin pagar las consecuencias, eso es algo que aprendió muy bien desde que era un niño y, aunque al principio le daba pena que sus hermanas lo defendieran, después entendió que no se trataba de ser un “macho” contra todo y contra todos, se trataba de ayuda, de solidaridad familiar y nunca lo olvidaría, tal vez él no era como Lynn de fuerte pero tampoco era un debilucho como antes así que solo esperó un poco a que su hermana se repusiera y de inmediato regresaron a la fiesta para buscar al estúpido en cuestión y cuando Luna lo señaló Lincoln se acercó empujándolo mientras le gritaba

.- **¡te voy a enseñar a respetar a una mujer hijo de perra!**.-

 El  tipo intento defenderse extrañado pero detrás de este chico vio a Luna Loud y supo a quien se refería, el peliblanco no le dio tiempo de nada, se lanzó sobre él y lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Lincoln no salió del todo limpio pero no eso no importaba, esa pelea le valió el agradecimiento de su hermana y una ovación de todos en la fiesta, después de esto vinieron unas cervezas y todos festejaron por un rato más, mas tarde los Loud se retiraron alegres y se fueron a su casa.

Era algo tarde cuando llegaron pero no demasiado como para que la prohibición de la hora hubiera entrado en vigor así que pudieron entrar sin problemas y se sentaron en la cocina para no molestar a los demás, Luna fue rápido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar una cortada en la ceja de Lincoln mientras él sacaba unos hielos para ponerlos en su mejilla, el tipo le dio uno o dos golpes duros pero en realidad no había sido pieza para él, así que estaba más que satisfecho de su labor como hombre y defensor de su hermana, Luna bajó y empezó a curarlo, el alcohol picaba mucho en su ceja pero se dejó hacer mientras su hermana le decía lo grandioso que se había visto durante la pelea, en eso estaban cuando Luan entró por la puerta de la cocina y casi grita cuando vio a su hermano

.-¡Por dios Lincoln! ¿Qué te pasó?.-

Ambos hermanos le hicieron señas de que se callara, lo que menos querían ahora es que Rita se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, Luan entendió y se acercó para ver la seriedad del asunto, al darse cuenta de que no era nada grave suspiró aliviada y empezó con las preguntas

.-¿qué pasó? ¿Fue en la fiesta? Cuéntenme.-

Luna le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, como el tipo intentó propasarse después de estarla insultando y, omitiendo el donde y como encontró a Lincoln, como este había lavado el honor de los Loud, Luan siguió interesada los acontecimientos para rematar con un clásico juego de palabras

.-veo que no fue un golpe de suerte ¿eh hermano? Jajajajaja.-

Lincoln y Luna solo resoplaron por lo pésimo que era el chiste y continuaron ahí hasta que Luna acabó de hacer la curación, entonces se escuchó un ruido y la puerta de la cocina se abrió, todos voltearon para ver a Lynn entrar intentando no hacer ruido, pero al verlos se congeló y puso una cara tonta mientras saludaba

.-ho-hola...-

Luna y Luan de inmediato entraron en modo policía y empezaron a regañarla

.-¡Lynn! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No te bastó con que te extendieran el castigo? Deja que mamá se entere de esto.-

A Lincoln no le gustó esto, entendía que mamá la hubiera castigado, pero él y Luna acababan de llegar y habían hecho algo que tenían prohibido hasta cierto punto y Luan llegó más tarde que ellos y tampoco sabían de donde venía, así que salió en defensa de su hermana deportista

.-esperen, esperen, Lynn está rompiendo su castigo, de acuerdo, pero ¿no estamos nosotros ganándonos uno?, Luan, no sé de dónde vienes pero llegaste más tarde que nosotros, lo que ya es decir algo, y Luna y yo venimos de una fiesta donde no solo bebimos sino que además me peleé con un tipo que...-

Lynn no lo deja acabar

.-¡¿te peleaste Lincoln?! ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?.-

Luna y él tendrán que hacerla callar y contarle de nuevo toda la historia aderezada con pésimos chistes de Luan que, curiosamente, hacen reír a Lynn, quien está orgullosa de su hermanito

.-vaya Linky, así que ya eres todo un hombre.-

Esto dicho con un tono bajo y seductor que lo pone nervioso, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto frente a las nuevas “Cagney y Lacey”(1),? Pero no tendrá que preocuparse por ello por mucho porque Luan reinicia el interrogatorio

.-entonces Lynn, ¿Dónde estabas que llegas tan tarde?.-

.-no te importa, pero por si quieres saberlo, no hice nada malo, papá me dio permiso de ir al hockey a ver jugar a un amigo.-

.-¿a un “amigo”?.-

La seña de las comillas con los dedos de Luan deja muy en claro lo que piensa y a pesar de lo ligera que pueda parecer esa afirmación, a Lynn le disgusta que sea su hermana quien lo diga, de modo que se para molesta

.-¿Quién te crees tú para estar juzgando a los demás eh? Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese italiano te haya botado.-

Todo mundo queda callado, la misma Lynn se tapa la boca espantada de haberlo dicho, ni ella ni nadie querían tocar el tema, no cuando es tan reciente y sobre todo cuando su hermana ha estado tan dolida por ello, Luan nunca tuvo la facilidad de sus otras hermanas para conseguir un chico, a pesar de su físico, el cual mejoró bastante después de un tiempo, los frenos, algo de acné y sus chistes no ayudaban demasiado a ello, incluso el haber ido a terapia para dejar de hacer el “bromagedón” anual le hicieron más mala fama, al final parecía que solo Benny, a quien le mandó la carta anónima y quien era su amigo de hace tiempo sería el único que la aceptaría pero terminó confesándole que solo había aceptado ser su novio por una apuesta, esto la destrozó por dentro y a pesar de seguir siendo la chica alegre y hablantina con todos, se notaba que había algo que no era como antes.

Lynn realmente estaba arrepentida de haber dicho eso, fue un instante de furia, pero Luan es tan molesta cuando se mete en su papel de hermana mayor que la saca de quicio fácilmente, además esa insinuación de que ella es una “chica fácil” no le gustó, no de su hermana; Luan y Lynn están ya frente a frente y Lincoln espera que Luna haga algo pero al parecer ella no está dispuesta a mediar en una pelea que en realidad no sabe cómo parar, entonces el peliblanco de inmediato se interpone entre ellas y las aparta diciendo

.-o-ok, ambas dijeron cosas que no querían decir y se disculparán una con la otra...-

Lynn está arrepentida y lo haría pero la furia en los ojos de Luan le dice otra cosa, y no está dispuesta a huir, nadie va a decir que ella se echó para atrás en una pelea así que todo está atascado, Lincoln entonces se lleva a Luan al pasillo mientras Luna reacciona y toma a Lynn de la mano llevándosela afuera, ahí habla con ella, sin regañarla, sino solo haciéndole un recordatorio

.-Lynn no debiste decirle eso, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa y que está muy dolida por eso, no sabes como la he escuchado llorar por las noches.-

.-¿tú crees que yo no la escucho?, me duele mucho oírla también, pero tú la viste ¡me estaba diciendo puta!.-

.-pero estarás de acuerdo en que no es que este muy equivocada en...-

.-¡¿tu también?!.-

.-no, no, mira, lo que quiero decir es que sabes que Luan está algo fuera de sí en estos días y hay que darle oportunidad de que se normalice, tomará algo de tiempo pero lo hará y tenemos que ayudarle y tu reclamo de hace un momento no ayudó mucho.-

.-Lo sé, y quiero disculparme pero creo que está demasiado enojada.-

.-no te preocupes, creo que Lincoln puede hacer que se calme y aceptará tu disculpa, por lo pronto quedémonos aquí afuera un momento, ¡puf! Quiero un cigarro ¿y tú?.-

.-sabes que no fumo, es malo para mí que soy una gran deportista.-

.-jajajajajajajaja ¿ y entonces el alcohol? ese no es lagartorade precisamente.-

Ambas hermanas ríen mientras esperan que su hermano haga su trabajo.

Dentro de la casa, Lincoln lidia con una Luan muy molesta

.- no Lincoln, no la voy a perdonar, ella sabe perfectamente que eso no se lo paso, yo... yo no tengo la culpa... (snif)... yo no...-

Luan se suelta a llorar mientras abraza a su hermano, en realidad ella tampoco quería insultar a Lynn, era más bien un chiste pero sabe que a su hermana no le gusta que se hable de sus “libertades” de esa forma, todas están de acuerdo en que ya es mayor como para tener ese comportamiento si quiere, pero siendo consciente y responsable por ello, ella misma ha ayudado a Lynn a conseguir algunas cosas que por edad no le venden en las farmacias pero cree que el juego de palabras podría haber sido tomado de mejor forma, Luan no se merecía que le recordaran algo que la lastima tanto, Lincoln la consuela mientras le palmea la espalda

.-vamos Luan, arreglemos este mal entendido con Lynn, yo sé que solo querías hacer un chiste a sus costillas y salió mal, estoy seguro de que ella no quería molestarte tampoco, ¿no le viste la cara en cuanto lo dijo? sabía que había metido la pata y en ese mismo momento estaba arrepentida, ella puede ser grosera pero sabes que entre tú y ella hay un vínculo fuerte, ella recurre a ti más fácilmente que a las demás, no importa que seas la policía de servicio y la regañes, siempre confía en ti.-

Luan entiende lo que Lincoln le dice y asiente enjugándose una lágrima, se levanta del sillón y le dice a Lincoln

.-está bien, haré las paces con Lynn, pero solo si se disculpa.-

Esto último dicho con falsa solemnidad detrás de la cual se asoma una sonrisita que calma a su hermano, ella le tiende una mano y lo ayuda a pararse pero no lo suelta mientras van de camino a la cocina, Lincoln se extraña pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada porque Luan abre la puerta de la cocina y les habla a sus hermanas

.-¿Qué hacen afuera con este frío? Entren ya.-

Lynn contesta levantándose

.-que bien, Luna va en el cuarto cigarro y estoy empezando a congelarme.-

Lincoln le reclama a Luna

.-¿cigarros de nuevo Luna? Me dijiste que...-

.-¡está bien!, ¡está bien!, ya lo apago.-

Las chicas entran y se hace un silencio incómodo mientras Luan y Lynn se miran serias, de pronto Lynn se lanza contra Luan quien se pone a la defensiva pero se sorprende un poco al verse abrazada fuertemente

.-perdóname Luan, yo no quería decirte eso, me enfurecí por lo que dijiste y no pensé en lo que dije, yo no quería... yo no (snif)... yo... (snif).-

Lynn lucha por no llorar, cosa que la avergonzaría bastante delante de sus hermanos, y no se da cuenta cuando su hermana la abraza también y le dice

.- perdóname también tú a mi Lynn, yo quería hacer un chiste pero creo que, como de costumbre, salió mal.-

Ambas lloriquean una en brazos de la otra mientras Lincoln y Luna chocan los puños en señal de victoria, el equilibrio ha sido restablecido, o eso creen, hasta que Luna le pregunta con una sonrisita a Luan

.-ok, sabemos de dónde viene Lynn, saben de dónde venimos Link y yo, pero todavía no sabemos de donde llegó Luan, ¿hermana?.-

Luan suelta a Lynn y se sonríe nerviosa

.-pu-pues...yo...- sus hermanos la miran expectantes - está bien pero no le digan a nadie, fui a una entrevista de trabajo, mamá y papá han estado insistiendo en que estudie pero prefiero empezar a trabajar ya, el dueño de la radio local estuvo leyendo los chistes que envié al periódico y le gustaron, me citó hoy en la noche para ofrecerme un trabajo como guionista en el programa de mediodía, es una barra de chistes y consejos para las amas de casa, me pagará bien y así podré hacer lo que me gusta.-

Hay unos segundos de silencio antes de que todos la feliciten y la abracen, las chicas empiezan a platicar sobre esto y Lincoln piensa que ya es hora de irse a dormir, se acerca al refrigerador y mientras busca algo que pueda ser una cena ligera, Lynn se acerca a sacar una gaseosa y le dice

.-entonces Linky ¿Qué tal si me demuestras que tan hombre te has vuelto mmm?.-

Un silencio a sus espaldas los hace voltear congelados, las Louds mayores los miran serias, Lynn solo acierta a reír tontamente y se va lo más rápido posible sin despedirse, Lincoln se pone rojo hasta las orejas cuando Luan le dice enfadada

.-no lo hará Link, no te preocupes, me voy a encargar de ello.-

Con esa firme promesa el chico se despide de sus hermanas y se va a dormir, ellas harán lo mismo casi de inmediato así que las escucha subir detrás de él y cuando cierra su puerta todavía alcanza a escuchar a Luan reprendiendo a Lynn

.-Lynn, te estoy observando y no habrá forma de que lo hagas.-

.-¡diablos!.-

Después de esto cree que no habrá visita nocturna y se acuesta despreocupado.

Un sueño extraño aflige a Lincoln esa noche, está en la selva y explora con miedo, está perdido y sin el mapa que lo guiaba no tiene idea de cómo salir de ahí, de pronto cae a un pozo donde una enorme serpiente lo rodea y empieza a asfixiarlo, él lucha por liberarse pero mientras más lo intenta más lo aprieta esa serpiente gigantesca, sabe que llegará el momento en que ya no pueda respirar más y cuando se desmaye el reptil se lo tragará completo y aún vivo, el susto es tal que Lincoln despierta sobresaltado para encontrarse a obscuras y en la misma situación del sueño, está a punto de gritar pero se da cuenta de que realmente ha despertado, está en su cama y en su habitación pero algo, o más bien alguien, lo abraza fuertemente dejándolo respirar con dificultad, Lincoln de inmediato piensa en Lynn, esa pícara chica se ha vuelto a salir con la suya, pero esta vez él no está muy contento, Luan se lo advirtió muy seriamente y cree que esta vez podrían ser realmente sorprendidos si ella intenta algo más que dormir con él, al menos eso es lo que piensa mientras lucha con ese fuerte abrazo, clásico de su hermana deportista abrazándolo dormida , sabía que era ella y que tendría que estar estrecho toda la noche, de momento no recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí pero en cuanto las piernas de ella se enredaron con las suyas y sus pechos se frotaron contra su brazo se congeló, el volumen de esos senos, definitivamente no era Lynn, las piernas bien tonificadas lo habían hecho dudar pero estas eran más largas y más delgadas, sudó un poco mientras sintió que su “linkster” se levantaba poco a poco, Lincoln se estaba quedando sin aire así que intento zafarse de la improvisada llave teniendo cuidado de moverse lo menos posible pero no tuvo éxito, el movimiento hizo que quien quiera que fuera que estaba con él, despertara a medias y aflojara un poco su abrazo con lo que pudo respirar libre de nuevo, pero ella hizo un movimiento inesperado, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y entre el ataque de risa y la lucha se las arregló para desnudarlo, solo se quedó en ropa interior, de pronto dejó de buscar sus costillas y sus axilas, lo que Lincoln aprovechó para ponerse boca abajo e intentar levantarse lo que ella impidió montándose sobre él, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliblanco al sentir la piel desnuda y la hendidura mojada de la chica, quien reía por lo bajo, Lincoln conocía a todas y cada una de sus hermanas por la voz y el saber quién era lo dejó más sorprendido aun

.-¿Lu-Luan?.-

.-le dije a Lynn que no dejaría que viniera de nuevo, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que estando yo aquí?.-

Otra risilla apagada se escucha mientras Lincoln intenta zafarse de su hermana, cosa que casi consigue pero Luan le advierte

.-tranquilo Linky, ¿realmente crees que no sabemos lo que han hecho Lynn y tú aquí? A mí tampoco me importa que se acueste con los estados fronterizos enteros, si es lo que quiere, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que te lastime.-

Lincoln se calma entonces y le dice

.-por favor deja que me voltee Lu.-

Luan entonces apoya los brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de su hermano y se levanta lo suficiente para que este se gire pero sin salirse de entre sus piernas, Lincoln lo hace lentamente y en cuanto esta boca arriba la chica se sienta de nuevo sobre él dejando su mojado coño a la altura del ombligo del chico que de nuevo se estremece con el contacto de la flor cálida de su hermana, el miembro de Lincoln amenaza con romper los boxers  por lo que intenta aliviar la presión acomodándolo hacia un lado pero Luan sospecha y se recorre para atrás mientras se dobla sobre su hermano apoyándose en los codos para tener mejor dominio de su hermanito, algo le toca el trasero casi metiéndose entre sus nalgas  y se da cuenta de lo que es

.- ¿eso es lo que creo? realmente mis amigas no se midieron cuando me contaron de tu “amiguito” jajajajaja ¿entiendes?.-

El chico está muy apenado pero el contacto con el sexo de su hermana solo lo excita más, ella se levanta un poco y le dice

.-vamos hermano, quítate el bóxer y déjame comprobar lo que sentí hace un momento.-

Lincoln obedece y se baja el bóxer hasta las rodillas, que es hasta donde puede hacerlo, liberando su miembro que está más que erecto, ella se sienta de nuevo sobre el estómago de su hermano y tira hacia atrás el brazo explorando a tientas hasta que se topa de repente con algo caliente y duro y lo agarra mientras jadea sorprendida

.-¡dios linky! Ahora entiendo la necedad de Lynn por estar aquí.-

El chico empieza a preocuparse, sabe que Luan no se irá hasta que reciba lo mismo que la deportista y no tiene idea de con lo que tendrá que lidiar, ella se frota hacia adelante y atrás sobre su estómago suspirando mientras lo tiene firmemente agarrado con ambas manos en una postura bastante  incómoda para ella, así que lo suelta mientras le dice

.-ok Linky, acomodémonos, estoy segura de que Lynn y las otras chicas ya te han hecho un amante más que calificado así que espero que me trates bien.-

El peliblanco está nervioso no por la inexperiencia sino porque está con una hermana suya con quien jamás pensó encontrase en esa situación

.-Lu-Luan... en realidad tu no querías que esto pasara entre Lynn y yo ¿por qué querrías hacerlo tú entonces?.-

pero ella reacciona de una forma que Lincoln jamás hubiera esperado

.-¿Cómo? ¿tú también link?.- La voz de Luan suena quebrada y rabiosa .-ningún chico me hace caso, he mejorado en mi cuerpo, estoy a punto de dejar de usar los frenillos y casi no tengo acné, creo que no soy antipática ni fea, ¿por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo? Pensé que ya que te revuelcas libremente con ella y con otras, perfectamente podrías al menos darme un poco a mí también... pero creo que ni eso merezco ¿verdad?, tu hermana loca no merece ni un poco de tu amor.-

Lincoln se defiende

.-n-no Luan, yo... yo no estoy enamorado de Lynn ni ella de mí, solo hemos tenido sexo, ella me dijo que tenía ganas de verme y acabamos así, pero no tenemos una relación ni nada.-

.-pero entonces ¿ni eso le darías a tu hermana mayor Linky? ¿Ni a eso tengo derecho?, Yo... yo soy virgen todavía Link, a pesar de que ya tengo el trasero Loud y mis senos son más grandes que los de Luna o Lynn e incluso que los de Lori, nadie se me acerca, ¿en realidad soy tan desagradable?.-

Luan  llora mientras grandes lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, Lincoln se siente terrible por el sufrimiento de su hermana

.- L-Lynn puede (snif)... puede cogerse a todo el país siendo más joven y menos atractiva...(snif) pero yo... a mi nadie se me acercaaa....-

Lincoln se siente incómodo por la situación y porque Luan está sentada y semi desnuda sobre él, llorando, así que como puede se sienta y atrae a su hermana a su pecho para acunarla y consolarla

.-no Luan, no pienses eso, tu eres hermosa, quien no lo ve es porque no te conoce bien, no solo tienes una figura preciosa, eres alegre e inteligente, lo de Lynn y yo es algo difícil de explicar, pero contigo es diferente, yo te quiero mucho y te respeto, estoy algo asustado porque esto está mal, si hacerlo con una de ustedes es malo, hacerlo con dos seguro que me mandará al infierno.-

La frase lleva demasiado implícito, Luan alza la vista del cálido nicho donde se encontraba para ver la cara seria de su hermano

.-¿en realidad lo haremos Linky? G-gracias... pero, no lo haces por lástima ¿verdad? No quiero tu lástima, de ti menos que de cualquiera Linky, por favor.-

.-no Luan, si tú lo quieres lo haremos y lo haré por el amor que te tengo pero... no te prometo nada extraordinario, solo lo que he podido aprender de otras chicas y lo que Lynn me enseñó.-

.-está bien, de todos modos yo... yo nunca lo he hecho.-

Lincoln está seguro de que puede con esta responsabilidad y asiente en silencio, recuesta a Luan con suavidad en su cama y se levanta para acomodarse, le pide a la chica que se desnude completa, lo que ella hace algo apenada, y al acostarse de nuevo él la mira con otros ojos, en realidad su hermana es muy bella, su largo y abundante pelo suelto le semeja un río que la rodea haciéndola una isla de piel blanca y sedosa, tiene unas leves pecas en los hombros y en esos abundantes pechos que, en efecto son más grandes que los de sus otras hermanas, salvo Leni claro, su estómago liso, donde se ve el ombligo como un pozo para abrevar, y que sigue hasta llegar a un monte de venus no muy abultado que está cubierto por un bosquecillo de pelo café rojizo entre unas piernas largas y delgadas pero no demasiado, la cadera ancha característica de su familia materna es bastante marcada también en esta hermana suya que lo mira totalmente ruborizada, Lincoln recupera la erección que había perdido hace unos momentos, ella lo mira asombrada, realmente desde abajo se ve más grande e imponente, él se inca abriendo las piernas de su hermana para posicionarse entre ellas lo que hace que Luan salte asustada, el peliblanco le sonríe y la tranquiliza

.-calma Luan, primero voy a estimularte totalmente para que te relajes.-

Dicho lo cual, el chico se acerca al coño rojizo de su hermana olisqueando y salivando notablemente cuando ese olor le llega al cerebro, no es como el de Lynn, este es un poco más suave, tal vez hasta dulce, Lincoln usa los dedos para abrirse paso entre los labios mayores de su hermana que gime bajito al contacto y se crispa nerviosa, él ya no le dice nada, solo empieza su labor de lamer ese coño chorreante que siente deslizarse en su boca como si de miel se tratara, en efecto tiene un regusto dulce apenas detectado, esto lo hace atacar con mas velocidad y decisión a su hermana quien se retuerce desesperada mientras jadeos enormes y roncos salen de su garganta, Lincoln casi desconoce esa voz que le pide más apenas conteniendo un grito, esas manos crispadas de dedos como garras que casi se clavan en su cabeza urgiéndolo a seguir más adentro mientras la cadera se arquea buscando su cara, su boca y su lengua, él sabe que ella llegará muy pronto a su clímax y la ataca con lo mejor que tiene, empieza a lamer con el ancho de la lengua abarcando  todo el sexo que su hermana le restriega más que ansiosa en la cara, ella se sacude al llegar al orgasmo, que es largo y la hace reír incontrolablemente, mientras sigue frotándose en la cara de su hermano quien apenas puede respirar pero no se queja, sabe que esto es algo que ella buscaba desesperadamente, Luan finalmente lo libera y mientras él toma un respiro así como un trapo para limpiarse la cara, ella resopla con los ojos perdidos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, a Lincoln se le ocurre que tal vez esto sea suficiente, lo que es un claro error ya que mientras se está limpiando la cara siente de pronto que ella lo jala hasta tenerlo encima entre sus brazos y le arranca el trapo de las manos para besarlo largamente e invadirlo con su lengua mordiéndole los labios y sorbiendo su saliva como si de agua de la vida se tratara, Lincoln lucha por separarse de su hermana para poder respirar y al lograrlo le ve una cara de decisión que le deja muy claro que ella irá a por todo, Luan le susurra al oído

.-noto un gusto dulce en tus labios Linky, ¿eres tú o soy yo?, Jajajajajajajajaja ¿entiendes?.-

El chiste no es malo aunque sí muy indecente así que el peliblanco solo le sonríe mientras le pasa los brazos por el cuello y se acerca para besarla de nuevo, esta vez a su manera, despacio y dulcemente, sintiendo cada papila de las lenguas que se acarician y hacen en amor entre ellas, al separarse, Luan está atontada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, su hermanito le dijo que no esperara nada extraordinario pero este beso es demasiado bueno, sigue entendiendo a Lynn y la envidia más todavía, ella está aún pensando en esto cuando algo la saca de concentración, algo caliente y duro que le toca el interior de los muslos, de nuevo se estremece al pensar en lo que vio hace un rato, levanta los ojos para ver a su hermano que le dice

.-entonces Luan, ¿estas dispuesta todavía?.-

.-más que nunca Linky.-

Lincoln entonces se posiciona acercando la punta de su miembro a la cálida entrada de ella, el que esté con las piernas estiradas dificulta un poco su entrada de modo que mete sus brazos debajo de las piernas de ella levantándolas hasta sus codos y abriéndola totalmente, ella se sonroja mientras se cubre la cara y Lincoln ríe por lo bajo

.-está bien Luan, nadie está viendo, ahora por favor abre tu coño con las manos, no importa que tan mojada estés no quiero lastimarte.-

Aunque la petición es un poco brusca ella lo hace y siente como su hermano empieza a entrar despacio en ella, siente el calor y la punta roma del pene fraterno horadándola, rompiendo su himen sin miramientos, es en este punto donde ella se contrae por el dolor que esto conlleva y Lincoln se detiene

.-perdón, perdón ¿es muy grande? Te duele mucho?.-

Ella le sonríe con una lagrimita corriendo por su mejilla, ese es su Linky, preocupado de todo

.-acabas de inaugurar la feria chico, espera un momento a que me acostumbre.-

Lincoln admira el que en un momento de dolor, por leve que este sea, ella siga bromeando, esto también le dice que su tristeza anterior ha sido olvidada, Luan le toma el rostro y antes de besarlo le dice

.-venga Linky, hasta el fondo.-

Ella lo jala para besarlo y lo hace perder el apoyo con los brazos por lo que cae totalmente sobre su hermana, penetrándola de golpe, esa invasión masiva de tamaño descomunal la hace gritar en la boca de Lincoln, el lucha por un momento por levantarse pero Luan lo abraza con manos y piernas de modo que él no puede moverse, ella siente escalofríos subir y bajar por su espalda, le dolió, pero fue más sorpresa y placer lo que experimentó y esa sensación de estar empalada por su hermano es cautivante y hasta embriagadora, ella ha tenido un pequeño orgasmo que baja poco a poco mientras se amolda al enorme miembro que tiene clavado entre las piernas, Lincoln se mueve un poco para acomodarse y ella lo aprieta de nuevo

.-es- espera un... poco Linky... yo no... aún estoy acostumbrándome... puf, eres grande...-

Él se sonríe algo apenado, Luan deja de apretarlo con las piernas y le dice

.-e-está bien, puedes empezar a moverte.-

El chico empieza a salir lentamente y Luan siente como si se desinflara, la fricción es deliciosa pero aún le pica un poco la entrada vaginal donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba su virgo, Lincoln se retira casi hasta quedar fuera de ella y empieza a entrar de nuevo hasta la mitad de su longitud y sale casi por completo de nuevo, así empieza a penetrar a su hermana quien gime despacito disfrutando al máximo de ese sexo cariñoso que le da su hermano, se da cuenta de que el dolor ha desaparecido siendo reemplazado por esa sensación deliciosa que había sentido apenas al sobarse ella por las noches, pero esto es mejor, es mil veces mejor, empieza a perder las ganas de pensar y se abandona al instinto mientras pide más entre gemidos ahogados, Lincoln interpreta esto como un permiso para aumentar la velocidad, cosa que hace de inmediato yendo más profundo en cada embestida, llevando a su hermana cada vez más lejos en ese placer que la arrebata mientras ella lo abraza fuertemente clavando sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de él, ella siente el cielo en cada penetración veloz que su hermano hace e impulsa su cadera hacia adelante acoplándose al ritmo cada vez más acelerado de las embestidas , muy pronto ambos jadean y gimen apenas reprimidos mientras los golpes de ambas pelvis suenan ahogados, Lincoln siente que está por explotar y reduce el ritmo para avisarle a Luan pero ella está abandonada al placer animal absoluto y parece apenas consciente de modo que él lo hará dentro, el peliblanco acelera sus embestidas y las hace más fuertes para terminar con el placer máximo pero al sentir esto Luan se crispa apretando la vagina tan fuerte que él no puede evitar venirse mientras gime ruidoso, Luan siente la cálida explosión dentro de ella y empieza a venirse a su vez mientras busca desesperada los labios de su hermano, para prenderse de ellos cuando los encuentra, en un beso dulcísimo y duro a la vez, donde las mordidas y el sabor de las salivas mezcladas complementa el abandonarse al orgasmo tan largamente esperado, Luan no puede evitar llorar descontrolada, mientras abraza fuertemente a su hermanito quien sigue entrando y saliendo del coño inundado de ella.

Lincoln está rendido y Luan no está mejor, ambos se miran sonrientes y felices, ella lo besa despacito mientras le dice

.- eres muy malo Linky, me dijiste que no esperara nada extraordinario y me llevaste al cielo, te aviso que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo.-

Lincoln se sonríe apenado mientras piensa en qué hacer con Luan y con Lynn.

Ya casi amaneciendo una silenciosa y descalza Luan va rumbo a su habitación mientras campea entre el sueño y el muy agradable recuerdo del sexo que acaba de tener, no escucha cuando una puerta se abre a su paso y una voz la sobresalta

.-sé que no te importa si me cojo a toda norte américa, pero no creas que renunciaré a Link.-

La voz de Lynn hace saltar a Luan, quien se vuelve de inmediato avergonzada esperando ver una cara furiosa, pero en vez de ello se encuentra con una sonrisa pícara que la tranquiliza

.-le estás aprendiendo algo a Lucy a punta de ser su compañera de cuarto.-

dice Luan,

.-jajajajaja, creo que el revolcón te afectó el oído pero eso no importa, te reclamaría por lo que dijiste de mí ahí adentro pero Linky me ha vengado.-

Luan se sonríe boba y le dice a su hermana mientras se acerca para abrazarla

.-perdón Lynn, yo soy la menos indicada para ello pero es que tú...-

.-cállate, el pasillo es un lugar muy peligroso para hablar de estas cosas y ya dijimos mucho, si mañana puedes andar, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi partido de soccer y podríamos hablar de esto y de otras cosas ¿te parece?.-

.-claro hermana, es una cita jajajajaja.-

Luan le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se va despacio hacia su cuarto, donde se pone otro camisón y se dirige casi arrastrando a su cama, la sesión de sexo fue extrema y siente que dormirá por una semana al menos, se mete a su cama y cae en un sueño delicioso y reparador.


	5. El túnel al final de la luz

El sándwich ha llegado a su fin y Lincoln al fin sube a su habitación a acostarse, él y sus chicas ya no viven apretujados en aquella casa vieja donde estuvieron toda su infancia, allá solo quedan sus padres y Lily, y aunque no viven demasiado lejos, al crecer necesitaron más espacio y privacidad, así que se mudaron a unas calles de distancia, las habitaciones de esta casa son más grandes que las de la otra y además no tienen que compartirla con nadie así que Lincoln tiene su mesa de trabajo, la computadora y libreros llenos de comics junto a su cama, esta algo justo pero nunca como en el closet habilitado como habitación de cuando era niño; al empezar a desvestirse para dormir escucha como la lluvia arrecia de nuevo, un trueno retumba en la noche y escucha un golpe leve en su puerta, antes de que diga nada su puerta se abre y dos sinuosas rubias entran abrazando sus almohadas, él se sonríe y poniendo las manos en la cintura las enfrenta  
.- no me van a decir que tienen miedo de los truenos ¿o sí?.-  
Ambas asienten apenadas, en ese momento otro rayo cae con el respectivo trueno siguiéndolo y ellas gritan y se lanzan hacia el peliblanco mientras lo abrazan temblando  
.-ese grito hubiera despertado hasta al mismo Drácula de su sueño mortal.-  
Ahora no son dos, si no tres, las voces que se escuchan gritar en la nueva casa Loud, al voltear, en la cama de Lincoln algo se mueve hasta dejarse ver la cabellera negra algo desordenada de Lucy, sus hermanos le reclaman  
.-¡nos matarás de un susto Lucy!.-  
Ella dibuja apenas una sonrisa mientras se sienta y señala a las gemelas  
.-vayan a dormir con Luan, esta noche es mi noche.-  
Lola le contesta ruda  
.-eso no lo decides tú rarita, además Lincoln necesita descansar.-  
.-por eso les digo que se vayan a otro lado, tú eres demasiado violenta y no creo que te aguante, yo lo acunaré mientras lo veo dormir y velaré su sueño hasta que despierte.-  
Lincoln negocia mientras se suelta de las gemelas para ponerse su pijama  
.-hoy no es el turno de nadie porque tengo que descansar y ustedes...- mira a las gemelas .-tienen escuela, y Lucy, si no mal recuerdo, tú tienes una entrega pendiente para la editorial y clases que dar mañana también ¿o me equivocó?.-  
Lucy, reciente maestra en la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods y articulista de una revista de literatura gótica, pierde su sonrisa y se levanta de la cama revelando un conjunto de lencería casi transparente, Lincoln tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar que su mandíbula caiga por la impresión, Lucy viste (es un decir) un conjunto de lencería tipo Betty Paige, todo negro, semi trasparente y muy sexy, su intención era muy clara, pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada porque ya las gemelas han empezado su ofensiva contra la chica dark  
.-¿así era como lo ibas a “acunar” para que durmiera? Por favor Lucy.-  
Dice Lana mientras se acerca retadora, Lola va un poco más allá  
.- y ese conjunto es taaan vulgar, definitivamente Linky prefiere los colores suaves como el perla o el salmón.-  
Dice mientras abre su bata de seda revelando un conjunto más reservado en un color perla satinado, Lincoln siente que la situación se pondrá violenta hasta que viene su salvación de la mano de una bastante fastidiada Luan que llega levantando la voz para poner orden  
.-¡basta de peleas tontas!, todas se van a ir de aquí en este momento, Lincoln está muy cansado de su reunión y de manejar hasta aquí a media noche, lo último que necesita es una pelea de chicas buscando pretextos para meterse en su cama.-  
Las gemelas refunfuñan y Lucy suspira resignada, las tres chicas se retiran Mientras Luan les dice con una gran sonrisa  
.-él quería estar conmigo pero yo preferí dejarlo descansar, por eso sé que soy su preferida.-  
Empiezan las discusiones de nuevo pero son cortadas por un grito desde el fondo del pasillo  
.-¡¡si me obligan a levantarme algunas boconas van a extrañar uno o dos dientes mañana!!.-  
La voz de Lynn es inconfundible y su tono de enojo las pone a correr hacia sus habitaciones, así queda Lincoln solo en la suya, cierra la puerta y acaba de ponerse la pijama y listo para acostarse, mientras se acomoda en la cama no puede quitarse la imagen de su hermana dark de la cabeza y recuerda cómo es que Lucy entró en esa espiral de Lujuria que envolvía a los hermanos Loud.

Desde que Lincoln y sus hermanas empezaron a tener sexo entre ellos habían pasado ya 3 años, después del inicio vertiginoso de estar haciéndolo casi a diario y de una que otra pelea entre Luan y Lynn por los “derechos de cama” que la segunda decía tener, las cosas empezaron a calmarse, Lynn empezaba a tener menos tiempo para lo que fuera, ya que estaba muy avanzado un posible contrato con el equipo profesional de Pontiac (Michigan) de futbol soccer, a ella le dolía tener que dejar de jugar en la Universidad de Michigan (Wolverines, donde fue seleccionada nacional sub -18 y sub -20) para irse al profesional pero era su sueño dorado esperándola; a pesar de ser buena en muchos deportes, solo el basquetbol y el soccer pagaban lo que ella quería pero en el básquet tenía la desventaja de ser muy baja para el promedio de estatura, así que se decidió por lo mejor pagado, y esperaba que su agente cerrara el contrato; Luan por su parte había empezado la universidad, condicionada por sus padres a tener un título para poder seguir dedicándose libremente a la comedia, de modo que entre la columna semanal del periódico, el programa de radio diario y la escuela, se le veía poco por la casa Loud, cuando ambas anunciaron que dejaban la casa definitivamente por el trabajo y la escuela , Lincoln pensó que ese dilema familiar sería cosa del pasado, no podía negar que le gustaba el sexo con sus hermanas, la forma salvaje de Lynn de atacarlo, y en contraste, la suavidad que Luan tenía en la cama, le gustaban demasiado, es verdad que había aprendido mucho y las chicas de su escuela lo agradecían ya que ellas también eran, sin saberlo, beneficiarias de toda esa experiencia, Lincoln era muy solicitado entre las chicas de su círculo de amigos; pese a la reserva del chico hacia el tema, había estado con algunas pero nadie había logrado atraparlo, Ronnie An incluso tuvo algún encuentro con él en fiestas a las que los Santiago habían venido a Royal Woods o a las que la Loud fueron a la ciudad, pero ni ella pudo interesarlo en algo más allá que un acostón, es cierto que el peliblanco no fanfarroneaba acerca de estas cosas, pero ellas se quedaban intrigadas ¿era Lincoln un gigoló en potencia? Nadie estaba seguro de ello, el mismo Clyde, que era su confidente, no sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo en ese aspecto. 

Habiéndose ido Lynn y Luan, en casa quedaban Leni, que asistía a la universidad local después de no haber podido adaptase al ritmo de la ciudad, Luna, que estaba a punto de irse a Chicago a estudiar música, Lincoln, que estudiaba en la escuela de artes local todavía, Lucy en preparatoria, Las gemelas en secundaria, Lisa en secundaria también (lo hacía por su amiga Darcy ya que en realidad ella ya trabajaba para la NASA) y Lily en primaria, de estas, la que más despuntaba por varias razones era Lucy, la chica estudiaba y tenía buenas calificaciones pero pocos amigos, cuando no estaba en la escuela o en alguna reunión del club literario escolar, se la pasaba leyendo encerrada en su habitación, así es como se llenó de conocimiento, pero este conocimiento no era solo de literatura obscura, ella había escalado mucho en todo lo que la puritana sociedad neo-inglesa de su pueblo califica de prohibido, a pesar de estar en el siglo XXI, el sexo, los movimientos sociales e incluso algunos géneros musicales son mal vistos e incluso calificados de diabólicos por los más conservadores, (su vecino el señor Quejón es el perfecto ejemplo), a los quince años esta callada y misteriosa chica tiene en el ático una biblioteca digna de una escuela y una enorme erudición, la cual comienza a pasear por foros y convenciones, se ha abierto un poco a la sociedad y ahora es una autoridad en literatura de terror, ciencia ficción, literatura fantástica, realismo mágico y en los comics de estos géneros, cosa que le agradece enormemente a su hermano, ella nunca se interesó demasiado en ellos porque los únicos que conocía en casa eran “Ace Savy” y cosas similares, pero un buen día, cuando tenía 13 años, mientras estaba escondida en los conductos de ventilación de la casa, escuchó que él comentaba por teléfono con su amigo de toda la vida, Clyde, sobre el nuevo recopilatorio de “Creepy”(comic de terror), ella sabía bien lo que esa palabra significaba y cuando Lincoln salió de casa se deslizó para buscar ese libro del que escuchó hablar de manera tan elogiosa, lo encontró fácilmente sobre el escritorio y al hojearlo se maravilló, relatos de terror clásicos desarrollados por excelentes dibujantes, otros menos conocidos pero igualmente terroríficos y mucho material para alimentar sus tétricas fantasías, en ese momento un nuevo horizonte se abrió ante ella, se preguntó que más se habría estado perdiendo y empezó a escarbar entre la ya respetable colección de su hermano encontrando otros títulos igualmente sobresalientes como “Eerie” o las a veces horripilantes pero también burlescas “Tales from the crypt” o “Vault of the horror” entre otros varios títulos de EC comics, obras de Philippe Druillet, algunos títulos de “Batman” hasta llegar a los modernos “Hellboy”, “B.P.R.D.” o “Baltimore” y algunos mangas como “Uzumaki” o “Fuan no tane”, la hasta entonces callada y retraída chica que leía best sellers de “vampiros” insípidos y brillosos junto con clásicos del género, encontró un tesoro sobre el cual se lanzó hambrienta. Esa noche, cuando Lincoln entró a su habitación, la encontró acostada en su cama leyendo, casi desnuda, vistiendo tan solo un pequeño bra que contenía apenas un ya generoso busto y un aún más diminuto tanga que casi reventaba al tener que “cubrir” la generosidad trasera ancestral de las mujeres de esa familia, el encontrar así a su hermanita hizo que el chico diera un grito de sorpresa, a lo cual ella solo respondió con un parco  
.-hola.-  
el peliblanco salió de inmediato gritando  
.-¡Lucy vístete ahora!.-  
Todos corrieron en tropel al escuchar este grito, en especial Lynn y Luan, que llegaron antes que las demás y miraron inquisitivas a su hermano, éste, rojo como tomate, les explicó la situación tartamudeando  
.- e-está ahí, en mi cuarto… le-leyendo comics… ¡desnuda!.-  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Lucy salió, vestida, con los brazos llenos de comics  
.- tendré que pedirte estos prestados, hermano.-  
Dijo con su voz neutral en la que se notaba, muy en el fondo, una felicidad casi parecida a cuando pudo construir el laberinto del terror en Halloween por primera vez, caminó entre sus hermanos el corto trecho a su habitación y cerró la puerta  
.- está muy emocionada.-  
.-si, parece que descubrió algo muy importante.-  
Lincoln se extraña y entra a revisar, sus cajas de comics de terror están volteadas y desordenadas, el peliblanco grita  
.-¡LUCY LOUD VEN A ARREGLAR ESTO!.-

Pasaron los días y los meses mientras la gótica se leía la colección de comics de terror de su hermano, de ahí brincó a la ciencia ficción y después ya no hubo freno, se leía casi todo comic que cayera en sus manos, empezó a hacer reseñas en internet, abrió un canal de you tube y empezó a pasearse en los foros de nerds aprendiendo y peleando, se ganó a pulso su lugar como autoridad en la materia y cuando finalmente, 2 años después, se decidió a ir a un evento de comics (acompañada de Lincoln claro), asombró a todos al hacer un cosplay de Elvira que dejaba sin aliento, Lucy era alta para su edad (15 años), medía ya 1.70 y sus medidas eran muy generosas también, por lo que el personaje le quedaba de maravilla, su hermano y Clyde tuvieron que renunciar a ir disfrazados ellos también solo para cuidarla. Lucy se paseó por la convención siendo asediada por quienes querían una foto así como por los que le preguntaban su teléfono e incluso alguno que otro que quiso propasarse siendo detenido por sus “guardaespaldas” improvisados y expulsado del lugar cuando alguien de seguridad fue enterado de que no solo era panelista del evento si no también menor de edad (Lincoln y Clyde se sorprendieron al saber que estaba programada en una mesa de conferencias pero el tema les aclaró todo, “el comic y el cine de terror”), al dar la hora de la plática, Lucy corrió a los vestidores y salió siendo ella, Lucy Loud, vestida de negro impecable, para subir al foro, Lincoln y Clyde apenas pudieron seguirla y se sorprendieron de la velocidad con la que salió de ese vestido entallado y se vistió sencilla para sus evento, el peliblanco recibió la maleta con el disfraz de la chica gótica y ambos la siguieron hasta el foro donde se daría la plática, Lucy no destacaba demasiado entre los conferenciantes salvo por la edad, algunos la miraban con curiosidad y hasta con desprecio pero eso desapareció cuando le tocó el turno al micrófono, su voz baja pero clara no dudó nunca mientras hablaba del tema largamente, su intervención terminó al contestar aplastante la pregunta de un “niño rata” que quiso entramparla pensando en que esta novata no venía preparada, un aplauso cerrado y gritos de burla para el “sabihondo” burlado hicieron la noche de una chica que apenas sonrió mientras sus enormes ojos azules lagrimearon un poco. La conferencia había terminado y Lucy recibía felicitaciones de los otros participantes en la mesa, Lincoln y Clyde sonreían asombrados esperándola mientras comentaban entre ellos lo asombrosa que era y lo inesperado que era el haberla visto hablar tanto y tan segura de sí misma, cuando Lucy terminó de despedirse de todos en el escenario, bajó despacio y se acercó a su hermano diciéndole  
.-Lincoln, creo que ya es hora de irnos, estoy algo cansada.-  
Él asintió e intento hacerla pasar delante suyo, pero ella se colocó a un lado y lo tomó del brazo, el chico alzó los hombros y empezaron a caminar con Clyde del otro lado platicando ambos del evento, aunque ella apenas contestó con monosílabos a las preguntas que los chicos le hicieron, llegaron a estacionamiento y subieron a vanzilla, Lucy insistió en ir adelante junto a su hermano así que los tres se apretaron un poco para caber, pasaron a dejar a Clyde a su casa y ya anocheciendo llegaron a la suya, el ruido tradicional de la morada Loud había decrecido un poco conforme los hijos habían ido creciendo y algunos se habían ido, pero siempre había señales de actividad en ella, y así estaban ahora, al ser sábado Luan, Lori y Leni estaban en casa además de las menores, Lynn no estaba ya que al fin la habían llamado para que se presentara en el equipo profesional pues ya habían logrado su contrato y podría debutar en la liga, al día siguiente iría a la banca y todos esperaban que jugara algunos minutos, Lynn Sr. Estaba organizando la partida dominical al estadio de Pontiac, distante unas horas de casa, y aunque el juego era a las 5 de la tarde, había que estar bien preparados, comida, bebidas y todo tipo de parafernalia para apoyar a su hija y hermana quien le había conseguido boleto a todos, incluida una algo renuente Lisa, habían sido 14 boletos a razón de 20 dólares cada uno (datos actuales del equipo), 280 dólares que el club había dado con algo de sospechas hasta que la deportista mostró una foto para demostrar lo amplio de su familia y le fueron otorgados, y así encontraron Lincoln y Lucy a su familia, Lucy entró despacio esperando no llamar la atención pero en cuanto Luan escuchó la puerta y la vio corrió a abrazarla  
.- ¡miren quien llegó! ¡Elvira la reina de la noche! Te veías de infarto con ese vestido, ¡eres trend topic en twitter hermana!.-  
Ahora era Lori quien la abrazaba mientras Leni zarandeaba el celular por todos lados revoloteando alrededor de sus hermanas, las gemelas la detuvieron a duras penas para que mostrara las fotos de Lucy perfectamente caracterizada y aplaudieran emocionadas, aunque Lola no pudo evitar soltar un  
.-seguro yo me hubiera visto mejor.-  
Que le valió un coscorrón de parte de Lori, mientras la rubia se sobaba la cabeza las demás felicitaban a su hermana obscura, esta se limitó a dar las gracias, sobre todo a Leni, a quien debía que el vestido hubiera sido tan exacto y cómodo al mismo tiempo, en eso llegó Rita para ver la causa del alboroto de sus hijas, entre todas le contaron el asunto y cuando la madre vio las fotos miró de reojo a su hija con una sonrisa de sospecha  
.- así que ahí estaba mi vestido de bodas ¿eh?, no, no te preocupes, a pesar de ser un recuerdo muy querido para mí, veo que no usaste ni la cola ni el velo, espero que estén guardados y completos...- Leni y Lucy asienten aliviadas .-…y no quiero verte de nuevo con un escote así otra vez, tienes 15 años y te arriesgas demasiado a que te falten al respeto, hay mucho pervertido por ahí.-  
.- no te preocupes madre, Lincoln fue el mejor guardaespaldas, incluso inmovilizó a un tipo cuando se me acercó demasiado, luego los policías se lo llevaron.-  
Estas palabras escandalizan a la madre, pero la misma Lucy la calma  
.-no hubo ningún problema, ni siquiera en la confer…-  
Lucy calla de repente, nadie sabía lo de la conferencia, ni siquiera Lincoln que fue quien la acompañó, todos los ahí presentes a excepción de Lincoln la miran y ella sabe que metió la pata  
.-¿Cuál conferencia?, Lucille Marie Loud, estas ocultándonos algo…-  
Es Lynn Sr. Quien habla con los brazos cruzados y la mirada severa, la chica no tiene más remedio que hablar  
.-la gente de la convención me invitó a una conferencia sobre cine y comics de terror, como no sabía si me iban a dejar ir no les dije nada y falsifiqué la firma de mamá para el permiso porque no soy mayor de edad, por eso le pedí a Lincoln que me llevara aprovechando que él y Clyde iban.-  
Un silencio mortal se apodera de los Loud, solo Lynn se atrevió a falsificar la firma de sus padres para ir a una excursión escolar a Detroit porque visitarían el estadio de los tigres de béisbol, esto le valió tres meses de castigos y estar la mitad de sus vacaciones de verano con la tía Ruth, ahora otra de ellas lo hacía y las consecuencias se antojaban terribles, pero alguien levantó la voz  
.-papá, mamá, yo tengo la culpa de todo.-  
Todos voltearon a ver a Lincoln, que fue quien habló, el chico se acercó a Lucy y continuó  
.-ella empezó con esto desde que descubrió mis comics y a pesar de que me pidió que la llevara al evento no le pregunté si tenía permiso de ir o incluso de vestirse así, debí ser más responsable con ella, tal vez así la hubiera convencido de que alguno de ustedes le firmara el permiso o al menos firmarlo yo como su hermano mayor.-  
Los padres Loud suavizaron el gesto enfadado, pero Rita fue inflexible  
.- lo siento, sé que tu intención es buena hijo, pero tu hermana sabe que hizo algo muy malo, Lucy, ve a tu habitación, te llamaré dentro de un rato para darte tu castigo.-  
La gótica asintió en silencio y subió las escaleras lentamente, sus hermanas empezaron a dispersarse con cara triste, era un día muy importante para Lucy y todo se había arruinado por el escándalo, Lincoln fue tras ella y al llegar a su puerta escuchó los sollozos apagados, ni siquiera tocó, entró y la vio en su cama, hecha un ovillo y de cara a la pared, se acercó despacio sentándose en el borde de la cama, ella no volteó, pero sabía quién era  
.-gracias por intentar salvarme Link, pero mamá tiene razón, supongo que eso me pasa por tener a Lynn tanto tiempo de compañera, yo quería que fuera un gran día, pero lo arruiné.-  
Lucy llora casi sin hacer ruido mientras se abraza de su hermano, él corresponde mientras le dice  
.-pero si fue un día grandioso, te hubieras visto caminando por la convención, te veías hermosa, y la conferencia, no sabía que estuvieras tan al día en todo eso del cine de terror y los comics, ¡y como destrozaste a ese niño rata! Jajajajajajaja, pobre tipo, tuvo que tragarse las burlas de todo el lugar; Lucy, hoy fue tu gran día, el castigo será solo un mal trago y un recuerdo gracioso nada más, pero hoy hiciste algo magnífico y te admiro por ello, ¡ahora eres famosa! Como cosplayer y como chica freak jajajajaja, perdón no quería que sonara así.-  
Lucy se separa para ver a su hermano, ya no llora y sus ojos azules hechizan, se acerca a él despacio y lo besa, Lincoln salta y se despega de inmediato  
.-¿q-qué?... no Lucy… yo… eh… tu…-  
Ella sonríe y vuelve a abrazarlo mientras le dice  
.- solo tu podrías estar tan al tanto y tan celoso de tu deber de hermano, jajajajaja, claro que sí, ¿quién iba a dejar que se le acercaran a una chica como yo?,jajajajaja ¿Qué sueno como Lola?, Lincoln tú los viste, a todos se les caía la baba al verme, pero a ti más que a nadie, por eso estuviste cuidándome todo el tiempo, ni siquiera compraste un comic, estuviste para supervisar a quienes me pedían una foto, a quienes se me acercaban por lo que fuera y te vi la cara cuando aquel tipo quiso propasarse, eras un león desatado, te veías tan fuerte, tan guapo…-  
Lucy se restriega contra el pecho de su hermano quien quiere escapar de esa chica pulpo que lo asfixia  
.-… y luego estuviste todo el tiempo a un lado del escenario escuchando cada palabra que yo decía y cuando me deshice del tipo que quería trampearme sonreíste, estabas orgulloso de mi ¿no es cierto?.-  
.-cl-claro, estaba y estoy orgulloso de mi hermanita, e-eres muy lista y me quede impresionado pe-pero ahora me incomoda que estés abrazándome así.-  
Antes de que ella diga algo Mamá la llama desde abajo  
.-¡Lucy, baja y ven a mi habitación!.-  
Suena un muy bajo .-¡Dang it!.- y Lucy suelta a Lincoln, se pone los zapatos y se va guiñándole un ojo, se le ha escapado una oportunidad dorada, Lucy esperó por mucho tiempo un momento así, un momento en que Lynn no lo acapara para los deportes al principio y después para eso y el sexo, a pesar de la decepción se repuso, era joven pero sabía que su turno llegaría, no contaba con que Luan entraría en la ecuación y fue duro ver que él apenas tenía tiempo para ella o alguien más cuando regresaba de la escuela, de la tienda de comics o de alguna fiesta porque ahí estaban sus hermanas peleándoselo para acostarse con él. 

Lucy siempre fue callada, su carácter discreto, se podría decir tímido y hasta apocado, preocupaba a sus padres, por eso la pusieron de compañera de habitación con Lynn, esperaban que siendo aquella tan extrovertida influiría positivamente en su hermanita, pero el efecto fue el contrario, Lynn invadía y desordenaba todo a su paso causando miedo en la pequeña niña que se refugió en el sótano primero y en el ático en cuanto pudo subir a él, ahí fue donde conoció los primeros libros y surgió su pasión por la lectura, al contrario de cómo sería Lisa, no fue la ciencia si no la literatura la que le abrió sus brazos arrullándola con historias fantásticas y poemas de ensoñación, Rita se dio cuenta de la afición de su hija y se vio reflejada en ella así que quiso impulsar este temprano gusto por las letras y empezó a comprarle libros , pero juzgando poco convenientes los clásicos, le compró literatura juvenil barata, lo que le hizo algún daño, de ahí le venía esa afición por “la princesa poni” que la avergonzaba y la lectura de best sellers “de terror” de nulo valor literario, después pudo hacerse de clásicos como Poe, Lovecraft, Bierce, o King, mientras iba creciendo iba aumentando su colección, la cual no pudo conservar en su habitación por el poco espacio y por el excesivo desorden de su compañera, tuvieron no pocas peleas que siempre eran ganadas por Lynn debido a la fuerza física y la mayoría de edad, así que Lucy se vio obligada a buscar otro espacio, a los 11 le concedieron el ático siempre y cuando lo mantuviera en orden, cosa que siempre cumplió, ahora el ático era técnicamente suyo, había libreros forrando las paredes y un sillón bajo donde ella pasaba horas de lectura placentera, pero seguía componiendo sus poemas en los ductos de ventilación, lo que era cada vez un poco más difícil, ya que al ir creciendo empezaba a tener las cualidades físicas de las mujeres de su familia, cuando descubrió los comics de terror se dio cuenta de que por ahí podría meterse al mundo de su hermano (aunque en verdad le gustaban), pero después de lo acontecido esa noche solo esperaba el castigo materno y el que sus oportunidades se esfumaran. 

Lucy llegó a la puerta de sus padres y tocó, la voz de Rita la invitó a pasar y ella entró despacio, Lynn Sr. no estaba ahí, solo su madre, quien zurcía un calcetín sentada en la cama, al sentir a su hija levantó la vista, dejó a un lado su labor y le indicó que sentara junto a ella palmeando la cama, al sentarse la chica, Rita empezó  
.-Lucy, me gusta que tengas iniciativa, que salgas y hagas amplia tu vida social, que hayas dejado de lado esa faceta tan obscura por la que ibas, sé que no puedo quitarte la ropa negra, pero al menos ahora ya conozco el por qué la llevas y no como antes, cuando me preocupaba que algún día te suicidaras o mataras al alguien.-  
todo esto dicho con una risita, Lucy se sonríe apenas pensando en lo equivocada que estaba su madre  
.- te voy a poner un castigo menos fuerte que a Lynn porque lo de ella si fue una locura, iba sola hasta Detroit, bueno era un viaje escolar pero tan alocada como es pudo haberse separado del grupo o tener un accidente por desobedecer, además era más pequeña, tu eres muy juiciosa y pese a todo planeaste esto de manera que alguien te acompañara y me tranquilizó saber que eran Lincoln y su amigo, además no te fuiste a un concierto o a algo así de peligroso, de todas formas sabes que debiste avisarnos, no solo por seguridad, en realidad me hubiera gustado estar ahí para escucharte, sabes que aunque no escribimos de los mismo, somos colegas.-  
Rita dice esto mientras abraza a su hija gótica, quien corresponde aliviada, sabe que su madre podrá ser casi como Lori de estricta pero nunca es injusta, bueno, casi nunca, Rita se separa de ella para decirle  
.-tu castigo será cuidar a Lily y ayudarla con todas sus tareas hasta vacaciones, me acompañarás cada que vaya de compras y tendrás que lavar la ropa durante un mes, ¿estás de acuerdo?, ahora, con respecto a los eventos...- a Lucy se le cortó la respiración.-... sabemos que tu padre es algo irresponsable, así que si no voy yo contigo no asistirás a ninguno.- la chica gótica suspiró, era bueno que no se los hubieran prohibido así que asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse  
.- puedes irte y estate atenta que la cena estará dentro de poco.-  
.- no tengo hambre y tal vez Lincoln tampoco esté muy hambriento, comimos mucho en el evento.-  
.- no hay problema si no bajas, ya veremos que pasa con tu hermano.-  
Lucy se despide y sale, se encuentra con la mirada interrogante de sus hermanas que la miran sin disimulo alguno, ella solo levanta el pulgar en señal de que no hay problema y sube a su cuarto en seguida, por supuesto Lincoln ya no está ahí pero piensa que tal vez su oportunidad no se ha perdido del todo, aunque habrá pasado una media hora o tal vez un poco más en el cuarto de sus padres todavía puede platicar con él acerca del evento y la conferencia y, tal vez, de otras cosas. 

Lincoln está echado cómodamente en su cama, leyendo la versión en comic de “La historia de O” (Crepax), por supuesto, en ropa interior (a pesar de los varios problemas que esto le ha causado en el pasado), espera por la hora de la cena aunque realmente no tiene mucha hambre, junto con Clyde se la pasaron comiendo chatarra en el evento mientras seguían a Lucy y el estómago le pedía más bien estarse ahí en lo que trabajaba toda la basura que tiene dentro, se escucha un leve chirriar que Lincoln no escucha y Lucy se desliza dentro del cuarto, camina despacio silenciando sus pasos sobre la alfombra y se sienta de repente junto a su hermano quien salta al mismo tiempo que grita  
.-¡WAAAH!... ¡Lucy, me espantaste!.-  
Tarda un segundo en recordar que está casi desnudo, el mismo en que ella tarda en recorrer con la vista su cuerpo descubierto, el pecho fuerte y el estómago marcado, las piernas largas y firmes, la zona púbica cubierta apenas por el biker de algodón dentro del que está todo lo que desea en ese momento, no es que no lo conozca, ella lo ha visto muchas veces a través de la rejilla de ventilación, pero todo es lejano, incluso lo ha visto entrar y salir de sus hermanas interminablemente hasta desfallecer, pero piensa que ahora es su turno, el problema es como comenzar todo.  
Lincoln jala la cobija tapándose y hace que Lucy caiga al suelo, se apresura a levantarla y de nuevo se descubre, vuelve a cubrirse mientras ella se sienta en el suelo y voltea a verlo, él se levanta de nuevo, esta vez con la cobija sujeta y le tiende una mano, Lucy le tiende la suya a la vez y se levanta sentándose de nuevo en la cama muy cerca de su hermano, que se pone rojo y carraspea, ambos se quedan callados, ella porque se divierte enormemente haciendo que su hermano tenga estos momentos embarazosos y él porque en realidad ha sido sorprendido y se quedó en blanco, por fin recuerda algo y le pregunta  
.-¿Qué tal te fue con mamá y papá? ¿ fue muy duro el castigo?.-  
.-realmente no, pero no le digas a nadie, mamá me dijo que al menos yo había tomado precauciones y además iba contigo, creo que Lynn se ganó todo el rigor de mamá después de... “eso”.-  
Lucy es la única que todavía se siente incómoda recordando el asunto de la mala suerte, todos han llevado un proceso de aceptación y se disculparon con su hermano, pero la gótica aún sufre una leve secuela, ella sufrió en silencio la culpa y se lo auto impuso como castigo por haber sido tan injusta, lo crédula podía justificarlo porque era una niña, a los 8 años no se te puede pedir demasiado criterio como para no dejarte llevar por la muchedumbre, así que cuando algunas de sus hermanas fueron llevadas al psicólogo para tratar las consecuencias del remordimiento ella no mostró nada y sus padres pensaron que no era necesario.  
.-si, pero lo importante es que estás bien, pensé que estarías muy triste por el castigo.-  
.-ayudar a Lily con la tarea y lavar la ropa no me parecen un gran castigo,... Link, quería preguntarte, ¿cómo estuve en la conferencia? Quiero saber si me equivoqué en algo o si sonaba ansiosa o me hace falta hablar más fuerte, ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer para mejorar?.-  
.-yo te vi muy bien, hablaste sin miedo y muy claramente, tal vez un poco rápido, pero eso puedes arreglarlo, escúchate hablar en tus videos, ahí tienes todo, seguridad, tono y la velocidad adecuados, creo que ahí es donde se te notaron los nervios de la primera vez.-  
Lucy le sonríe agradecida y se va acercando poco a poco a Lincoln mientras mira de reojo por el lugar, se le están acabando los temas de conversación y no quiere irse así, sin algo de acción, de pronto su mirada se posa en un libro enredado en las cobijas que medio cubren a su hermano, ella extiende una mano para alcanzarlo y lo toma antes de que él pueda impedirlo  
.-¿”la historia de O”? pensé que lo tuyo era el comic americano Link.-  
Lincoln esta algo avergonzado pero Lucy no le da tiempo a nada  
.- la verdad el libro es algo frío pero Crepax es un maestro dibujando mujeres, espero que no estuvieras...-  
Lucy ahueca la mano mientras la mueve de arriba hacia abajo, lo que provoca escándalo por parte de su hermano  
.-¡Lu-Lucy! Yo no...-  
.-¡jajajaja! (de nuevo la tenebrosa risa) estaba jugando Link, en realidad no esperaba que tú leyeras este tipo de cosas, los comics porno son más tu perfil ¡jajajajajajajaja!.-  
.-¡oye!, en realidad este lo compré porque tú hablaste de él en tu video blog y se me hizo interesante.-  
Lincoln confiesa y ella sabe que lo tiene  
.- ¿ah sí? ¿y que más te interesa de mis recomendaciones eh? ¿Milo manara? ¿Tom de Finlandia? ¿O eres más de rule 34? jajajajajajajaja.-  
Antes de que el peliblanco diga algo ella sigue  
.-volviendo a tu lectura, Pauline Reage me parece sosa a comparación de Sade o Masoch, que son la línea, pero creo que Apollinaire, Bataille o Pierre Louÿs son más mi estilo.-  
Dicho esto con los hechizantes ojos azules bajos pero si dejar de mirarlo, él se siente más incómodo que de costumbre y carraspea, Lucy se sonríe y alza la cara de nuevo para verlo de frente  
.-me costaba trabajo entender algunas cosas porque la pornografía no se parece en nada a estos libros, bueno, alguna sí, pero no es lo mismo imaginarte en esas situaciones tan candentes, el pensar que eres esa chiquilla que va viajando con los pastores nómadas mientras su cuerpo madura, y ellos te miran con deseo, con codicia, (Louÿs) o la chica fuerte que decide sobre la sexualidad del hombre que ha llegado a su casa como un visitante hasta hacerlo su instrumento de placer (Bataille), sigh... pese a todo Apollinaire es más divertido narrando las aventuras de las chicas aprendices de prostitutas o a Moni mientras coge y es cogido por toda Europa... ¿Linky te sientes bien? ¿te incomodo?.-  
Lincoln pasa del color rojo más encendido al blanco más pálido conforme escucha a su hermana hablar de estas cosas, lo que menos se imaginaba era que su charla sobre la convención de horror y la conferencia derivaría en este tema, no es que no sepa nada del asunto, pero lo incomoda demasiado el que su hermana menor lo avergüence de esa forma, tanto por datos como por experiencia..., aquí la duda se come el cerebro de Lincoln  
.- ¿experiencia?, ¿Lucy tiene experiencia en esto? ¿cómo es que... bueno ha tenido que aguantar a Lynn... espera ¡ha tenido que aguantarnos a Lynn, a Luan y a mí por tres años!, ¡por dios! si Lucy ha desarrollado curiosidad o algún trauma por mi culpa seguramente ya ha empezado a tener relaciones con alguien, ¡maldición!.-  
Lincoln ve ahora a su hermana con sospechas, ella no es ajena al cambio de actitud de él y le pregunta  
.-¿que pasa?.-  
.-Lucy me hablas de sexo como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en ello y eso me preocupa, ¿acaso Lynn te dijo algo? ¿te llevó a alguna de sus fiestas? o nosotros...-  
La gótica no puede evitar una sonrisa que revienta en carcajadas muy sonoras pero el efecto es el contario de cualquier otra risa, mientras que otras son alegres y contagiosas, esta es tétrica, atemoriza y hiela la sangre, eso siente Lincoln, pero ella se mira alegre mientras se acerca a él  
.-Lynn no podría ser mala influencia en esto aunque quisiera, aun antes de meter a alguien al cuarto mi ataúd ya estaba forrado contra el ruido gracias a lana, pero no tengo que decírtelo, sabes lo ruidosa que es Lynn para todo.-  
el peliblanco asiente silencioso y Lucy continua  
.-en realidad no tengo experiencia real Link, todo lo que he hecho es leer pornografía, mirar pornografía y tratar con mis manos y un juguetito que le robé a Lori.-  
Todo esto dicho con una tranquilidad de muerte, cosa que le falta a su hermano, no puede evitar avergonzarse y de nuevo el color lo delata, La chica se sonríe siniestra mientras se arrima hasta quedar pegada a Lincoln quien siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, esa falsa inocencia detrás de la cual se oculta una pequeña súcubo lo tiene totalmente a la defensiva, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¿ella está intentando seducirlo?, mientras él está perdido en esas ideas ella se le tira encima y lo besa profunda y largamente, el chico peliblanco no acierta a hacer nada más que a saborear la boca de su hermanita mientras caen en la cama, ella enreda sus brazos al cuello de Lincoln profundizando el beso mientras él lucha por zafarse, cuando al fin ella se separa se escucha un grito desde abajo  
.-¡la cena esta lista!.-  
Antes de que Lincoln pueda moverse ella le dice  
.- yo no tengo que ir abajo a cenar, aquí hay salami.-  
Y en un movimiento súbito le da un jalón al bóxer de su hermano revelando una erección creciente, él está apunto de gritar en protesta pero ella se zambulle llenándose la boca de “salami”, él resopla ante la caricia inesperada, y la gótica empieza un sube y baja frenético trabajando la herramienta creciente de Lincoln, este solo bufa y jadea bajito, llega un momento en que le sujeta la cabeza y le dice  
.-espe-espera Lucy.-  
Le saca el miembro de la boca y la obliga a sentarse frente a él,  
.- ¿en serio estabas buscando esto? Crees que me voy a coger a mi hermanita? Lucy, sé que no ignoras lo que hemos hecho Con Lynn y Luan, sé que no se te escaparía, pero ya creo tener bastantes problemas con eso, yo no sé qué va a pasar si mamá y papá se enteran, pero imagínate que dirían si encima creen que estoy abusando de ti.-  
.-¿y por qué tendrían que enterarse mmh?.-  
Lucy no cede en su empeño de tener sexo con el peliblanco y continua mientras empieza a desnudarse  
.- no me importa que lo hagas con ellas, en realidad lo único que han logrado es que yo también quiera unirme, se ven muy felices teniendo sexo y no sabes las veces que me masturbé en el conducto de la ventilación cuando todavía cabía ahí jajajajaja.-  
Al contrario de las otras veces esta risa es baja y suena más diabólica que las otras, Lincoln siente que se atraganta cuando su hermana deja caer su bra mostrando dos grandes y pesados senos, Lucy extiende una mano para recomenzar a complacer a su hermano, él intenta detenerla pero la fría mano de su hermana en su pene empieza el sube y baja lento pero firme, la gótica se va acercando sin dejar el jugueteo y pega su pecho con el de Lincoln, ella sabe que ya no se resistirá, los senos son su punto débil, él se recuesta despacio perdido por el firme agarre y el lento ir y venir de la mano de su hermana mientras ella se va acomodando a su costado y se acerca a besarlo, el beso es lento, Lucy se da cuenta que estaba esperando que pasara, que vivió tres años de espiar y masturbarse con su hermano, ya fuera solo o acompañado, para llegar a este día, estaba segura de que quería esta cosa que ahora siente crecer en su mano hasta no poder abarcarla (¡porque no podía hacerlo!), se despegó un momento para ver lo que había provocado y se sorprendió, era grande, tal vez demasiado, y vista de cerca la inquietaba un poco, dejó de mover su mano y escuchó a su hermano decir  
.-¿estas asustada?.-  
Se volteó para encararlo mientras le decía enojada  
.-no conozco el miedo....- y con una sonrisa terrorífica.- ...creo que estoy más caliente ahora.-  
Se le tiró encima de nuevo y lo besó fuerte, segura y seductora, era un beso agresivo pero delicioso, la lengua de ella lo invadía casi hasta la garganta y el, más que responder, se defendía con la suya, después vinieron los mordiscos y el restregarse de las caras mientras ella se iba despojando como podía del resto de su ropa (él ya estaba desnudo hace rato), cuando al fin pudo acostarse sobre su hermano sintió ese pedazo enorme de carne en el estómago y supo que había aceptado un reto que no estaba segura de poder superar, pero se hizo un nudo la vergüenza de reconocerlo y se separó de Lincoln, que se había quedado alelado con esos besos, se deslizó hasta ponerle las tetas en la cara y empezó a restregarlas juguetona  
.-vamos Linky, sé que esto te encanta jajaja, despierta.-  
El apenas puede manejar ese volumen sin sofocarse y empieza a chupar rudamente las puntas rozadas de esos melones que se le ofrecen bailarines, ella ríe aniñada y Lincoln se pone más duro al escucharla, en la entrepierna de Lucy algo se mueve metiéndose poco a entre sus muslos y sobando apenas su entrada, ella se estremece complacida y baja un poco su pelvis para empezar un roce que hace con su cadera, la punta de su hermano abre apenas los labios y toca el clítoris levemente en su camino de ir y venir por la hendidura mojada y caliente de ella, que empieza a perderse un poco en la sensación mientras recibe caricias por arriba y por abajo, de repente Lincoln estira las manos y le agarra las nalgas abarcándolas tanto como puede con sus manos, ella abre las piernas esperando la estocada pero el solo la abre y sigue con el frotamiento de la raja de Lucy, quien empieza a desesperar ya que su interior le pide, no, le exige ser penetrado, Lincoln sigue mordisqueando incansable los seños de su hermana mientras amasa ese bendito trasero que la herencia hizo generoso y rotundo, abre y cierra esas nalgas que aplauden apagadas en cada movimiento mientras su pene se mueve tallándose contar el sexo ya chorreante de Lucy quien ya desespera y empieza a suplicar  
.- vamos link... mételo ya... por... por favor... ya no aguanto...-  
Pero el parece no escucharla, sube un brazo para asegurar su cintura mientras su otra mano recorre esta vez el espacio entre las nalgas hasta encontrar el culo y empieza a meter un dedo, despacio pero continuamente, sin pausas, ella se sacude bajo esta caricia y gime rebasada, se afloja y se deja hacer, no conocía esta cara de su hermano, pero sabe que todo este tiempo que le lleva de ventaja no es en vano, mientras están en esta lucha tocan la puerta, Lucy se tensa espantada pero el solo aprieta un poco más su brazo como diciéndole que no se preocupe pero no deja de mover la pelvis  
.-Lincoln, dice mamá que si no vas a bajar a cenar.-  
La inocente voz de Lily tranquiliza a los amantes y él carraspea un poco antes de contestar  
.- no Lilster, comí mucha chatarra en la convención y estoy lleno, tal vez mas tarde baje por algo de beber, gracias por venir.-  
.-está bien... oye ¿no has visto a Lucy? La busqué en su habitación y en la "cueva mágica" pero no la encuentro.-  
.-n-no... tal vez esté escondida, por el castigo tu sabes.-  
.-cierto... está bien, chau.-  
La pequeña se va sin sospechar siquiera lo que sucede detrás de esa puerta, donde Lucy lucha consigo misma, desesperada por no soltar la voz mientras su hermano continua implacable con su ir y venir entre sus piernas, ella empieza a lloriquear  
.-Linky (sinf)... por favor... ya-ya no aguanto... por favor (snif snif).-  
Esa es la señal así que Lincoln aprovecha el movimiento hacia atrás de la pelvis y al adelantar entra profundo y completo en el coño de su hermana quien al sentir ese ataque absoluto e inesperado solo puja y se aprieta totalmente mientras siente como un orgasmo violento la invade, esto inmoviliza dentro de sí a su hermano quien también gruñe complacido, Lucy empieza a hiperventilar, el placer es tan fuerte e inesperado que siente ahogarse, Lincoln deshace el abrazo para darle más facilidad de respirar mientras le habla  
.-tranquila Luce, respira, despacio... perdona, no pude evitarlo....-  
Ella respira ya más tranquila y le responde con una apenas visible sonrisa  
.-no ibas a cogerte a tu hermanita ¿verdad?.-  
Él se pone rojo, se da cuenta que pese a decir eso, en cuanto sintió esas tetas en la cara se perdió, se da cuenta que empezó (porque él lo empezó) un juego que ya no puede parar, con Luan y Lynn fue totalmente al revés, pero aquí no tiene idea de cuando decidió ser quien mandaba, este momento de duda lo hace ir perdiendo la erección poco a poco, Lucy lo siente y empieza a mover su cadera arriba y abajo mientras le dice  
.-ah no, ni creas que te voy a dejar escapar, ya estas adentro, termina tu trabajo.-  
Curiosamente la mano (y sobre todo el dedo) que estaban en el culo de la gótica siguen ahí por lo que ella está siendo penetrada por los dos lados mientras empieza a cabalgar a su hermano, el estímulo es inevitable y el cuerpo de Lincoln responde por instinto, ella siente como su hermano empieza a ganar volumen de nuevo hasta que la llena totalmente, el peliblanco vuelve a poner ambas manos en el culo de su hermana y abre las nalgas mientras su dedo entra profundo en el trasero de ella, un gemido le contesta y empiezan a embestirse el uno al otro con furia, sin tregua, los golpes cuerpo contra cuerpo son totales, él está usando sus brazos para jalarla hacia sí y hacer la penetración lo más profunda posible y ella se impulsa como puede para ayudar en ese propósito, de pronto él la abraza y se rueda sobre ella y sigue dándole con todas las fuerzas, es un apareamiento salvaje pero delicioso, Lucy está perdida en el placer que recibe, su cuerpo responde automáticamente a las fuertes embestidas de su hermano y se contrae alrededor de su miembro no queriendo soltarlo, el placer y la velocidad suben, Lincoln resopla como un semental a su máxima potencia y ella sabe que está cerca, empieza a hacer más rápidas las entradas y salidas y ella se viene con un grito que cimbra la casa, en ese momento él también llega al clímax y la inunda con su fluido caliente como lava; abajo, en el comedor, todos ha soltado sus cubiertos e incluso algunos han escupido la comida  
.-¡qué pasa? ¿Quién gritó?.-  
.- ¿esa fue Lucy?.-  
.-seguro está haciendo uno de sus ritos raros.-  
Rita se levanta enojada  
.-Esa chica, sabe que no debe hacer escándalos de ese tipo, el señor Quejón, se...-  
.-¡LOUDS DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO!.-  
... quejará de nuevo.-  
Luan se levanta diciendo  
.- y-ya terminé mamá, si quieres voy a hablar con ella para decirle que deje de hacer tanto ruido, cualquiera diría que quiere despertar a un muerto jajajajaja ¿entienden?.-  
Todos se quejan del mal chiste y Rita le dice  
.-está bien Luan, de todas formas ya hablaré yo con ella mañana.-  
Luan se levanta y sube la escalera despacito, tratando de no hacer ruido, sabe perfectamente de donde proviene ese grito y tiene una muy fuerte sospecha de la causa, al llegar al pasillo se queda quieta un momento y escucha atenta, no hay señales de nadie así que continua caminando hacia la pequeña habitación del fondo, dentro, dos personas están acostadas en la cama una junto al otro  
.-eres muy tosco Link, creo que Lynn te ha hecho daño, me hubiera gustado más que fuera como con Luan, pero fue muy bueno, diría que fue hasta divertido jajajajajaja.-  
Lincoln se estremece al escuchar esa risa, recuerda la otra risa de su hermana, una risa cristalina y juguetona que escuchó mientras empezaban este juego del sexo que fue distinto a los otros por eso, por esa risa que le muestra la otra cara de Lucy, la duquesa de la obscuridad  
.-lo siento no pude evitarlo, eres demasiado hermosa y en cuanto tuve tus te-emmm... tus senos en la cara me volví loco, solo deseaba tenerte y...-  
.-si lo sé, hasta hace unos años me incomodaba la idea de que fueran a crecer como los de Leni, ahora entiendo por qué en la escuela nadie me habla pero todos me miran jajajajajaja, que estúpidos.-  
Lincoln está un poco celoso y una voz que de momento no reconocen lo hace notar  
.-vamos Linky, ¿te pone celoso el que persigan a tu hermanita? Pero si tú eres el gato que atrapó al canario, ¿o debo decir al murciélago? jajajajaja.-  
Lucy y Lincoln se congelan y mira hacia la fuente de la voz, que es Luan, quien esta recargada en la puerta  
.-¡¿C-c-como entraste?! .-  
Lucy se tranquiliza de inmediato mientras su hermano se envuelve como puede con la sábana que está debajo de ellos  
.-por la puerta por supuesto, deberían de haberla cerrado con seguro al menos, Lucy, dice mamá que dejes de hacer ruido jajajajajaja.-  
.-vamos Luan esto no es divertido.-  
.-pero claro que lo es Link jajajajajajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.-  
La gótica se ríe con ese tono macabro que hace que sus hermanos la miren serios  
.-le has quitado lo divertido Luce.- Dice Luan .-bien como sea, desde que la escuché gritar me supuse que habría pasado algo como esto, ni me pregunten, es la intuición femenina, y les sugiero que se despidan y que se limpien porque mamá puede venir a ver qué pasó y no creo que quieran que los encuentre así, adiós y de nada.-  
Luan sale dejándolos espantados, Lucy recoge su ropa y le dice a su hermano  
.-siempre me divierto mucho en tu cuarto Linky, pero esta vez fue la mejor, espero que ahora que Lynn y Luan no estarán podamos pasar más tiempo juntos.-  
Le manda un beso y sale echando una carrerilla a su habitación, toma su bata y va a tomar una ducha mientras Lincoln abre su ventana y quita sus sábanas esperando que, si su madre subiera a su habitación, esta se hubiese ventilado para disimular lo que pasó.


	6. La Batalla

Lincoln despierta tarde, casi a medio día, va al baño y baja a la cocina aun empijamado, busca algo para desayunar mientras toma un termo grande que tiene una etiquetita amarilla con un corazón, lo abre y le da un largo trago que lo revive, es café, caliente, muy cargado y con apenas un toque de azúcar, justo como a él le gusta, sonríe mientras se pregunta cómo hace Luan para saber la dosis exacta de cada ingrediente en ese elixir revitalizador, pero en ese momento no importa, le da otro trago y lo deja a un lado mientras saca del refrigerador un par de huevos, jamón y queso, pone un sartén y comienza a preparar la mezcla mientras suspira, aun extraña las deliciosas sobras de la comida de su padre, aunque el peliblanco es bastante bueno también, saca un plato ancho en el que vierte la comida, vuelve al refrigerador para sacar una salsa dulzona y a un estante por un paquete de pan, todo esto es llevado a la mesa y al sentarse echa de menos el café, se levanta y va por él pero al darse vuelta alguien se está comiendo su desayuno, Lincoln resopla y le reclama

.-¡Lynn! Si quieres desayunar dime, sabes que no me molesta preparar más.-

Ella traga y responde

.- mmmm Lincoln, no le pides nada a papá cocinando, si dejaras de dibujar yo con todo gusto te mantendría a cambio de comida y sexo jejejeje.-

Él le sonríe y se vuelve a preparar más comida, Lynn toma el termo y le da un trago haciendo una mueca inmediata

.-¡BLEAJJJ! ¿por qué te gusta el café así? Creo que pop pop nunca debió darte de su café de soldado, ahora solo lo hechas a perder y lo peor de todo es que Luan te malcría preparándolo.-

Ella se levanta y va a la cafetera para intentar hacer café pero para su buena suerte también ésta tiene al menos dos tazas todavía calientes, ella lo prueba precavida y asiente mientras se sirve, su hermana también preparó café “bebible” para las demás, la deportista regresa a la mesa y se sienta para continuar comiendo junto a Lincoln.

Mientras comen en silencio ella piensa en lo que ha sido su vida en esos últimos años, recuerda cuando su vida profesional despuntó en el equipo donde jugaba, pero junto al dinero y la fama llegaron las tentaciones y ella no fue capaz de resistirlas, todavía recuerda la gran fiesta cuando en su año de novata alcanzó el campeonato de goleo y, aunque no fueron campeonas, la semifinal era un muy buen lugar para un equipo que dos años antes estaba en último lugar, pero esa fiesta también fue el inicio de algo terrible, Lynn probó tan rápido el éxito que no quiso bajarse de ese tren a toda marcha, empezó a conocer actores y músicos con los que salía y el alcohol y aun la droga empezaron a ser parte de su vida, al principio respetaba sus horarios de entrenamiento y la vida de deportista pero cuando ganaron el campeonato al año siguiente, ella perdió completamente el piso, se hizo más famosa por sus escándalos extra cancha que por su juego, asistía a los entrenamientos pero llegaba tarde, no trabajaba bien y en los partidos se le notaba fatigada y molesta todo el tiempo, su calidad como jugadora seguía haciéndola rendir pero poco a poco se iba haciendo más notorio que algo no andaba bien, cuando tocó fondo fue cuando desapareció una semana de los entrenamientos e hizo un enorme escándalo al ser castigada dos fechas sin jugar, regresó a la banca molesta y en ese mismo partido se lesionó, eso la marginó de las eliminatorias al mundial y del mundial mismo, Lynn sintió que caía al fondo de un pozo y fue a refugiarse a la vieja casa Loud mientras se recuperaba; era difícil tratar con ella, hasta un saludo era motivo de pelea y sus padres estuvieron a punto de pedirle que se fuera a su departamento en Pontiac, solo una persona se mantuvo constante junto a ella y la ayudó sin importar lo grosera e imposible que se volvió la futbolista, ese fue Lincoln, iba y venía diario a la escuela en Detroit pero de todas formas movió sus horarios para ajustarlos con la rehabilitación de su hermana e incluso dejó de ir a fiestas y viajes en vacaciones para cuidarla, a Lynn esto la enojaba más, se sentía culpable de que él se sacrificara tanto por ella pero al no saber qué hacer lo trataba peor aún con la esperanza de que se hartara y se fuera, pero nunca sucedió, tuvo que intervenir Luan, cansada del maltrato hacia su hermano.

Después de una sesión de terapia  donde Lynn estuvo particularmente grosera Luan esperó a que ella estuviera sola en su habitación, (Lincoln dormía, agotado del trabajo y el estrés, por lo que no supo de la pelea)

.-¿Lynn?.-

.-¿qué quieres?.-

.-sé que no estás de humor pero quisiera hablar contigo.-

.-Luan, sea lo que sea yo no fui y no me interesa.-

Lynn estaba acostada en su cama e intento girarse hacia la pared pero Luan saltó sobre ella poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros

.-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¡tienes meses siendo un dolor en el trasero de esta familia y pareciera no importarte!, sé que estás muy deprimida pero tú misma te causaste esto.-

La deportista mira sorprendida a su hermana

.-¡suéltame!, ¡yo no hice nada! esta mala suerte no me deja desde que...-

Una sonora cachetada deja muda a Lynn que mira el enojo mayúsculo de su hermana que se levanta y le dice

.-¡ **¿QUÉ?! ¡¿OTRA VES ME VAS A SALIR CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ?!, ¡CREO QUE YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE TE HAGAS RESPONSABLE DE TUS ACTOS! ¡SOLO HAS ESTADO AQUÍ, SINTIÉNDO LÁSTIMA POR TI MISMA SIN PENSAR EN COMO AFECTAS A QUIENES TE RODEAMOS!**.-

Se hace un incómodo silencio mientras Luan se levanta de la cama de su hermana y empieza a pasearse frente a ella

.- **¡estás todo el día enojada e intratable!, ¡las niñas tienen miedo de acercarse a ti!, incluso Leni estuvo llorando el otro día porque te ofreció un postre y la insultaste, ¿sabías que papá estuvo a punto de pedirte que te fueras?**.-

Esto último saca de sus casillas a Lynn

.- **¡MENTIROSA! ¡PAPÁ NUNCA ME DIRÍA ESO! ¡EL ESTÁ ORGULLOSO DE MÍ! ¡PAPÁ ME ADORA!** .-

.- **si Lynn, papá te quiere al igual que todos nosotros, pero estás fracturando a esta familia, todos te evitan mientras les es posible, convoqué a una junta de hermanos para encontrar una solución y la mayoría votó por que, si volvías a querer golpear a alguien apoyarían a papá para echarte, ¿no lo entiendes?, te tienen miedo, ¡todas!** .-

.-¿todas?... ¿y Lincoln? ¿Qué dijo él?... ¿él también quiere que me vaya?.-

.-él fue el que convenció a papá para que te quedaras, es el único que votó en contra de echarte y es el único que sigue hablando contigo y ayudándote, nadie más quiere hacerlo, Lana todavía está recuperándose del golpe que le diste cuando estaba ayudándote a caminar, nadie te lo ha dicho, pero ese día le fisuraste el hueso del brazo, ahora ya está mejor, pero al parecer ni siquiera te diste cuenta del yeso o que desde ese día solo Lincoln está contigo ¿verdad? .-

La verdad golpea duramente a Lynn, ella se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a llorar mientras grita

.- ¡MI CARRERA ESTÁ DESECHA, MI VIDA ERA EL FUTBOL Y LA TIRÉ POR EL CAÑO!, ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!, no solo estoy perdida sino que quiero arrastrar a mi familia a este infierno...-

Luan se acerca y la abraza

.-vamos Lynn, no estás acabada, eres muy joven todavía, sé que te duele mucho no haber podido ir al mundial, pero no es el último, tienes que salir de este remolino de negación y negatividad primero.-

La futbolista sigue llorando fuertemente, necesita desahogarse y su hermana mayor está ahí para cumplir ese papel de apoyo y sostén que tanto le hace falta, Luan sigue hablándole

.-nadie te quiere aquí siendo como eres ahora, solo Lincoln está de tu lado y creo que hasta él empieza a cansarse, ha movido toda su vida para acomodarse a tus horarios y solo recibe insultos y desprecio de tu parte.-

.-pero... pero yo... yo pensé que... yo pensé que si lo trataba así me dejaría... sé que lo estoy maltratando pero no... no sé cómo decirle que me deje...-

.-y no va a hacerlo, sabe que lo necesitas ahora más que nunca, ¿Quién iba a llevarte al hospital o a ayudarte a seguir con tu recuperación si no está? Es más, estás tan metida en tu hoyo de auto compasión que ni siquiera lo has buscado para tener sexo ¿verdad? ¿y crees que le importa? No le interesa y eso me lo dijo él.-

.-cla-claro, estás tú y sé que también Lucy se está acostando con él, ya no me necesita...-

.-¿qué? ¡no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, él ha evitado mencionártelo porque cree que lo rechazarás, además teme lastimarte, tu lesión es algo complicada y no quiere tener que ver con arruinar tu carrera, tanto se preocupa por ti, pero parece que no te importan todo ese cariño y preocupación, tu solo te dedicas a tratarlo mal.-

Lynn ya no contestó y siguió llorando por un rato más.

Al día siguiente ella no baja a desayunar, la catarsis que tuvo ayer con su hermana le abrió los ojos y está muy avergonzada por todo lo que hizo pasar a su familia, Rita sube llevando un plato con comida para su hija y la encuentra todavía acostada

.-Lynn, hija, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?.-

Lynn se incorpora despacio y sin decir nada abraza a su madre y le dice

.- perdón mamá, no me había dado cuenta de lo que les estaba haciendo, incluso lastimé a Lana, soy un monstruo, he estado pensando solo en mí sin importarme todo lo que ustedes hacían para ayudarme, me siento como un montón de mierda...-

.-¡Lynn, cuida esa boca!... hija, sabíamos que estabas muy deprimida por lo que te pasó y nadie quiso molestarte...-

.-vamos mamá, ¡querían echarme!... y no los culpo, he sido una maldita bruja, pobre Linky, él ha sido el único que ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo sin importar que tan mal lo traté...-

A Lynn la traicionan las lágrimas y llora de nuevo consolada por su madre, a la hora de la cena todos se sorprenden de encontrarla sentada ya en el comedor, todos se sientan incómodos y en silencio, nadie quiere estar a su lado así que se apretujan del otro lado del a mesa, solo Lincoln se acerca tranquilamente y se sienta a su lado, Lynn está ahora consciente del comportamiento de sus hermanos y esto la entristece, cuando papá se acerca llevando el platillo de la cena se levanta y les habla

.- familia, quiero disculparme con todos por cómo me he portado estos meses que he estado aquí, he sido la peor con todos y... y quiero que me perdonen, L-Lana, por...(snif) por favor perdóname, yo... yo no quería... nunca quise (snif)...-

Grandes lágrimas corren ya por sus mejillas, agacha la cabeza cuando no puede más y llora, tratando de esconder la cara, que su familia la vea llorar es algo que le duele en el orgullo, la humilla demasiado pero ese es el precio que ha de pagar por haber tratado tan mal a todos, del otro lado de la mesa todos están boquiabiertos, ver llorar a su Lynn Loud es algo casi tan imposible como encontrar la olla de oro al final del arco iris, todos se sienten demasiado incomodos y no saben qué hacer, solo Lincoln se levanta y la abraza

.-claro que te perdonamos Lynn, tendrás que ganarte de nuevo la confianza de algunas pero te perdonamos, ¿verdad hermanas?.-

Todas se quedan calladas un momento, Lynn intenta irse pero Lincoln la abraza fuertemente y en ese momento todas corren a hacer lo mismo, el abrazo grupal es fuerte, pero falta alguien, Lola está del otro lado de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

.- no me miren así, yo no tengo por qué perdonarla, ¡nos ha tratado como basura! ¡Le rompió el brazo a Lana!, Lincoln ¿te trata como a un esclavo y quieres perdonarla?, apenas hace dos días todas queríamos que se fuera y ahora ¿nos convence con dos lágrimas?, ni lo piensen, yo no.-

Lynn se desprende del grupo y se acerca a su hermana quien se vuelve dándole la espalda, la mayor le pone las manos en los hombros firmemente haciendo que la rubia se estremezca, espera un grito, un golpe o algo peor pero solo siente un abrazo fuerte y una voz temblorosa que le dice

.-por favor Lola, (snif)... Lolita, per-perdóname, no voy a estar tranquila hasta que todas me perdonen, sé que estás enojada por lo que le hice a Lana, yo... yo misma no puedo creer que llegué tan lejos, te juro que estoy arrepentida, por favor perdóname... por favor...-

Lola siente el torrente cálido de lágrimas que su hermana vierte en su hombro mientras tiembla e hipa luchando por no gritar su desesperación abiertamente, los brazos de Lynn siguen abrazándola y ella siente que algo dentro de su pecho se dobla, pero ella es Lola Loud, si Lynn tiene un orgullo enorme el de ella es más grande todavía, así que no va a doblegarse por cualquier súplica, de pronto el abrazo se afloja y varios gritos y pasos apresurados reciben a una Lynn que se ha desmayado, Lola se voltea incrédula pero se convence cuando ve que Lincoln la carga totalmente desmadejada, como si no tuviera huesos, y la lleva arriba para dejarla en su habitación, llaman a un doctor que la examina, ha sido un colapso nervioso, el estrés de todo este tiempo se fue acumulando hasta que reventó en ese momento, solo hay que mantenerla tranquila y no molestarla, les dejará un calmante ligero por si fuera necesario y nada más.

Después de esto Lynn regresó a ser la que todos conocían, alegre, divertida, algo ruda pero nada más, Lincoln seguía ayudándola en su recuperación pero ella lo ha obligado a solo llevarla al hospital para que no pierda tiempo de escuela y trabajo, papá es quien la lleva a dejar los reportes al equipo los fines de semana y Leni, Lana y Lola la acompañan al gimnasio aprovechando para mantenerse en forma ellas también, todo se ha calmado bastante y pareciera que ya no habría problemas. Una noche antes de acabar oficialmente su recuperación Lynn está sentada en el patio de atrás haciendo dos cosas que le tenían prohibidas, tiene un cigarro en la mano mientras le da tragos largos a una cerveza, es tarde y al parecer nadie sabe que está ahí, se escucha un auto y la deportista se queda quieta, se tranquiliza segundos después pensando que es un vecino pasando, le da una fumada larga al cigarro pero un grito la hace toser

.-¡Lynn! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?, ¡estas recuperándote para volver a jugar no para regresar a las fiestas!, ¿crees que podrás regresar sin problemas? ¿crees que después de lo que hiciste te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos?.-

Es Lincoln, muy molesto, el que le reclama, ella se levanta queriendo retarlo pero la culpa la hace sentarse de nuevo, tira el cigarro y lo pisa con coraje, Lincoln se acerca y le quita la cerveza

.- ¿cuándo iba a ser la primer borrachera?, ¿el viernes que te vas a concentrar de nuevo? ¿el sábado si pasabas las pruebas? ¿o el domingo si alineabas?, Estas empezando con el pie izquierdo Lynn y si sanaste solo para estar de fiesta de nuevo, ¡olvídate de mí ayuda! .-

el peliblanco se da la vuelta y entra en casa por la cocina, Lynn se queda afuera mientras escucha a su madre preguntar a su hermano si pasó algo afuera pero ya no alcanza a escuchar la respuesta.

Esa noche Lynn duerme poco, Lucy apenas ha regresado a hacerle compañía en la habitación pero está dormida, la deportista quisiera poder hablar con ella, contarle lo de esa noche para que le de algún consejo, no es que no sepa que hizo mal o que crea que alguien le va a dar una solución mágica, solo quiere que alguien la escuche, se levanta esperando no hacer ruido pero la gótica de inmediato se vuelve

.-¿estás bien Lynn?.-

.-¿no estabas dormida Luce?.-

.-no, tus suspiros son demasiado ruidosos jaja, jaja... entiendes?.-

.-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Lucy Loud?.-

Las hermanas se miran sonrientes, Lynn va y se mete a la cama de Lucy para gran sonrojo de esta, están un poco apretadas pero no parece importarles, Lucy abraza a su hermana mayor contra su pecho y le dice

.- está bien hermana, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada?, escuché a Linc regañarte, ¿es eso?.-

.-sí, me estoy dando cuenta de que mi vida va muy rápido, siempre he hecho lo que he querido y no me importaba nada, en cuanto pude hacer deporte los practiqué todos sin miedo a lesiones o prohibiciones, en cuanto pude tener sexo lo hice e incluso se me volvió una adicción, y ni hablar del alcohol y después el cigarro, creo que no tengo cáncer nada más por el ejercicio, pero esta vez sí me pasé, Lincoln tiene razón, estaba esperando volver a Pontiac para irme de fiesta, sí pensaba en el equipo claro, pero ya me han estado llamando mis amigos para irme de fiesta, no lo puedo creer, nadie vino o me llamó para ver cómo iba en mi recuperación pero apenas el equipo anuncia que regreso a la actividad, ya tengo el buzón repleto de mensajes invitándome a fiestas... Y ni siquiera son tan buenas, yo iba solo a tomar hasta vomitar o a drogarme o a coger, pero te aburres incluso de todo eso y a mi edad eso es grave Luce, ¡tengo 22 años!, lo único que no había hecho es estar quieta y sobria por más de una semana desde que tengo 14, me lo dijo el médico del equipo, mucho alcohol iba a darme problemas pronto y aquí estoy, casi tirando una carrera profesional por viciosa, dentro de 10 años ya no voy a servir para nada en ningún equipo, y eso esperando no lesionarme de nuevo, ya ni siquiera espero ir al mundial o ser seleccionada, creo que tampoco podré ir a jugar a una liga europea, solo me queda intentar ser una estrella local, ganarlo todo aquí y llenar todavía más mi lado de la vitrina de trofeos jejejeje.-

Lynn se limpia una lagrimita que se le ha escapado y vuelve a la comodidad del pecho de su hermana, apenas puede creer que los tenga tan grandes, de pronto el complejo le brinca un poco, ella es más bajita y tiene mucho menos pecho, y aunque sus piernas no las envidia en lo absoluto, en general Lucy es mucho más bonita, sabe que se acuesta con Lincoln también y está segura de que él ya no querrá hacerlo con ella después de que esta venus de pelo negro se ha metido en su cama, además está Luan que también tiene mejor cuerpo que ella, no puede evitar suspirar ruidosamente de nuevo

.-¿ahora que es “Lynnette”? ¿Qué es lo que tu escurridiza mente lamenta?.-

Lynn se ríe bajito, nadie le decía así hace mucho tiempo, eso era algo muy de ellas cuando eran niñas, así como Lola y Lana habían jugado a la princesa y el dragón alguna vez, ella y su hermana  jugaron a que Lucy era, en efecto, la duquesa de la obscuridad y Lynn era una vampira rebelde que la hacía enojar, y para burlarse de ella Lucy la llamaba Lynnette y le decía que tendría que ser su sirvienta cuando la atrapara, cosa que solo una vez sucedió e hizo que se pusiera un vestido negro, una cofia y un delantal blanco con lo que se veía adorable, Lynn se apretó más hacia su hermanita y le dijo

.-nada... bueno si hay algo, extraño a Lincoln, he estado con mil hombres y... ¡no te rías princesita pony!... era un decir, en realidad no creo haberlo hecho tantas veces jajajajaja... ya en serio, extraño que alguien me trate así, pese a todo es cuidadoso y educado además de que pocos lo igualan.-

Lucy muestra una de esas sonrisas que dan escalofríos mientras le dice a su hermana

.-en eso tienes razón, pese a que conmigo es bastante rudo, en realidad nunca ha sido violento, si me quejo de inmediato se detiene y me pregunta que pasa, incluso hasta me ha pedido disculpas en medio de todo jajajajaja, ese hermano nuestro es único.-

.-que mala eres, ¿por qué me presumes que ahora es de ustedes?, yo tengo toda la rehabilitación sin nada de nada y Luan y tú lo usan cuando quieren.-

Lucy se separa y encara a su hermana

.-jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Linc no es una cosa, no es un consolador o un esclavo sexual, nunca lo hemos obligado a nada... bueno, yo sí, la primera vez y me salió caro, pero siempre que queremos algo con él esperamos a que esté desocupado o que no estorbemos a su escuela o trabajo, y es difícil ¿sabes?, además, desde que te está ayudando no hemos tenido nada ni Luan ni yo, lo dejabas muerto, Luan lo intentó una vez pero él solo llego a lamerla para hacerla venirse y después solo habló con ella hasta quedarse dormido, tu hermana estaba arrepentida de haberlo molestado.-

.-yo... yo no sabía que... pobre Linky, ¿y ustedes no podían irse a buscar pepinos a otro lado?.-

Ambas ríen de la expresión pero Lucy le dice

.-es difícil probar y después encontrar algo que te satisfaga, creo que Linky sabe exactamente como complacer a cada mujer con la que se acuesta y eso es gracias a ti, estoy segura, los fines de semana le llueven las chicas, las amigas de Leni y Lori aun lo buscan, algunas de ellas casadas, ¿eso no lo supiste verdad?, Lincoln tuvo que quedarse allá en Detroit un mes sin venir en lo que todo se calmaba.-

.-algo escuché pero no me contaron el chisme completo, ¿entonces fue un lio de faldas?... ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro hermano?...-

.-te juro que él no tuvo la culpa, alguna vez. antes de casarse, ella se acostó con Link en una borrachera a donde Lori se lo llevó, y después nada, pero creo que el marido de ella no le cumplía o la engañaba, algo así, y entonces se acordó de nuestro fenómeno y quiso volverlo a ver, él se negó y ella vino a la casa a hacer un escándalo, el marido la encontró aquí en la puerta y se pelearon frente a todos los vecinos, después el marido quería golpear a Linc y ya sabes, un problema enorme, Lori vino desde Detroit solo a calmar a su amiga y a que confesara, Lupe acababa de nacer y Lori estaba de peor humor que nunca, total que ella sola arregló el problema y casi golpea al marido jajajajajaja, eso fue divertido.-

.-por dios, pobre de mi hermanito, y yo todavía estaba molesta porque teniéndome aquí no me buscaba jajajaja, pero él jamás me buscó, siempre fui yo la que estuvo metiéndose en su cama y creo que nunca tuvo el valor de rechazarme.-

.-yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho Lynnette, siempre fuiste atractiva por ser extrovertida y alegre, siempre te envidié eso, el poder hacer y decir lo que quisieras, ni mamá ni Lori pudieron domarte, eso siempre me gustó de ti.-

.-¡WOH WOH WOOHHH...!, espera un momento duquesita, ¿estás coqueteándome?.-

Lynn está algo sorprendida, Lucy la mira con esos ojos azules profundos que hechizan, esa mirada que ella no conocía, Lucy se acerca poco a poco y su aliento cálido recorre la cara de Lynn quien no sabe qué hacer, su hermana tiene un modo seductor muy efectivo, Lynn de pronto piensa que no sería la primera vez que está con una mujer y se lanza sin miramientos, el beso es bueno, Lucy sabe cómo hacerlo y ella también pone de su parte, empiezan a tallar sus caras metidas en el calor común mientras se sujetan las cabezas para no perder nada de la otra, Lucy empieza a sollozar despacito y Lynn se separa para preguntar asustada

.-¿qué pasa duquesita?.-

.-me pasas tú, ¿sabías que después de Lincoln, la segunda persona con quien soñaba eras tú?.-

Lynn casi salta fuera de su piel al escuchar esto, sabían lo de Luna y Sam y a ella no le parecía mal que su hermana mayor fuera lesbiana, incluso pensó que Luan también lo era, nunca ningún novio y siempre acompañada de Maggie, después de lo de Benny le quedó claro que no era así y las demás no parecían serlo, pero Lucy..., aunque, en realidad solo recordaba al busto del vampiro, y cuando era niña a Rocky y a Silas, pero te podrías enamorar de una piedra cuando tienes 8 años, pensándolo bien no recuerda a nadie después de eso, ningún chico, solo los libros y después los comics de terror, y por supuesto a Lincoln, pero ¿ella? ¿Lynnyrd Marie Loud Jr.? ¡¿EN SERIO?! Y no es que no se sintiera honrada por ello pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?, Lucy no le dio tiempo a pensar en más, le atacó el cuello con una lengua inesperadamente rasposa y seca que la hizo estremecerse desde los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de cuanto deseaba tener sexo, apenas empezaban y ella estaba inundada, rodeó con los brazos a su hermana obscura y la sostenía pegada a si con una mano mientras la otra recorría su costado desde los enormes senos hasta los muslos firmes y anchos, reconocía en ella la figura fuerte de su madre y desesperaba por verla desnuda, algo que no pasaba hace muchísimo tiempo según alcanzaba a recordar, tiró al suelo las cobijas y se libró de su hermana para levantarse y dejarla boca arriba

.- está bien duquesita, tenemos que hablar de esto, pero será después, por ahora quiero verte desnuda ya.-

Lucy empieza a quitarse la ropa con un poco de dificultad y Lynn la ayuda, deja al descubierto una bastante sencilla ropa interior de algodón, aunque negra por supuesto, la deportista sonríe, no podía ser de otra forma, y continua hasta que no queda nada entre su vista y el pálido cuerpo de su hermana, su pelo suelto y sus enormes ojos azules que la miran con algo de timidez, unos senos gigantes y una cintura estrecha que da paso a la cadera ancha Loud y al centro de esas piernas como columnas de un templo a la lujuria, un coño abultado y cubierto apenas por un vello azabache castamente recortado en forma de corazón, Lynn se sonríe muy complacida

.-¿no me vas a decir que ese corazón es de Linky?.-

Lucy se sonríe haciendo que su hermana se estremezca, esa sonrisa de nuevo, y le dice pícara

.-no lo ha visto, tengo al menos un mes cortándolo así para él, pero no me arrepiento de ofrecértelo a ti antes.-

La deportista no se lo hará repetir, pero cuando se inclina hacia ese corazón tan distinto al original, la rodilla lesionada le reclama y se deja caer a un lado, Lucy la mira extrañada al tiempo que se incorpora

.-¿Lynn estas bien?.-

.-si Luce, no te preocupes, todavía me molestan algunos esfuerzos, es todo.-

.- entonces quédate ahí, mientras yo me hago cargo.-

Lucy entonces se acerca y empieza a desvestir a su hermana, la ropa de dormir de Lynn es solo una vieja playera de su equipo y unos boxers de algodón sin nada debajo, por lo que el trabajo es rápido, la deportista queda con solo una rodillera elástica y muestra en la penumbra un cuerpo de músculos marcados apenas sin ser exagerados, su busto está muy lejos del propio en tamaño pero no importa, es Lynn, le gusta por ser quien es, y la desea muchísimo.

Apenas recuerda cuando empezó a gustarle, ella había dejado de interesarse en otros chicos después de sus enamoramientos infantiles y solo seguía a Lincoln, Lynn la atemorizaba al principio pero también la envidiaba por ser tan abierta y hasta por ser tan temeraria, cuando su compañera de cuarto se atrevió a jugar football con los chicos suplantando a Lincoln se la ganó por completo, después de eso los admiraba a ambos, cuando lo de la mala suerte, hizo a un lado todo lo que le recordaba a su compañera de cuarto e incluso dejó de hablarle, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y pudo hablar con ella se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado mucho, siguió enamorada de Lincoln pero empezó a ver a su hermana con otros ojos, no entendía lo que pasaba y se quedó con la confusión hasta que Lynn empezó a tener novios, cosa que la ponía muy celosa y no se diga Lincoln con Ronnie Ann, Lucy pasó por mucho soportando la idea de que alguien se llevara a sus hermanos de su lado, pero aun no entendía porque amaba a su hermana mayor de esa forma, quería preguntarle a Luna como estar segura pero siendo tan tímida como era siempre se quedaba callada mientras todo se ponía peor y cuando Lynn se atrevió a meter a un chico a la casa ella simplemente se tragó su amargura y se dedicó de lleno a los libros, al menos Lincoln no se juntaba en serio con ninguna chica, la hacía sufrir cualquier chisme de que había estado con alguien pero al menos no se quedaba con ellas, Lynn ya no era más que un sueño que se le antojaba imposible por su conducta relajada y porque 5 años le parecían demasiada diferencia en edad, ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en ella?, Le gustaban los chicos (demasiado), y en cambio ella era una niña que apenas empezaba a perfilar la forma del cuerpo, se sentía más bien fea mientras Lynn era muy bella a su manera, entonces la olvidó hasta esa noche cuando, metida en los ductos de ventilación, escuchó cierta platica que venía del cuarto de Lincoln, la voz era inconfundible, y cuando llegó para ver a través de la rejilla se quedó muda, Lynn se desnudaba para su hermano que tenía un poste entre las piernas, no es como si ella no lo supiera, pero la combinación de ambos en el mismo lugar la volvió loca, y al verlos tener sexo de esa manera tan caliente ella solo metió su mano a su entrepierna y se frotó tanto como pudo hasta que llegó con ellos al orgasmo, Lucy se derritió ahí mismo y ahí decidió que al menos tendría a Lincoln, fue alimentando ese deseo con sus lecturas y la vigilancia de sus hermanos haciendo el amor cuando podían , cuando entró Luan a la ecuación se desanimó un poco, era otra rival a vencer y para colmo también muy admirada (aunque de otra forma y a quien debía mucho, al menos no se llevaría a Lincoln ya que estaba en casa) pero descubrió otra forma de hacer el amor, Lincoln trataba diferente a Luan que a Lynn y eso la enamoró aún más, tuvo que esperar tres años más para tener el valor de hacerlo con él y después de eso no se cansaba de tenerlo entre sus piernas, con ella él siempre era más rudo, mas dominante, nunca violento pero si jugaba a desesperarla, le gustaba escucharla reír abierta, eso lo calentaba tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que fantaseaba con alguna de las hermanas menores y eso la mortificaba, cuando lo confrontó él solo la besó despacio y le dijo la verdad, era su risa, eran esa voz y el rostro que se liberaban de las sombras, era la niña inocente que se quitaba la piel de demonio, ella ya no tuvo dudas después de eso y esa noche fue otro Lincoln, suave y enamorado, Lucy sabía algo que las demás no, él también las amaba.

Lynn empezó a acariciar a su hermana con el pie paseándolo por el abdomen liso y bajándolo peligrosamente hasta el pequeño corazón de pelo, esto hizo regresar a Lucy, que se montó en su hermana mientras le decía juguetona

.-jajaja quieres conocer a este corazón ¿verdad? Vamos, cómetelo, es todo tuyo.-

Lynn escuchó esa risa, la risa que tenía al menos10 años sin oír, la risa alegre y cristalina de una niña que estaba con ella siempre y que desde que pudo caminar la seguía

.-esa risa, tiene tanto que no te reías así.-

.-Lucy se pone roja como la sangre y le dice en voz baja

.-solo la escucha quien hace el amor conmigo, porque esto no es solo sexo, es amor.-

Lynn pone sus manos en las nalgas de su hermana y acerca su lengua al coño que ya gotea dejando salir un aroma nuevo para ella, se acerca y la prueba sintiendo de inmediato el sabor acuoso indefinido de Lucy y continua lamiendo por entre los labios mayores, chupa golosa jalando apenas los menores y aprisiona con los labios propios el clítoris haciendo que la pelinegra brinque y gima apagada, está encantada cumpliendo un deseo que pensaba imposible y no quiere que nadie lo corte, se dobla sobre la cabeza de Lynn y se retuerce de nuevo hacia arriba mientas la otra, enterrada entres sus piernas, se ayuda de los dedos para hacer aún más grande y difícil de contener el placer que su hermana siente, Lucy va sintiendo que se acerca rápidamente al orgasmo, empieza a ponerse rígida en un intento de no gritar y se abraza a si misma mientras la boca y manos expertas de Lynn la trabajan, en un movimiento rápido toma su almohada y entierra la cara en ella mordiéndola mientras se dobla hacia adelante, es ahora que libera un grito y deja que el placer supremo la invada, empieza a venirse interminablemente bañando la cara e inundando la boca de su hermana con fluidos, Lynn empieza a toser y se sacude algo convulsa haciendo a la pelinegra a un lado, no esperaba esto de Lucy pero está complacida con el resultado, La gótica se derrumba quedando sin aire y solo respira agitada sin quitarse el cojín de la cara pero Lynn se encarga de hacerlo para que no vaya a desmayarse, la cara de Lucy es un poema, la mirada perdida y lagrimeante, tiene una sonrisa apenas dibujada y esta roja, muy roja, respira cada vez más lentamente hasta que recupera el ritmo normal y gira los ojos para ver a Lynn quien la mira divertida

.-gracias Lynnette, has encantado a tu duquesita con esto, ni Lincoln me había hecho llegar así de fuerte tan rápido.-

Lynn se ríe

.-jajajajajajaja no deja de ser un novato a mi lado, eso no lo olvides nunca duquesita.-

Ella se acerca para besarla, gesto que es recibido amorosamente y con esa risa limpia que tanto parece encantar a sus hermanos, Lynn se estremece al escucharla pero esta vez no es de terror, es el placer de escuchar de nuevo esa voz que parece llegarle de muy lejos, cuando eran niñas y nada las preocupaba, Lynn se separa de Lucy y le dice

.-ahora espero que sepas estar a la altura de tu posición duquesita.-

Lucy apenas puede esperar a ver, oler y probar la hendidura de su hermana y se mueve hasta llegar a ese lugar, ya estando frente a ella la mira extasiada mientras apenas pasa los dedos por esa raja sin vello alguno, Lynn se desespera un poco y la apura tomando la cabeza de su hermana y acercándola mientras le dice

.-vamos señora duquesa, Lynnette está impaciente por su aprobación.-

Lucy no lo piensa más, saca la lengua y lame despacito, muy suave, apenas tocando la piel de su hermana mientras respira profundo para capturar ese momento en su mente, el olor y el sabor conectados como experiencia inolvidable, después lo hace más fuerte y más rápido haciendo que Lynn se retuerza gozosa, empieza a jadear en respuesta y sus manos se agarran de la sábanas fuerte y mueve las caderas hacia la cara de Lucy, quien ataca dentro y fuera con los dedos mientras se cuelga del botón de la castaña, este movimiento inesperado la hace soltar un gemido bastante alto pero no le importa, su duquesita se está Luciendo y ella no será quien la detenga, Lucy sube y baja recorriendo el coño depilado de su hermana, incansable, busca darle placer lamiendo cada milímetro de ella dentro y fuera, recogiendo todo ese néctar que sale y bebiéndolo extasiada, es Lynnette, su Lynnette, sabe que la tiene y que no debe preocuparse, ella es la otra persona con quien hacer el amor, es su igual en campo y cuerpo y no querría a nadie más ahora, tal vez a Lincoln pero en otro momento, esta idea se le antoja muy buena y se ríe bajito soplando justo en el punto más sensible de su hermana quien suelta la voz

.- UAAAAAHHHH... LU-LUCYYY... ee...e-eso es buenooohh... .-

La gótica se da cuenta de esa voz y ríe de nuevo con su más puro acento aniñado mientras resopla justo en el clítoris de Lynn, que entre la estimulación sonora y la caricia del aliento, se viene fuertemente

.- ¡aaaaahhhh!.... ¡du-duquesitaahhhh!.....¡ ffffffffuuuuuoooooohhhhh...!.-

Lynn tiembla un poco mientras termina largo y fuerte debido a que Lucy sigue lamiéndola hasta que su hermana le detiene la cabeza con las manos diciendo

-ya... ya... ¡me vas a volver loca!.-

Resopla fuertemente y se retuerce, Lucy no la deja en paz, como ya no alcanza a lamerla le sopla al clítoris que asoma fuera del capuchón y entre los labios y la deportista no puede reprimir un grito

.-¡Luuuucehhhh!...-

Otro nuevo orgasmo la golpea y ahí solo aprieta las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de su hermana, quien soporta todo con tal de saber que ha complacido a Lynn, a su Lynn; ella se va calmando poco a poco y afloja para que Lucy pueda sacar la cabeza de su entrepierna, de pronto unos golpecitos en la puerta la hacen apretar de nuevo tallando con las rodillas la cabeza de su hermana, ambas se quejan, una por la rodilla lastimada y la otra por el tallón

.-Lynn, ¿estás bien?.-

Sin darles tiempo a nada, la puerta se abre y Luan asoma la cabeza, las otras no han tenido tiempo de nada y las encuentra sentadas sobre la cama, Lynn tapándose castamente el pecho y Lucy con las tetas al aire, sobándose la cabeza

.-de nuevo sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¡demonios! También debería de hacer los horóscopos para el periódico, chicas, Lily está en mi cama muerta de miedo creyendo que hay fantasmas, ¿en serio era el momento de limpiar el plato con la lengua? Jejejeje ¿entienden?.-

Lynn mira con sorpresa a Luan por lo procaz del chiste y Lucy se ríe, de nuevo la macabra risa, lo que hace que sus hermanas se estremezcan

.-perdón Luce pero contar chistes en tu presencia es difícil, esa risa espanta.-

.-no te preocupes, si estás de suerte escucharas una que te hará derretirte.-

Esto lo dice Lynn abrazando a su hermanita gótica que se sonroja, Luan les dice

.-oooook... supongo que ya acabaron, por favor abran la ventana un poco y al menos pónganse una camiseta para dormir, aunque, por el estado de la cama de Lucy tendrán que dormir en la tuya Lynn; no, espera, podrían seguir con el concierto; Lucy, ve a dormir con Leni y procura no chuparle... la sangre jajajajajaa ¿entienden?.-

Un girar de ojos y un gruñido le confirman lo malo de la broma, pero hacen lo les dice no sin antes despedirse con un beso largo que Luan prefiere no ver, Lucy canta bajito mientras va por su pijama

.- Mademoiselle Lynnette

 No no I've never had

a girl like you

Mademoiselle Lynnnette

No no I've never had

well it's true...-

 

Lynn reconoce la canción pero pregunta

.- ...¿otra como yo?.-

Lucy se vuelve y le dice

.-en realidad ninguna, eres la dueña y señora.-

Luan toma a Lucy de la mano mientras dice

.-no van a empezar de nuevo; Lucy vámonos, Lynn descansa, adiós.-


	7. La nueva casa Loud

Después de desayunar Lynn se va al gimnasio, aún tiene tiempo para una buena ronda antes de irse a trabajar; al retirarse de la práctica del futbol profesional, ella recibió ofertas del equipo para quedarse a asistir al entrenador pero Lynn no sabía bien a que dedicarse, estaba algo desanimada porque su carrera fue corta y no pudo ir al mundial con la selección mayor, todo esto por su vida desordenada y la lesión de rodilla producto de la misma, fue campeona con su equipo varias veces y de goleo otras tantas, fue a jugar a un equipo Alemán y ahí se resintió de nuevo de la rodilla y tuvo que regresar a recibir el diagnóstico de que tendría que dejar el futbol prematuramente, aceptada esta terrible noticia ya no regresó a Europa, se alistó de nuevo con el equipo de sus amores y jugo otras dos temporadas antes de irse, después regresó a la universidad para terminar esa carrera que dejó trunca cuando se enroló como profesional, y al terminar decidió quedarse en Royal Woods como entrenadora del equipo universitario femenil de futbol y caza talentos para su alma mater (los Wolverines de la Universidad de Michigan) y para el equipo que le dio la oportunidad de vivir su sueño de ser jugadora profesional, Lynn tenía dinero, al regresar de su lesión ahorró todo lo que pudo, así el modesto sueldo que ganaba como entrenadora no le preocupaba porque cada que descubría o recomendaba a alguien para la universidad o el equipo, recibía un buen porcentaje de la negociación, y así, cuando compraron la casa donde vivían ahora, ella fue la que firmó como propietaria junto con Lincoln, todos habían puesto algo pero, dado que las gemelas no trabajaban aún y el sueldo de Luan y Lincoln eran bajos todavía, ella se hizo cargo de todo el papeleo para que no hubiera problemas. Lynn se subió a su auto y sacó la mano por la ventana despidiéndose de su hermano que la veía desde el porche con el termo de café en una mano mientras le respondía con la otra, después él entró para ponerse a trabajar, no es que tuviera cerca la fecha límite o algo así pero ya estaba despierto y no iba a regresar a dormir a esa hora.

Ya tenia rato de estar escribiendo ideas al azar y al mismo tiempo haciendo dibujos sueltos visualizando escenas del comic que estaba planeando cuando sonó el timbre, Lincoln se salió de concentración y dudó en ir a responder pero la insistencia lo hizo levantarse e ir a atender, una agradable sorpresa lo esperaba al abrir la puerta, su hermana Leni había ido a visitarlos.

Leni, a sus 33 años, era una mujer que se mantenía bella y sensual, aunque la vida adulta había sido algo difícil para ella, la sobrellevaba con su alegría característica; calificada siempre como tonta, en realidad no lo era, un problema nervioso detectado al final de su adolescencia  fue la causa de todos sus problemas de aprendizaje y falta de atención, debidamente diagnosticado y medicado, le permitió por fin poder estudiar la universidad sin problemas así que esta no había sido tan difícil para ella, pero no pudo hacerlo en la ciudad por el ritmo tan acelerado de vida y el estrés que le producía, así que regresó a Royal Woods decepcionada y creyéndose un caso perdido, pero sus hermanos (sobre todo Lincoln) la ayudaron y apoyaron convenciéndola de entrar de nuevo en la universidad local donde pudo seguir estudiando al reencontrarse con amigos de la preparatoria y tener un ambiente tranquilo, ella terminó una carrera en diseño textil y estudió confección en sus ratos libres, siguió así con su trabajo casero de modista, ahora ya con un título que la respaldaba y hacia vestidos de alta costura, Lori le propuso asociarse con Carlota Casagrande y abrieron un negocio de modas en Detroit, Leni hacia diseños y vestidos que se vendían bastante bien y pronto, ayudada por la buena administración de Lori y de Ronnie Ann, tuvo algunas sucursales en la misma ciudad, en Pontiac (donde Jugaba Lynn, quien usó los vestidos de su hermana para hacerles publicidad), Chicago (donde Luna ya trabajaba como arreglista y Músico de estudio y quien no dudó en vestir también la ropa de su hermana con el mismo objetivo que Lynn) y por supuesto en Royal Woods, sucursal que administraba la misma Leni. Ella estaba divorciada, Leni se había casado con Chaz, su amor de la preparatoria, pero desafortunadamente él no supo manejar el ser pareja de una mujer exitosa y tampoco con dos grandes problemas de Leni, la dependencia afectiva a su enorme familia ni su “complejo de hermano”, una especie elaborada de “complejo de Elektra” que Leni se había formado de Lincoln, el único varón entre sus hermanas y a quien ella había puesto como modelo en sustitución de su padre, quien era algo ausente de su papel y de carácter demasiado débil, la rubia había crecido al cuidado y amparo de su madre y su hermana mayor, poco le había preocupado mientras era una niña pero conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que había un vacío dentro de su estructura familiar, al llegar a la adolescencia y serle descubierto el mal nervioso, fueron sus hermanos y su madre, pero no su padre, quien solo podía llorar y estar ansioso, quienes la ayudaron y apoyaron todo el tiempo, no es que Lynn Sr. fuera un mal padre, simplemente no tenía el carácter necesario, por lo que la chica estuvo siempre huérfana de modelo paterno, no fue sino hasta que regresó derrotada de la Universidad Estatal de Michigan (a donde ella y Lori habían entrado a estudiar), cuando descubrió que si había un hombre que la cuidaba y hacia todo lo que su padre no había podido, su hermano menor, quien desde temprano adoptó ese papel con las hermanas menores, Leni se dio cuenta de que incluso con las demás trataba de tomar ese papel, dentro de sus limitantes por supuesto, pero muchas veces con éxito, entonces ella empezó con este extraño complejo, a pesar de su edad competía por su atención con sus hermanas pequeñas, se sentía celosa cuando él salía con otras chicas e incluso alguna vez dejó de hablarle cuando sintió que no le ponía la atención que ella quería; cuando él se fue a la universidad, Leni se deshizo en llanto y entró en un estado de depresión empezando con un cuadro de anorexia, nadie sabía qué hacer y Lincoln hubo de regresar para calmarla y hablar con ella, le prometió que estaría cada fin de semana en casa y solo así salió de ese estado tan peligroso, después entró en la universidad como su hermanito le aconsejó y al parecer todo se había olvidado cuando empezó a salir con Chaz de nuevo; al casarse, Leni pensaba que esto había quedado en el pasado, pero cuando empezó a tener éxito en su negocio empezaron los problemas en su matrimonio, Chaz no sabía cómo hacer para vivir al lado de la notoriedad creciente de su esposa, él trabajaba en una oficina al principio y después en el negocio de ella pero no soportaba ser “su empleado”, muchas veces discutieron y ella trató de dejar en claro que no era así pero él no lo aceptaba de modo que Leni siempre terminaba refugiándose con su familia o con su hermano, lo que a su marido se le hacía aún más difícil de soportar; el no poder tener méritos propios acabó llevándolo a ser desobligado con su trabajo y a volverse alcohólico, pero cuando Leni se enteró de que Chaz rondaba a una compañera de trabajo terminó pidiéndole el divorcio, hubo un intento de pelea por la compañía y por dinero pero las mujeres Casagrande (incluida Lori) se encargaron de contratar al mejor abogado del estado para llevar un caso que Chaz no podía ganar, Leni fue indulgente y le dio una retribución económica modesta, Lincoln estaba furioso pero Clyde en su papel de Psicólogo, carrera que recién había terminado, habló con él hasta calmarlo y analizó al ahora ex marido de Leni, así el peliblanco entendió que en realidad solo tenía un complejo de inferioridad demasiado marcado y que a final de cuentas no le hizo nada terrible a su hermana, ni golpes ni engaños, así que esto quedó como un incidente desagradable para los Loud, Leni siguió con su negocio y su vida, pero esa figura paterna volvió a instalarse en su cabeza, él la había ayudado, le había dado refugio e incluso quiso defenderla ante una posible agresión, él era el hombre modelo, pero ¿Dónde encontrar uno como él?, Leni lo buscó durante algún tiempo.

 

Cuando Lincoln y 3 de sus hermanas se cambiaron de casa, nadie era ajeno a lo que pasaba entre ellos, los padres tuvieron una gran discusión con sus hijos pero no hubo forma de que los separaran, Lori también habló con sus hermanos, juntos y por separado, e incluso estuvo a punto de tener una pelea a golpes con Lynn, la que fue evitada por los demás, así que se dio el caso por perdido, ya eran mayores de edad y no dependían económicamente de sus padres, Lynn Sr. y Rita tuvieron que rendirse, no consentían lo que sucedía entre sus hijos y por un tiempo no hubo relaciones familiares entre las tres casas Loud, las hermanas menores veían a los demás de vez en cuando pero todo era en secreto y en contadas ocasiones, cuando las gemelas “anunciaron” que se iban a vivir con sus hermanas y Lincoln (en realidad las gemelas se “fugaron” y solo dejaron una nota), este pasó una noche en la cárcel acusado de infinidad de crímenes por parte de Lynn Sr. pero las Loud fuero a sacarlo declarando que era falso lo que su padre había dicho, en realidad no había forma de probar nada y era la palabra de Lincoln contra la de su padre, el joven Loud no se defendió contra su progenitor, en realidad se sentía culpable pero tuvo el cuidado de no aceptar nada, sabía que si lo metían a la cárcel rompería más a su familia y él no quería eso, cuando sus hermanas lo sacaron y lo llevaron a casa, tuvo la enorme sorpresa de encontrar a sus padres ahí, Lynn Sr, era un témpano de hielo y Rita lloraba, estaban todas las demás e incluso Bobby, pero, sorprendentemente no hubo una pelea, todo fue una noche de preguntas y respuestas, de argumentos y razones dados no solo por el peliblanco sino también por las involucradas, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana y Lola, Leni estuvo callada todo el tiempo, ella era la única que no sabía lo que pasaba y estaba confundida, sabía que eso era malo pero también sabía que era algo que ella buscó inconscientemente aunque en otro aspecto, la segunda de las Loud seguía enamorada de la imagen que se había formado de su hermano, ese ser protector, comprensivo y decidido a todo por sus hermanas, justo como un buen padre, la rubia no podía pensar en alguien mejor que Lincoln para ser su pareja, mas el saber que sus hermanas tenían una relación afectiva con él, hizo despertar los celos en ella, ahora fue que se dio cuenta de que encontrar otro Lincoln iba a ser imposible, así que tomaría parte de lo que sus hermanos compartían lo quisieran o no.  Ya muy entrada la noche fue cuando las preguntas se terminaron, los padres no estaban convencidos de nada pero al menos entendieron porque es que esto sucedía, Lori se despidió fríamente de todos y se marchó junto con Bobby, quien iba perplejo, jamás pensó que esto fuera a suceder, después Ronnie Ann les diría que en realidad ella no estaba sorprendida, con algo de tristeza les contó a él y a su cuñada que quiso atrapar a Lincoln varias veces (por supuesto que no hubo necesidad de decir como lo intentó), sentía algo raro en su relación con sus hermanas y pretendió alejarlo llevándoselo pero él nunca cayó; también los padres Loud se retiraron, cansados pero un poco más tranquilos por una inesperada declaración de su hijo, se había hecho la vasectomía hacía dos años, por lo que no habría riesgos de que tuviera hijos con alguna de sus hermanas, Lisa verificó el hecho ya que ella recomendó la intervención y se la confió a uno de sus colegas más experimentados, por lo pronto uno de los temores más grandes de Rita se había disipado y, para enojo de su marido, se despidió de sus hijas abrazándolas y prometiendo visitarlas, él solo dio las buenas noches osco y salió, al quedarse solos, los hijos se sentían tristes, recuperaron a sus padres y a sus hermanos pero sentían que no era una victoria, Luna no había dicho demasiado esa noche pero para sorpresa de sus hermanos les dijo que ella entendía por lo que habían pasado, y si no apoyo, al menos si encontraron comprensión de su parte, Lisa se limitó a opinar científicamente del caso lo que le valió gruñidos de fastidio como si lo que dijo hubiera sido un mal chiste de Luan y Leni seguía en silencio, pero cuando habló todos saltaron asustados, nadie recordaba que ella seguía ahí

.-entonces, si no mal entendí, ¿esto empezó cuando Lori y yo nos fuimos a la ciudad?, por eso no me di cuenta nunca, y esas veces que estuvieron peleando Lynn y Luan era por eso... eemmm... esteee... yo...-

Todos estaban callados escuchando a su hermana mayor

.-...¿yo podría venir a vivir con ustedes?.-

El ambiente se congeló después de esas palabras, las miradas iban de un lado al otro sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada, Leni tenía poco de haberse divorciado y se le veía triste a veces, Lincoln había estado hablando mucho con ella y a pesar de cierta resistencia estuvo yendo a ver a Clyde para tratar algo que solo era soledad y nostalgia de estar con sus hermanos, así todos pensaban que ella regresaría a una vida normal de trabajo y reuniones con sus amigos hasta encontrar un buen esposo pero, ¿por qué quería vivir con ellos? Acaso ella también iba tras Lincoln? La voz de Lana rompió el silencio

.-Leni, ¿tú también estás enamorada de Linky?.-

La palabra “también” era la clave de todo, todas amaban a Lincoln por algo más que su habilidad en el sexo, su amabilidad, su nobleza, su solidaridad, incluso por su docilidad y su prestancia, todas eran cualidades que opacaban sus defectos y que lo hacían una pareja ideal, sus hermanas sabían que no podrían hacerse de él exclusivamente pero ya habían llegado al acuerdo de vivir con él y compartirlo con las demás, ellas estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de estar juntos y Lincoln había aceptado mientras no hubiera peleas y todas contribuyeran al orden y bienestar de la casa, Leni pedía permiso de ser incluida como si se tratara de un club o un grupo selecto, ella quería su parte de hermano pero había algunas que no estaban muy dispuestas

.-¿Qué es lo quieres en realidad Leni?.-

La voz severa de Lola la hizo dudar

.-yo... yo... no quiero estar sola, toda mi vida he vivido con ustedes y la verdad no se vivir de otra forma así que...-

.-no Leni, lo que Lola quiere decir es si tú también te vas a meter en la cama de Linc...-

Lincoln no dejó que Lynn terminara la frase

.-¡Lynn!.-

Ella lo encaró

.-¿ahora qué? No me vas a decir que todas tenemos derecho a hacerlo contigo solo por pedirlo.-

.-¿y entonces como es que lo lograste eh Lynn?.-

Lynn voltea a ver a Leni que la mira irónica y se le enfrenta

.-¡eso a ti no te importa buscona!.-

Una bofetada sonora hace a Lynn caer sentada mientras se toma la mejilla y mira sorprendida a su hermana mayor

.-no te atrevas a decirme así, al parecer ya se te olvidó todo lo que cargas en la espalda ¿verdad?, pues yo podría recordarte algunas cosas, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿eh? **¿crees que puedes ir por ahí diciéndoles a todos lo que piensas pero te ofendes y lloras cuando alguien te recuerda lo puta que eras hasta hace poco?...** ¿crees que Lincoln se lo merece?...-

Lincoln se interpone

.- **¡basta!,** esto ya llegó demasiado lejos, Leni, si quieres vivir aquí has empezado con el pie izquierdo, creo en tu sinceridad al pedirlo pero no tendrías que haberte buscado una pela con tu hermana...- ayuda a levantar a Lynn .- y tú Lynn, no deberías ser tan agresiva con Leni, somos hermanos y tendríamos que solucionar de otra forma las cosas, ¿o acaso estas celosa?, ¿Cómo es que no te encelas de Luan o de Lucy?.-

Lynn intenta escapar pero Lincoln la sujeta por las muñecas y la lleva cerca de Leni que esta seria

.-está bien, ya están frente a frente, ¿van a seguir peleando? Al parecer no les importa lo que nadie opine así que adelante, sigan golpeándose.-

Leni está arrepentida, si algo aprendió de las peleas con Chaz es que las palabras pueden ser tan hirientes como los golpes y Lynn siente que ha empezado mal con este asunto, Lola todavía piensa como una niña y puede hacer los berrinches que quiera, con ella todas tienen algún enfrentamiento y todos se han acostumbrado hace mucho, pero Leni, ella vino a apoyarlos, no ha mostrado asco, odio ni nada parecido, entendió sin problemas todo lo que se ha dicho en esa noche y pidió vivir con ellos, no ha dicho que esté enamorada de Lincoln o que quiera acostarse con él como otras lo hicieron, se da cuenta de que está haciendo los mismos berrinches que Lola y se siente avergonzada, esos arranques de inmadurez son algo que quiere quitarse desde siempre pero aún no lo logra, entonces se disculpa

.- perdón por insultarte Leni.-

.-no Lynn, perdóname tú a mí, en realidad quiero vivir aquí con ustedes y si, estoy enamorada de Lincoln, lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me casé pensé que lo había olvidado pero en cuanto empezaron los problemas con Chaz y vine a refugiarme con ustedes, me di cuenta de lo tranquilos que viven, sin los problemas y las peleas que yo tenía, Lincoln siempre me estuvo apoyando y protegiendo, todas ustedes me ayudaron mucho y no creo que haya mejor lugar para vivir que aquí.-

Lola continua agresiva

.-¿pero por qué Lincoln? ¿Por qué aquí con nosotras?.-

.-Lola, te recuerdo que tú te invitaste a vivir aquí sin pedir permiso...-

Luan se acerca detrás de ella haciéndola voltear algo temerosa, Lola la mira

.-¿entonces no me quieres aquí?.-

.-no se trata de eso niña, te estoy recordando que tú y Lana se metieron aquí como ladronas, no nos avisaron que venían ni nada, ¿o acaso ya se les olvidó que Linky estuvo en la cárcel por eso? ¡lo acabamos de sacar!.-

Lola mira al suelo mientras Lana se pone roja, Leni se sienta mientras las lágrimas empiezan salir de sus ojos

.-yo... yo no quiero causar problemas, si no... si no puedo vivir aquí no importa, pero entonces, ¿puedo venir a visitarlos? Seguimos siendo hermanos después de todo... ¿verdad?.-

Cuando Leni suelta su llanto, Lana se acerca a abrazarla

.-yo te acepto si quieres venir hermanita.-

.-yo también.-

Ambas saltan soltando un grito agudo, Lucy ha hablado junto a ellas y se le ve con una de esas sonrisas que hielan la sangre

.-¡Lucy!.-

Protestan ambas rubias abrazadas estrechamente

.-está bien, puedes venir si quieres.- se rinde Lola

.-y yo.- dice Lynn desde atrás de una bolsa de vegetales congelados pegada a su cara

Lincoln se acerca a Luan y ambos asienten en silencio, el permiso está concedido.

La mudanza de Leni entristeció a sus padres pero igual que con las demás, no había nada que hacer, en la antigua casa Loud solo se quedaron Lily y Lisa, y Luna cuando regresaba a Royal Woods, pero salvo Lori, las demás vivían en la nueva casa con Lincoln, al principio todo fue bien, el ambiente era algo parecido a cuando eran niños, cola en el baño, aunque había dos y medio baños en esa casa, siete personas saliendo en la mañana era algo pesado, autos llenos llevando gente al trabajo y a la escuela, cenas de mesa abarrotada y discusiones para usar la pantalla grande de la sala, estas casi siempre entre las gemelas , quienes no tenían televisión en su habitación; Leni estaba feliz de vivir de nuevo con sus hermanos y casi poder replicar la vida que extrañaba, lo único que resaltaba eran algunas visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Lincoln, generalmente se sabía quién estaba por el ruido, cuando era apenas notorio era Luan quien visitaba, si era la cama la que saltaba Lynn era la culpable, Lucy no podía evitar gritar al final aunque su visita hubiera sido silenciosa todo el tiempo, en cuanto a las gemelas, Lana nunca hacia ruido pero Lola era imprevisible, dependiendo del humor que estuviera podía ser una tumba o una tromba, incluso llegó a darse el extremo de que Lincoln la sacara de su cuarto castigándola sin sexo por un mes debido a lo violenta que se puso, Leni no parecía estar preparada para esto, pero la visita que ella no esperaba fue cuando escuchó a Lucy detrás de la puerta de Lynn, después de esto menos fue capaz de intentar tener un acercamiento con su hermano, pero empezó a portarse muy aniñada con él, cuando estaban en casa ambos, ella se le pegaba  y estaba encimándose si veían la televisión o simplemente estaban sentados en el sofá, para Lincoln fue imposible poder leer sin que Leni se le restregara como gato o le jugueteara alrededor como perro, y peor aún, celaba a sus hermanas cuando lo buscaban para lo que fuera en esos momentos, ni siquiera Lola se había visto tan fastidiosa antes, lo que ya era decir mucho, el día que se colmó la paciencia fue cuando Leni entro al cuarto-estudio de Lincoln mientras este trabajaba, y sin más se sentó en sus piernas, se subió haciéndose ovillo y se durmió sobre de él casi de inmediato, el peliblanco estuvo a punto de estallar pero respiró muy profundo hasta calmarse y cargó a Leni hasta su cama, la arropó y siguió trabajando, se olvidó de ella instantes después por la concentración y así pasó la tarde, poco a poco empezaron a llegar las demás y llamaron a cenar, Lincoln no contestó y lana subió por él, al tocar a la puerta escuchó la voz de su hermano contestar que por favor le subiera algo, Leni había despertado hace un momento y seguía acostada mirando trabajar al hombre de sus sueños, cuando escuchó tocar la puerta se sobresaltó un poco pero se mantuvo en silencio, después Lana bajó por algo de comida para llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación de Lincoln, Luan no estaba muy contenta

.-ya va a empezar a encerrarse de nuevo, le vas a llevar la cena pero dile que quiero que baje esos platos mañana mismo, no quiero entra y ver una pila de nuevo.-

Unas risitas se escucharon a su espalda

.-sí, todavía me duele.-

dice ella algo molesta; no tenía mucho que Luan le había hecho una visita nocturna a Lincoln, él acababa de entregar un trabajo y estaba algo cansado, Luan quiso ser la buena esposa y se preparó con algo de crema para darle un buen masaje y tal vez, solo tal vez, ir más allá, pero al entrar, no queriendo molestar demasiado, no encendió la luz, y casi al llegar a la cama tropezó con una pila de platos sucios que él tenía a un lado de la cama, el resultado fue un golpe en la cadera de Luan al caer, platos rotos, mucho ruido y ella siendo atendida por Lincoln, quien se moría de la risa mientras ella lo regañaba.

Lana tomó la charola con comida para su hermano y subió, mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lincoln este se estiraba descansando de su trabajo vespertino, pero al darse la vuelta gritó, alguien estaba en su cama, desnudo y acariciándose con mucha energía, al escuchar el gritó Leni, quien era la que estaba en una sesión de autoerotismo en la cama, saltó y gritó también y casi al mismo tiempo entró Lana a toda velocidad con la charola en una mano y un tenedor en la otra, los tres se quedaron callados, Lincoln, miraba alternativamente a cada una de sus hermanas, Leni, roja y sudorosa, miraba a Lana y esta, después de dejar caer la charola y el tenedor, Miraba a Leni extrañada, un segundo después salió corriendo para llevar la noticia a las demás, Lincoln pensó un momento antes de salir tras de su hermana mientras Leni veía todo como si estuviera viendo una película muda y cuando se dio cuenta ya había una discusión en el pasillo, Lana había bajado rápidamente e informó a sus hermanas de lo que había visto, todas subieron corriendo para ver si realmente pasaba lo que les habían dicho, en el pasillo se encontraron con Lincoln que quiso detenerlas, lo que terminó por convencerlas de lo que pensaban y entre la extrañeza de Luan y Lucy y la a agresividad de Lola y Lynn, el peliblanco perdía la batalla, Leni intentó vestirse lo más rápido posible pero la avalancha de hermanas entró cuando intentaba meterse en su vestido, el enfrentamiento era inminente pero Luan rápidamente fue al lado de su hermana mayor para ayudarla a bajar el vestido y Lucy se paró frente a ella para intentar frenar a las otras tres, que se veían dispuestas a dar golpes, el intento de pelea se detuvo definitivamente cuando Lincoln se paró entre ambos grupos, Lola todavía soltaría algún juramento que haría que Luan la amenazara con el dedo lo que hizo que la rubia huyera a su habitación, después de calmado el alboroto, Leni estaba sentada en la cama de Lincoln junto a Luan y al propio Lincoln, parecía muy apenada y solo miraba al suelo, Luan la sacó del silencio cuando le preguntó

.-está bien Leni, ¿Qué pasó aquí? Lana nos fue a decir que tú y Lincoln estaban... pues, bueno... ya sabes...teniendo sexo.-

Lincoln intenta hablar pero Luan le pone un dedo en los labios, Leni alza la cara para ver a su hermana

.-n-no, la verdad vine desde la tarde para estar con Linky pero me quedé dormida y creo que él me puso en su cama, cuando desperté seguía trabajando,  yo me sentía muy bien en su cama, olía a él y no pude aguantarme, empecé a tocarme y terminé desnudándome, había venido para... “eso”, yo... yo los escucho por la noche y a veces las veo venir y se lo que hacen pero yo no me atrevo, hoy venía muy decidida pero terminé durmiéndome, cuando estaba casada era Chaz el que siempre me tocaba o me pedía sexo, pero en realidad yo no hacía mucho, me gustaba y ya, creo que también por eso es que peleábamos...-

Luan entiende a su hermana y se levanta haciéndole una seña a Lincoln para que la siga mientras le dice a la rubia

.-acaba de vestirte Leni, voy por algo para limpiar, Lincoln ayúdame.-

Cuando están en el pasillo ella le dice

.-Leni ha estado esperando esto desde que llegó, estoy segura, y por lo que dijo creo que le hace falta, en cuanto limpiemos el piso de tu habitación te dejaré solo con ella, trátala lo mejor que puedas.-

Ambos van rápido por lo necesario para Limpiar y regresan de inmediato antes de que Leni se vaya, cuando regresan ella sigue sentada en la cama, como si esperara que le dieran permiso de irse, Luan la llama

.- ven Leni, si limpiamos entre los tres acabaremos más rápido.-

Los próximos 5 minutos se dedican a ello y al acabar Luan se escapa mientras dice

.-voy a dejar todo esto allá abajo.-

Leni queda sola con Lincoln, él la toma de las manos, la hace sentarse en la cama y se sienta a su lado mientras le habla

.-Leni, ¿en verdad estabas dispuesta a todo? Estoy admirado.-

.-no... este... yo no...-

.-¿y entonces? Estabas masturbándote en mi cama, ¿qué pasó?.-

.- perdón Linky, cada vez que estoy contigo me siento muy bien, pero mi “cosita” se moja y a veces no puedo aguantar las ganas de tocarme, siempre estoy pensando en ti cuando hago eso, yo también quiero hacer lo que haces con las demás pero no sé cómo decirte y...-

Lincoln la mira con una enorme sonrisa, ella se da cuenta de que lo dijo y se sonríe apenada

.-creo que acabo de decirlo,ash que poco romántico es esto.-

.- al contrario Leni, yo creo que es mucho muy romántico, eres adorable, así como siempre lo fuiste y eso me gusta mucho.-

Lincoln se acerca a su hermana mayor y la besa despacio, apenas los con los labios oprimiendo los de ella suavemente, Leni se agarra fuerte de las desordenadas cobijas sobre las que está sentada, este beso es muy poco pero para ella es como entrar al paraíso, cuando él se separa para verla la rubia está perdida en la sensación de la boca de su hermano Lincoln quien vuelve a besarla pero esta vez ella es la que actúa abrazándolo y atacando con su lengua, es un beso torpe que le recuerda sus primeros intentos con Ronnie Ann, así que habrá de empezar desde lo básico, él la rodea con sus brazos también y empieza a mover su lengua para enseñarle a su hermana como hacerlo, ella se deja llevar por esa boca ahora experta y el beso es muchísimo mejor que el anterior, sensaciones que Leni no conocía empiezan a correr por su cuerpo, se abrazan mas apretados y el peliblanco siente los enormes pechos de su  hermana oprimirse contra él, enormes y generosos, más grandes que los de cualquiera de las otras Loud, Lincoln empieza a sentir como su quinto miembro crece y empieza el recorrido del cuerpo  de Leni despacio, centímetro a centímetro por la espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y a sus nalgas, el típico gran trasero Loud que soba sin recato mientras Leni forcejea un poco, Lincoln se separa preocupado

.-¿Qué pasa Leni? ¿estás bien?.-

Ella solo le dice bajito

.-pe-perdón, de pronto no supe que hacer, hace mucho que nadie me tocaba.-

Lincoln regresa al beso y al manoseo mientras ella gime bajito, él peliblanco sigue con su recorrido bajando a los anchos muslos de su hermana y se estaciona un poco ahí esperando antes de atacar bajo el vestido de ella, cuando siente que el beso es un poco más intenso, empieza el recorrido hacia el interior de los muslos de la rubia, quien no opone resistencia alguna, lo que él aprovecha para llegar hasta el centro de ella y sorprenderse de que no haya nada más que pelo y mucha humedad cálida, seguramente Leni no pudo ponerse la ropa interior, abre los ojos para buscar rápidamente la prenda y la mira sobre su cama, una casta panty de algodón con un lacito al frente, propio de Leni, Lincoln sigue su camino hasta entrar en contacto con el coño de su hermana, el cual es poco menos que una fuente de tan mojado, sus dedos se deslizan sin problemas y Leni se separa para soltar un gemido bajo, el toque de su hermano es muy bueno, él intenta seguir con el beso pero ella se deja caer acostándose en la cama y abriéndose completa para facilitar la exploración, la que no tarda ni un segundo en continuar, los dedos de Lincoln suben y bajan separando los hinchados labios de ese coño rubio , al llegar al clítoris se concentran expertos dando sobaditas circulares rápidas, Leni se sacude al sentir esa atención focalizada en ese punto tan sensible, empieza a jadear mientras alza las piernas hasta tener las rodillas en el pecho y se sostiene los muslos abiertos, muy abiertos mientras pide más con el movimiento de la cadera, de pronto, otros dedos atacan coño adentro y la rubia empieza a gemir alto cuando su punto g es encontrado, esto empieza a ser demasiado, la tensión sube rápidamente, ella empieza a pedir más en voz alta, lo pide a gritos, quiere sentir ese placer del hombre que ama y que sabe la complacerá pase lo que pase, el placer empieza a volverse una corriente eléctrica que sube rápidamente hasta su cerebro y la desconecta de la realidad cuando un orgasmo furioso estalla desde su sexo inundado hacia todo el cuerpo y la hace temblar mientras ruge en un tono bajo pero muy sonoro, Lincoln está algo sorprendido por la forma en que Leni se viene, mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, las demás están con el oído pegado y se miran entre ellas al escuchar ese rugido, Lana comenta con una sonrisa

.-suena como un cocodrilo del Nilo.-

Todas se tapan la boca para contener una carcajada mientras Lana se alza de hombros con una sonrisa enorme.

En la cama de Lincoln ha empezado ya el segundo round, Leni ha hecho que Lincoln se desnude y mira hipnotizada el grueso miembro de su hermano mientras él se recuesta a su lado

.-¡WOW!...Linky... ¡es enorme!, vaya... con razón todas quieren estar contigo, mis amigas del club de corte de la prepa lo comentaban cuando modelabas para nosotras pero no sabía de qué hablaban cuando mencionaban tu tronco, ¡dios, míralo!, es tan grueso y tan largo, jamás vi uno igual, aunqueeee... no recuerdo haber visto muchos.-

Lincoln se ríe en voz baja

.-¡no te rías Linky!, yo no tengo mucha experiencia ¿sabes?, en realidad estuve solo con alguien más aparte de Chaz... no se ni porqué estoy hablando de esto ahora, ...anda Linky, dime que hacer.-

.-no Leni, tú dime que hacer, ahora soy tuyo.-

Ella se acerca nerviosa para ver más de cerca el paquete de su hermano, siente su olor y vuelve a sentir como se moja, estira la mano algo dudosa y lo toca,  lo recorre de arriba abajo con las puntas de los dedos y se ríe bajito cuando siente el movimiento en respuesta a su contacto, intenta rodearlo con la mano y sus dedos finos apenas lo logran, ella voltea a ver a su hermano con la boca abierta y él se sonríe divertido, Leni se ve como antes, tiene la mirada de quien descubre todo por primera vez, y se queda un momento así con el miembro de Lincoln en la mano y su cara boba, el peliblanco la toma de la muñeca y le señala el movimiento de sube y baja que debe de hacer y ella empieza despacio como no queriendo lastimarlo, pero después acelera poco a poco

.-eso se siente muy bien.-

le dice Lincoln en un resoplido, y ella entonces pone más empeño y lo hace más fuerte y más rápido, el suelta un gruñido y ella aumenta más la velocidad, es algo difícil hacerlo pero quiere que Linky, su Linky, se sienta tan bien como ella hace un momento, quiere complacerlo, recuerda haber hecho algo más con su ex marido, a ella no le gustó mucho pero él parecía disfrutarlo enormemente, Leni reduce la velocidad mientras se acerca al pene de su hermano, lo siente caliente tan cerca de su cara, mira que él también ya ha empezado a soltar líquido, aspira un poco para captar de nuevo su aroma, ella no quiere pero es inevitable hacer comparaciones, recuerda que el de Chaz era más pequeño, no le gustaba como se veía ni como olía y recuerda la primera vez que le dijo que lo lamiera, ella lo hizo con gran resistencia y estuvo asqueada toda la noche, pero ahora no siente eso, le gusta como huele y se da cuenta de que babea mientras tiene enfrente esa enorme cosa

.-Leni, ¿estás bien?.-

Lincoln rompe un poco con el momento, .-que bueno.- piensa Leni

.-S-si, perdona, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en muchas cosas de mi matrimonio y...-

.-podemos dejarlo para más tarde, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.-

Ella se deja caer algo frustrada, quiere estar con él, quiere sentir dentro a su hermano, aunque no está segura de si será posible, le costó mucho trabajo decidirse y ahora que lo tiene dispuesto no va a echarse para atrás, está decidida, Lincoln va a ser suyo y lo va a hacer tan bien que se volverá su preferida por sobre las demás, entonces ella se lanza sobre su hermano en un beso con más fogosidad que pericia, es desordenado pero adorable a su manera, Lincoln se da cuenta y poco a poco la lleva a su campo de acción, la acaricia mientras controla la avalancha de pasión que desborda esta rubia, empieza bajando por su cuello y llega hasta sus enormes senos donde se pierde sobando, mordiendo y chupando imparable mientras ella resopla y aprieta la cabeza de él con su grandes pechos cuyos pezones endurecen al máximo con los pellizcos suaves y las chupadas que el peliblanco les da alternativamente, él se tiende sobre ella sin salir de ahí, Leni abre las piernas para acomodarlo y siente la enorme herramienta que la roza desde el monte venus hasta el ombligo,  de nuevo duda un poco, ahora que lo tiene pegado a ella cree que es demasiado grande, pero, Lincoln no la lastimaría, ¿o sí?, no tendrá mucho tiempo para pensarlo, él se incorpora un poco y le dice

.-¿estás lista?.-

Ella asiente en silencio, entonces Lincoln se inca y empieza a sobar el coño de Leni con su pene, la cabeza recorre toda la hendidura desde cerca del culo hasta el clítoris haciéndola vibrar, ella lo quiere ya, él se da cuenta de que está lo suficientemente húmeda y empieza a penetrarla, Leni no es virgen ni mucho menos pero siente que Lincoln la parte en dos, trata de aguantar sin quejarse pero no puede

.-espera... para, para... para...-

Lincoln de inmediato se retira y ella se incorpora un poco contrariada

.-creo que será imposible Linky, eres demasiado grande para mí, ¿Cómo hacen las demás para...? espera un momento, ¿Lana y Lola también lo han tenido dentro?.-

Lincoln asiente y eso es suficiente para que ella se sienta mal, ¡sus hermanitas pudieron con esto!, Leni lo ha decidido, aunque tenga que morir en el intento ella tendrá a su hermano dentro, ¡completo!

.-está bien Lincoln, intentémoslo de nuevo.-

.-¿estás segura?, te dije que no tienes que forzarte a nad...-

.-Lincoln Loud, dije que lo quiero y lo quiero ¡ahora!.-

Ante tal resolución Lincoln asiente e intenta entrar de nuevo, Leni sigue muy mojada por lo que no debería de haber problemas, al menos no de lubricación, entonces de nuevo empieza a penetrarla, y de nuevo Leni siente que la rompe, pero el orgullo de poder tener a su hermano dentro al igual que las demás  le impide gritar y ni siquiera quejarse, solo aprieta los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar mientras cierra los ojos que sueltan chorros de lágrimas por el dolor, Lincoln se detiene y ella le pregunta

.-¿ya?... puf... siento como si tuviera un brazo dentro... uff...-

.- Leni, solo va la mitad.-

.-¡¿QUE?!.-

Leni se incorpora para ver que, en efecto, la mitad del miembro sigue fuera

.-creo que ese es tu Límite Leni, pero no te preocupes, no todas las chicas con las que he estado pudieron aguantarlo todo.-

.-¡PERO YO NO SOY UNA DE ESAS! ¡YO TENGO QUE PODER HACERLO! ¿ME ENTIENDES? ¡TENGO QUE!.-

Leni intenta levantarse pero al moverse le duele de nuevo el coño, está empalada por el pene de su hermano y no es fácil moverse, Lincoln, empieza a sacarlo pero ella no lo deja

.-no te atrevas Lincoln.-

Y en un movimiento inesperado, y con todo el dolor del mundo, ella se incorpora haciendo que él caiga de espaldas y se sienta clavándose el pene de Lincoln completamente, el golpe le llega hasta el útero y ella solo pone los ojos en blanco y saca todo el aire, él no sabe qué hacer, no quiere moverse para no lastimarla pero sabe que la penetración ha sido brutal; ella está agachada mientras su vagina se afloja un poco y empieza a acostumbrarse a esa invasión masiva, siente el latir de él en sus adentros, al fin lo hizo, ahora viene la parte difícil, empezar a moverse, Leni pone las manos en el pecho de Lincoln y empieza a levantarse, duele menos y no es tan difícil así que se separa un poco y vuelve a bajar, Lincoln bufa, ella está muy apretada y eso le gusta, ella lo mira levantando un poco los ojos y se da cuenta del placer que le da, entonces empieza a repetir el movimiento, arriba y abajo lentamente, ya no duele, ahora una sensación deliciosa se extiende de nuevo por su cuerpo, esto es bueno, demasiado bueno, mientras Lincoln gruñe ante cada sentón que su hermana se da sobre su miembro, él empuja un poco, Leni es quien marca el ritmo y se deja llevar por ella, empiezan a disfrutar entonces de un sexo nuevo, simple, no hay nada más que ellos dos en esa cama y su sudor y sus gemidos, Leni empieza a subir más y a hacer más profunda cada penetración, le gusta sentirse invadida de esa manera, sentir como el miembro de su hermano le llega hasta el fondo besando su útero la enloquece, mientras, Lincoln ha hundido su cara de nuevo entre las enormes sandias de su hermana, se apoya con un brazo atrás mientras con la otra mano soba con fuerza esas tetas suaves y firmes, Leni tiene ese placer extra pero no se distrae de subir y bajar con movimientos cada vez más violentos y rápidos, nada de su hermano debe quedar fuera, ese enorme tronco tiene que ser suyo completamente, ella empieza a apretarse esperando la inminente llegada de un orgasmo, y cuando llega, se abraza de su hermano sin dejar de seguir empalándose y el rugido se escucha de nuevo, detrás de la puerta se escuchan risas apagadas, pero a Leni no le importa, ella está cumpliendo con un sueño, lo está haciendo realidad, y ¡diablos!, ¡es delicioso!, ella va bajando poco a poco de su segundo orgasmo, pero Lincoln no ha acabado todavía, ella está a punto de salirse de cuando él la abraza y se gira quedando arriba, empieza entonces a bombear de nuevo y Leni se espanta, ¿hay más todavía?, él se lo dice mientras se la coge sin piedad, dándole estocadas profundas y fuertes

.- aho-ahora me... toca a mí... Leni...-

Y sigue dándole cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más rápido, ella gime desbocada con cada penetración y él solo resopla por el placer y el esfuerzo, se escucha un grito, tras la puerta

.-¡Lana!.-

Del otro lado, Lola se da cuenta de que lana se masturba sentada mientras escucha como sus hermanos gimen y gozan, las demás solo la miran y se miran entre ellas, están excitadas, Lucy y Lynn se miran golosas y se toman de la mano, yéndose a la habitación de la primera

.-claro, ellas tiene como desahogarse.-

clama Lola entre la indignación y la envidia

.-¿acaso quieres acompañarlas?.- le dice Luan burlona

.-no, yo tengo también a mi compañera, ¿nos vamos Lana?.-

.-de una vez te digo que no voy a hacer de caballero galante ni de guapo millonario, o haces el amor conmigo o te las arreglas sola.-

.-está bien...-

Las gemelas se van de prisa y Luan se queda sola en el pasillo, se resigna a pasar la noche con un vibrador esperando que su hermana mayor tenga la mejor de las noches.

En la habitación de Lincoln la agitación ha llegado al límite, violentas arremetidas indican que el peliblanco está a punto de alcanzar el clímax, Leni está teniendo orgasmos cortos que se agolpan uno tras otro mientras es embestida imparablemente, este sexo es genial, no quiere nada más que estar así por lo que le resta de vida, va sintiendo que el mega orgasmo se acerca y se deja llevar justo cuando él empieza a llenarla con su semen caliente y espeso, el gime alto y fuerte mientras ella le clava las uñas en la espalda, después afloja el cuerpo disfrutando de su gran venida y se va, su mente no da para más y se desmaya. Lincoln se da cuenta y se sale de ella para verla y reanimarla. Leni tarda un poco en volver pero lo hace y empieza a llorar

.-¿Qué pasa Leni? ¿estás bien?.-

.- s-si... no-no te preocupes... gracias Linky, fue hermoso, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-

Él respira aliviado y le dice,

.-de nada Leni, de nada, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, disculpa, tengo que ir al baño.-

Leni asiente mientras le manda un beso y se acurruca, quedándose dormida casi al instante, Lincoln se va apenas subiéndose el pantalón del pijama que alcanzó a ponerse al salir de su habitación pero en lugar de ir al baño, se dirige a cierta habitación donde una mujer castaña esta acostada con un pañuelo en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos, Lincoln toca pero entra antes de que ella le diga nada, se acerca y se sienta junto a ella, Luan lo mira mientras se limpia las lágrimas y respira profunda y entrecortadamente, él se acerca y le pregunta

.-¿Qué pasa Lu? ¿por qué lloras?.-

.-me siento sola, tus hermanas se ponen a hacer tortillas entre ellas cuando no estás pero sin Luna para mí no es lo mismo, yo solo te tengo a ti, no me importa compartirte, además creo que Leni quedó más que satisfecha esta noche pero, no sé, creo que solo sentí celos.-

Se acerca e intenta besarla pero ella lo detiene

.- vete a bañar primero, tú no lo hueles pero apestas a sexo.-

Lincoln ríe y se retira, va al baño se da una ducha rápida y regresa con su hermana que ahora lee despreocupada

.-¿debo suponer que ya no me necesitas?.-

.-de ninguna manera, ahora necesito amor y cuidados, y ¿quién mejor que tú para dármelos?.-

Él se mete a la cama donde Luan lo abraza y lo besa, después se aprieta contra su pecho y pronto se quedan dormidos.


	8. La nueva casa Loud (2)

A pesar de todo Leni no pudo adaptarse a vivir con sus hermanos, era demasiado posesiva con Lincoln y constantemente había discusiones entre las demás hermanas Loud y ella, con quien más había tenido problemas era con Lola, la rubia siempre estuvo mal acostumbrada a ser consentida en extremo por sus padres y quiso seguir teniendo esos privilegios en su nueva casa, pero pronto tuvo que doblar las manos ante una Luan inflexible, una Lynn que mandaba sobre ella por ser la principal aportadora de dinero, Lincoln, quien pese a ser bastante blando, se imponía como autoridad y mediador, y ahora con Leni, que también ponía mucho dinero, era su hermana mayor y además la surtía de ropa exclusiva y de última moda, de todas formas Lola Loud siempre intentaba imponer su voluntad y obtener ventajas por encima de los demás pero conforme crecía le era más difícil. Las discusiones entre la modista y la ex modelo eran cada vez más frecuentes, todas intentaron mediar entre ellas pero era inútil, ya estaban enfrentadas.

Las gemelas recién habían entrado a la universidad en Royal Woods, Lana estudiaba veterinaria y empezaba a trabajar de medio tiempo en un taller para ayudar a pagar sus estudios, no es que lo necesitara pero no quería deberle nada a nadie, en ese aspecto compartía mucho del carácter de su gemela, Lola entró a estudiar administración sin tener demasiadas ganas ya que su prometedora carrera como modelo se había truncado y eso la tenía fastidiada, (Lola había tenido que dejar los concursos de belleza por un intento de abuso por parte de un juez y un escándalo por explotación infantil descubierto en uno de los concursos y que sacudió a toda la industria del medio, muchos padres fueron investigados y acusados de cargos menores, varios organizadores tuvieron que cancelar eventos y todo decayó), por lo que, sin tener ya frente a ella la ilusión de toda su infancia, no encontraba hacia donde orientar sus esfuerzos, en la escuela solo cumplía con calificaciones medianas tirando a bajas y solo estaba interesada en ser la más popular de la escuela, había intentado entrar como porrista pero era demasiado floja para asistir a los entrenamientos o levantarse temprano para viajar con el equipo, por lo que casi de inmediato lo abandonó, después de ese fiasco solo se enfocaba en verse lo más atractiva posible y asistir a todas las fiestas, a todos los chicos les daba alas para luego botarlos, en realidad en casa tenia al único que la complacía realmente por lo que no buscaba, o al menos no por el momento, a nadie que fuera un interés romántico para ella, a Leni esto le parecía mal y constantemente la recriminaba, lo que molestaba más a la ex reina de belleza, las demás no estaban muy contentas con Lola tampoco pero el problema era que la modista estaba todo el tiempo sobre la ex modelo y esto causaba mucha tensión dentro de la casa.

Lola había presentado exámenes esa semana y sus calificaciones eran particularmente malas, al llegar con ellas a casa Leni las vio y de inmediato le llamó la atención

.-¡Lola! ¿éstos son tus exámenes?, ¿Por qué insistes en no estudiar? Nosotros trabajamos mucho para que tú y Lana vayan a la universidad sin preocupaciones, lo menos que podrías hacer es esforzarte más.-

Lola miró apenas por encima del hombro a su hermana mientras le decía molesta

.-ash, no me molestes, nadie te ha pedido que gastes tu dinero en eso, además, ya estoy grande como para que quieras regañarme.-

.-Lola, no seas grosera, yo solo te pido un poco más de compromiso con la escuela y....-

.-¡déjame en paz tonta! Vete a la puerta a esperar a Lincoln o algo, ya no soy una niña, no tengo por qué aguantart...-

Una bofetada sonora hizo que Lola se tambaleara cayendo al sillón que estaba detrás de ella y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, empezó una fuerte pelea entre ambas y el escándalo atrajo a las demás Louds que estaban en la casa, esto involucró a Lana de parte de su gemela, a Lucy de parte de Leni y a Luan sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Lynn y Lincoln no se encontraban presentes por el trabajo, así que al llegar la casa estaba dividida como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora no había un protocolo de hermanas, así que las cosas estaban a punto de llegar a mayores, afortunadamente Lynn llegó para poner paz por medio de una amenaza que de inmediato le bajó los humos a las alborotadoras, y cuando Lincoln llegó Luan lo llamó aparte para contarle lo sucedido, el peliblanco las llamó al comedor y les preguntó que pasaba

Leni entre triste y ofendida contó su versión de los hechos

.- solo le dije a Lola que está bajando mucho en sus calificaciones, pero ella cree que no puedo llamarle la atención, ella cree que ya es mayor..-

.-¡cállate tonta! Linky, ésta idiota solo está molestándome todo el tiempo, el examen estaba difícil y...-

.-¡basta Lola!, ¡no vuelvas a insultarme!, no creo que cuando llegues a mi edad logres tener la mitad de lo que tengo.-

.- ¿ah sí? ¿y qué tienes?.-

.-un título universitario, un título técnico, una compañía y dinero suficiente para no mendigar nada.-

.-¡¿mendigar?! ¡¿eso piensas de mí?! ¡YO NO LE MENDIGO NADA A NADIE!.-

.-¡¿AH NO?! ¿Y ENTONCES EL VIVIR AQUÍ DE ARRIMADA NO ES MENDIGAR? ¿PEDIRLE DINERO A TODOS NO ES MENDIGAR? ¿USAR LA ROPA DE SALDO DE MIS TIENDAS NO ES MENDIGAR?, ¡AL MENOS LANA TRABAJA PARA PAGAR ALGUNOS DE SUS GASTOS! ¡¿TÚ CUANDO HAS LEVANTADO UN DEDO PARA QUE NO TE DIGAN MANTENIDA?!.-

Lola estaba sin habla, no solo se sentía insultada sino que además le habían dicho algo que la lastimaba porque era verdad, de todos los que vivían en esa casa, la única que no aportaba ni un centavo era ella, Leni había llegado “mendigando” amor y compañía, cierto, pero no dinero o comida, además, todos vestían mucho mejor, sobre todo ella, desde que su hermana había llegado, esto la enfureció tanto que estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Leni, Lincoln se interpuso

.-¡NO LOLA! ¡CÁLMATE!.-

Esto hizo que Lynn entrara corriendo y la levantara en vilo mientras la melliza la insultaba junto con Leni, la modista la vio fríamente y le soltó un dardo que la silenció

.-ya que no necesitas nada de mí, regrésame toda la ropa que te he dado y escucha esto, no hay vestido para el baile.-

Lola se quedó sin habla, se acercaba la fecha del primer baile de las gemelas en la universidad y ambas habían escogido ya sus vestidos en la tienda de Leni, eran de la última línea y la rubia mayor les había dicho que sería un regalo, pero después de esta pelea era un hecho que, al menos la caprichosa gemela no tendría nada, Lana se acercó a Leni y le dijo seria

.- si Lola no va a tener vestido no quiero el mío.-

Leni se volvió a mirarla y le dijo en el mismo tono

.-esa es tu decisión, pero, si quieres, tú puedes pagarlo, aunque sea a plazos,.-

Lana no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, Lucy y Luan estaban calladas, lo que Leni hizo las tomó por sorpresa, en realidad su hermana mayor podía ser bastante madura cuando se lo proponía, Lincoln se sentía abatido, no pudo calmar la pelea entre sus hermanas y esto podía crecer en los días siguientes, Luan se sentó con él e intentó animarlo

.-tranquilo amor, sé que esto fue difícil pero no tienes que resolver todo tú solo, ya pensaremos en algo.-

.-si Link, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-

Esta vez era Lynn quien hablaba, se sentó del otro lado de Lincoln y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla,

.-vamos hermano, te ayudaremos a encontrar una solución.-

La voz de Lucy los hizo saltar, pero al menos no gritaron

.-gracias chicas, en realidad me apena no poder resolver esta pelea, pero Lola puede ser demasiado molesta cuando se enoja, lo que me ha sorprendido es lo temible que estuvo Leni ahora, nunca me había fijado en eso.-

Las tres asienten en silencio.

En la habitación de Leni se escucha un sollozo apagado, la rubia no sabe cómo es que las cosas llegaron hasta ahí, ella solo quiere lo mejor para su hermana, ¿por qué se porta tan grosera con ella?, le ha dado la mejor ropa y dinero cuando lo necesita, Leni empieza a creer que llegar a esta casa fue un error, todo el tiempo se siente cuestionada, como si hubiera llegado en un mal momento o como si su presencia hiciera que los problemas aumentaran ahí, pero, ¿qué puede hacer?, no quiere irse, no quiere volver a vivir sola y regresar a casa de sus padres definitivamente no es una opción, además está Lincoln, ahora que al fin lo tiene no imagina como volver a vivir sin él.

La cena es demasiado silenciosa y triste, Lola no baja y Lana se encarga de llevarle algo, Leni espera a que entre a su habitación para bajar, es recibida en el comedor por un silencio incomodo que la hace sentirse peor, Luan la mira y se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando, entonces se acerca y se sienta a su lado

.-¿qué pasa Leni? ¿tanto te afectó lo que dijo Lola? Sabes que no es más que una niña caprichosa, no debes de tomar en serio lo que te diga.-

.-no, no solo es eso Lu, en realidad siento que no encajo aquí, desde que llegué me sentí mal, desplazada, como si no me quisieran, no sé... no quiero volver a vivir sola, no me gusta, yo pensé que podría estar con mis hermanos y que todo sería como antes, pero, ya vi que no es posible, yo... yo creo que tengo que irme para que estén tranquilos...-

De nuevo los sollozos brotan del pecho de Leni y todos se apresuran a consolarla, ella se abraza de Lincoln y suelta el llanto, arriba, sentadas en la escalera, las gemelas escuchan todo, Lana se siente mal por su hermana mayor, en realidad ella se puso del lado de Lola por solidaridad, pero no quiere que Leni se vaya, se siente mal de haberle reclamado lo del vestido y espera que no hable en serio, por su parte, Lola aún está enojada, sabe que Leni no la estaba molestando y que tiene razón en lo de la escuela y en otras cosas, quisiera poder hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por el trato, por las palabras, Leni no se merece esto, Lola quiere disculparse pero su orgullo no la deja, las mellizas empiezan a soltar lagrimas pero no bajan, solo se miran y se levantan para irse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, la nueva casa Loud está más silenciosa que de costumbre, Lincoln pasó la noche con Leni, pero, al contrario de lo que las gemelas piensan, solo hablaron y hablaron toda la noche, Lola está celosa de que su hermano haya roto el calendario nocturno por estar con la mayor y de nuevo está enojada, en la mañana sale a la escuela sin esperar a nadie y sus clases son apenas escuchadas mientras está con la mente en su casa y en su hermana, no la odia, pero después de lo que le dijo ayer y de haber pasado la noche con Lincoln...

Al regresar a casa no hay nadie, a Lola no le extraña, pero después de unas horas se preocupa, no hay recados y solo Lana le ha contestado las llamadas, pero tampoco sabe nada, todos los autos menos la camioneta de Lynn están en la cochera pero eso no es raro, así que no sabe que pensar, ya entrada la noche escucha el familiar sonido de la camioneta de Lynn y baja molesta, está sola porque Lana está en casa de una amiga en una pijamada, al abrirse la puerta La ex modelo empieza su sarta de reclamos

.- ¡oigan! ¿que demonios se creen que...-

.-Lola cállate, no estoy de humor y si sigues gritando te encierro en el ático.-

Lynn viene con cara de muy pocos amigos y detrás de ella vienen los demás, bueno casi todos, de inmediato se da cuenta de que Leni no viene e intenta ser graciosa esperando relajar la tensión

.-¿y Leni? ¿de nuevo se perdió en el asiento del copiloto?.-

Lincoln la reta en voz alta

.-¿ahora estas contenta? No era para menos, lograste lo que querías, Leni se ha ido.-

A la gemela se le cae el ánimo a los pies,

.-¿e-es en serio?, ¿Leni se... se fue?... pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué?...-

Lucy se acerca a ella y Lola puede sentir su coraje tras el tono monótono forzado

.-claro, ahora resulta que no sabes que pasó, desde que llegó la estuviste hostigando, la molestabas, te burlabas de ella y la insultabas, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te diera más regalos? ¿MAS ROPA Y MAS DINERO?.-

Luan se acerca y calma a su hermanan obscura

.-vamos Lucy, calma, las cosas ya están muy mal como para que sigamos peleando.-

se vuelve hacia Lola

.-contigo vamos a hablar Lincoln y yo después.-

Dicho esto con un tono severo y la rubia sabe que esto son malas noticias para ella, Luan y Lincoln son técnicamente las autoridades en esa casa, Luan se ha vuelto mucho muy responsable y madura, por lo que tiene el lugar de “madre” de sus hermanas menores y Lincoln, quien es el que suele arreglar los problemas entre ellos, tiene el privilegio de tomar decisiones y poner castigos, no importa que tan grandes sean, así que Lola se va a su habitación esperando un regaño, la llamada no tarda en llegar y es directamente Luan quien va a buscarla a su habitación, toca la puerta y entra sin esperar permiso

.-muy bien, aquí estoy, ¿quieres bajar o llamo a Lincoln a tu habitación?.-

Lola solo alza los hombros, no sabe que esperar y está tomando todo haciéndose la fuerte

.-está bien, como te da igual, vas a bajar.-

La rubia se pone de pie y sigue cabizbaja a su hermana, bajan las escaleras y al llegar a la sala, se da cuenta de que están todos los habitantes de la casa, hasta Lana, al parecer lo que hizo es muy grave

.-siéntate.-

Es Lincoln quien le habla, la orden es tajante, se escucha enojado y Lola empieza a darse cuenta de que algo grave ha pasado, su supuesta fuerza empieza a flaquear y se sienta despacio y en silencio

.-Lola, estos últimos días pasaron cosas muy malas, las peleas que tuviste con Leni fueron lo peor que nos ha pasado desde que estamos aquí, no solo fuiste grosera y mal agradecida, además te atreviste a intentar golpearla...-

.-Linky yo...-

.-no he terminado todavía..., ella fue la más preocupada por tu comportamiento rebelde y tu falta de compromiso en la escuela, no es que los demás no lo estuviéramos pero Leni fue quien estuvo más al tanto de ello, cosa que no solo te molestó sino que además te atreviste a reclamarle como si no tuviera derecho, no solo por ser tu hermana sino porque era quien te daba todo lo que necesitabas...-

.-pero Lincoln ella...-

.-¡NO HE TERMINADO!... sé que lo que ella te dijo fue muy duro también pero, ¿acaso te dolió tanto que te regresara un poco de lo que tú le diste por meses? ¿ crees que tú tienes derecho de tratar mal y despreciar a quien se te antoje y salir limpia? Pues no, lograste que Leni se fuera y no pudimos hacer que se quedara...-

.- ¿Qué?...-

Lincoln baja la voz y con tono amargo dice

.-Lola, si me vuelves a interrumpir será Lynn quien te calle y no podré hacer nada...-

La rubia mira a su hermana de reojo y la mira furiosa, está tronándose los dedos y su rodilla derecha sube y baja impaciente, entonces enmudece

.-afortunadamente Lori estuvo dispuesta a que se quedara con ellos, de nuevo tuvimos una discusión sobre nuestra relación y de nuevo tuvimos que sacar a Lynn entre todos antes de que llegaran a las manos...-

El silencio es pesado y absoluto, Lola no sabe si defenderse le valdrá de algo pero lo intentará

.-L-Lincoln... yo... yo no quería que se fuera, me di cuenta que tan mala había sido cuando Leni habló de cómo se sentía pero... no podía disculparme, me dijo arrimada, ¡me dijo pordiosera!, yo...-

Luan es quien habla ahora

.-lo siento hermana pero lo que hiciste rebasó nuestras normas de convivencia, hablé con mamá y papá y aceptaron que vuelvas a casa pero con una condición, tendrás que trabajar para pagar tu escuela.-

Las gemelas se quedan sin aliento, nunca las han separado, esto es muy injusto, piensan ambas, y Lana lo grita

.-¡NO ES JUSTO!, ¡LOLA NO PUEDE IRSE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA¡.-

y corre hacia su habitación llorando

.- me están echando... no-no puedo creerlo, yo no quería que Leni se fuera...,yo...yo iré a disculparme, le pediré que regrese, no me echen por favor, Linky, no quiero irme... Lucy, Luan... snif...snif...-

Lola empieza a llorar mientras cae de rodillas, para las demás es duro pero la decisión está tomada, podrá no ser mala pero el haber estado tan mimada la hizo mezquina, la aguantaban porque parecía que iba perdiendo este defecto al crecer, pero solo lo había dejado pausado y cuando Leni llegó todo lo que había guardado salió a flote de nuevo, ella sola se ha buscado este castigo, pero Lincoln le ofrece una mínima oportunidad

.-Leni está muy ofendida, tienes que ir a verla, hablar con ella y lograr que te perdone.-

.-¿y podré quedarme?.-

-.no sé si puedas regresar, por lo pronto quedarte no es posible...-

La última palabra está dicha, Lola se va a su habitación llorando y encuentra a Lana sentada en su cama

.-Lana, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.-

.-no lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no sé cómo ayudarte... ¿quieres que me vaya contigo?.-

Lana dice esto con un dejo de duda en la voz, no es que no quiera a su hermana pero sabe que esta vez ella tiene toda la culpa y que no hay como disculparla, se ha ganado ese castigo a pulso, Lana quiere ser solidaria y aunque sabe que ella no hizo nada y que el castigo no le corresponde a ella no quiere que Lola piense que es una traidora, pero lo que escucha a continuación la deja sin palabras

.-no Lana, tu no hiciste nada y no tienes por qué estar castigada conmigo, Leni tiene razón, siempre he estado a expensas de los demás, siempre pensando que me merezco todo por mi linda cara pero sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ello, ahora tengo que hacerlo para ganarme el derecho de estar aquí, Luan me lo dijo el día que llegamos, no pedimos permiso, no avisamos, solo nos colamos esperando que todos se rieran por la ocurrencia, como si fuéramos unas niñas, todo hecho a mi manera... ahora me doy cuenta de que mi vida ha sido una serie de desprecios e insultos hacia todos, me merezco irme de aquí... pero te prometo que voy a regresar.-

Las gemelas se abrazan y lloran un poco antes de quedarse dormidas.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln está en la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, se siente pésimo, la decisión que hubieron de tomar fue extrema pero al parecer no había otra forma de castigar a Lola, sabe que solo ella podrá lograr su regreso pero también sabe que le costará trabajo.

Lincoln trabaja hasta entrada la madrugada, el guión no acaba de convencerlo y está leyendo y releyendo constantemente, buscando fallas por mejorar, cerca de las 4 de la mañana se da por vencido y apaga todo, se acerca a su cama y se deja caer en ella, durmiéndose casi de inmediato, su sueño es convulso, no hay imágenes, solo se siente acalorado y algo le presiona el pecho, salta despertando en un grito y se encuentra a Lola dormida sobre él, esta desnuda y la calidez que despide es bastante agradable, el cuerpo de Lincoln reacciona pese al cansancio, pero esta vez es su cerebro el que tomará el mando, despierta suavemente a Lola mientras la mueve a un lado, ella abre despacio los ojos y se estira felina, mira a su hermano y pregunta con voz adormilada

.-¿ya amaneció?, Linky, fuste demasiado suave, no sentí nada...-

Lincoln mira hacia abajo disimuladamente para ver si pasó algo pero no, sigue con el pantalón puesto aunque sin calcetines y sin camisa, se sienta al borde de la cama y le habla serio

.-espero que no hayas venido a querer obtener algo de mí, tomamos la decisión entre todos y tendrás que acatarla, y el irte de aquí incluye todo, puedes visitarnos los fines de semana pero no habrá sexo, ni siquiera con Lana, al menos no en la casa, si ella accede a que vayan a otro lugar no podemos impedirlo, pero...-

Lola, interrumpe a su hermano poniéndole un dedo en la boca, está muy triste al darse cuenta de lo que piensan de ella, pero en realidad no están lejos de la verdad

.-¿entonces eso piensas de mi Link? ¿crees que utilizo mi cuerpo para lograr favores o ventajas de la gente?, bueno... en realidad... si (snif) ya sé que me he portado como una puta... pero en realidad después de ti no hubo ninguno, Lincoln, tú... tú eres la persona a quien amo, no me importa que (snif)...que tenga que compartirte con las demás porque, a ellas también las amo, tal vez nunca lo haya demostrado porque sigo siendo la niña mimada que obtiene lo que quiere de sus hermanos mayores siendo linda o siendo terrible... snif, snif... no he crecido por... porque pasé de una burbuja a otra... sob, so-solo crecí físicamente... necesito irme para recuperar lo que más quiero, pero dame algo antes de que me vaya... buu... buuu...-

Lola intenta no llorar mientras Lincoln la abraza, ella se deja hacer esperando alguna caricia de su hermano pero el solo se Limita a rodearla con el brazo y sobar su hombro, entonces sabe que su castigo ha empezado y suelta el llanto mientras se agacha derrotada.

Al día siguiente, Lana y Lola son llevadas por Lincoln a la Universidad, ambas van tristes pero ya han hablado y están resignadas, al menos se verán en la escuela y han quedado que, mientras puedan, se irán juntas y estarán así lo mas que puedan en la escuela, Lola va por el camino, haciendo promesas mentales y en voz alta sobre su futuro mejoramiento académico, sobre su mejor comportamiento y sobre cómo conseguir un trabajo, Lincoln la interrumpe

.-emm... sobre eso... ya tienes una oferta, Lori necesita quien le cubra el turno de la tarde en el almacén, Bobby regresará a terminar la escuela y prefieren contratar a alguien conocido...-

Lola está a punto de protestar, pero recuerda que necesita demostrar el cambio desde hoy

.-e-está bien, iré en cuanto terminen mis clases, espero que me tenga algo de piedad.-

Lincoln se sonríe y Lana le muestra su pulgar arriba junto con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a la Universidad Lola no puede evitar sentirse algo apenada, la ropa elegante y chic de Leni se ha ido y solo le quedan jeans y playeras que siente muy informales, pero sabe que no se ve mal, tiene todo el porte de una modelo, el cuerpo de las Loud y esa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental, así que se hace un nudo con la pena y la inseguridad y baja del auto luciendo su mejor sonrisa y a su hermana a su lado, quien en realidad no desmerece junto a ella, ambas serán ahora lo que en su momento fueron Lori y Leni en la preparatoria y por algún tiempo en la universidad, dos rubias hermosas para admirar, Lana se siente alegre de ser incluida en el plan de renovación de su hermana, con quien interactuaba poco ya que la agenda social de una y el trabajo de la otra hacían difícil coincidir, esta vez la escuela será su campo común así que Lana ha acordado no entrar en todas las campañas “pro lo que sea” y Lola dejará un poco de lado las fiestas y salidas a menos que estén juntas, aunque Lola no está tan segura de que la sargento le dé mucho tiempo libre o mucho sueldo, y tomando en cuenta que ella tiene que pagar por su escuela de ahora en adelante, no cree tener demasiado dinero, sospecha que tendrá que regresar al negocio de cuida niños que las Loud tuvieron antaño para poder completar sus gastos, pero, ¿acaso no está estudiando administración de negocios? Ella tiene que poder con eso y más, tiene que demostrar que puede hacer lo que sea, que va a cambiar no importa a que o a quien tenga que enfrentarse

.-¡y lo haré!.-

Grita convencida poniéndose de pie, mientras todos en su clase de costos la miran entre sorprendidos y divertidos, hay risas por lo bajo y algunas de sus amigas le señalan a la profesora Stores, Fiona de nombre y amiga de su hermana Leni, quien se acerca mientras Lola se sienta despacio y la mira apenas por tener la cabeza baja

.-señorita Loud, su entusiasmo por el cálculo de costos en el movimiento de stock en almacén me parece digno de elogio pero, por favor, evite hacerlo de esa manera y espero que esta vez este entusiasmo se refleje en su tarea y sus reportes y no solo en el volumen de su voz.-

Lola asiente cabizbaja pero una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, claro que lo verá en sus tareas y en sus reportes y en los exámenes, ella es una chica nueva ahora.

Al salir Lola se despide de Lana, la sucursal de “Casagrande’s market” de Royal Woods está algo lejos del campus y no quiere llegar tarde en su primer día, así que toma el camión y mientras viaja va pensando en todo lo que tiene que hacer, recuerda que hablar con Leni es lo más importante ahora, después está el trabajo en el almacén de Lori y hay que llegar a empacar para mudarse de regreso con sus padres, afortunadamente lisa no se ha ido y podrá pedirle que le ayude a hacer un programa de estudios para mejorar sus notas, no sabe cuánto tiempo estará castigada y sin Lincoln para ciertas cuestiones tendrá que arreglarse de otra forma, todo lo va apuntando en una libretita que compró en la librería de la universidad, es una especie de agenda donde irá marcándose metas y viendo su desarrollo para lograrlas. Al llegar al almacén entra algo tímida, no es que ella tenga miedo pero, en realidad, con Lori nunca se sabe, entra en el lugar preguntando a uno de los empleados por la dueña, el chico en cuestión solo señala una oficina a un lado de las cajas, Lola camina hacia allá y antes de entrar puede escuchar a su hermana hablar en voz alta

.- ...no, ya le dije que no voy a estar esperando a que su chofer aprenda a usar el gps de su unidad para que llegue aquí, si no son capaces de entregar su mercancía en los tiempos acordados daré por terminado mi contrato con ustedes, no son los únicos en distribuir aguacates en esta región ¿sabe?...-

Lola se asoma despacio y Lori le hace una seña de que entre y se siente

.-...no, no es una amenaza, yo misma podría traer esas cosas de México si fuera necesario, es más, creo que lo haré, mi marido tiene parientes allá y seguro que me saldrá más barato, ¿los permisos sanitarios? Espero que usted los conserve después de la demanda... aaaaah, ahora ya estamos más educados ¿verdad?, está bien, le advierto que esta conversación está grabada y que si no llegan hoy antes de las 5 de la tarde tendremos un problema legal ustedes y yo, buenas tardes.-

Lori cuelga y pone el teléfono en su escritorio, mira a su hermana despacio y le habla

.-muy bien Miss necia, al parecer también tienes el título de Miss soberbia, aunque pareciera que naciste con ese, Leni ya me contó todo y tuve que tenerla llorando en mi hombro a la par de Lupe así que no te voy a preguntar nada, si, ya sé que tendría que escuchar los dos lados de la historia pero, al contrario que Leni, la fama que te has hecho me da el derecho a no hacerlo, Leni no merece nada de lo que le hiciste ni de lo que le dijiste pero si todo empezó por que te dijo que ibas mal en la escuela te fue bien, yo te hubiera hecho escupir los dientes si me hubieras contestado como a ella.-

Lola está pálida, el tono de Lori es frío e impersonal pero lo que ha dicho lo dice claro y lento, en realidad lo hubiera hecho, Lori continúa

.-... en fin, el mal ya está hecho, Leni ahora está en Detroit, en casa de la prima de Bobby, están terminando los últimos detalles de la primer gran línea de ropa con la que piensan entrar al gran mercado en Europa, se acabaron las tiendas pequeñas, tienen una entrada segura en Harrod’s, ¿te das cuenta?, perdón, claro que te das cuenta, incluso ya sabias eso...- en efecto, Lola lo había escuchado .-... lo que no sabías es que necesitaban una modelo para la línea juvenil ¿y sabes quién se quedó sin ese trabajo?...-

Lori le sonríe burlona, Lola no puede creerlo, ¿es verdad? ¿Leni había pensado en ella para eso?, antes de que diga nada Lori le da la puntilla

.-... pero claro, Miss Histeria tenía que estar por encima del mundo ¿verdad? Y no te voy a decir quien estará en ese lugar porque podrías morirte del coraje, en fin, ahora tú estás aquí y vas a trabajar para mí directamente, serán solo 5 horas al día, estás yendo a la escuela y le juré a mamá que no te explotaría, aunque te lo merezcas, pero esas cinco horas serán de trabajo absoluto, te las voy a pagar bien, no te preocupes, aquí vas a aprender a usar todo lo que te enseñan en la escuela y más, serás lo que yo necesite, desde intendente hasta secretaria ejecutiva, todo al mismo tiempo, vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y al primer gesto te quedarás sin trabajo no solo en esta cadena sino en el 90% de los establecimientos comerciales del condado, porque tampoco creo que lo sepas, pero soy la presidenta de la cámara de comercio de Royal Woods, e incluso tengo buena amistad con la secretaria general de la cámara de Hazeltucky, así que, Lola Loud, prepárate, tu uniforme está en el locker con el número 13, ten la llave y te quiero en la caja 13 en 5 minutos.-

Lola asiente, toma en silencio la llave y se retira, cuando va saliendo Lori le dice

.-Leni es como mi hermana gemela y tú le hiciste mucho daño, lo que tú hubieras hecho por Lana lo estoy haciendo yo.-

Lola se horroriza al pensar en ciertas cosas.

A partir de ese entonces los días de la ex modelo son pesados y monótonos, la escuela y el trabajo, llegar rendida a casa de sus padres, apenas platicar con ellos durante la cena, hacer tareas y trabajos hasta tarde y "caer en coma", levantarse sin haber dormido demasiado, pasar por Lana a la casa que antes era su hogar donde, afortunadamente, alguna de sus hermanas suele darles un aventón a la escuela, generalmente Lynn, quien trabaja entrenando a los equipos de futbol, estar en clases de materias que ahora entiende bien ya que está aplicando todo ese conocimiento en el almacén de su hermana, a donde va saliendo de la escuela, salvo los martes, su día de descanso, y odia los domingos porque es un día pesado y ella es la encargada de todo, es un día en que Lori no se para en el almacén pero es un día de buena venta y Lola es la supervisora, la cajera de reemplazo, la jefa de piso y la contadora, todo al mismo tiempo, así que su domingo empieza más temprano que todos y acaba dos horas después que los demás, al principio estuvo a punto de renunciar pero en cuanto tomó el ritmo de esa vida todo empezó a dar resultado, ahora, ya pasadas algunas semanas, podía estar sin la jefa varios días y todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, Leni había regresado de Londres con el contrato en Harrod’s pero no volvía a Royal Woods, Lola no sabía si en realidad estaba tan ocupada en su compañía o simplemente no quería estar cerca de donde la habían lastimado tanto, a veces alcanzaba a escuchar cuando hablaba con sus padres y mandaba saludos para todos pero ella nunca se escuchó mencionada.

Lola salió un martes de casa, llevaba una mochila, como de costumbre, pero en ella no tenía nada de la escuela, había un par de emparedados, una botella de agua, algunas revistas y un suéter, Lola no iba a la escuela, iba a Detroit a buscar a Leni.

Llegar no era difícil, un camión de línea y tres horas de camino aburrido, después un autobús urbano y otra media hora de una ciudad que conocía poco, al llegar a la “fortaleza Casagrande” como solían llamarla ahora que todo el edificio era de esta familia, Lola sintió que no podría hacerlo, encarar a Leni y pedirle que la perdonara, pero ya no era el orgullo, ahora que estaba cambiando se daba cuenta que injusta había sido con su hermana mayor y todo lo que habían perdido ambas por un capricho suyo, la rubia estuvo a punto de huir, de regresar derrotada a Royal Woods, en eso, alguien dice su nombre

.-¡Lolita preciosa! ¿qué andas haciendo por acá primor? ¿pero dónde están mis modales?, Entra niña entra.-

Todo dicho con un fuerte acento mexicano, es ni más ni menos que la ya octogenaria Rosa Casagrande, matrona de la familia y que increíblemente para su edad aun baja al almacén, no trabaja en él pero constantemente está allí para supervisar que Carl no haga una de las suyas, Lola se da una palmada en la frente, recuerda la molestia que Carl ha sido para todas las rubias de la familia Loud empezando por Lori a quien molestaba siendo un niño y siguió con Leni hasta que Lincoln le puso un alto, Lana fue la siguiente pero ella misma se encargó de dejarle en claro lo que podía pasarle de continuar, Lola no ha tenido que experimentar esa molestia directamente pero no esperará a que le suceda, antes de entrar a la tienda se recoge el pelo en una cola de caballo y se quita los aretes, se limpia de prisa el lápiz labial y ya está, ahora es Lana Loud, espera que esto sea suficiente para disuadir al molesto don juan, pero no tiene necesidad, cuando entra al almacén la señora Casagrande ya está haciéndole la advertencia

.-... y si me entero de que molestaste a esta niña ahora sí tu prima te dejará sin trabajo ¿me entiendes?.-

Carl está molesto ante esta amenaza, pero asiente y mira a Lola de reojo, ella no dice nada y él se va diciendo

.-diablos, yo debería ser el jefe y no Ronalda.-

Lola respira aliviada y se acerca a la señora Casagrande para preguntar

.-disculpe señora...-

.-nada de señora, soy Rosa, o abuela si prefieres jajajajaja.-

Lola se sonríe, y le pregunta de nuevo

.-esta bien, abuela, ¿me podría decir si Leni está en casa?

¿Leni?... ¡aah Leonor! Sí, está allá arriba con Carlota en su departamento, esas niñas solo se preocupan de los trapos pero apenas saben freír un huevo, ahorita les aviso que estas aquí.-

.-¡no!... perdón, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hermana.-

.-y vaya que lo será, pásale m’ija, ya sabes dónde está la puerta y por favor no dejes abierto.-

La rubia agradece y se encamina hacia la puerta del edificio, al llegar a ella duda un poco pero se decide a entrar, no ha viajado hasta aquí para rendirse, no, Lola Loud nunca se rinde, al traspasar la puerta choca con alguien a quien no esperaba ver, Ronnie Ann, quien se ha transformado en una morena de muy buenas formas, de estatura media y pelo largo suelto, ella suelta una maldición en voz baja y se sorprende un poco al ver con quien chocó

.-chingaos... pero si es Lola Loud, hola “cuñadita”, ¿Qué se te perdió por aquí?.-

Siempre odió la forma de ser de Lola y el sentimiento era recíproco, Lola celaba demasiado a Lincoln cuando estaba con Ronnie Ann pero ahora no entiende porqué de la hostilidad, ni por qué le dice “cuñada”

.-hola Ronnie, perdón por esta visita inesperada, estoy buscando a Leni.-

Ronnie está sorprendida por las nuevas maneras de esta rubia que siempre fue soberbia y mandona

.-¿segura que eres Lola?, en fin, Leni está arriba con Mi prima, te advierto que tienen un contrato muy importante y que si haces o dices algo que la moleste, la policía estará aquí de inmediato, soy representante legal y administradora del negocio y no voy a permitir que se me vaya este contrato por tu culpa.-

Dicho esto, la morena se va dejando a Lola con más temores todavía, al fin se anima un poco y sube las escaleras hasta el último piso, el departamento que Carlota se ha reservado de este edificio que ahora tiene a toda la familia ocupándolo, Carlos, Frida y sus tres hijos en el primer piso, sobre el almacén; los abuelos Casagrande y María en el segundo y Carlota en el tercero, Ronnie Ann vive alternativamente en el segundo, en el tercero o en un departamento que tienen cerca del centro, desde donde administra la pequeña cadena de almacenes “Casagrande” en la ciudad y la creciente cadena de tiendas de moda y la marca “LLCC”, Lola entiende ahora por qué Ronnie y Lori se llevaron tan bien, ambas son inflexibles y hasta temibles en los negocios, una asociación así solo podría tener ventajas y ellas las hicieron realidad; Lola sube entonces hasta el tercer departamento y se detiene un poco hasta armarse de valor y tocar el timbre, se escuchan unos pasos apresurados y se abre la puerta para que se escuche un grito de alegría que deja a la ex modelo de una pieza

.-¡Lola! ¡hermanita! ¡que sorpresa!.-

Leni corre a abrazar a su hermana menor mientras el cerebro de la ex modelo está a punto de sufrir un derrame, ¿qué pasa con Leni? debería estarla estrangulando, golpeándola con una regla de medir, clavándole agujas o hiriéndola con unas tijeras, en cambio viene con una gran sonrisa y la abraza, ¿qué diablos está pasando en este mundo?, Lola no tiene tiempo de pensar más porque Leni la arrastra dentro del departamento mientras parlotea sin cesar, adentro está Carlota, quien no la ve muy amigablemente pero se sonríe de forma que a la gemela no le da mucha tranquilidad, se acerca y la saluda

.-hola Dolores, pensé que estabas muy ocupada trabajando.-

Dolores, que maldita costumbre esa de los Casagrande de “españolizar” los nombres de su familia, por supuesto se salvan la mitad de sus hermanos (Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana y Lisa) pero ella no, en fin, Lola saluda a Carlota con una sonrisa fingida muy bien ensayada

.-Hola Carlota, pues hoy es mi día libre, así que me di una escapada porque necesito hablar con mi hermana.-

.-está bien, no le quites mucho tiempo por favor, estamos a la mitad de un trabajo muy importante y creo nadie mejor que tú sabe que el tiempo es oro.-

La curvilínea morena sonríe de nuevo con ese gesto que a Lola se le atora y se va, Leni toma del brazo a su hermana y la lleva a una habitación decorada muy al gusto de la modista, le dice que se siente en un sofá que está cerca de la ventana, mientras ella cierra la puerta, Lola obedece y mira como su hermana se asoma al pasillo antes de cerrar, lo hace pero al volverse la cara de Leni es otra, está seria y se diría hasta enojada de verla

.-¿Qué quieres?.- le dice cortante .-que yo sepa tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, creo que dejaste tus puntos muy claros la última vez que nos vimos.-

A Lola se le atragantan las palabras, ¿entonces todo era una pantalla? Pero pareciera que Ronnie Ann y Carlota si saben lo que pasó

.-yo... yo vine a disculparme...-

.-¿QUÉ?, no me hagas reír, ¿no eres tú Lola Loud, Miss soberbia y Miss necedad? ¿Tan poco tiempo lejos de la “verga” (dicho en español) de Lincoln te basto para doblarte? Jajajajajajajajaja...-

La risa de Leni es maligna, está cargada de satisfacción e ironía, y ¿qué es eso de “verga”? estar con las Casagrande la ha afectado,

.-... no “Dolores”, un dolor en el trasero diría yo, tú no puedes venir a mentir y creer que te perdonaré para poder regresar tan contenta...- Leni habla con verdadero rencor .- no cuando me quitaste a mis hermanos, me quitaste a Lincoln, yo era feliz viviendo con ustedes, nunca pedí más que amor y compañía de su parte, pero al parecer es más de lo que tú puedes darle a nadie ¿verdad?, realmente mamá y papá te volvieron la peor persona que podían criar, ni siquiera Lynn fue así por tanto tiempo, pero tú eras una niñita mimada que quería todo porque eras bella, porque estabas en esos estúpidos concursos, ¿pero qué pasó cuando te quedaste sin ese foco de atención? Un gran berrinche, ¿acaso no entendiste que te sacamos de ahí para protegerte?, al parecer no, seguiste siendo mimada e insoportable, ninguneando a todos, insultando a todos, pasando por encima de quien fuera para tu egoísta bienestar, nunca te importaron cosas como que Lincoln estuviera ahí para ti o que lisa técnicamente hiciera la escuela por ti, la princesita necesitaba que todos y cada uno de sus hermanos fueran sus esclavos, pero cuando alguien necesitó realmente algo de ti ¿qué pasó?, te dolía prestarle un dólar a quien fuera, no fuiste capaz de leer un libro con tu familia para que comiéramos pizza y en su lugar tuvimos que hacerte fiesta por mal cocinar pizzas que sabían a hule espuma...-

Leni camina frente a su hermana de un lado a otro mientras gesticula y agita los brazos

.-...Siempre fuiste así, ¿por qué demonios crees que tendría siquiera que escucharte?.-

La frase deja en shock a Lola, es verdad, ¿por qué tendría Leni que escucharla? Ella no ha sido buena con su hermana mayor para nada, siempre insultándola, siempre diciéndole tonta, ni siquiera cuando se descubrió la verdadera razón de esa “estupidez” ella estuvo contenta, simplemente dejó de referirse a Leni como la retrasada pero seguía haciendo chistes sobre eso, lo único que le importaba de la modista era lo que le daba, la ropa y el dinero, Leni podría haberse muerto mientras le dejara ropa y dinero, tenía razón, ¿Cómo iba a remediar tantos años de insultos, burlas y desprecios?, de pronto escuchó a Leni tronarle los dedos frente a la cara

.-... ahora quien es la que se pierde ¿eh?, Muy mal “Dolores”, estoy segura de que ni siquiera estabas poniendo atención, ¿así quieres que te crea que vienes a pedirme una disculpa sincera? Tonta, pero déjame decirte una cosa, yo no quería que te castigaran... (Sorpresa enorme de Lola) yo ya estaba afuera de la casa y tú en realidad solo fuiste una de las razones por las que me fui, no eres tan importante en mi vida, pero si fuiste la razón definitiva, no me hubiera importado vestirte toda mi vida si no hubiera sido por tu grosería diaria, pero la decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, todos me pidieron perdón ese día, incluso Lana vino llorando a pedirme que volviera, a ella fue a la primera que perdoné, e incluso lloré con ella, no sé cómo es que te ha soportado todos estos años.-

Leni se sienta en la cama y la mira, el silencio es pesado, Lola intenta aprovechar esta pausa para hablarle pero de inmediato Leni la corta

.-cuando Lori supo que me había salido de la casa supo de inmediato que había sido por una pelea contigo, debe de ser adivina, pero ella mejor que nadie sabe la clase de persona que eres, ella fue la que me animó a venir a vivir acá, donde está mi negocio y donde puedo trabajar sin problemas, extraño mucho a todos, pero si no era posible estar allá no tenía caso, aquí estoy bien, trabajo todo el tiempo y es lo que me mantiene estable, nada de niñas berrinchudas ni peleas con nadie, solo trabajo... por cierto, ahora que fui a Londres me divertí mucho, ¿sabes? Si no hubiéramos peleado esa noche, te habría llevado conmigo, Lori me dijo que te habló de esto en la tienda, jajajajajajaja, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando te dijo quien fue nuestra modelo...-

Por la cara que pone Lola se da cuenta de que no lo sabe

.-... ¿cómo, no te dijo?, sabía que ni Lori podía ser tan cruel, en fin, solo tengo que decirte una cosa más, no tengo nada que perdonarte... no vales la pena.-

Esta última frase dicha con un desprecio tal que Lola, quien había estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo al fin se rompe, empieza a llorar bajito, lo que queda de aquella niña orgullosa y malcriada se resiste a abandonarla, no quiere darle esta última victoria a Leni, demasiado tarde porque ella se acerca, se hinca frente a ella y le levanta el rostro con suavidad

.- justo aquí estuve llorando al llegar, extrañaba a todas las demás, extrañaba a Lincoln, no sabes cómo lo extraño aún, él es el único hombre que me ha tratado como una persona normal y como una mujer común y corriente, justo aquí consolé a Lana y lloré con ella y justo aquí veo cómo es que te rindes, como te humillas ante la única persona que te daba todo sin pedirte más que un poco de esfuerzo, nada que no pudieras, nada que estuviera fuera de tu alcance, si me hubieras mentido esa noche no habría pasado nada, tu estúpida hermana Leni se hubiera quedado tranquila y estaríamos las dos en esa casa, pero te importaba más estar tirada en el sofá y ver la televisión, te importaba más estar amargada mientras extrañabas que unos viejos rabo-verdes te vieran el trasero, te importaban más mi dinero y mi ropa que yo, tu hermana, que fue la que se dio cuenta de lo que aquel asqueroso vejete les hacía a las niñas, que fue la que le dijo a mamá lo que había visto y que te salvó de caer ahí, seguro me dirás que no lo sabias pero no importa, no quiero tu gratitud forzada, yo lo hice porque te quería, porque te quiero, porque eres mi hermanita y nada de lo que me pasó debería de haberte pasado a ti, nada...-

La voz de Leni se quiebra y empieza a llorar desconsolada, ella si no reprime nada y sus lágrimas y su voz corren libremente mientras mira a los ojos de una Lola que está sorprendida, está espantada y se da cuenta de lo dañina que ha sido, la gemela intenta abrazar a su hermana pero esta la detiene

.-no, te dije que te quiero y es cierto, pero también te dije que no te mereces nada de mí, por lo menos ahora sé que eras sincera en lo de la disculpa, de todas formas no está en mis manos el que regreses a la casa, porque eso es lo que quieres, ve y pregúntale a Lori, ella fue la más furiosa con lo que hiciste, ella siempre me protegió y me defendió, ella fue la otra única persona que, no importaba lo que yo hiciera siempre estaba conmigo y me apoyaba, me hizo algunas cosas malas pero nunca tan terribles y siempre me pidió perdón, ella y yo éramos como Lana y tú, ella es la que va a decidir tu regreso, “a crímenes terribles, jueces iguales”, eso dijo Ronnie Ann cuando se enteró, creo que ya hablé demasiado, tengo trabajo que hacer, si quieres quedarte a comer, Rosa está preparando una enchiladas y le quedan deliciosas...- Leni se sonríe con algo de malicia .-seguro a Carl le encantará que te sientes a su lado.-

Dicho esto sale de la habitación, Lola se queda ahí llorando y ya sola da rienda suelta a su llanto, todo lo que ha dicho Leni es terrible, si en realidad eso piensa de ella no hay posibilidad de regresar... ¡que está diciendo¡ ahí está de nuevo la niña egoísta y mimada, recuperar a su hermana es más importante, sobre todo ahora que sabe la verdad sobre los concursos, pero ahora tiene una nueva pena sobre ella, ¿acaso Leni tuvo que sufrir abusos así?, la modelo se levanta de inmediato y sale a buscar a Leni, la busca en cada habitación del piso hasta llegar a donde está trabajando con Carlota, discutiendo algo que no escucha, Lola se lanza sobre su hermana pero la morena la ataja

.-¡hey, hey, hey! Espera un momento Dolores, te dije que no nos molestaras, estamos trabajando en algo muy importante.-

.-Leni por favor, no puedo irme sin decirte nada, hermana...-

Leni la mira de reojo y dice que no con la cabeza, regresa a la mesa de trabajo y la ignora completamente, Lola ya no lucha, esta batalla está perdida, Carlota la encamina a la puerta sin ser violenta y antes de cerrársela en la cara le dice

.-si vez a Lindsey Sweetwater dile que le mando saludos y las gracias por el trabajo.-

Ok, eso fue la puntilla, su antigua rival y enemiga fue quien viajó a Londres con su hermana e hizo el trabajo de modelaje, Lola baja las escaleras despacio, pasa de prisa con la señora Casagrande a despedirse y no le da tiempo de nada, al salir del edificio se topa con Carl quien holgazanea en la puerta del almacén

.-¡hola Lolita! ¿ te vas tan rápido?...-

.-¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ IMBÉCIL!!.-

Lola se aleja dejando al chico espantado y confundido, definitivamente estas chicas Loud no son para él.

El viaje de regreso será interminable mientras la lluvia personal de la rubia se vierte de sus ojos y de su corazón, al llegar a casa sube a su habitación sin hacer caso del saludo de su hermana menor o del reclamo de su madre por no responder, se encierra y se lanza a su cama a llorar, esto es demasiado difícil, Lori está sobre ella todo el tiempo y le hace el trabajo tan difícil como puede, Leni solo le mostró que tan dura puede ser y no pudo decirle nada, en estos momentos se siente tan sola.

Al día siguiente Lola se levanta apenas suena el despertador, en realidad no ha dormido mucho ya que estuvo gran parte de la noche llorando, apenas se toma un café antes de salir y evita pasar por Lana a casa de sus hermanos, no se siente capaz de verla a la cara, a ella ni a ninguna de las otras, así que camina hasta la parada de autobús y se va casi ausente pensando en lo que hará para solucionar el problema, está decidida a no rendirse, a demostrar que puede cambiar y a hacerse digna de poder regresar a esa casa, al llegar a la escuela ve a Lana parada en la puerta, no puede evitar que la vea y corra hacia ella

.-¡Lola! me tenías preocupada, ¿dónde estuviste ayer?, te estuve marcando pero me mandaba a buzón todo el tiempo, Mamá no tenía idea y Lori menos, ¿Qué pasó?.-

Lola abraza a su hermana y le dice

.-Leni no me perdonó, dice que no hay nada que perdonar, que no valgo la pena.-

La ex modelo está a punto de llorar pero logra contenerse, Lana la abraza y la consuela

.- no te preocupes Lola, Leni no es mala, simplemente está muy triste por lo que pasó, me lo dijo cuándo...-

Lana se calla, no quiere que su hermana se entere de que fue a hablar con Leni

.-no te preocupes Lana, Leni me dijo que estuviste con ella, que lloraron juntas, me dijo muchas cosas que yo no sabía, sé que está muy enojada conmigo todavía pero no me rendiré.-

En ese momento se dan cuenta de que van tarde a sus respectivas clases y corren dentro.

Pasan los días en los que Lola solo vive para estudiar y trabajar, no hay fiestas ni salidas y hasta se ha olvidado de ir al baile, Lana intenta animarla pero es difícil cuando ya nada te da alegrías, el día anterior al baile Lana le pide a su gemela que la acompañe por su vestido a la modista, es cierto que es un diseño de Leni pero lo pagó con su trabajo y no quiso que lo arreglaran en la tienda, lo llevó a otro lado e irá a recogerlo esa tarde, Lola no está muy a modo para esto, Lori le dio la noche del baile libre pero sin vestido ni pareja no hay expectativas de que vaya

.-vamos Lola, yo tampoco tengo pareja, pero no quiero ir sola, te ayudo a pagar un vestido si quieres, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y no creo que haya que arreglar nada si escoges algo sencillo, el mío tampoco es muy elegante, sabes que no se me da mucho eso, ya mamá me dijo que nos ayuda a arreglarnos, aunque no creo que nos haga mucha falta, tu sola puedes maquillarnos.-

.-no Lana, no solo es el vestido, en realidad no se a que iría, me siento tan vacía, tan culpable, hasta Lori ha dejado de molestarme en el trabajo porque dice que estoy adelgazando, ¿tú crees que estoy más delgada?.-

Lana no dice nada, lo que confirma lo que Lola pensaba, en realidad está durmiendo muy poco, ha subido mucho sus notas ayudada por un programa de estudios que Lisa aceptó hacerle, pero entre reportes, tareas, exámenes y el trabajo en el almacén, Lola ha empezado a enfermar, come poco y mal, además de que el escaso tiempo que le queda libre solo lo pasa pensando en cómo lograr que Leni la perdone, no habla de esto con nadie simplemente porque no cree que a nadie le interese, ha empezado a evitar a todos, incluso a Lana, quien se siente tan alejada de su hermana que tampoco sabe que hacer, así que, después de esta nueva negativa para ir al baile, se escapa a Detroit para ver a Leni.

Llegada a la fortaleza Casagrande, llama a la puerta, (durante el camino ha llamado a su hermana para pedirle que hable con ella, Leni está en el centro de la ciudad y le dice vaya al departamento de Carlota y la espere allá), esta vez es Frida quien le abre la puerta y la saluda con un abrazo y un beso además de tomarle una foto, nadie sabe qué hace con todas las fotografías que toma, detalles misteriosos de las mujeres Casagrande, Lana, entra y antes de que sepa hacia dónde ir, Carlota aparece y la toma de la mano

.-Lana, justo esperaba verte, Leni entra en un momento, está estacionando el carro, ven vamos arriba.-

Ambas suben mientras la morena parlotea sobre la moda y lo bien que se ve la colección de Harrod’s, al llegar arriba la morena le dice

.-ponte cómoda.-

Y la deja mientras ella se va a su habitación, apenas se ha sentado, Leni aparece y la saluda alegremente

.-¡hola Lana! ¡Ven acá hermanita! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.-

Lana se siente envuelta por los brazos de su hermana y un poco sofocada pero corresponde, Leni siempre ha sido muy efusiva y es una de sus cualidades, nunca reprime sus emociones, eso la hace recordar porque ha venido

.-hola Leni, perdón por molestarte, yo... necesito hablar contigo de...-

Leni se separa de ella y la mira con algo de pena

.-sé que vienes a pedir por Lola, pero en realidad no puedo hacer más de lo que ya hice, bien sabes que no está en mis manos hacer que regrese a la casa de ustedes yo...-

Lana la interrumpe

.-es que tú no entiendes Leni, Lola está muy mal, está enferma, casi no duerme ni come, todo el tiempo está trabajando o en la escuela, ya no sale de casa ni habla con nadie, mamá dice que se la pasa hablando sola en su cuarto y Lily me dice que le tiene miedo, Lisa misma me ha dicho que le llama la atención su estado, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Lisa!... ya no sé qué hacer, en casa están preocupados, Lincoln y Luan quieren que vaya a la casa para verla y hablar con ella pero Lynn y Lucy todavía están muy enojadas y se oponen, yo no puedo decir nada porque ellas creen que estoy del lado de Lola para lo que sea, casi no habla conmigo y cada vez que le pido que me acompañe al baile solo me dice lo triste y vacía que se siente, antes la escuchaba con la voz quebrada pero ahora solo lo dice como para que no se me olvide, se ha alejado hasta de mí ¿entiendes? ¡de mí!, antes éramos inseparables y ahora pareciera que no me conoce... solo piensa en ti, en poder hablar contigo y que la perdones, lo que le dijiste la afectó mucho y no puedo ayudarla porque no quiso decirme nada de lo que hablaron, ¿qué le dijiste Leni? ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?...-

Lana solloza mientras Leni la mira algo contrariada, en realidad Leni solo se desahogó de toda la rabia y el resentimiento que tenía, ella ni siquiera quería que castigaran a su hermana, en realidad Leni quería irse de esa casa porque chocaba mucho con la vida de las demás, sobre todo porque ella quería a Lincoln para ella sola y se desgastaba mucho sintiendo celos de sus hermanas, nadie salvo Lola le habían reclamado u hostigado al respecto y ella y Luan estaban formando un lazo nuevo y diferente al que tenían antes pero las peleas con la ex modelo la desgastaron más aun, por eso prefirió irse, habían acordado que ella podía visitarlos sin problemas, y que, si Lincoln estaba dispuesto, podían tener sexo, nadie lo cuestionaba ya que sabían cómo Leni necesitaba del amor de su hermano, pero ella misma no había querido ir debido a la situación, esto que Lana le decía era nuevo pero no estaba convencida, las gemelas se querían mucho y no dudaba en que mintiera para salvar a la otra, así que le dijo a Lana que la esperara porque tenía que hacer una llamada, y la hizo, pero llamó a su madre, quien le confirmó lo que Lana decía y le pidió que perdonara a su hermana, lo mismo le dijeron al teléfono Lynn Sr. y Lisa quien le explico pacientemente el asunto de estar hablando sola, Lily le comentó lo espantada que estaba por su hermana a quien escuchaba hablar sola y repetir su nombre entre sollozos, Leni no pudo aguantar lo que le decían, ¿de verdad ella estaba haciendo que su hermana enfermara? ¿acaso se había vuelto tan mala?, la rubia no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida, necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo se le ocurría una persona, decidió que tenía que hacerlo y entro al cuarto donde Lana estaba triste mirando por la ventana

.-vamos Lana, iremos a casa.-

Lana estaba extrañada pero pensó que había convencido a Leni y saltó de inmediato pero antes de que dijera nada Leni le dijo

.-necesito ver a alguien allá.-

La seriedad de su hermana mayor la desmotivó un poco pero el simple hecho de que fuera a Royal Woods ya era un avance, tenía al menos dos meses que no lo hacía, así que la siguió esperanzada mientras se despedía de Carlota quien solo agitó la mano despidiéndose de ambas.

El viaje en el automóvil de Leni fue rápido pero incómodo, Lana intentó sacar mil temas de conversación sin que su hermana respondiera apenas con monosílabos, así que decidió rendirse y el camino continuó en silencio, al llegar al pueblo Leni manejó directamente a casa de Lori lo que le bajó el ánimo a Lana, Lori las recibió alegre, pero cuando Leni le dijera a lo que había venido Lori se escuchó un poco extrañada

.-mira Leni, yo también he notado que Lola está algo “distraída” y si, la noto más delgada, pero mamá no me ha dicho nada de lo que pasa en casa, casi no hablo con Lisa más allá de un saludo y Lily tampoco me ha comentado nada, ¿estás segura de lo que me dices?.-

.-mamá me lo dijo por teléfono hace una hora, hasta Lisa se tomó el trabajo de explicármelo y sabes que no hace eso con cualquier cosa.-

.-¿crees que me haya pasado de la raya?.-

Lana es la que responde

.-no Lori, en realidad ella está bien con el trabajo, el problema es que casi no duerme, está obsesionada con recuperar a Leni.-

.-pero...pero...-

.-tranquila Leni, no es que tu tengas la culpa, Lola está teniendo un momento muy difícil por todo lo que pasó, darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo mal es duro, el problema es que no sabe cómo enfrentarlo y empeora si le agregamos la pelea contigo, tenemos que hablar con ella, solo quiere que la perdones y eso sí depende de ti.-

Leni se levanta y dice

.-quiero hablar con alguien más antes de decidir.-

Lori asiente y se levanta

.-las acompaño, Lupe está en la guardería, le avisaré a Bobby para que la recoja.-

Las tres Loud salen rumbo a la casa Loud pero la mayor y la menor se sorprenden cuando Leni se detiene en la casa de sus hermanos, la nueva casa Loud, Lori inmediatamente se pone tensa

.-Leni, sabes que no puedo entra ahí, Lynn y yo no estamos en buenos términos y...-

.-tendrás que esperar en el auto o aguantarte tus ganas de pelea.-

Dice Leni con voz firme, Lori la mira sorprendida y asiente en voz baja, las tres bajan y se dirigen a la casa, Lana se adelanta para abrirles y al entrar encuentran a Lynn y a Lucy en la sala, antes de que se saluden, la deportista se tensa pero no alcanza a decir nada ya que Leni la señala seria

.-no vine a verlas pelearse, así que por favor manténganse calmadas.-

El tono es autoritario, en realidad Leni no está para juegos, Lynn entiende el punto y se sienta de nuevo, ella y Lori apenas se saludan mientras que el saludo de las demás es efusivo, Leni pregunta por sus otros dos hermanos

.-¿Dónde están Lincoln y Luan?.-

.-Link pasó por ella a su oficina, no deben tardar en llegar.-

La espera es algo pesada por la confrontación que hay entre Lori y Lynn pero las demás las ignoran mientras platican de cualquier tema para distraerse, al llegar los hermanos faltantes Leni casi salta de su asiento para abrir la puerta, Lincoln está alegre de ver a su hermana pero esto se borra al ver a Lori y a Lynn juntas, Leni no le da tiempo de preguntar nada

.-por favor Linky, tú también Luan, necesito hablar con ustedes de Lola.-

La sola mención del nombre de su hermana menor los hace poner atención absoluta, le dicen a Leni que venga con ellos y se van al cuarto de Lincoln, una vez ahí Luan es quien pregunta

.-qué pasa Leni? Te veo preocupada ¿es qué Lola te dijo al...-

.-no, Lana fue a verme, me dijo que Lola está muy mal, yo no quería creerle pero mamá me dijo lo mismo, Lori también la ve así y hasta Lisa me dice que puede estar enferma, yo... no sé qué hacer, el día que fue a pedirme perdón no la dejé hablar, solo descargué todo el coraje que tenía y le dije que no había nada que perdonar, que no valía la pena, pensé que solo había ido para que ustedes la dejaran regresar, seguía muy enojada y le dije cosas horribles, e incluso le conté lo del concurso, sabía que eso no había que mencionarlo jamás pero... estoy muy preocupada.-

Lincoln está apunto de hablar pero Luan se adelanta

.-Leni, Lola en realidad se merece este castigo, pero lo que le dijiste la asustó, jamás pensó que tu llegarías a estar tan furiosa y herida, Lana nos ha contado lo que pasa pero no hemos podido hacerla venir a la casa y cuando fui allá para hablar con ella no quiso verme, el castigo no se lo quitaremos pero ella necesita que la perdones para no volverse loca, estamos preocupados pero no podemos hacer demasiado.-

Esto basta, Leni les da las gracias y sale de prisa de la habitación, Lincoln solo se vuelve a mirar a Luan que le sonríe

.-¿qué pasa querido? ¿acaso solo tú tienes más que aire en la cabeza?, lo sé, lo sé, mal chiste...-

Se acerca y le da un beso

.-vamos, no quiero que Lola le haga una grosería más a Leni, además solo tú y yo podemos con la amenaza de Lynn lunática contra la sargento mandona.-

Lincoln asiente y ambos bajan para ir con los demás a la casa Loud original, todos llegan en grupo y el alboroto común de la familia vuelve a ser, por un momento, como antes, Leni no saluda a nadie, sube las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al cuarto de Lola, ella está encerrada llorando como de costumbre, la mayor escucha su nombre entre los sollozos entrecortados de su hermana y sabe que no puede dejar que sufra más

.-Lola, Lolita, ábreme por favor, Lola...-

La chica no responde y Leni se preocupa, esto la hará aplicar su antigua habilidad de abrir cerraduras con un pasador de pelo, al escuchar que la cerradura se bota, abre rápidamente para encontrarse a un fantasma que la mira como no creyendo la visión, Leni se lanza por ella y la toma en brazos llorando

.-¡¡Lola por dios!! Estoy aquí, soy tu hermana, ¿me reconoces? ¿Me escuchas?, Lola, Lolita...-

Lola la abraza y lloran juntas antes de que la menor pueda apenas decir

.-Leni... ¿me perdonas?, se que no me quieres pero, por favor, perdóname...-

Y de nuevo el llanto de ambas, una alegre de ver de nuevo a su hermana y esperanzada de lograr su perdón, la otra asustada por la situación y dispuesta a lo que sea por hacer que su hermana se recupere, cuando todos suben las encuentran una en brazos de la otra, Lola está dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Leni les dice bajito

.-nos hemos perdonado.-

Todos sonríen y les cierran la puerta del cuarto para dejarlas descansar y terminar de reconciliarse, bajan al comedor y se dispersan por la casa platicando, en la sala solo quedan Lori, Lynn y Luan, quien se prometió no dejarlas solas, pero sorprendentemente Lori se dirige tranquila a la deportista

.-creo que tenemos algo que aprenderle a Leni, mira Lynn, en realidad no me entra en la cabeza como viven pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, incluso Bobby cree que si ustedes son felices nosotros no debemos meternos, moralmente está mal, pero no han intentado casarse o tener hijos y ninguno de ustedes es menor de edad, no está prohibido que un grupo de hermanos vivan juntos y lo que pase puertas adentro de su casa es solo asunto de ustedes, que yo sepa nadie está obligado a vivir ahí y... ya no se me ocurre nada.-

Lynn la ha escuchado en silencio con una cara osca que se ha suavizado poco a poco escuchando lo que su hermana dice, al final se sonríe y le contesta

.-entiendo que no estés de acuerdo, pero es la primera vez que te escucho tratar de entenderlo y no solo decirnos locos o degenerados, yo te quiero mucho hermana, a todas, pero en realidad lo que tú y yo tenemos solo es un choque de formas de ser, espero que podamos estar en paz.-

Lori se sonríe también

.-claro que podemos estar en paz pero no se te olvide quien es la mayor y quien manda.-

Ambas se levantan y se dan un abrazo, varios entran para quedarse asombrados, la paz entre las Loud se ha establecido de nuevo.


	9. Crónica de dos doncellas

La visita de Leni ese día ayudó mucho a Lincoln, ella era capaz de levantarle el ánimo con solo estar presente, a pesar de todos sus problemas siempre estaba alegre y optimista; en contra de todo lo que le dijera su hermano, ella hizo comida y limpió la casa, estuvo regañándolo por su mal trabajo en ese aspecto, lo vio trabajar otro rato y finalmente, muy apenada, le pidió hacer el amor, a la rubia le costaba demasiado acercarse a su hermano para ello, le dolían los viajes largos ya que no podía estar cerca de él, así que cuando lo visitaba hacía mil cosas queriendo animarse a acercarse a él, Lincoln sabía lo que pasaba y se divertía enormemente con ello, pero no por mala persona sino porque quería que Leni empezara a perder esa “timidez” con respecto al sexo, sabía que ella siempre se había dejado hacer así que, en realidad, no tenía experiencia ni nada parecido, el peliblanco se sonrió al escuchar a su hermana pedirle sexo así, apocada y muerta de vergüenza, él se acercó y le dio un beso que a ella se le antojó eterno, después subieron al cuarto de Lincoln y estuvieron ahí toda la tarde, apenas terminaban el encuentro cuando se escuchó la puerta, eran las gemelas que venían a cenar después del trabajo, Lana ha terminado una licenciatura en zoología pero trabaja como veterinaria en un local de mascotas en el centro comercial, da clases en la misma escuela que Lucy y además se da tiempo los fines de semana para trabajar en su propio taller mecánico, Lola terminó su carrera de administración de empresas y logística con cuadro de honor, cosa que sorprendió a muchos (por supuesto no a su familia), empieza a encontrarse con Lori tanto como hermanas como colegas y ahora administra no solo la sucursal de “Casagrande’s market” de Royal Woods sino también la exclusiva tienda de “LLCC” que abrieron ahí recientemente, le costó mucho convencer a Ronnie Ann de su nueva vida y sus buenas intenciones y solo lo logró cuando la otra administradora del consorcio le dio su voto de confianza, es verdad que se trataba de Lori pero la latina sabía cuan estricta era ella cuando del negocio se trataba, así que también dio su consentimiento y ahí estaba Lola Loud, llevando a plena satisfacción de todos esos dos negocios. Lana nunca dejó de hacerle honor a su apellido y esta vez no era la excepción, entró dando grandes pasos mientras dejaba caer ruidosamente un par de jaulas, Lola venía detrás de ella quejándose por el polvo, ciertos detalles nunca iban a quitársele a la “princesita”, apenas entrar el hambre les picó la nariz y sintieron un aroma que no era de esa casa, aunque Lincoln, Luan e incluso Lucy cocinaban y no lo hacían mal, no siempre estaban para hacerlo, además de que solamente uno o dos días estaban todos para compartir una cena, así que no se cocinaba mucho en esa casa, las gemelas caminaron derecho a la cocina y el aroma las atrapó de inmediato, al destapar la olla no les quedó duda, alguien ajeno a la casa estaba ahí, ambas subieron corriendo y apenas habían puesto un pie en el piso de arriba cuando Leni les salió al paso envuelta en una bata de Luan que apenas la cubría, la modista era más alta que casi todas sus hermanas, además de que a esta edad ya tenía un cuerpo cercano al de su madre, aunque mejor formado, Lana la abrazó sin peros

.-¡Leni! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!, ¿tu cocinaste el estofado verdad?, a Lincoln no le sale tan bien como a ti o a Luan.-

Una voz desde el fondo del cuarto le reclama

.-¡hey!, ¡escuché eso!.-

.-Pero es la verdad Lincoln.-

Mientras tanto, Lola se acerca a Leni y la abraza levemente mientras la besa, no es que no la quiera ni mucho menos pero acaba de tener sexo y no quiere que su traje tome ese aroma, al menos no así, no puede evitar sonreírse por lo que acaba de pensar, lo que la distrae y no puede escapar cuando Leni la abraza apretadamente junto a Lana

.- ¡mis hermanitas! Ya las extrañaba, ojalá hubieran podido ir conmigo a Nueva York, nos habríamos divertido mucho.-

Lola pone su mejor cara de felicidad mientras se resigna a mandar su traje a la tintorería, Lincoln sale de su habitación poniéndose una playera que le queda algo ajustada, viste también una bermuda que le queda algo floja de modo que se le baja hasta la cadera, las tres mujeres se quedan en silencio admirando el buen cuerpo de su hermano que se mueve despreocupadamente a su lado mientras se acomoda la playera

.-me muero de hambre, ¿alguna de ustedes me acompaña a cenar?, no creo que Luan o Lucy lleguen temprano hoy y Lynn tiene visores en su práctica así que estará fuera hasta tarde.-

al llegar a la escalera voltea a ver a sus hermanas, quienes cierran la boca y asienten en silencio, él se alza de hombros y baja

.-Lincoln no deja de ser sexy...-

Dice Leni mientras suelta a sus hermanas, Lola se arregla el traje mientras mira a su hermana mayor

.-pero si estuviste con él toda la tarde, ¿en serio no te cansas?.-

.-no...-

Esto dicho con una voz suave y finalizada en un suspiro bajito, las gemelas no pueden evitar reírse, en realidad ellas tampoco se cansan pero no pueden culparla, al contrario de las gemelas, que viven ahí y pueden acostarse con Lincoln casi cuando quieran, Leni viene poco, una o dos veces al mes, se entiende que quiera tener sesiones maratónicas de sexo, además de estar todo el tiempo posible con sus hermanos.

Mientras cenaban Leni charlaba sin parar contando todo lo que hizo en la gran manzana y Lola se notaba muy interesada, pese a que ya tenía un trabajo y le gustaba mucho, la moda y el glamour no habían dejado de interesarle además de que eran parte de su vida, pero ahora desde el otro lado, Lana se notaba algo fastidiada, ya había terminado con su segundo plato de estofado y en realidad la plática de su hermana mayor no era mucho de su interés, se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato al fregadero, lo lavó junto con sus cubiertos y su vaso, los dejó en el escurridor y después se acercó a su hermano

.-voy a bañarme, ¿me harías el favor de darme un masaje al salir? El trabajo estuvo muy pesado, ¿por favor Linky winky?.-

Todo esto dicho mientras ponía su mejor cara de cachorro, Leni de inmediato atacó

.-Lana... yo puedo darte el masaje si quieres, Linky tiene que recuperar fuerzas para la noche...-

Lincoln miró a su hermana mayor con nerviosismo mientras Lola se reía

.-sospecho que alguien va a estar muy cansado mañana, creo que no tendrás oportunidad hoy Lana, ve a bañarte y yo me ocuparé de ti.-

.-está bien...-

Dice Lana con un tono de molestia infantil, Leni se levanta, recoge los trastes sucios sin hacer caso de los reclamos de sus hermanos y empieza a lavarlos mientras les dice

.-no importa, no importa, allá en casa nunca hago nada, Carlota insiste en pagarle a una criada para que nos limpie el departamento con tal de que no trabaje más que en los diseños, a veces extraño ser solo Leni Loud, la chica de Royal Woods.-

Sus hermanos sonríen y se acercan para ayudarle a secar los platos, después, Lola sube a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Lana mientras los mayores se sientan en la sala y encienden la televisión, Leni de inmediato se acurruca bajo el brazo protector de su hermanito y miran un show cualquiera, en realidad la televisión es solo un pretexto para estar ahí, tranquilos y descansando, de pronto se escucha ruido en la planta alta, Lincoln se extraña un poco y quita el sonido del programa solo para escuchar a sus hermanas pelear

.-¡Lola! ¡Se supone que tú eres la que tenía que atenderme a mí! ¡lo prometiste!.-

.-¡pero Lana!, ¡si empezamos así no voy a poder aguantarme!.-

.-¡pues de eso se trata! ¡tú fuiste la que no me dejó convencer a Lincoln!.-

Después todo queda en silencio de nuevo, Leni levanta la vista para ver a su hermano, quien también la mira, ambos se ríen de lo que escucharon

.-Linky, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.-

.- claro, ¿por qué no?.-

.-¿pero no te enojarás?.-

.-depende de lo que me preguntes Leni, pero, no creo.-

.-Lynn y Luan ya me han contado como es que empezaste tu relación con ellas, incluso Lucy me contó, aunque a ella no le entendí todo...- Lincoln salta un poco .-...¡¿ya ves?! Te dije que te ibas a enojar...-

.-n-no Leni, no estoy enojado, me toma desprevenido solamente.-

.-bu-bueno, el caso es que no sé cómo es que iniciaste con las gemelas, ya sé que no debería de entrometerme pero tengo una curiosidad enorme, ¿me dirías? ¿por favor?... anda, no creo que ellas se enojen, al menos Lana no, y te juro que no le diré nada a Lola, te lo juro, por favor cuéntame ¿sí?, anda, se bueno, por favor por favor por favor...-

.-está bien, está bien, pueees... todo empezó más o menos así...-

Lincoln empieza el relato mientras Leni se sienta frente a él y lo mira con una cara de atención total.

A los quince años, las gemelas desesperaban por acostarse con Lincoln, en este momento ya estaban convencidas de que solo él podía darles el sexo que soñaban, habían visto lo que hacía con sus otras hermanas y estaban dispuestas a lo que fuera para obtener “su parte” en ese negocio, no importaba que, cuando más pequeñas, lo llamaban tonto, molesto, raro, freak y cosas por el estilo, en realidad, en su mente infantil, siempre fue el modelo de lo que debería ser un hombre, a pesar de cómo lo trataban, siempre era servicial y paciente, solo él sabía cómo arreglar las peleas entre ellas y nunca se negó a jugar a lo que fuera que le pidieran, Lana lo adoraba desde que demostró que tan valiente podía ser cuando rescataron a las ranas de la escuela y Lola no podía vivir sin su hermano el “experto”, quien la entrenaba y ayudaba en los desfiles de belleza, esto iba transformándose poco a poco en un enamoramiento para ellas, los niños de su edad no eran rivales para su hermano y mientras fueron creciendo esto se hizo más patente.

Las gemelas habían empezado un poco más temprano que las otras su curiosidad por el sexo, cuando Lynn había empezado a meter chicos a casa, las gemelas se dieron cuenta de que algo raro ocurría, esos ruidos raros, las risitas y los suspiros entrecortados, intentaron preguntarle a Lucy, pero esta palidecía un poco solamente y se iba, cuando Lynn y Lincoln tuvieron sexo por primera vez, las gemelas ya habían tenido “la plática” con su madre y en la escuela también les habían hablado de ello por lo que ya no fue tan difícil saber lo que ocurría, Lola empezó a darle cuerpo a esas fantasías nebulosas acerca de lo que pasaba después de la boda entre la princesa y el príncipe, mientras que Lana aterrizaba ciertas costumbres primaverales que había visto entre algunos animales, así pues, ambas empezaron a tener objetivos amorosos más allá de solo pensar en pasear de la mano o besarse, ahora ya sabían que se podía hacer mucho más, y aunque las frases de precaución y espera por parte de su madre habían estado presentes, los “... pero a ustedes les falta mucho” o “cuando sean grandes...”poco hicieron para frenarlas pues la sexualidad que las niñas veían a su alrededor todos los días las adelantaron para algunas cosas, a estas alturas, Lynn Jr. solo tenía sexo con Lincoln en casa, pero a veces venía con chicos y los habían visto tratar de esconderse para un manoseo más o menos atrevido; Lincoln era algo afecto a masturbarse, y en realidad era difícil de ignorar por más silencioso que quisiera ser, esto hacía pensar a Lola, quien era la que dormía de ese lado, que era lo más asqueroso que pudiera escuchar, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad por la frecuencia con la que escuchaba esos ruidos, ¿en realidad se sentía tan bien?, a veces Lana y Lola se juntaban a intercambiar ideas sobre lo que escuchaban e incluso algunas veces se acostaron juntas para escuchar lo mismo, sobra decir que Lana tuvo que dejar de lado mucha de su mugre y Lola mucho de su asco para que pudieran estar juntas en alguna de las camas, pero así empezaron a tener fantasías acompañadas, a reír nerviosas mientras sentían un cosquilleo en el estómago y también una cuarta más abajo, a veces se juntaban hasta estar abrazadas y eso las hacía sentir bien, les calmaba un poco esa sensación desconocida que las invadía, alguna vez intentaron sobornar a Lucy para que las dejara escurrirse por los ductos de ventilación y espiar a Lincoln, pero la chica dark ya lo hacía, por lo que les prohibió subir, las niñas solo esperaban una oportunidad y esta apareció inesperadamente cuando estaban arreglando el ático en uno de esos castigos raros que su padre les aplicaba, al fondo había unas cajas de madera semi podridas que tenían que tirarse y Lana las movía con cuidado para no matar a ningún bicho que pudiera estar por ahí, las movía una por una, con cuidado y al levantar una de ellas vio un punto de luz, la curiosidad clásica de niña la hizo asomarse y descubrió “el cielo”, era un hoyo pequeñito que daba directamente al cuarto de Lincoln, justo sobre su cama, no había nada que estorbara y se alcanzaba a ver bien todo ya que no estaba a más de dos metros de distancia, Lana casi grita de la emoción pero se contuvo a tiempo ya que sus demás hermanas estaban ahí también, así que bajó por un momento la caja y buscó algo para tapar su hallazgo, vio que algunas cajas de recuerdos que no iban a tirarse estaban cerca y de inmediato las puso en ese lugar, las acomodó muy correctamente para que se viera ordenado y ya nadie se acercara, cargó las cajas podridas y se fue muy contenta rumbo al bote de basura. Lana esperaba con impaciencia la noche para ver si tenía la suerte de poder espiar a su hermano desde el ático, así que apenas si pensó en salir a jugar con charles o en ir al parque a jugar con otros chicos en la bicicleta, ni siquiera le dijo a Lola temiendo que, con lo chismosa que era, se le saliera este secreto que le parecía valiosísimo, al llegar la hora de la cena, todos en la mesa estaban animados por que habría “Lynnsagna” para cenar, el ruido era un poco más alto de lo común en el comedor y en la técnicamente vacía mesa de los “pequeños” solo las gemelas y Lily estaban sentadas platicando tranquilamente, Lisa hacía alguno de sus experimentos raros por lo que no participaría de esta cena, mamá había aceptado llevarle algo a su habitación y los demás estaban en la otra mesa, Lola miraba a su hermana gemela, había estado rara, más de lo normal, y eso la tenía intrigada, ¿en que estaba pensando Lana?, en ese momento Lynn Sr. salió de la cocina con la cena y los hurras para el padre de esta hambrienta familia hicieron que todos se olvidaran de cualquier cosa que no fuera comer esa maravilla de pasta, carne y verduras con extra queso.

La cena fue deliciosa y al terminar cada quien tuvo vía libre para hacer lo que quisieran, Lincoln se deslizó silencioso a su cuarto y Lana fue tras él, quería estar segura de lo que su hermano haría así que fue a tocar la puerta y abrió sin esperar el permiso, Lincoln se quitaba el pantalón sentado en su cama mientras la lap top estaba encendida a un lado, la niña no alcanzó a ver exactamente que estaba en pantalla pero por el salto y el grito de su hermano pareció que había acertado en la actividad a realizar

.-¡Lana!...-

.-¿q-qué?... toqué, pero no me contestaste... oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? .-

.-vo-voy a leer un comic...-

Lincoln estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras se cubría con su almohada, Lana supo que mentía, no había ningún comic a la vista, aunque también vio un paquetito cuadrado color plata a un lado, de momento no supo lo que era ya que Lincoln le preguntó

.-¿necesitas algo Lana?...-

.-estee... no, ya no importa...-

Y se fue dando un portazo, Lincoln se quedó extrañado pero no hizo mucho caso, en realidad no iba a leer un comic, pero no iba a decirle a Lana que se estaba preparando para masturbarse...

Lana bajó la escalera del ático mientras esperaba que nadie viniera, subió rápidamente y jaló para cerrar apenas a tiempo ya que alguien venia subiendo, alcanzo a ver a Lynn que caminaba despacio mientras miraba para todos lados, Lana estuvo feliz de que no la viera, y ya a salvo en el ático, se movió casi flotando hacia el rincón donde estaba el hueco hacia el cuarto de Lincoln, movió despacio las cajas y se asomó, ahí estaba su hermano, todavía tenía la ropa interior pero algo estaba dentro y desde arriba se veía grande, tener un ojo pegado al suelo no es tan fácil como ella creía, así que se levantó un momento para acomodarse lo mejor posible, y cuando encontró la posición correcta se asomó de nuevo, pero vio algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto, Lincoln y Lynn se besaban apasionadamente, él estaba acostado y Lynn lo besaba estando hincada a un lado de la cama, esto la dejó boquiabierta y jadeó, Lynn se detuvo de pronto y levantó la cabeza, después alzó los hombros y volvió al beso, Lana estaba aguantando la respiración y casi la traspiración, ¡sí podían escucharla!, cuando se tranquilizó, volvió a asomarse y casi suelta un grito de nuevo, Lynn y Lincoln ya se habían desnudado y estaban casi luchando en la cama, jadeaban y se besaban de forma ruda, mientras las manos de Lincoln recorrían todo el cuerpo de la atleta, las de Lynn estaban ocupadas agitando algo entre los cuerpos y la rubia hacía bizcos intentando ver bien, ya sabía lo que era pero quería verlo, en un momento en que Lynn se separó y miró a lo que tenía entre las manos pudo verlo, ¡era enorme!, largo y grueso, su hermana mayor lo miraba con deseo, de pronto giró a Lincoln boca arriba y ya no vio mas, la cabeza de la castaña estaba en ese lugar tapándolo todo pero era claro que hacía algo muy placentero para el peliblanco por la cara que este hacía, se agarraba con una mano de la sábana mientras que la otra tomaba a Lynn por el pelo, Lana supuso que le hacía lo que llaman una “mamada”, ella y Lola habían visto algo de eso en internet a escondidas, y ahora estaba viendo, o bueno, casi, una en vivo, en realidad el punto de visión no era tan bueno pero esto ya era un avance, además, había descubierto el secreto de sus hermanos, volvió a asomarse para ver como Lynn se separaba, y ahora sí, el miembro de su hermano se le mostró completo, empezó a sentir las cosquillas en su pancita y también más abajo, lo veía húmedo por la saliva de la deportista y él tenía una cara de satisfacción completa, ella lo llamó mientras se acostaba del lado contrario y él la siguió allá para enterrar la cara entre sus piernas, ella suspiraba y gemía bajito con las manos sobándose los senos, Lana había visto técnicamente a todas sus hermanas desnudas pero hasta ahora descubrió lo hermosas que podían ser, el cuerpo de Lynn era fuerte pero al verla así, gozando de las caricias que su hermano le daba..., era una cara totalmente distinta, Lana no pudo evitar meter sus manos entre sus piernas, los nervios de estar viendo todo esto podían mucho con su auto control, sintió bien el tenerlas pegadas a su entrepierna y sin proponérselo empezó a frotarse, despacito primero y más fuerte después, mientras veía a Lynn subir en la intensidad de su placer, al parecer Lincoln era muy hábil con la boca, Lana deseó que Lincoln pudiera hacerle lo mismo y sus sobadas empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, la mezclilla del “overol” que llevaba era muy útil para muchas cosas pero demostró ser demasiado estorbosa para esto, la rubia se levantó y estando de rodillas se bajó los tirantes, liberándose tanto como pudo, ahora lo tenía debajo de las caderas y decidió que también sus pantys de algodón estorbaban, así que también las bajó, estaba desnuda desde el ombligo hasta medio muslo, sintió algo de frió por las corrientes de aire pero también sintió, por primera vez, el aroma de sus propios fluidos, le gustaba pero también se dio cuenta de que olía mucho a “pipí”, pensó que a eso se referían sus hermanas cuando le decían que había que estar limpia para evitar el mal olor, entre otras cosas; recordó lo que estaba haciendo y miró de nuevo justo en el momento en el que Lynn tuvo un orgasmo, Lana estaba descubriendo nuevas cosas a cada momento pero parecía que todo había acabado porque Lincoln se recostó a su lado y se quedaron quietos un rato, la rubia estaba maldiciendo a su suerte, se había perdido de mucho por estar luchando contra su pantalón, pero antes de que se rindiera escuchó que ella le decía a él

.-ahora viene el acto principal.-

rápidamente se asomó para ver a Lincoln echarse sobre Lynn quien solo dejó salir un gemidito, y él empezó a moverse arriba y abajo con la cadera, Lana de nuevo se acomodó y metió las manos entre sus piernas, ahora no había nada que le estorbara y sintió su humedad correrle por los dedos, se sentía muy bien el frotarse el coñito lampiño mientras miraba a sus hermanos cogiendo, intentando no hacer ruido, pero de forma bastante vigorosa, de nuevo vio la cara de la deportista con muecas de placer y veía la cadera del peliblanco embestir rápido y duro, ella se sobaba más rápido también y encontró un punto pequeñito que abultaba un poco en la parte delantera de su coño, estaba duro y sentía lo mejor al pasar sus inexpertos dedos por ahí, se concentró en ese punto y algo delicioso empezó a invadirla, apenas podía mirar a sus hermanos por el agujerito, el propio le llamaba, se pasó una mano por atrás en su desesperada carrera por auto complacerse y llegó a la entrada de su vagina, también la sobaba y metió un dedo en ella, ahí fue donde dejó de ver, sus dedos se sentían demasiado bien, se tallaba y se penetraba con ambas manos al mismo tiempo, de pronto le vino algo como un “escalofrío alto”, muy alto, pero muy bueno, que la hizo gemir ahogadamente, después, poco a poco, fue yéndose y sintió el cuerpo agradablemente flojo, estuvo atontada uno momentos, hasta que recordó a sus hermanos y se asomó de nuevo, ahora veía a Lynn sentada sobre Lincoln, ella subía y bajaba con fuerza y se escuchaban sus cuerpos chocando como nalgadas, a Lana esto le hizo gracia y se rió bajito, metió de nuevo las manos a su entrepierna y comenzó a sobarse de nuevo, se sentía aún mejor que antes y la rubia no dudo en seguir, los miró seguir cogiendo mientras se frotaba de prisa, y cuando Lynn se vino ella lo hizo también, de nuevo esa especie de escalofrío que la hacía apretar todos los músculos del cuerpo mientras se metía los dedos lo más profundo que podía y sobaba su “botoncito” a todo lo que daba, al terminar, Lynn se despidió de un agotado Lincoln sin saber que algunas más estaban en la misma condición, Lana en el ático, con el trasero al aire y las manos todavía metidas entre los muslos, jugando con sus fluidos, y sintiéndose torpe y muy graciosa, y Lucy en los ductos de ventilación, un poco más mojada y menos torpe pero igual de contenta.

Era ya algo tarde cuando lana bajó del ático, tuvo que esperar un rato a que nadie pasara por el pasillo, fue al baño a secarse ya que andar pegajosa no era muy cómodo al caminar, se limpió lo mejor que pudo con papel y salió más tranquila, al entrar a su habitación Lola la esperaba

.-¿dónde estabas?, nos perdimos el escándalo de Lincoln por tu culpa.-

si Lola supiera de donde venía, pero era ella quien se había perdido el escándalo de su hermano, Lana se sonrió y le dijo

.-fui con...- ¡diablos!... no tenía que decir, se dio cuenta que su plan tenia uh hoyo, la gemela ruda se puso nerviosa mientras la modelo se acercaba

.-¿fuiste con... snif, snif... espera un momento, ¿a que huele?... ¡eewww! Lana, ¿volviste a buscar en la basura? pensé que ya eras lo bastante grande para saber que... no, espera... Lana, hueles como a la ropa interior de...-

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el reflejo de vómito de Lola, quien tuvo que correr a la ventana de su cuarto por aire, Lana estaba roja de vergüenza, ¿en verdad olía tan mal?, además ¿porque decía eso de la ropa interior de alguien?

Cuando su gemela recuperó la compostura, regreso a seguir regañándola pero se encontró con una hermana que tenía una pregunta

.-primera, sabes perfectamente que ya no busco nada en los botes de la basura, la lección fue muy difícil...-

(a los ocho años Lana había tenido un accidente terrible dentro de un contenedor y, por si no fuera suficiente, al mismo tiempo la atacó una infección en la piel por lo mismo, dos meses en el hospital le habían enseñado a ya no hacerlo)

.- ...y en segunda, ¿de la ropa interior de quien me estás hablando?.-

.- ulph... no me hagas recordarlo Lana,... ¿recuerdas la apuesta que hice con Lynn sobre “miss prisión pageant”?... todavía no puedo creer que haya perdido, el caso es que tuve que lavar su ropa toda una semana ¿te das cuenta?, y además de sus uniformes sudados (yeetch) ¡tuve que lavar sus “undies”!, y olían exactamente como tú hueles ahora... ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme?.-

.-bu-bueno... es un secreto y tienes que jurar por el osito donde guardas tu dinero y por tu colección de coronas y trofeos, que no le dirás a nadie.-

Lola abre los ojos desmesuradamente, esas son cosas muy serias para jurar por ellas, lo que su hermana tiene que decirle es muy importante

.- en la tarde, cuando estábamos limpiando el ático encontré algo genial...-

.-¿qué? ¿dinero? ¿otro mapa de tesoros?, no... espera... ¿dinero?, eso ya lo dije... ¿juguetes? ¡dime!.-

.-encontré un hoyo...-

.- ¿un hoyo? ¿UN HOYO?...-

.-¡shhhh! cállate, no es solo un hoyo, ¡está sobre el cuarto de Lincoln! ¡sobre su cama!.-

los ojos de la modelo se abren como platos

.-¡noooo!... un momento, ¡¿TENIAS ESE TESORO ESCONDIDO DE MÍ?! .-

.-¡¡¡SHHHHHH!!! .- Lana le susurra al oído.- si te escuchan me matan, tengo algo más importante que decirte...-

¿algo más importante? Lola apenas puede creerlo

.-... lo estaba espiando, ¡y lo vi a él y a Lynn haciéndolo!...-

.-¿haciendo que?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!!!!!! ¡NOES-CIER-TO!.-

una voz en su puerta las hace palidecer a muerte

.-¿niñas? ¿pasó algo?.-

Lincoln pregunta mientras toca

.-¡SI, DIGO, NO! ¡E-ESTAMOS JUGANDO!...-

.- creo que ya deberían estar acostadas, si mamá las encuentra jugando todavía las va a regañar.-

.-¡S-SI LINKY, TIENES RAZÓN! YA NOS VAMOS A DORMIR.-

ambas contestan nerviosas, Lincoln les desea buenas noches y se va, ellas se callan hasta que escuchan su puerta cerrarse, Lana mira hacia su puerta para estar completamente segura de que Lincoln se ha ido mientras Lola mira a su hermana como si fuera un viajero en el tiempo, una vez pasado el peligro, Lola jala a Lana al rincón más alejado de cualquier oído indiscreto y siguen con la conversación

.-a ver, déjame entender esto, ¿dices que viste a Lynn y Lincoln teniendo sexo?... no puedo creerlo, Lynn se volvió loca.-

.-pues yo vi a Lincoln muy contento, ¿ no crees que él empezó?.-

.-¿Quién? ¿Lincoln? Imposible, él es todo un caballero, no sería capaz de algo así.-

Pese a todo, Lola tenía idealizado a su hermano como alguien educado y fino, incapaz de lo que ella creía algo malo, además de que el nombre de Lynn siempre era sinónimo de locura y mal comportamiento, Lana también admiraba a su hermano pero por ser comprensivo y paciente, le había mostrado que era capaz de arriesgarse por hacer el bien y era algo audaz, así que no se le hacía tan fuera de lugar el que hubiera sido su idea el tener sexo con su hermana, una con la que además de todo era muy cercano, (si nos olvidamos de cierto incidente, por supuesto), las gemelas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, este secreto tenía que ser hasta la tumba, decirlo involucraba que tuvieran que decir cómo se habían enterado y no iban a renunciar a eso tan rápido, Lola de todas formas regañó a su hermana

.-bueno, no importa quien haya empezado, y perdón que te diga esto Lana, pero tendrás que tomar un baño, hueles demasiado y si mamá viene a darnos el beso de las buenas noches puede darse cuenta.-

.-¿de qué?.-

.-¡por dios hermana!, estuviste tocándote, ¿crees que nací ayer?.-

Lana se sonroja, es la primera vez que hace algo así y le da vergüenza hablar de ello, Lola se da cuenta de esto y le sonríe

.-no te preocupes, no es nada malo, mamá no nos habló de esto pero, Lori sí que lo hizo, bueno a mí me lo dijo, un día que me estaba bañando me rocé mientras me tallaba y sentí algo muy rico, empecé a hacerlo y estaba a punto de acabar cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y entró Lori hablando por el cel, creo que necesitaba un cepillo o algo, pero también creo que yo estaba haciendo mucho ruido porque de pronto se calló y escuché que cerró sus celular, cuando preguntó quién estaba en la ducha yo quería irme por el desagüe, estaba muy asustada pero también tenía mucha vergüenza así que no conteste, tenía la esperanza tonta de que se iría, pero al contrario, se acercó y escuché

.-¿L-Lola?.-

En ese momento me hice pipí del susto, ¡sabía que yo estaba ahí! Me senté y empecé a llorar, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien me atraparía haciendo algo tan sucio, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, Lori abrió la cortina y me vio, rápido cerró la regadera y me tomó en brazos, no le importó mojarse, solo la escuché intentando calmarme, se sentó en la taza y alcanzó la toalla para envolverme mientras me consolaba, yo deje de llorar pero me sentía culpable, en seguida me cargó y me llevó a su habitación, ahí me dijo que no me preocupara, que eso no era malo y que todas las mayores lo hacían, me explicó varias cosas y hasta me dijo que el baño era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, yo... yo no te conté nada porque parecía que no estabas interesada en esto, si no contamos nuestras “juntas nocturnas”, jamás te escuché decir nada.-

.-me daba pena Lola, yo... yo no soy muy femenina que digamos, hay cosas que no hago como usar perfumes o maquillarme, ni siquiera uso vestidos, pensé que todo lo que nos dijo mamá sería hasta que creciera, pero siempre que tenemos la junta nocturna siento muchas cosas que no sé qué son, hasta hoy, que pude ver lo que vi y... tocarme.-

.-creo que necesitas la plática que me dio Lori, solo que no sé quién pueda dártela ahora, mmm... obviamente Lynn no, Luannnn... no, no creo que aguantemos el primer chiste sucio, Lisa menos, no entenderíamos nada, Lucy...-

Ambas se miran y de inmediato niegan con la cabeza, las gemelas piensan un poco y de pronto, a Lola se le ilumina la cara

.-...¡Luna!, pero creo que tendrás que bañarte primero.-

Lana asiente y se desnuda para después ponerse su bata de baño y salir de su cuarto acompañada de su gemela, Lola lleva una maletita con jabones, aceites y “shampoos” de varios tipos, (tal vez ahora, con el pretexto de la higiene, podría darle a Lana un toque más femenino), al llegar a la puerta del baño Lana se detiene, Lola la ve dudar y antes de que le diga algo, la chica ruda da la vuelta y toca en la puerta a su derecha, se escucha un .-adelante.- y entra al cuarto de las artistas con una sorprendida Lola pisándole los talones, en el cuarto está Luna acostada en la cama de Luan, con su guitarra y unos papeles a un lado, la rockera las saluda mirándolas de reojo

.-hola “dudettes”, ¿necesitan alg..., por dios Lana ¿buscaste en la basura de nuevo?.-

Esto bastó para que la pequeña rubia empezara a llorar, si Luna también lo dijo significaba que en verdad apestaba, ¿acaso lo que había hecho era tan malo?, Luna se apresuró a levantarse para saber que le pasaba a su hermanita y consolarla, no importando el olor, esto la hizo llorar más fuerte

.-tranquila Lana, ¿pasó algo? ¿por qué lloras?, espera conozco este olor, ¿Lynn te hizo esto?.-

La gemela modelo entró de inmediato

.- no, no, e-en realidad Lana me dijo que descubrió el... ya sabes... tocarse en... tocarse la...-

.-sabía que conocía el olor, aunque... en fin, es una pena que no este Lori para ayudarte, pero no hay problema, yo puedo hacerlo igual o mejor.-

Luna tomó su bata y a Lana de la mano, se puso unas sandalias de baño y le dijo

.-ven, vamos a bañarnos.-

a esa hora no había cola en el baño, la lynnsagna no había hecho un efecto tan rápido en los estómagos de los Loud y varios ya estaban acostados, Luna y Lana entraron pero la rockera cerró la puerta en la cara de Lola, ella tocó muy enojada

.-¡hey Luna! ¡Te olvidas de mí! .-

Luna se asomó apenas

.-perdona “dudette”, esto es muy privado, pero estoy segura que Lana apreciará “una pequeña ayuda de sus amigos”.-

Saco la mano para tomar la maletita y cerró de nuevo, Lola no tuvo más remedio que ir a su habitación a esperar.

En el baño, el agua tibia caía sobre Lana y Luna, ambas estaban de rodillas y desnudas en la tina, la pequeña rubia se dejaba bañar por su hermana mayor mientras la escuchaba

.-así que ya empiezas a “tocar la guitarra” ¿eh?.-

.-¿¿qué??.-

.- jajaja perdón, es una expresión que no deberías de conocer, me refiero a tocarte el coñito, la vagina; creo que es un poco temprano pero Lola también está en eso, supongo que por ser gemelas no están muy lejanas, espero que ya hayan tenido “la plática”.-

Lana asiente mientras Luna le talla la espalda y dice en voz baja

.-Lana, te urge otra plática sobre higiene también...-

La rubia se sonroja, se supone que ya se ha vuelto lo suficientemente limpia como para que ya no le llamen la atención, pero al parecer bañarse tres veces a la semana no es suficiente, Luna continúa

.-en fin, no sé qué te haya dicho mamá sobre tocarse pero puedo darte datos extras.-

.-e-ella lo mencionó, pero solo nos dijo que era parte de crecer y que cuando ya fuéramos más grandes...-

.-...”sabríamos que hacer”.- dice Luna completando la frase mientras hace comillas con los dedos

.-voltéate...- empieza a lavarle el pecho y la pancita .-las lecciones de mamá no son malas pero creo que son algo ñoñas, en realidad yo creo que esto es muy importante porque no solo te ayuda a quitarte los nervios y hasta los dolores de cabeza, también te ayuda a dormir y es muy divertido...-

.-¡por eso Lincoln se la pasa haciéndolo!.-

Exclama Lana, Luna la mira entre enfadada y asustada

.-¿u-ustedes saben lo que hace?... ¡¿ustedes lo escuchan?!, ese sucio niño... ya hablaré con él después...-

Luna toma un brazo de su hermanita y lo talla despacio

.-... en fin, creo que si ya empezaste lo mejor es decirte el cómo, cuándo y dónde, mira Lana, el sexo es todo lo que te dijo mamá pero también es divertido, y está es una de esas formas de divertirse, si ya encontraste la forma solo hay que ayudarte a mejorarla, pero primero acabemos tu baño.-

Luna talla todo el cuerpo de Lana con una esponja suave y después le lava el pelo, una vez terminado ella pone el tapón en la bañera y se sienta mientras espera a que se llene, lana la mira sin entender mientras su cara se pone de un color rojo vivo, su hermana mayor está sentada y la ve desnuda, como otras veces, pero se fija en sus senos grandes y pecosos, además, entre sus piernas ve su sexo rosado y carnoso adornado con un “moñito” de pelo café sobre él, Luna le tiende los brazos cariñosa y la hace sentarse entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, mientras el agua va subiendo, al llegar a cierto nivel, no muy alto, Luna le dice a la rubia que cierre la llave, Lana obedece resbalándose un poco, lo que las hace reír a ambas, al regresar se acomoda de nuevo y Luna la abraza

.- ahora estamos en “la casa del sol naciente” jajajaja, en realidad todas lo hacemos aquí en algún momento, ¿te digo un secreto?, los laaargos baños de Lori y Leni eran solo un pretexto para tocarse.- ambas ríen por ello.- el baño es el mejor lugar porque estás segura de estar sola, no ensucias nada y puedes limpiarte después.-

.-si, ya vi que es muy incómodo caminar toda pegajosa, y al parecer uno apesta después.-

Una gran carcajada hace que Lana se extrañe

.-jajajajajajajaja, perdón por lo que voy a decirte Lana, pero en realidad necesitas empezar a bañarte más seguido, dentro de poco puede bajarte la regla y estar limpia es muy importante no solo por el olor sino porque puedes tener alguna infección ahí abajo.- Lana hace una mueca de asco mientras voltea para ver a su hermana .-entonces tendrás que bañarte lo más que puedas y lavarte muy bien.-

Luna baja sus manos despacio por la pancita de Lana hasta llegar apenas un poco arriba de su coñito

.-justo en ese momento es cuando puedes aprovechar para acariciarte, o si tienes más tiempo, lo puedes hacer ya bañada, al enjuagarte, lo importante es que tanto tus manos como tu vagina estén limpias para que no haya peligro de una infección.-

Luna empieza a bajar las manos y en ese momento Lana la detiene, la rockera se ríe bajito

.-tranquila, solo te guiaré.-

La castaña toma por encima las manos de la rubia y las guía hasta dejarlas ahí, Lana no sabe muy bien que hacer hasta que su hermana le dice

.-enséñame lo que sabes hacer.-

Lana empieza a pasar sus dedos por su entrepierna pero está muy avergonzada, jamás pensó que tendría que estar con su hermana mayor haciendo esto, no se siente nada cómoda y se detiene

.-...¿te sientes incómoda verdad?, si quieres solo te diré que hacer y después tú lo practicarás cuando quieras.-

Luna va a levantarse cuando la rubia habla bajito

.-enséñame aquí...-

Luna se acomoda de nuevo y se recuesta hacia atrás, el agua no está tan alta como para taparla, solo le llega al nacimiento de los seños y hace que Lana se recargue sobre de ella mientras le habla

.-abre las piernas un poco más, así tienes espacio de meter las dos manos, ahora pasa solo un dedo por en medio de los labios, así se llaman.- Lana obedece pero está muy tiesa todavía .-relájate “Little sis”, si no, no podrás hacer nada, sigue así hasta que empieces a sentir tu “botoncito” duro, entonces pasa dos dedos por encima, no talles muy fuerte porque te puedes lastimar.-

Lana empieza a soltarse y la sensación de placer ya conocida empieza a invadirla, comienza a respirar más profundo y un impulso leve con la cadera le dice a la mayor que ya está en condiciones

.-ya estás empezando a sentirte bien ¿verdad?, la otra mano puedes usarla para abrir los labios de tu coñito o para pellizcarte las tetas..., cuando las tengas, también puedes empezar a meter un dedo en tu vagina, aunque así como estás es un poco incómodo, déjame ayudarte.-

En un movimiento rápido, Luna toma a su hermana por los muslos y los levanta mientras los abre, Lana mete sus brazos entre sus piernas y ve que así es más fácil alcanzarse, entonces empieza a meterse dos dedos directamente mientras se soba el clítoris más rápido y sus jadeos empiezan a ser más fuertes, Luna le dice al oído

.-tranquila Lans, estamos en el baño y aquí hay que ser más silencioso.-

Mientras, la ayuda a bajar el ritmo tomando sus manos desde la muñeca y llevándola despacio, Lana se deja hacer disfrutando de su tacto, realmente masturbarse es delicioso, La rubia continua con lo suyo al ritmo que le marca su hermana, no hay prisas ni nervios, solo el ir y venir de su mano por entre sus piernas y los dedos que entran y salen al mismo ritmo, Luna baja un poco más y se acuesta a su hermana sobre el estómago, así la rockera puede apoyar sus pies en la otra parte de la bañera y Lana apoya los suyos en las rodillas de su hermana mayor, el coñito de Lana queda al aire Libre y siente de pronto una corriente fría que la hace estremecerse, Luna mete una mano en sus propios pliegues íntimos mientras ataca a Lana con la otra mano

.-lo siento “dudette” pero no podía aguantarme.-

La rubia solo gime al encontrarse con una mano experta que le toca los puntos correctos, y simplemente se abandona colgando los brazos a los lados, los dedos expertos de un músico están tocando el mejor “solo de guitarra” que la pequeña haya sentido jamás, ella está de pronto perdiéndose en la sensación cuando Luna se detiene

.- perdón Lans pero estoy un poco incómoda, móntate en mí.-

Lana se enfurruña un poco porque el placer era muy bueno y un poco a fuerza hace lo que le dicen, ya sentada en el estómago de su hermana mayor esta la hace acostarse encima, entonces lana se encuentra con los senos pecosos de Luna, quien sonríe ante la expresión de la gemela

.-te presento a Sally y a Laila, son algo caprichosas pero las amo jajajajaja.-

Lana sonríe nerviosa ante el chiste de su hermana y las mira interminablemente mientras la dueña se dedica a sobarse despacio y cierra los ojos mientras se lame la boca sensualmente, la pequeña no puede evitar alzar la mano para tocarlas, primero solo con la punta del dedo, un toquecito aquí y allá, después las recorre suavemente con dos y tres dedos, toca el pezón como quien lo haría con el timbre de una puerta antes de echar a correr y se ríe un poco cuando Luna se sonríe al sentir estas caricias torpes, ya con la confianza tomada, empieza a pasar sus manos de arriba abajo y en círculos, sobando esas tetas que crecieron de buen tamaño en donde, hasta hace 2 o 3 años, no había nada, Luna a los 15 tenía tan poco pecho que usaba sostenes entrenadores aun, pero después, y podría decirse que de un día para otro, esos dos limoncitos se volvieron dos respetables melones, nunca como los de Leni o Luan, pero estaban bastante bien, Lana empezó a jugar con ellos amasándolos, Luna se daba dedo más rápido, disfrutando del contacto, pero recordó que se suponía estaba dando plática y consejos a una niña inexperta, así que subió una mano hasta encontrar las frías nalgas de su hermana y empezó a buscar su sexo lampiño, lana se espantó un poco por la inesperada caricia pero también recordó que estaba aquí para aprender, entonces solo se relajó y levanto la cadera hacia atrás facilitando la entrada de aquella mano hacia su intimidad, empezaron a sobarse ambas con las manos y a restregarse cuerpo a cuerpo, Lana se había acercado a lamer y chupar las tetas de su hermana mientras sentía como una mano de dedos largos y algo rasposos le recorría la entrepierna casi entrando en su pequeño túnel a veces pero pasando siempre sobre su “botoncito” haciéndola brincar del placer, la rubia empezó a sentir como subía vertiginosamente esa sensación que reconoció de inmediato, se puso tensa mientras abrazaba a la rockera y apretaba los dientes con la cara entre las tetas pecosas, era mucho mejor que cuando ella lo había hecho en el ático, y al llegar, Lana no pudo reprimir un gemido, sentía que se desmayaba mientras le llegaban oleadas de placer fuerte y delicioso, la rockera estaba alcanzando el orgasmo al sentir como la gemela se descontrolaba sobre de ella, Luna de pronto se aflojó totalmente dejando que el placer la invadiera, al contrario que Lana, ella sabía que el orgasmo era más placentero si evitaba apretar los músculos y solo te dejabas invadir, solo sus manos seguían trabajando para que esa venida se prolongara tanto como fuera posible, Lana empezó a temblar mientras intentaba decirle a su hermana que parara, era demasiado para ella y de pronto, soltó un chorro de orines que hicieron reaccionar a Luna, esta se detuvo y miró a su hermanita, quien estaba muerta de vergüenza y con la cara roja, la mayor no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras le decía

.- así que fue demasiado, jajajajaja no te preocupes, es tu primera vez así de intenso ¿verdad?, también por eso es mejor estar aquí en el baño.-

se sentó mientras buscaba el tapón de la tina y al encontrarlo lo quitó para vaciarla

.-solo hay que darse una pequeña enjabonada, enjuagarse y limpias de nuevo.-

Ya limpias, salieron del baño y se envolvieron en sus batas, Lana se sentía muy cansada, en realidad había sido demasiado sexo para ella en una noche y apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, Luna lo notó y la cargó diciéndole

.-creo que la lección fue agotadora, no te preocupes te hablaré de lo demás mañana.-

La rubia fue llevada a su habitación donde Lola se había quedado dormida esperando a su gemela, estaba aún vestida y despertó en cuanto oyó la puerta

.-¿Lana?, ho-hola Luns ¿ella está bien?.-

.-si, no te preocupes, pero creo que esto fue algo intenso para ella, terminaremos la lección mañana, por favor ayúdame a acostarla.-

Entre las dos la vistieron y la acostaron, después Lola hizo lo mismo y se dejó arropar por la rockera, quien le dijo

.-hiciste bien en pedir ayuda, buenas noches.-

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió dejándolas dormir, así fue como las gemelas empezaron a saber de qué se trataba eso.

Después de esto ambas eran asiduas del ático, donde, cada vez que podían, subían a espiar a su hermano, estuviera solo o acompañado, y se peleaban por asomarse mientras sus traseros estaban al aire y sus manos entre sus piernas.

Las gemelas iban creciendo y miraban a su hermano volverse más apuesto y crecer tanto en estatura como en madurez, el peliblanco había pasado de ser compañero de juegos a ser amigo y cómplice, además de su amor “platónico”, cuando Lola fue sacada de los concursos por el gran escándalo, nada la consolaba, y Lincoln fue el que encontró una solución parcial, él ya había entrado a la escuela de arte y empezó a pedirle a su hermanita que fuera su modelo para ejercicios de dibujo, pronto incluyó a Lana, quien siempre estaba con ellos, un poco por interés y un mucho por celos, la amante de los animales temía que Lola pudiera sacar alguna ventaja sobre de ella al estar más tiempo con su hermano, así ambas empezaron a aparecer en los ejercicios de luces y sombras, retratos y en algunos de composición, Lola era incansable, podía estar horas sentada o en alguna pose clásica sin problemas, Lana, en cambio, le daba a los trabajos de Lincoln un aire de espontaneidad que le ganaron muchos elogios por parte de sus maestros y sus compañeros lo acosaban preguntando quien era esa modelo que era tan dócil y que lograba esos cambios tan bien definidos entre la regla del dibujo académico y la improvisación total, además de ser hermosa, el chico solo agradecía sin decir nada, en realidad se sentía agradecido por lo afortunado que era al tener a las gemelas a la mano... ¡no en ese sentido!, en realidad el jamás les pediría que posaran desnudas para él, ¡son sus hermanitas!... ya se había jurado que lo que pasaba con Lynn, Luan y Lucy no se repetiría, además... cinco mujeres sería demasiado para él, ¡otra vez pensando en eso!..., Lincoln siempre tenía modelos a la mano en la escuela pero cuando necesitó a alguien para hacer un desnudo sin estar en la escuela, sus hermanas habían hecho bien ese trabajo, todavía recordaba la primera vez que se lo pidió a Lynn, él estaba muerto de la pena, pero tenía que entregar un ejercicio de un esquema muscular y nadie mejor que ella para el trabajo, la deportista aceptó y tuvieron una de las mejores sesiones de dibujo que Lincoln hubiera tenido, y después también tuvieron una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que el peliblanco recordara. Con Luan fue muy distinto, ella era su modelo físico para todos los personajes femeninos que hacía en la editorial de comics, no importaba que carácter tuviera o en donde se desarrollara la historia, la chica principal era Luan siempre, al empezar a escribir un título que decaía, como lo era “Zii and the Didi´s”, Lincoln hizo unos bocetos de los personajes modernizándolos y haciendo algunos cambios en ellos, “Zii” era Luan y “ the Didi’s” eran Lana y Lola, el editor quedó encantado con el cambio e incluso el dibujante aceptó el cambio sin problemas, todo se hizo de inmediato y al salir el nuevo look ganó adeptos nuevos además de recuperar a los que tenía antes, pasado algún tiempo Lincoln se haría cargo tanto del dibujo como del guión de esta serie, ambas hermanas habían accedido sin problemas y lo ayudaban constantemente, pero con Lucy era otra cosa, ella era su seguidora y aprendiz en cuanto a comics se refería, también le daba valiosos consejos con respecto a escritura y redacción, nadie que Lincoln conociera había leído tanto como ella y esto la hacía una autoridad para ello, cada uno era único en su campo y eso los hacia complementarse a la perfección, pero de desnudarse para otra cosa que no fuera el sexo ni hablar, en este punto la gótica jamás lo hacía, cierta vez Lincoln dibujó a Lucy y la propuso como un personaje contrario al popular personaje “Zii” en un “one shot” que publicó como especial de Halloween, la gótica estaba furiosa y protestó airadamente, pero ya no había marcha atrás, el número se había vendido hasta agotarse y en las redes miles de seguidores se manifestaron a favor de incluirla como un personaje regular del comic, una rockera obscura, de pocas palabras y con un cuerpo de infarto era ideal como contraria del personaje principal, de nuevo el editor estaba feliz y las ventas subieron, desgraciadamente esto le valió una gran pelea con Lucy. El peliblanco no pensaba en pedirles jamás a sus hermanitas que hicieran tal cosa como modelar desnudas para él, además de que eran muy chicas para... bueno, tuvo sexo con Lynn y con Luan cuando él tenía esa edad, y con Lucy la primera vez cuando ella tenía esta edad, pero era distinto, Lucy era tan seductora cuando se lo proponía... a quien quería engañar, era un debilucho para resistirse a sus hermanas, pensaba con horror que si ellas lo intentaban de nuevo estaría en graves problemas para poder oponer resistencia, poco sabía que ellas ya tramaban un plan para conseguirlo.

Las gemelas ya estaban decididas a tener una primera vez con su hermano, sería la primera vez de Lana y aunque Lola ya había tenido sexo con otros chicos, se lamentaba de no haber esperado a que Lincoln fuera el primero, algunos habían sido muy rudos o muy inexpertos, y después de ver como trató a Luan en la cama... en fin, Lola esperaba una enorme recompensa. Empezaron por seguir los movimientos de todos y cada uno de los involucrados, Lincoln se repartía entre las tres hermanas con quienes tenia sexo de forma que era difícil conseguir una oportunidad, todo se aclaró cuando Lynn se fue a vivir a Pontiac para jugar futbol y Luan a su departamento para acabar la universidad y trabajar en la radio y el periódico, Lincoln se quedó sin modelos, solo quedaba Lucy pero ella nunca se sintió cómoda haciéndolo, por lo que él no se lo pedía, solo había que esperar un poco más.

Al peliblanco le pidieron como trabajo de fin de semestre un portafolio profesional de ilustraciones con muestras de varios rubros, no podía incluir más de la mitad de trabajos anteriores así que estaba muy apurado ya que era imposible que estuviera en el departamento y pagara a las modelos que necesitaba al mismo tiempo, el trabajo aun no le dejaba tanto dinero, así que regresó esa semana a casa de sus padres para encontrase un poco decaído al respecto, sus hermanas dispuestas a posar para él ya no vivían ahí y estaban ocupadas con sus vidas, Lucy no era materia disponible en lo absoluto y no había nadie más, pensó tristemente, en ese momento su celular sonó, él lo miró para leer un corto mensaje de Lola

-ven a mi cuarto rápido, necesito ayuda-

Lincoln no estaba muy de humor para los caprichitos de la ex modelo, pero fue por si era algo importante, si no era así, Lola podía lamentarlo, al llegar a la puerta de sus hermanas tocó y una voz que no identificó del todo le dijo

.-adelante.-

Al entrar se encontró con un escenario muy extraño, las ventanas y los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas blancas haciendo que todo tuviera una luz apagada y al centro de la habitación vio dos cosas, una lo extrañó pero la otra lo dejo frío, la primera era un caballete, su viejo caballete con su cuaderno grande de arte ya preparado para trabajar, en la charolita baja había carboncillos, lápices, pasteles y otras varias cosas para dibujar, eso estaba bien, pero lo otro lo espantaba, justo frente al caballete había una banca y sentadas en ella había dos rubias espalda con espalda, como si de una imagen reflejada se tratase, ambas estaban desnudas y con la cabeza agachada, el pelo le tapaba el rostro y aunque Lincoln sabía quiénes eran, no acertaba de pronto a saber quién era quién, se perdía en los senos que prometían ser como los de las mayores, las piernas torneadas y las nalgas que se veían firmes, unas contra las otras

.-¿listo para trabajar?.-

Le dijo una voz que quería sonar impersonal

.-pep-pero...-

.-sabemos que necesitas una modelo, ¿para qué preocuparte si tienes a dos?.-

Lincoln se negaba a aceptar esto, ¡eran sus hermanitas!, ¡él las había criado y visto crecer desde que nacieron! ¡Dios! ¿¿qué estaba pasando??

.-creo que no tienes opción Lincoln, al menos no por el momento.-

Lincoln calculó las opciones contra los peligros, no tenía dinero para las modelos y esto le resolvía mucho, pero, eran sus hermanas menores desnudas frente a él, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los encontraba en esta situación?, ¿cómo explicaría el estar ahí y así?, decidió que tendría que apostar a sus dos opciones más difíciles, arriesgarse para poder hacer su trabajo y resistirse a esos cuerpos turgentes... ¡carajo! Ya estaba perdiendo la batalla

.-entonces, ¿qué harás Lincoln?.-

.-hagan lo que yo les diga, necesitamos trabajar rápido, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará si nos encuentran así.-

Lincoln se sentó frente al caballete, preparó el material que necesitaría y empezó a dar órdenes en cuanto al posado, las rubias obedecían sin protestar, exagerando un poco las poses o intentando hacerlas más sugestivas u obscenas, el peliblanco solo gruñía y se encargaba de corregirlas en el papel, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, estas niñas estaban empezando a desesperarlo y parecían hacerlo a propósito, obedecían de inmediato cada orden que les daba pero procuraban mostrarle los senos de frente, o abrían las piernas más de lo necesario, se inclinaban mostrándole el trasero y todo sin darle la cara, el pelo siempre echado al frente, en realidad este era un juego que Lincoln ya creía innecesario, pese al gran parecido de ambas, ya las había identificado, cierto tono muscular, una cicatriz y rigidez al moverse le indicaron que era Lana, mientras que la piel suave y un poco más pálida a la vista, el pelo brillante y cuidado además de unos senos más pequeños (a Lincoln se le hizo curioso darse cuenta de esto), le decían que la otra era Lola, entonces se levantó del puesto de trabajo y se acercó a ellas, las gemelas se pusieron un poco nerviosas, ¡el plan había funcionado!, ambas se sentaron esperando que él llegara y escogiera a una, se tirara sobre ellas o algo, fuera lo que fuera, pero él solo les dijo

.-está bien niñas, si vamos a trabajar, solo hagan lo que les pido, creo saber que quieren y la respuesta es no, les agradezco mucho el que estén haciendo esto, pero se los pagaré de alguna otra forma, por favor no me pongan en esta posición.-

Las chicas se desanimaron un poco, habían llegado muy lejos para fallar en el último instante, de pronto una de ellas dijo con la misma voz impersonal

.- si adivinas quien es quien, solo modelaremos pero si no lo logras harás lo que nosotros queramos.-

La ocurrencia de Lola le pareció una idea brillante a Lana, iba a ser difícil para Lincoln lograrlo, eran idénticas, para su total sorpresa su hermano rió en voz baja

.-en realidad desde hace un rato sé quién es quién, al principio si estaba confundido, pero solo era por la impresión, después, cuando empezaron a modelar, me fijé en ciertas cosas que las distinguen sin problemas.-

Lincoln se sentó entre ambas y las rodeó con Los brazos

.-Lola a mi derecha y Lana a mi izquierda.-

Ellas solo bajaron más la cabeza, ¿cómo lo supo?, Lola se levantó el cabello mirando a su hermano mientras se ponía una mano tapándose el rubio coño

.-¿cómo es que lo sabes?.-

.-Lana tiene más músculos por sus actividades, tiene una cicatriz por lo del accidente en el contenedor y la vi algo insegura en varias posturas mientras modelaba, no tiene tu experiencia; tú eres más segura y hábil en eso, estás un poco más pálida ya que no te asoleas como ella, tu piel y tu pelo se ven más cuidados y sedosos y...-

.-¿y...?.-

.-tus... tus senos son un poco más pequeños.-

Lana levanta la cara asombrada pero muy roja, ¿Lincoln se ha fijado en eso?, Lola lo mira enfurecida

.-¡eso no es cierto!.-

.- perdón Lola, pero es verdad.-

La ex modelo ruge mientras se enfrenta a su hermano, no puede creer lo que está diciendo, sus tetas no son muy grandes, de acuerdo, pero no pueden ser más pequeñas que las de Lana, simplemente no lo cree, se mira y la mira alternativamente, Lincoln cree que la sesión ha concluido y toma sus cosas, se acerca a la puerta y casi logra salir cuando Lola le grita

.-¡espera un momento!.-

Lincoln se vuelve apenas a verla

.-si es cierto eso que dices quiere decir que nos viste más allá de ser unas modelos, sabemos que los senos te vuelven loco.-

El hombre del plan se encuentra sin uno, las gemelas se acercan una detrás de la otra, el peliblanco trata de salir pero rápidamente Lola se interpone entre él y la puerta

.-vamos Linky, no seas malo con nosotras, tenemos años esperando este momento, verte y escucharte hacerlo con las otras no ayuda mucho ¿sabes?.-

.-¡Lola! ¡Eso no nos va a ayudar mucho tampoco!.-

Dice Lana mientras se junta a su hermana y le da un leve codazo, Lincoln retrocede pensando cómo es que saben lo que pasa (las paredes son muy delgadas, está bien, pero...), él se sienta en el banco donde estuviera trabajando y les dice con voz algo alterada

.-ok, no quiero saber cómo es que saben lo que saben, y ¡por dios, pónganse algo!.-

Mientras lola corre por su bata de noche, Lana simplemente agarra una de las sábanas que cubre los muebles y se envuelve en ella, Lincoln aprovecha el momento para abrir la puerta y escapar

.- ¡Lola! ¡lo dejaste ir! .-

.- ¡Tú tampoco hiciste mucho para detenerlo! .-

Las gemelas discuten por un rato y terminarán peleadas.

Lincoln escapó por muy poco y lo sabe, afortunadamente logró sacar su cuaderno del cuarto de sus hermanas así que su tiempo y su mente los ocupará su trabajo escolar.

La cena será algo incómoda para el único hijo de los Loud, las gemelas se han situado lo más lejos posible una de la otra ya que están peleadas y Lincoln sabe que es por su causa, los demás apenas lo notan entretenidos por la buena comida y la buena charla, el joven Loud se excusa con su tarea para levantarse antes de la mesa, en realidad ya ha terminado de armar todo, pero no quiere estar presente mientras sus hermanitas están portándose tan distantes una de la otra, ya en su cuarto se echa en la cama sin demasiado que hacer, piensa en cómo arreglar el problema entre las gemelas, pero es peligroso acercarse a su habitación, nunca pensó que ellas también quisieran estar con él de esa forma, no se imagina... y en ese momento su mente empieza a divagar en lo “terrible” que sería encontrarse de pronto con Lola y su piel suave y pálida, ese coñito rubio de vello tan cuidado... o con Lana y su cuerpo bronceado, sus senos bastante grandes ya para su edad... ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PENSANDO?! ¡SON UNAS NIÑAS!... Lincoln se pone la almohada en la cara mientras grita su frustración, todo esto que está pensando está mal, ya tuvo que rendirse ante tres de sus hermanas, no quiere caer ahora, no con sus hermanitas, esto es demasiado difícil.

Abajo, Lola intentaba distraerse mirando la televisión junto con Leni mientras Lana se aburría en su habitación, la rubia ruda no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de su hermano y se quemaba la cabeza intentando pensar en algo efectivo, había visto muchas veces como Lynn, Luan y Lucy tenían sexo con Lincoln y buscaba entre sus recuerdos algo que le ayudara, estando tan concentrada en esto, no notó cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una sombra, Lana pensaba y pensaba mientras la sombra se acodó junto a ella, la rubia se volteó y al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola estuvo a punto de gritar pero una mano se lo impidió, frente a ella, tapándole la boca, estaba una Lucy que la miraba entre curiosa y divertida

.-veo que ya lo intentaron ustedes también ¿verdad?, Lincoln debe de tener algo que nos atrae sin remedio, tal vez le pregunte a Lisa algún día.-

Lana asiente mientras se quita la mano de su hermana de la boca

.- si, la idea de Lola me pareció muy buena, pero él solo escapó.-

.-a mí también me costó trabajo saber cómo, el problema de Lincoln es que nos ve como a niñas todavía, él nos vio crecer y se siente con el deber de cuidarnos, eso lo confunde mucho, con Lynn y Luan fue fácil para él, Lynn lo sedujo y Luan se lo suplicó, los momentos son distintos pero Link era de tu edad en ese momento y se rindió ante lo que todo adolescente quiere: sexo.-

Lana escucha a su hermana con mucha atención y Lucy sabe que la ha atrapado

.-¿te gustaría que te ayudara con Link?.-

La rubia penas puede creerlo, Lucy “no hablo” Loud, no solo está platicando con ella, sino que además le está solucionando un gran problema

.-¡¿lo harías?! ¿harías eso por..., pero ¿y Lola?.-

.- oh, no te preocupes por ella, si tú lo logras ella ya no tendrá problemas, créeme.-

Lola termina de ver el programa y decide subir, no es tan tarde como desearía y no quiere ir a su habitación todavía ya que sigue enojada con Lana, Leni ha subido a su habitación hace ya un buen rato y la ex modelo cree que es una buena opción ir a buscarla, tal vez pueda dormir con ella, entonces se anima un poco y sube, toca a la puerta y Leni le da permiso de entrar, Lola entra y su hermana mayor la saluda como si no la hubiera visto en días, empiezan a platicar y la “princesa” está segura de que podrá dormir ahí, mientras tanto, en la habitación de las gemelas, dos chicas se preparan para llevar a cabo un plan que a la rubia se le antoja imposible, no importa lo que diga Lucy, no cree que esto vaya a funcionar, Lincoln ya las vio desnudas y no se abalanzó sobre de ellas, ¿Cómo es que un disfraz hará el trabajo?, aunque hay que aceptar que es un traje bastante pequeño y enseña mucho, pero ellas ya intentaron con ropa minúscula e incluso se desnudaron para él... aunque es cierto que Lucy lo conoce mejor en este aspecto, Lana no reza para tener éxito más que nada porque lo que quiere es demasiado pecaminoso; las chicas salen de la habitación cuidando que nadie las vea y se enfrentan a la última puerta del pasillo, la rubia siente el frío no solo por la poca tela que la cubre si no por los nervios, Lucy pega el oído a la puerta un momento y se sonríe haciendo que su hermana tenga un escalofrío, Lana podría jurar que esa sonrisa es la de un diablo, Lucy le hace la seña de que se acerque a la puerta, y en cuanto está ahí, abre rápidamente y la empuja dentro, la luz está apagada y la rubia cae de rodillas, apenas puede ver algo y el ambiente se siente algo pesado y cálido, Lana levanta los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de espanto de Lincoln, él está sentado en su cama, está desnudo y tiene algo en la mano derecha que la chica no acaba de ver bien que es, la luz azul de la pantalla de la lap top le da a la escena un toque muy extraño, ella se levanta despacio para abarcar el espectáculo, Lincoln se estaba masturbando mientras miraba algo en internet, eso que ella no alcanzaba a ver bien, es el bastante grande miembro de su hermano, ambos están callados mientras de la cabeza del peliblanco se resbalan unos audífonos que al caer sobre la cama dejan escuchar los ruidosos gemidos de una actriz porno, la gemela se encuentra congelada sin darse apenas cuenta de que Lincoln la mira de arriba abajo, ese diminuto traje en estampado de leopardo, la diadema con orejitas de gato y la cola rizada le dan a Lana un aire tremendamente sexy y entre su aparición y la sorpresa Lincoln esta ido, Lana se da cuenta de que todo está pasando como Lucy lo dijo, así que de inmediato aplica el plan, camina despacio hacia Lincoln moviéndose al ritmo de una inexistente canción mientras empieza a quitarse las orejas, las muerde coquetamente entornando los ojos y mirando a su hermano todo el tiempo, la Luz de la computadora sigue dando un ambiente de sueño absurdo y pinta de azul la piel de una rubia que toma confianza mientras desliza la parte superior del traje por sus hombros mientras los mueve sugestivamente, el escote se abre lentamente para dar paso a las tetas saltarinas y alegres de Lana, quien sigue bailando y esboza una sonrisa al ver que la mano de Lincoln empieza un lento sube y baja sobre ese gran trozo de carne, incluso ella podría jurar que un hilito de baba empieza a salir de la boca de su hermano, el show continua con unos gemidos lejanos como música de fondo, las mangas han seguido al traje y ahora la chica mueve el cuerpo semidesnudo bailando ondulante frente al peliblanco que la mira hipnotizado mientras arrecia el movimiento de su mano, Lana se gira lentamente sacudiendo las caderas como una nueva Dita Von Teese y hace su movimiento maestro, tomando el traje con ambas manos lo jala hacia afuera y lo rompe abriendo las piernas, se agacha abrazando su pierna derecha y mira a su hermano mientras se lame los labios, esto es demasiado para Lincoln que gruñe mientras un chorro blanco sale disparado de su miembro palpitante y cae cerca de su hermana, Lana está algo decepcionada, ¿eso es todo lo que obtendrá?, se levanta pensando en que será imposible todo intento cuando siente unos brazos que la envuelven y un escalofrío enorme la recorre cuando su cuello es invadido por besos y lametones cariñosos, Lincoln le habla al oído suavemente

.-me has cumplido un deseo y pienso corresponderte, solo dime, ¿por qué yo?.-

Lana se vuelve y besa largamente a su hermano atacando su boca, su lengua y todo lo que puede, llenándose de ese sabor soñado y deseado por tanto tiempo, se cuelga de su cuello mientras siente el pecho fuerte que se le pega a los senos, y se derrite en las manos que recorren su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, él la va llevando despacio a la cama hasta que tropiezan y caen en ella, ahí Lincoln se separa del beso y vuelve a preguntar

.-dime Lana, ¿por qué yo?.-

.-Linky, siempre has estado conmigo cuando estoy triste o alegre, me ayudas si tengo algún problema y me siento bien siempre que estás conmigo, además me gustas mucho, eres alto, eres fuerte sin tener el cuerpo horriblemente musculoso, eres muy atento y estás lleno de detalles todo el tiempo, además... ca-cada vez que te veo hacer el amor con alguien...-

Lincoln hace una cara de sorpresa mientras Lana se tapa la boca, Lincoln se incorpora mientras la mira, serio

.-¿me ves? ¿Cómo que me ves? ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?, Yo... no entiendo.-

Entonces era cierto lo que le dijeron en su cuarto, saben lo que hace y... ¡¿con quién?!...

.-¡perdón Linky!, Sabía que estaba mal pero ya desde entonces estaba enamorada de ti, éramos unas niñas y todo fue rápido, yo... yo te escuchaba de noche junto con Lola y luego también escuchábamos a Lynn, entonces encontré este hoyito en el ático y...-

.-¡¿Hoyito en el ático?!... espera... espera...está bien... me voy a calmar, pero vas a contarme todo.-

El momento se ha perdido desde hace mucho pero ni Lincoln ni Lana se visten, él se cubre con una sábana mientras ella se mete debajo del cobertor asomando solo los ojos, ella sigue hablando

.-fue hace cinco años y...-

Lana no omite ningún detalle, como lo escuchaban ella y su hermana, la primera vez que lo espió y lo vio con Lynn y como se tocó, y las incontables veces año tras año de estar sola o con Lola mirándolo y tocándose, verlo tener sexo alocado con Lynn, el tranquilo y romántico con Luan y las extrañas relaciones con Lucy, sus sueños húmedos y la idea de que ella también quería estar con él, quererlo y que la quisiera, abiertamente y sin problemas de ningún tipo

.-yo te amo Linky, por eso hice esto, si no hubiera funcionado no sé qué hubiera hecho, es horrible saber que puedes estar con muchas otras chicas y yo solo puedo verte así en mis sueños.-

Los ojos llorosos de Lana lo miran mientras ella suspira, Lincoln entonces se tiende a su lado y le dice sonriente

.-el diablo estará muy satisfecho después de esto.-

El peliblanco la besa dulce y largamente mientras ella cae en el desmayo delicioso de sentirse correspondida, si así se siente el amor ella está más que dispuesta a morir, Lincoln sigue con este boca a boca mientras se va metiendo bajo las cobijas hasta encontrase con el cuerpo pequeño y cálido de la rubia, empieza de nuevo su exploración y ella gime bajito al frío contacto con esas manos que empiezan a reconocer el terreno que ella de inmediato cede, Lincoln levanta sin problema ese pequeño cuerpo tembloroso por la emoción y lo tiende sobre de sí mismo, Lana entonces recorre también a su hermano con las manos y se sorprende de poder tocarlo así, continúan besándose y acariciándose por un buen rato, de pronto ella empieza a sentir una parte de su hermano, de la que ya no se acordaba, que empieza a endurecer y levantarse, está caliente y hasta donde ella alcanza a sentir es grande, Lincoln pone las manos en el trasero de lana y se separa del beso para decirle

.-tienes un buen culo Lans, espero que crezca tanto como ...-

El peliblanco no termina la frase porque la mano de la rubia lo cruza con una cachetada

.-¡no te atrevas a compararme!.- ella forcejea queriendo zafarse del abrazo de su hermano .-pensé que yo sería para ti más que solo mi cuerpo, más que un trasero y un par de tetas, ¡estúpido!.-

Lana lucha por salir de entre los brazos de su hermano mientras llora pero él la abraza fuertemente

.-Lana, Lana tranquila, no quería que sonara así espera, espera.- ella sigue intentando zafarse .-¿sabes lo que estaba viendo cuando entraste?...-

Lincoln alcanza la lap que está en un rincón de la cama con peligro de caer, en ese momento Lana casi logra escapar pero su hermano la toma con la otra mano y la jala, ella lo enfrenta enojada pero ve algo que no esperaba, Lincoln no la mira divertido o con mirada perversa, más bien se ve apenado y con un rubor enorme mientras reinicia un video que muestra a una chica muy parecida a ella, delgada pero de buen trasero y tetas haciendo un cosplay de gatita mientras baila y se desnuda, luego entra un tipo y tiene sexo con ella

.-este video lo he visto muchas veces, Lola y tú han estado en mi mente por mucho tiempo solo que... no podía hacerles esto, ustedes... son mis hermanitas, tengo que cuidarlas... y mira donde estoy, a punto de saltar sobre de ti...-

Lana deja de forcejear para acercarse

.-Linky... nosotras hemos estado intentando que nos notes, que te enamores de nosotras como de las demás, es terrible saber que tus hermanas tienen lo que tú no puedes, yo incluso he llorado por esto... Linky, tú no tienes la culpa, en todo caso no toda.-

Lana se sonríe y él alza la vista para encontrarse con esa carita de alegría contagiosa, ella lo mira sonreír y se le tira encima mientras lo besa muchas veces y por donde puede, Lincoln de nuevo la abraza y empiezan de nuevo con el manoseo, ella quiere bajar sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su hermano pero al ver el tamaño de ese trozo de carne que crece poco a poco, se detiene, él la mira y le pregunta

.-¿Qué pasa Lans?.-

.-te he visto montones de veces, pero nunca tan cerca, ¿Cómo pueden ellas meterse esto dentro?, no creo que yo lo aguante.-

.-¿es tu primera vez Lana?.-

Ella asiente en silencio y Lincoln se da cuenta de la responsabilidad que tiene entre manos

.-no te preocupes, seré muy cuidadoso y no haremos nada que no quieras.-

.-pero Lincoln, yo sí quiero hacerlo, quiero sentirme tan bien como he visto a Luan o a Lynn.-

.- ¿y como Lucy no?.- pregunta Lincoln curioso

.-ella me da un poco de miedo, pero no se lo digas.-

Lincoln se ríe un poco mientras se acerca para besar a su hermana, después va bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo con la boca y la lengua recorriendo cada rincón, al llegar a los senos Lana brinca mientras él los amasa y los chupa goloso, muerde despacio esos pezones rosas casi perdidos en el color claro de la piel que está alrededor y empieza a bajar entre estas colinas mientras las manos recorren las caderas anchas que reconoce como familiares, la lengua hace un alto en el camino hacia el sur de la anatomía de su hermana para jugar un poco en el ombligo de la rubia, ella siente que el estómago le hierve cuando él está en ese punto y gime bastante ruidosamente, él se detiene un momento

.-trata de no hacer mucho ruido Lana, recuerda que, aunque estamos en la casa Loud, pueden oirnos.-

Ella se muerde los labios mientras asiente y el continua, mientras, con las manos, empieza a explorar la parte interna de las piernas de la rubia mientras sigue bajando y lamiendo todo a su paso, al llegar con la boca y la mano a la entrepierna de Lana, ella grita, pero corta de inmediato tapándose la boca, ambos se callan un momento espantados tratando de escuchar si alguno de los demás Louds reacciona al ruido, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta y Lincoln continua trabajando ese coño de pelo claro, corto y desordenado que lo recibe abiertamente, mientras tanto, algo pasa del otro lado del pasillo.

la noche ha sido divertida para Lola en la habitación de Leni, hablaron de moda y de chicos, leyeron revistas de adolescentes hasta cansarse, asaltaron el refrigerador a escondidas y jugaron mil juegos tontos clásicos de la pijamadas, finalmente se cansaron de ello y Leni da las buenas noches mientras que Lola va al baño, al salir escucha un grito que se corta de inmediato y esto la pone alerta, piensa un poco y de pronto sabe que esto tiene que ver con su hermano, está segura de que tiene acción, sabiendo que Lynn y Luan no están, y creyendo que ella y su gemela no forman parte de ese plan, se imagina con quién es la acción nocturna al final del pasillo, Lola decide que, si ahora no es su oportunidad de figurar, al menos se deleitará con el espectáculo, así que regresa al cuarto de Leni para ver si ya está dormida, se asoma y la ve ya tapada y con el antifaz puesto mientras ronca bajito, asiente con una enorme sonrisa y se da una escapada al ático. En el cuarto de Lincoln él y Lana están enfrascados en una sesión de sexo oral, él está tendido boca arriba lamiendo y mordisqueando muy suavemente el clítoris de Lana mientras que ella se las arregla torpemente con la enorme herramienta del peliblanco, pero entre el placer que recibe y su inexperiencia no atina a hacer demasiado, a su hermano no le importa tanto si ella lo hace bien, más bien espera que pierda el miedo al verlo tan cerca, finalmente Lana alcanza un orgasmo delicioso tanto por cómo sucede como por quien se lo da, hacer el amor así es maravilloso, Lincoln la gira para besarla mientras ella va bajando de su placer poco a poco, él entonces la acuesta de costado delante de él y se pega a su espalda para empezar a frotar la punta de su pene en la entrada de ella desde atrás, esto la hace reaccionar a lo que podría suceder pero él le recuerda

.-no haremos nada que no quieras Lans, si quieres detenerte aquí no hay problema.-

Ella lo piensa un segundo antes de voltear la cara para besarlo, aceptando así lo que hubiera de pasar, Lincoln entonces va metiéndose despacio por entre los labios del rubio coño de su hermanita, ella afloja y da lo mejor de sí para irse amoldando poco a poco a todo lo que va recibiendo en su interior, el peliblanco va entrando despacio, centímetro a centímetro, y la rubia se siente cada vez más y más desbordada hasta que llega un momento en que, asustada, siente que va a desgarrarse

.-¡espera Linky!, ¡espera!...-

Lincoln se detiene mientras la rubia resopla y se calma para continuar con el intento de su hermano por penetrarla, cuando se siente preparada le dice

.- está bien Linky, sigue.-

.-pero si ya está dentro completo.-

Lana de inmediato se lleva la mano a la entrepierna para sentir que su hermano ha entrado hasta la “empuñadura de la espada”, solo están afuera los testículos, que descansan sobre su muslo izquierdo, ella lo siente hasta el ombligo y está muy sorprendida de haberlo recibido todo, así estarán un rato hasta que el anuncia

.-¿ya puedo moverme nena?.-

Lana se ríe bajito ante la expresión de su hermano y asiente, entonces él empieza un movimiento lento y corto de salir y entrar mientras le acaricia las tetas y le besa el cuello.

En el ático, Lola apenas puede creer lo que ve a través del orificio por el que se asoma, ¡Lana se le adelantó!, esto es una traición, la ex modelo tiene algo muy presente, Lana se arrepentirá de esto, entonces se pone de pie y se apresura a bajar al cuarto de Lincoln para hacer el escándalo más grande en la historia de esa casa, baja las escaleras del ático hacia el pasillo y al dar la vuelta se topa con Lucy, ella está parada frente al cuarto de Lincoln, la mirada amenazadora y los brazos cruzados, Lola no sabe qué hace ahí, pero no podrá detenerla, esos dos incestuosos se van a acordar de ella, cuando llega frente a Lucy, esta no se mueve ni un milímetro, pero lo que le dice hace que Lola se detenga por completo

.-te aviso que no vas a pasar de aquí, este momento es muy importante para Lana y no los vas a molestar, y si tengo que hacerte daño lo haré.-

La gótica baja las manos como preparándose a pelear y la gemela mira con espanto que tiene puestos unos “boxers” con puntas muy afiladas en los nudillos, Lucy levanta una guardia de box y se sonríe

.-¿todavía quieres intentarlo?.-

Lola da unos pasos para atrás y amenaza

.-n-no me das miedo, en cuanto intentes hacer algo gritaré y papá y mamá estarán aquí de inmediato.-

.-en cuanto abras la boca te la cerraré de un golpe, puede que nuestros padres lleguen de prisa, pero no antes de que tu bello rostro deje de serlo, además de que tu dentadura volvería a ser la misma de cuando tenías seis.-

Esto basta para Lola este segura de que no podrá pasar y la hace enojar más

.-tú sabes lo que pasa ahí adentro ¿verdad?, ¿no te importa que se estén aprovechando de tu hermana menor? yo solo...-

.-tú solo estás enojada porque ella está ahí antes que tú, pero yo hice esto posible y no hay nada que puedas hacer, tendrás tu vez e incluso puede ser dentro de un rato, pero no le echarás a perder un momento tan importante a tu hermana, no mientras yo esté aquí, si quieres podemos esperar juntas mientras te preparas.-

Lola mira extrañada a su hermana mayor, ¿Cuándo es que Lucy se volvió tan consciente de las cosas de los demás?, Lucy se quita los fierros de las manos y le tiende la mano, Lola ve entonces que la gótica está hablando en serio y la sigue.

En la cama de Lincoln las cosas van muy bien, él ha tomado un poco de velocidad entrando y saliendo del coño de Lana y ella va encontrando el ritmo al que es penetrada y responde con la cadera, por lo que el mete y saca se hace más intenso, Lincoln es cuidadoso con sus embestidas dentro de su hermana, pero disfruta mucho el tenerla con él, Lana se abandona al placer que la va invadiendo, aunque se siente traspasada totalmente, finalmente está sintiendo en carne propia todo eso que había visto y deseado por tanto tiempo, el ir y venir del grueso miembro fraterno abrazado apretadamente en su vagina le parece la mejor sensación que pueda existir, repentinamente Lincoln le toma la pierna libre y la levanta, entonces las embestidas se hacen más libres y profundas, esto sorprende a la gemela, que empieza a gemir más ruidosamente mientras se amasa los senos desesperadamente, se siente totalmente invadida por la gran herramienta que le golpea el útero sin piedad al mismo tiempo que le da un placer descontrolado y desesperante, Lana empieza a sentir que algo poderoso la invade y hace que su cuerpo se estremezca y sabe que se acerca un orgasmo, empieza a apretar su cuerpo mientras pide

.-¡más fuerte Linky! ¡más fuerte! ¡más! ¡MÁS!.-

Él acelera dando embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, Lana se muerde los labios mientras puja por la invasión absoluta a su intimidad desbordada de jugos, Lincoln se pega a su hermana mientras se la coge con fuerza y ella explota en un orgasmo gigante que la hace estremecerse totalmente, al mismo tiempo, él también llega al clímax soltándose dentro de ella y llenándola de leche caliente, Lana se mueve inconscientemente ordeñando la verga de su hermano mientras su orgasmo se alarga y el peliblanco solo acierta a besarla y acariciar ese cuerpo, virgen hasta hace unos momentos, y que ahora tiene su indeleble marca. Poco a poco dejan de moverse para solo disfrutarse en leves caricias y besos, a Lincoln le regresa un sentimiento de culpa que lo hace abrazar muy fuerte a lana mientras le habla

.-perdóname Lana, soy la peor basura que pueda existir, me jure mil veces que nunca las tocaría, y acabo de cometer el acto más abominable, yo no...-

Ella se separa para verlo a la cara, Lincoln está a punto de llorar, lo que hace que La rubia le tome la cara con las manos mientras lo reprende

.-escúchame bien hermano, puede que creas que tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, pero te voy a aclarar una cosa, si yo no hubiera querido, todavía estarías masturbándote con ese video en lugar de haberme dado uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, entiéndelo Linky, te amo y no hay nada que haya deseado más que hacer el amor contigo, estoy feliz y quiero que tú también lo estés, quiero que tú también me ames, así que deja de preocuparte por esto.-

En ese momento la puerta se abre un poco y ambos saltan mirando hacia allá, la luz se prende mientras Lola Loud, la ex reina de belleza, cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama, se para retadora frente a sus hermanos, que jalan despacio la única sábana que no se ha caído de la cama, y les habla con una gran sonrisa

.-debería de haberlos hecho pedazos, pero alguien me dio una mejor idea.-

Lola abre la bata nocturna que la envuelve para mostrar su cuerpo blanco, está desnuda y sus tetas se levantan amenazadoras, Lincoln la mira libre de todos los peros anteriores y lana siente como su hermano “crece” de nuevo pegado a su espalda, Lola toma de la mano a su hermana y le dice

.-eso fue muy malo de tu parte Lana, teníamos un acuerdo, ya sé que peleamos pero no pensé que me traicionarías.-

.-lo-lo siento Lola, yo estaba sin saber que hacer hasta que Lucy...-

.-¡LUCY!.-

Las mellizas gritan al mismo tiempo, claro, ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes?, esto tiene escrito el nombre de su hermana por todos lados, la forma de saber provocar a Lincoln, el traje, frenar a Lola, calmarla y hasta darle una “sugerencia” para que entre al juego con ellos, Lana y Lola se miran

.-esa loca debe de estar muy divertida.-

.-en realidad lo estoy.-

Tres voces gritan por el susto que una chica vestida de negro les ha dado

.-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS...?!.-

.-calma Lincoln, entré detrás de Lola, sabía que no me notarías mientras ella les estuviera reclamando, la escena es en realidad muy divertida pero si no quieren público me iré.-

Lola está muy enojada, pero Lana reconoce que sin su ayuda jamás hubiera logrado que su hermano tuviera sexo con ella

Lucy sale no sin antes decirles

.-cuiden mucho a su hermanito y, por cierto Lola, me debes 20 dólares por subir al ático sin permiso.-

Lola se da un golpe en la frente recordando que su hermana gótica es, técnicamente, la dueña de ese lugar y que hay una multa establecida para cualquiera que suba sin pedir permiso, no es que no deje subir a nadie, pero después de que se perdieran algunos libros, Rita estableció que nadie podía subir si Lucy no lo autorizaba, todo era cuestión de avisar, pero ella no lo hizo

.-está bien, te los daré mañana.-

La gótica levanta su pulgar antes de salir mientras ríe diabólicamente.

Ahora las gemelas están frente a frente, desnudas, Lana se sienta al borde de la cama mientas le tiende una mano a su hermana, que la mira enfurruñada con las manos en las caderas

.-Lola, siempre hemos estado juntas en todo y, aunque empezaste en esto antes que yo, espero que quieras unirte a nosotros.-

La ex modelo mira sorprendida a Lincoln que levanta los hombros como diciendo .-ya qué.-

Lana jala suavemente a su hermana y la abraza por la cintura para besarla suavemente, empieza a bajar las manos hasta tener sus nalgas delicadas y firmes en las palmas, se separa un poco para decirle bajito

.-auténtico trasero de princesa.-

Ambas ríen por la expresión y Lola le hecha los hombros al cuello para besarla de regreso, va bajando las manos también hasta tomar las tetas saltarinas de Lana y empiezan a acariciarse mientras siguen besándose, Lincoln no es ajeno a esto ya que él no tan pequeño “linkster” se ha levantado de nuevo, el peliblanco se recarga en la pared y se acaricia perezoso disfrutando del espectáculo lésbico que le dan sus hermanitas, sí sus hermanitas, ya se fue al carajo la poca moral que le quedaba, está algo cansado pero si ha podido con Lynn y su hambre o con Luan y su deseo claro que puede con estas dos, aunque en realidad nunca ha estado con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, las gemelas han empezado a meterse mano, el coño mojado de Lola es penetrado por hasta tres dedos de Lana mientras Lola solo pasa los dedos por entre las piernas de su gemela, siente que algo sale y saca la mano para verlo de reojo, La ruda se da cuenta y le pregunta

.-es la leche de tu hermano, ¿te da asco?.-

.-n-no, no, es solo que... se siente raro.-

.-Lana la aleja

.-vamos Lola, no me digas que no sabes lo que se siente tener el coño lleno de leche, has estado con, al menos, cinco chicos distintos, ¿es en serio?.-

Lincoln respinga ante esta expresión, no es que no creyera que nunca iba a pasar, pero siendo sus hermanitas, el debería haberse dado cuenta de si estaban saliendo con alguien, esto lo enfurruña un poco, Lola lo ha visto y se acerca

.-no estás enojado ¿o sí Lincoln?, no es como si tú... más bien, yo no tenía por qué..., está bien, si he estado con otros chicos, la verdad pensé que nunca te ibas a fijar en nosotras y empecé a tener novios, nada serio, pero cuando me enamoré yo pensaba que, que podría olvidarme de ti... no de ti de ti sino de este sentimiento, estar viendo como podías tener sexo con las otras y no conmigo me estaba matando poco a poco, cuando me enamoré intenté dejarte en el pasado, pero no resultó y después pasó lo mismo, eran buenos chicos, atentos, gentiles, estaba buscándote en ellos, pero nunca fueron como tú, tal vez por eso me sentí tan mal cuando ví que Lana y tú estaban juntos, el momento era de ambas, creí que había perdido mi oportunidad... yo no la he perdido ¿o sí?.-

A Lola se le ha quebrado la voz y lucha por no llorar, Lincoln se da cuenta de que se sintió celoso por un momento pero ahora es su deber hacer que su hermana se sienta bien, se acerca al borde de la cama y se sienta mientras la abraza

.-calma Lola, esta es tu oportunidad y nada haría que te la perdieras.-

La ex modelo abraza a su hermano y le busca la boca ansiosa, Lana se sonríe y se incorpora para dejarlos solos pero su hermana la detiene mientras le dice

.-no estaría completa si no estás tú Lana.-

Lana asiente alegre mientras Lincoln se estremece ante la idea de estar con ambas al mismo tiempo, apenas se separan del abrazo y ellas se le suben para besarlo y besarse ya sea alternándose o tallando las tres caras al mismo tiempo haciendo que las caras se llenen de saliva, las rubias se frotan contra el pecho de su hermano y él apenas atina a tocar uno u otro cuerpos, Lana se posesiona de la boca de Lincoln y Lola está a punto de pelear por el pero mira de reojo hacia el sur y se encuentra algo más interesante, su hermano ya está duro y ella se acerca a verlo de cerca, es grande y grueso, con las venas marcadas y la cabeza le recuerda ciertos hongos que vio en alguna clase, esto es genial, los otros ni siquiera se le comparan, definitivamente su hermano es superior a todos los chicos que conoció y ahora está más que arrepentida de no haber esperado lo suficiente, sin pensarlo más, Lola lo toma con ambas manos e intenta metérselo a la boca, apenas entra la punta y un poco más, ella se da cuenta de que está enfrentando algo que le costará trabajo pero Lola Loud nunca acepta una derrota, y menos en algo que es tan importante para ella, así que empieza a subir y bajar despacio usando la lengua como calzador para su boca y procurando no tocar el glande con los dientes para no lastimar a su hermano, afortunadamente ni ella ni Lana tuvieron que usar frenos, no se imagina lastimando esta preciosa parte de su hermano por un descuido, mientras ella se hace cargo de Lincoln él está de nuevo con lola sobre su cuerpo ella sigue besándolo agresiva mientras las manos de él la penetran por ambos orificios, el coño de Lana está muy lubricado y esto es aprovechado por Lincoln para mojar los dedos que le mete en el culo, Lana gime desbocada al sentirse atacada por ambos lados y deja de besar a su hermano para meter su cara en su cuello y abrazarlo fuerte mientras pide más

.- **sí ... así, dame más ¡dame más!... uuuuh Liiinkyyyyhhh... ma-más rápido... más ra... rapidohh...-**

Lincoln mantiene un ritmo firme mientras Lola se sincroniza y empieza a atacarlo de la misma forma, chupa intensamente la punta del pene de su hermano haciéndolo gemir mientras se impulsa arriba y abajo obligándolo a intentar meterse dentro de la boca más experimentada de su hermanita la ex modelo, al mismo tiempo ella le soba las bolas despacio y juega con ellas metiendo poco a poco la mano cada vez más abajo, pero cuando intenta tocarle el culo, Lincoln brinca cerrando las piernas de inmediato, todo se detiene entonces mientras ella se retira asustada, no sabe exactamente donde estuvo el error, hasta que lo mira, está con una cara de extrañeza total y la mira fijamente

.-pe-perdón, yo... yo pensé que... yo no quería...-

.-tranquila Lola, solo pasa que no me gusta eso, la única regla aquí es que nadie hace nada que no quiera o no le guste ¿está bien?.-

Ella siente en silencio mientras se sienta a un lado, ahora está algo cortada y será Lincoln el que tenga que ponerla a modo de nuevo

.-estbas haciendo un buen trabajo ¿te importaría enseñarle a Lana?.-

Lana la estaba pasando demasiado bien y el que le cortaran un posible orgasmo la enfadó, pero se da cuenta de que tiene que ayudar a su hermana y se resigna, aunque está de acuerdo en aprender a chupar esa “gran llave” sin tener que morir en el intento, entonces Lola la hace acercarse y reiniciar la tarea, el miembro ha aflojado un poco y lola empieza a lamerlo mientras hace el sube y baja con una mano, le hace una seña a Lana para que se acerque y ella lo hace, el olor del sexo de ella y su hermano puede sentirse aun y le gusta, la excita y empieza a mojarse de nuevo, saca la lengua y lame también la punta del pene que sigue creciendo, ahora ambas chupan y lamen al mismo tiempo a su hermano quien no deja de verlas mientras tiene las manos agarradas a la sabana húmeda de sudor y fluidos, esto se siente fenomenal, unas gemelas chupando su “verga” es el sueño de cualquiera, aunque para él fue un poco más fácil ya que ellas estaban muy decididas y las tiene en casa, ellas siguieron un rato hasta que él mismo las detuvo, si se venía en ese momento Lola se quedaría sin coger y ni ella ni él querían perderse esa oportunidad, Lincoln llamó a Lola y le dijo que se montara pero ella se negó, quería que el la penetrara como a Luan, quería ese trato romántico y suave que siempre usaba con su hermana mayor, le parecía romántico y era uno de sus sueños, uno que no había podido hacer realidad con los chicos con los que estuvo, el problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo, lana se dio cuenta y se acercó al oído para decirle, Lincoln entonces se levantó para abrazarla y besarla despacio, con todo el cuidado y el amor que él podía darle, haciéndola sentir querida y deseada, Lola se fundía entre los brazos de su hermano que poco a poco la fue llevando hasta tenerla acostada debajo, ella estaba tan ida que apenas y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba acostada, entonces Lincoln le abrió las piernas y las alzó metiendo los brazos bajo sus rodillas, ella lo abrazó mientras le decía

.-soy toda tuya.-

Y se fundieron en un beso mientras él entraba despacio en el coño chorreante de su hermanita, ella iba sintiéndose invadida hasta que él llegó al fondo, Lola apenas respiraba, no le dolía en lo absoluto pero estaba sorprendida de sentirlo hasta el estómago, se separó para verlo a los ojos y él empezó su lento ir y venir saliendo y entrando, salía casi por completo, solo dejando la punta dentro para volver a entrar firme hasta el fondo, tocando el cuello del útero, haciendo que se besaran también dentro de ella, y ella se estremecía con cada toque, con cada viaje que Lincoln hacia dentro de ella, poco a poco fue acelerando los enviones que llegaban hasta el tope y la hacían pujar y gemir disfrutando de este sexo que al fin lograba, empezaba a entender todo, sus hermanas mayores eran tan afortunadas por poder cogerse a Linky desde hace tanto, pero ahora era de ella y pelearía a muerte por su derecho a estar con él también, licoln ya resoplaba entrando y saliendo a buen ritmo, la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y le besaba el cuello mientras le hablaba entrecortadamente

.-soñé... soñé con... esto muchas ve-veces... Lola... Lo-Lolitahhh.-

,.ella se da cuenta de que el está dando su máximo empieza a sentirlo, es tremendamente fuerte, Lincoln baja las manos para agarrarla fuerte de las nalgas y penetrarla al máximo siente cada milímetro del miembro de su hermano entrar y salir tan rápido, ella empieza a perderse en ese placer, sintiendo que se desmaya lo abraza clavándole las uñas profundo en la espalda mientras le dice interminablemente

.-linky... te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, **te amo, te amo... ¡te amo Linky! ¡TE...** -

Lincoln la besa para callarla justo cuando da su última y más fuerte estocada y suelta un chorro de hirviente semen que se aloja en lo más profundo de Lola, ella gime complacida dentro del beso y comienza a venirse también, fuerte e intenso, enorme y feliz, ha aprovechado su oportunidad totalmente y está segura de que no será la última vez que esté aquí.

Lana, mientras tanto, salió del cuarto, la había enfadado que le cortaran esa sesión de dedos, pero entendió que su hermana solo estaba queriendo complacer a Linky, de todas formas ella había tenido su primera vez con Lincoln y nadie podía quitarle eso, ahora le tocaba a Lola y ella era una buena hermana que no iba a molestarla, al salir, se encontró con el diablo que la miraba

.-ho-hola Lucy...-

.-hola Lana, ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya te cansaste?.-

.-¿de Linky? Imposible, pero... Lola está con él ahora y...-

.-No, pregunto si ya te cansaste de tener sexo.-

Lana sabe que está como el ratón que ha corrido a la esquina queriendo escapar del gato, Lucy le sonríe

.-se que me tienes miedo, pero no soy tan mala en realidad, mis sesiones de sexo con Lincoln son raras porque son entre él y yo, pero dependiendo de con quien esté soy diferente, tal vez esto te guste.-

Lana lo piensa un momento y decide correr el riesgo, todavía no lo sabe, pero no se arrepentirá.


	10. Nuevos elementos para una misma ecuación

Cuando Lincoln acabó el relato sobre el inicio de las gemelas, Leni estaba asombrada, nunca hubiera imaginado ese atrevimiento por parte de sus hermanitas, lanzarse a seducirlo así se le antojaba algo imposible y si el propio Lincoln no se lo hubiera contado jamás lo creería, se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo mientras una idea le iluminaba el rostro

.- wow... o-oye Linky, ¿si yo bailara para ti pasaría lo mismo?.-

El peliblanco volteó para ver la expresión traviesa de Leni

.-bu-bueno, yo... yo no sé si...-

Él no acabó la frase, Leni soltó una carcajada y se paró de inmediato, corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras le gritaba

.-¡¡¡te espero en tu cuartooooo!!!...-

Lincoln sonrió, de todas formas iban a seguir, solo tenía que ver que era lo que se le había ocurrido a su hermana, Lincoln todavía fue a la cocina por una soda y después subió, Lana y Lola estaban ya en sus respectivas camas cuando escucharon a un sorprendido Lincoln exclamar en voz alta

.-¿¿L-Leni??... ¡¡WOWW!!..-

Y ambas rieron, Lana preguntó

.-¿crees que escucharemos al cocodrilo de nuevo?.-

La respuesta fue una carcajada contenida por parte de su gemela. Las demás llegaron poco después, cenaron gustosas del guiso de Leni, platicaron un rato antes de subir, y ya arriba, casi todas rieron cuando el gemido bajo y ronco de Leni les anunció que todavía estaban ocupados tras esa puerta.

Al día siguiente Leni se marchó de nuevo, iba radiante y casi flotaba al caminar mientras se despedía de sus hermanas apenas con un susurro, todas sabían que había pasado la noche con Lincoln, pero ninguna estaba segura de lo que habían hecho exactamente, Lincoln bajó apenas para alcanzarla antes de que saliera de la casa

.-¡Linky!, no debiste haberte levantado, pero que bueno que estás aquí para despedirme, me voy porque tengo que empezar la línea de otoño-invierno y mi socia puede molestarse si no llego.-

Besó largamente a su hermano y después salió con un trotecito ligero hasta su auto, se subió en él y se despidió agitando la mano, en cuanto Leni se fue y cerraron la puerta, todas voltearon a verlo, Luan fue la que, de inmediato, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le preguntó

.-Leni de por sí es un ángel, pero tú, literalmente la llevaste al cielo jajajajajajaja... si ya sé, mal chiste; ya en serio Linky, ¿qué le hiciste?.-

Un ojeroso y agotado Lincoln se sienta a la barra de la cocina mientras le da un largo trago a su termo de café, después levanta los ojos y se sonríe

.-dirás que me hizo ella a mí, la tuve encima toda la tarde de ayer, pensé que en la noche todo sería solo estar abrazados y dormir pero ella insistió tanto...- le da otro gran trago al café .-...creo que no debí de contarle como las geme...-

Un gran golpe se escucha en la barra mientras las gemelas se levantan, pero, mientras una tiene la cara congestionada por el enojo la otra tiene una sonrisa enorme

.-Lincoln Loud, no te atreviste...-

Dice una Lola erizada

.-¿es en serio? ¿y que hizo ella?.-

Dice una Lana excitada

Lynn abraza a sus hermanas por detrás y les dice

.-calma chicas, Link, todas queremos saber que pasó, así que tendrás que confesar.- 

Lincoln menciona cómo le contó el episodio del baile de Lana y que Leni quiso hacer su propia versión, pero ella se disfrazó en apenas un par de minutos de “Jeannie” la genio, Lincoln siempre fue fan de esa serie y ver a su hermana vestida así fue, literalmente, genial, después ella le saltó encima y no lo soltó hasta casi amaneciendo, Lincoln hubo de aceptar que fue capaz de hacerlo todo ese tiempo y Leni no paró hasta que él estuvo seco. Grandes carcajadas se escuchan salir de la nueva casa Loud, de pronto alguien suelta una frase que lo enfría todo

.-¡por dios, mira la hora!.-

Todas toman sus cosas y salen rumbo a su trabajo besando a su pálido hermano al salir, este se queda solo, le da el último trago a su café y sube rumbo a su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta cierto olorcito le golpea la nariz

.-creo que este cuarto necesita no solo aire, sino limpieza también, en cuanto despierte me encargaré de ello.-

Lincoln enfila a la habitación de Luan y se tiende cuan largo es en la cama king size de su hermana, ahí apenas se tapa y cae dormido de inmediato.

A media tarde, llegan las Loud a su casa, es uno de esos días en que pueden compartir la cena y la compañía, pero se encuentran con que no hay nada de comer preparado, la primera en quejarse es Lynn

.-¡tengo hambre!, ¿Dónde diablos se metió Lincoln?, debería de haber hecho algo de comer.-

Las demás están de acuerdo, pero Luan les recuerda

.-acuérdense que Leni estuvo ayer todo el día con él y posiblemente aun esté reponiéndose, tendremos que pedir algo par...-

.-¡PIZZAAA!.-

Gritan de inmediato las gemelas, pero en ese momento Lucy habla y las hace saltar por el susto, está a su espalda  y les pregunta

.-¿wontons? ¿pollo kungpao? ¿rollitos primavera? ¿dumplings? ¿cerdo agridulce?, vamos, no puedo hacer esperar al del restaurante para siempre.-

.-cerdo para mí, doble ración.-

Dice Lynn mientras va al refrigerador por una soda

.-pollo y rollitos estarán bien, y lo mismo para Lincoln.-

Dice Luan mientras sale de la cocina, va a buscar a su hermano, aunque tiene idea de donde lo encontrará, mientras va subiendo la escalera, escucha las quejas de Lola y a Lana pidiendo una orden de todo un poco, al llegar arriba va al cuarto de Lincoln y se asoma para retirarse casi de inmediato

.-¡UUUFFFF!, estoy casi por tirar esas sabanas, creo que Lincoln debería poner ciertos límites.-

Piensa mientras entra aguantando la respiración y abre la ventana a todo lo que da, hace a un lado las cortinas y toma una bocanada de aire fresco, de nuevo aguanta la respiración mientras sale y cierra la puerta, ya en el pasillo respira de nuevo y se dirige a su cuarto, abre la puerta para mirar a su hermano enroscado en sus cobijas y roncando sonoramente.

.-claro, mi ropa de cama es la que paga sus esfuerzos por complacer a Leni, pero ni crea que yo voy a lavarlas, ni las suyas ni estas.-

Ella se acerca algo enojada, pero al mirarlo, todo enojo se desvanece, él tiene la misma expresión que cuando dormía de niño, Luan lo mira con ternura y amor mientras entiende que todo esto lo hace por sus hermanas, alguna vez lo hizo así con ella también y está muy agradecida por ello, entonces lo llama bajito mientras le acaricia la cara

.-Lincoln, amor... tienes que bañarte y bajar a cenar, vamos dormilón, despierta.-

Lo mueve un poco y logra que los ronquidos se interrumpan mientras que él murmura medio dormido

.-¿eh?...¿qué?... vamos mamá, es sábado, déjame dormir otro poco...-

Luan sonríe traviesa mientras se aclara la voz bajito, toma posición a un lado de la cama y grita con la mejor imitación de la voz de Lori

.- ¡LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO O TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UN PRETZEL HUMANO, TWERP!.-

El resultado es un brinco enorme de Lincoln desde el centro de la cama, quien se sostiene en posición de firmes mientras lleva su mano izquierda a la frente en un saludo militar, abre y cierra los ojos queriendo despertar del todo, pero algo no encaja, este cuarto es más grande que el closet de blancos y esa que está frente a él no es Lori, tarda un poco en reaccionar a la realidad mientras Luan estalla en carcajadas agarrándose el estómago, Lincoln la mira un poco ofendido pero entiende la broma y también se ríe algo apenado, Luan cae al suelo sin parar de reírse mientras señala a su hermano que está sin saber que hacer

.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TU CARA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.-

el escándalo ha llamado a las demás, quienes suben en tropel hasta la habitación de Luan para encontrarse con el cuadro de un Lincoln en pantalón de pijama y playera, con la cara roja y rascándose la nuca, y a Luan sentada en el suelo, muerta de la risa, Lynn se sonríe y Lola mira la escena extrañada, pero Lana se tapa la boca ocultando una risita, Lucy solo suspira y le dice a sus hermanos

.-la cena llegará dentro de poco, espero que estén listos porque no tengo dinero para pagarla.-

Esto les corta la risa a casi todos, Luan aún está riendo pero un poco menos, le extiende las manos a Lincoln, quien la ayuda a pararse y dice con tono divertido

.-mmm, déjenme ver... según mis cálculos le toca pagar a Lynn.-

.-¿qué? No, espera un momento, yo pagué la sem...- Lynn se calla un momento mientras cuenta con los dedos .-¡rayos es cierto!.-

Se escucha la risa macabra de Lucy y todos sienten un escalofrío mientras Luan dice

.-...yyyy se acabó la broma; Lincoln vete a bañar, no quiero oler mas que mi cena en la mesa.-

Lincoln saluda marcialmente mientras grita

.-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!.-

y sale trotando de la habitación, todas se ríen un poco cuando el peliblanco entra a la suya y dice en voz alta

.-¡asco!.-

La cena transcurre sin problemas, o casi, los Loud no han dejado de ser algo problemáticos en la mesa, mientras Lincoln y Luan platican animadamente, se sucederá una batalla entre Lynn y Lana, ya que la deportista intentará atacar el plato de la veterinaria para robar algo de cerdo agridulce, el cual será defendido a muerte, Lola se queja de ello y Lucy ve todo a lo lejos mientras devora dumplings como si su vida dependiera de ello, Luan se harta de la pelea y, haciendo una seña a Lincoln para decirle que espere un momento, corta el avance de Lynn atorando los palillos chinos con los suyos, esto hace que la ex futbolista se vuelva hacia su hermana mayor y la rete

.-creo que me vendrán bien un par de  rollitos.-

Y zafa para atacar el plato de la bromista, Luan maniobra con maestría y bloquea de nuevo el avance, Lynn lo intenta de nuevo y se encuentra desarmada por un nuevo movimiento de la mayor, quien se sonríe presumida mientras toma un rollito y lo muerde, las gemelas han seguido este mini duelo asombradas y celebran ruidosamente la victoria de Luan, Lynn hace una rabieta mientras intenta explicarse la maestría de su hermana en el “esgrima” de palillos chinos.

Al terminar la cena, algunas verán televisión en la sala mientras Lincoln decide que una cerveza no le vendría mal para cerrar, de pronto, suena el timbre de la entrada y el peliblanco se acerca a la puerta a abrir, es algo tarde y le extraña que alguien los viste, al abrir se extraña aún más, Lisa Loud está en la puerta, él la saluda cariñoso, ya que es muy raro que Lisa visite esa casa, pero ella se siente algo incómoda por ello, no está acostumbrada a ser tratada tan efusivamente, con excepción de su madre y su hermana menor, ella responde algo apenada al abrazo de su hermano y pasa a la sala donde las demás se levantan asombradas de verla, todas se amontonan para abrazarla y besarla en lo que a ella le parece un exceso, y una vez liberada de todas las muestras de cariño fraternas, se sienta en un sillón aparte de las demás y se une a la ocupación de ese momento, ver la televisión, todas están calladas pero en realidad nadie pone atención al programa, están algo tensas y miran de reojo a la recién llegada. Lisa es y siempre ha sido un enigma para la familia. Dotada de una notable inteligencia, siempre fue algo difícil para ciertas cosas, las muestras de cariño nunca fueron su fuerte y también se sentía incómoda al recibirlas, siempre pensó que era algo en lo que no valía la pena gastar energía ni tiempo, aun así había logrado hacerse de una amiga que era casi como otra hermana, e incluso le tenía más confianza que a la mayoría de ellos, solo Lily y Luan gozaban de esa confianza e incluso la mayor un poco más, ya que había visto como se fue transformando en una mujer seria y responsable pese a su interior bromista y alocado, por lo que se ganó su respeto, con las demás no congeniaba demasiado; Lori era muy enérgica y seguía creyendo que estaba al mando, Leni era demasiado simple y exageradamente cariñosa para ella, con Luna el pero era la música, no es que no entendiera el rock pero simplemente no era su género musical favorito y su hermana no hablaba de otra cosa, Lynn era demasiado agresiva e impulsiva, a Lucy la apreciaba bastante más desde que se tiró de lleno a la lectura, y aunque no leían lo mismo, ella respetaba el conocimiento en casi cualquiera de sus ramas, Lana también era apreciada bastante más desde que su carrera la había acercado tanto a la ciencia, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Lola, ella le parecía una versión algo más pulida pero igual de pesada que Lori y eso no la hacía mejor para ella, finalmente estaba Lincoln, ella lo apreciaba mucho debido a que, como para todas, él siempre fue una ayuda, aunque también fue un buen conejillo de indias, Lily era un caso aparte porque siendo su hermana menor se le permitía casi cualquier cosa, en fin, no es que no quisiera a sus hermanos, simplemente no coincidían en muchas cosas.

Lisa fue creciendo en la casa Loud ajena a casi todo y aunque siempre estuvo viviendo en ella, técnicamente no hacia vida familiar más que cuando era obligada a ello, así fue como estudió todo lo que pudo, primero con los programas de tutorías del sistema de educación y después en línea; como sus padres no podían hacerlo, ella misma se pagó los estudios universitarios con las ganancias de algunos inventos y con el sueldo que empezó a recibir por conferencias y clases magistrales, algunas colaboraciones en libros y revistas científicas y, finalmente, su sueldo regular por trabajar en la NASA, todos estaban admirados, pero ella solo hacía lo que consideraba normal dentro de lo pensaba era lo que tendría que hacer todo científico que se respetara.

A sus 21 años, Lisa era una bella mujer, pero algo desaliñada, era apenas un poco más alta que Lynn, de pelo café largo y apenas acomodado, vestía ropas algo holgadas y de colores opacos que ocultaban un buen cuerpo, delgado pero de buenas curvas, senos medianos y unas caderas que ponían al descubierto la herencia que todas las Loud compartían, a la joven genio no le gustaba que le hicieran elogios acerca de su belleza, creía que ella tendría que destacar por su inteligencia y solo por eso, lo otro era únicamente vanidad y capricho, eso le quedó muy claro viendo a su hermana Lola y a Lori, ella estuvo siempre convencida de que nada de eso interesaba, que la ciencia y el conocimiento eran lo importante, los humanos y sus caprichos y relaciones no eran más que cosas pasajeras , y por un buen tiempo logró reprimir casi cualquier sentimiento que no fuera necesario, y aunque tenía sus fugas de superficialidad, estas eran escasas y siempre con su amiga Darcy, esa chica sencilla pero que la entendía al 100%, alguna vez incluso se preguntó si no estaría enamorada de ella, pero después de un profundo estudió estuvo segura de que la chica era solo eso, su amiga, y dejó la cuestión amorosa encerrada en un rincón de su mente por mucho tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo le recordó que no solo de sabiduría vive el cerebro, intento tantas cosas para evitar o quitarse esto, pero fue inútil, ella no podía más y fue obligada a pedir ayuda en la nueva casa Loud.

Mientras la científica de la familia pensaba en todo esto, en la sala había un silencio pesado, que al fin se rompió cuando Lana habló

.-¡está bien!, nadie quiere decirlo, pero todos nos morimos por saber que pasa, Lisa, tú nunca habías venido a nuestra casa, ¡ni siquiera en los cumpleaños!, esto tiene que ser algo muy importante.-

La penúltima Loud carraspea un poco antes de contestar

.-pueeees... en realidad no es nada demasiado importante unidades fraternas, tengo un conflicto de respuesta biológica interior, ciertas actividades laborales propias de mi profesión tienden a tenerme en un alto y casi intolerable nivel de tensión y, no queriendo recurrir a los fármacos destinados a disminuir dicho padecimiento, opté por tratarlo de manera natural y tradicional pero mi falta de pericia en ello me hace muy evidente que necesito asistencia y...-

Lynn, Lola y Lincoln no han entendido nada y miran a Lisa con cara de interrogación, Lucy y Lana la miran asombradas mientras Luan está seria, Lisa ha detenido el discurso y estudia las diferentes reacciones que han surgido a su charla, hace una cara de fastidio y recomienza

.-lo que quise decir fue...-

Lana se le acerca

.-¿es en serio? ¿tú quieres que nosotros te enseñemos a...?.-

lo siguiente solo lo escucha Lisa ya que la gemela le susurra al oído algo que la hace sonrojarse, la ya no tan pequeña genio salta mientras tartamudea

.-¡n-no! ¡no!, y-yo... no me refiero exactamente a eso... yo... no... (sigh), Luan, ¿p-puedo hablar contigo a solas?.-

La mayor de las Loud presentes asiente mientras le tiende la mano, Lisa se levanta y ambas suben; mientras la segunda menor  llega al segundo piso, Luan llama

.-¡Lincoln!...-

El peliblanco de inmediato se levanta y se para en el inicio de la escalera haciendo frente a las demás hermanas, quienes ya se levantaban para ir a escuchar la conversación, todas se congelan a medio movimiento y se escucha un .-¡rayos!.- en coro; Luan conduce a Lisa a su habitación y le indica que se siente en uno de los silloncitos que tiene ahí

.-perdona el desorden, Lincoln vino a dormir en...-

.-no necesito saber esos detalles obscuros de su... ¡carajo!...- esta expresión sorprende a Luan .- ¿a quién quiero engañar?, Luan, estoy cansada de intentarlo, simplemente no sé cómo hacer para sacar estas ideas descabelladas de mi mente, yo pensé que mi experimento G3-246 había funcionado perfectamente, y aunque acepto que durante mi adolescencia y primera juventud lo hizo, ahora ya no funciona en lo absoluto; ya intenté reformular el experimento, aumentar la dosis, probar con otras fórmulas y nada, no importa que cantidad sea inoculada en mi torrente sanguíneo o que tanto trate de concentrarme en mi trabajo y me aleje del trato con los sujetos del sexo opuesto, ¡nada funciona!... primero pensé que era alguna de las enfermedades que manejamos en el laboratorio, tu sabes, el calor, cierta distracción; pero después me encontré mirando de reojo, imaginando escenas grotescas e impensables para mí persona e incluso me sorprendí sonriendo tontamente al ver a algunos asistentes del laboratorio; en resumen: estoy, como lo diría Lynn, cachonda.-

Luan seguía la declaración de su hermana con cara algo aburrida ya que algunas cosas se escapaban a su comprensión, pero al escuchar lo último, saltó un poco y apenas pudo reprimir una risita burlona

.-¿así que eso es todo?, Lisa Loud, multiganadora de premios científicos, poseedora de varios doctorados, primera menor de edad calificada para trabajar para la NASA, Cambridge, Yale, el Instituto Smithsoniano, La Sorbona, Stanford y se me escapan todas las demás Universidades de primer nivel mundial para las que has trabajado; esa mente superior a todas, siente el llamado de la naturaleza ¿y no sabe qué hacer?.-

.-s-sí sé que hacer, obviamente sé que hacer, ¡el problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo!, además de Darcy y ustedes, mi familia, jamás he interactuado con más personas en un ambiente no académico; cuando salté de la primaria a la universidad era una niña y esas cosas no me interesaban demasiado, después de eso siempre estuve trabajando o estudiando, cuando me enteré de lo de ustedes solo me hice a un lado, eran cosas que no me interesaban, además sabes que las humanidades no son mi fuerte, lo único en lo que ayudé fue al recomendarle a Lincoln un buen cirujano para que se hiciera la vasectomía definitiva, y en realidad solo era para que nuestros padres no tuvieran más conflictos de los que había ya en nuestra familia; seguí asistiendo a la secundaria solo porque Darcy no quería estar sola, pero nunca estaba más que con ella y otro chico que tenía mi mismo perfil y que resultó ser gay, después a la prepa y de nuevo a la universidad siempre como la sombra de mi amiga, pero siempre estuve muy ocupada en otras cosas y por eso hice el experimento G3-246, para inhibir ese tipo de impulsos y poder consagrarme a mi trabajo puramente científico, creo que no calculé el cambio de la adolescencia a la edad adulta y ahora no hay forma de que me quite esto, bueno si la hay, pero... ayúdame Luan.-

Luan la mira divertida

.-pero Lisa, ¿acaso nunca has intentado tocarte?, yo creo que sería una alternativa.-

.-no Lu... ¿te puedo decir Lu verdad?.-

Dice una Lisa tímida y algo temerosa, Luan sonríe y la abraza

.-¡claro que puedes!; Lisa, no importa lo que necesites, si podemos ayudarte lo haremos.-

.-po-por favor no... eeh... las demás... no quiero que se enteren por ahora.-

.-pero Lis, ¿Qué tiene? ¿acaso crees que no nos hemos ayudado en estos casos?.-

.-creo que mi caso es distinto, sospecho que no solo mi técnica de autoerotismo es algo deficiente si no...-

.-un momento Lis, por favor háblame con palabras sencillas, por ahora las únicas que te entienden al 100% son Lucy y Lana, yo todavía me pierdo un poco.-

Lisa asiente y recomienza

.-creo que no soy muy buena masturbándome, aunque he leído libros y he visto videos simplemente no quedo satisfecha, no sé si...-

.-ok, Lori lo hizo conmigo y con algunas de las demás y después de la plática con mamá hubo quien pudo hacerlo sola, pero la mayoría necesitó ayuda de alguna forma, yo no le he ayudado a nadie, no sé si quieras que otra te ayude.-

.-n-no, no; estoy bien c-contigo, solo... solo no hagas chistes.-

Luan hace un gesto con la boca y asiente mientras llama a su hermana menor a sentarse con ella en la cama

.-Lori siempre nos instruyó en el baño, pero tal vez te sientas más cómoda en la recámara.-

La científica se siente totalmente en un punto desconocido, ella siempre estuvo segura de saber que hacer en cualquier situación, pero esto, se supone que no debería haber ningún problema, es simple biología..., Luan se acerca a ella despacio

.-¿quieres tocarte sola o quieres que te ayude?, aunque estoy un poco oxidada en ese campo, Lucy o Lana harían un mejor trabajo.-

.-no Luan, creo que tú eres quien mejor puede ayudarme; aunque no soy lesbiana o bisexual, creo estar bastante segura.-

Luan le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros

.-no se trata de nada tan profundo Lis, es solo acariciarse para aliviar la tensión, además, aquí no pasa nada de lo que ustedes piensan, yo no lo hago con nadie más porque con Lincoln me basta y Leni es igual que yo, creo que Lucy es bi porque está enamorada de Lincoln y de Lynn, y creo que Lynn es igual; en cuanto a las gemelas, no creo que estén enamoradas entre sí, creo que simplemente pasaron de hacerlo juntas a hacerlo entre ellas, además de con Lincoln, pero no hacemos orgías entre todos ni nada por el estilo, tenemos algo así como un orden para estar con Link y la única que puede romperlo es Leni porque viene cuando puede y eso es cada uno o dos meses, además de eso, solo se suspende cuando Lincoln tiene mucho trabajo y cuando estamos en nuestro periodo, curiosamente seguimos estando más o menos sincronizadas en eso, aparte de eso, vivimos como cuando estábamos en casa, solo que con más espacio, cada uno tiene su habitación, con excepción de las gemelas, ellas siguen estando juntas aunque no sé por qué.-

Lisa se da cuenta de que estaba bastante equivocada en cuanto a lo que sucede en esta casa, no es que en realidad se hubiera escandalizado por ello, pero a últimas fechas no podía evitar imaginarse algunas cosas del tipo, ¡estas malditas ganas!

.-¿entonces qué dices Lis?.-

Lisa se acerca a su hermana y la abraza, siente como su corazón late fuerte, está muy nerviosa y no sabe qué hacer, Luan le corresponde envolviéndola protectora, después de todo es su hermanita, Lisa empieza a tranquilizarse y se siente bien, muy bien, hace mucho que no se sentía así, cálida y segura, de nuevo entiende lo bueno de las relaciones familiares, tranquilidad, apoyo y seguridad, levanta la vista para que Luan le acomode un poco el desordenado pelo, le quite los lentes y, sorpresivamente, le dé un suave beso en la boca, Lisa se acelera de nuevo

.-¡L-Luan!... te dije que yo no...-

Luan se acerca para besarla de nuevo, Lisa se da cuenta de que este beso no la invade, es solo una caricia más entre hermanas y lo acepta mientras abraza más fuerte a su hermana, el beso continua durante lo que a Lisa le parece una eternidad, empieza a quedarse sin aire y rompe el contacto mientras jadea acalorada, Luan se ríe bajito y le pregunta

.- no me vas a decir que es tu primer beso ¿o sí?.-

.-eeehh... y-yo... este...-

Tartamudea una Lisa totalmente ruborizada, no se ha salido del cálido abrazo de su hermana pero respira hondo y rápido, este beso fue mucho para ella, Luan se acerca otra vez y le dice

.-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?.-

La chica menor solo asiente en silencio, cierra los ojos y levanta los labios esperando el contacto, Luan se sonríe y se lanza de nuevo, esta vez lo hace un poco más fuerte y empieza a usar la lengua, Lisa se pone rígida, pero la sensación es bastante rica, así que se deja llevar abriendo la boca e intentando hacer lo mismo, las lenguas entran en contacto y la genio siente como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera, sensaciones desconocidas que renuncia a analizar, vamos, no se puede estar en guardia todo el tiempo, Lisa decide que se dejará llevar y después hará las preguntas, Luan suelta un brazo y con esa mano empieza despacio el recorrido del cuerpo de su hermana, los hombros, los brazos, el costado y las caderas, despacio y apenas rozándolos; después regresa haciendo el contacto más claro y deteniéndose finalmente en los senos, Lisa empieza a sentirse caliente pero se deja hacer, está encantada con el beso y no importa lo que sucede, de todas formas a eso vino ¿o no?, Luan se despega de los labios de su hermana y le dice

.-está bien, ahora deshagámonos de lo que sobra.-

y recuesta en la cama a Lisa para empezar a desnudarla, Lisa viste una blusa purpura abotonada hasta el cuello, jeans rectos de hombre y unos zapatos de lazo apenas con un leve tacón, Luan la mira y empieza a desabrochar la blusa mientras le dice

.-tenemos que cambiar tu forma de vestir Lisa, eres muy hermosa para esconderte bajo estos trapos.-

.-n-no, no soy hermosa, además eso no importa, yo soy mucho más que eso.-

Luan abre totalmente la blusa y mira los senos mal contenidos dentro de un sostén blanco que se ve algo incómodo y de inmediato la gira de lado para quitárselo, Lisa hace un intento por evitarlo y Luan lucha con ella divertida

.-vamos Lis, ¿en serio no estás incómoda con esto?, apenas puedo verlo sin rascarme, ¿acaso mamá sigue comprándote la ropa?.-

 .-¿y qué si lo hace?.-

Luan se detiene

.-no era una burla Lis, realmente necesitas hacer esas cosas tú misma, o mejor aún, le diré a Leni que te lleve a una de sus tiendas, su última línea de ropa íntima es bonita y súper cómoda, mira.-

Y Luan se deshace de su blusa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, revelando su gran busto contenido por un brasier lila con motivos en azul más obscuro, Lisa lo mira como si nunca hubiera visto uno antes, se acerca y lo toca despacio, siente la suavidad de la tela apenas con la punta de los dedos y recorre el gran seno de su hermana que ríe bajito ante el inesperado contacto, Lisa se da cuenta y retira la mano con pánico, se tapa la cara avergonzada, Luan le baja las manos para ver el rostro de su hermana totalmente rojo

.-¡qué bonito jitomatito!, creo que voy a ¡COMÉRMELOOOO!.-

Y luan se lanza sobre su hermana y la besa en las mejillas mientras le hace cosquillas, Lisa no puede evitar reír escandalosamente mientras lucha contra su hermana, luan le saca el brasier en la lucha y el contacto es ya directo entre sus manos y los senos de Lisa, ella sigue riendo desenfrenadamente mientras se defiende como puede, de pronto siente que algo grande y cálido le cae encima y pone ambas manos en la cara de su hermana mientras la empuja, mira hacia abajo para ver que los senos masivos de Luan están sobre su pecho, el contacto con lo desconocido la hace estremecerse e intenta salir de ahí, pero su hermana la abraza fuerte mente oprimiéndose contra ella, Luan le busca de nuevo la boca y Lisa se abandona de nuevo al sentir ese contacto que la domina, empieza a sentir el calor de los grandes pechos de Luan que casi la envuelven, ella intenta abrazar a su hermana, pero por supuesto no logra abarcarla completamente, Luan sigue besándola cada vez más apasionadamente y lisa empieza a responder con verdadera excitación esos besos, Luan rueda dejando a su hermanita sobre de ella, Lisa se separa para encontrarse cara a cara con ella, hace mucho que no la miraba con atención así que está un poco sorprendida de verla, se ve bien, la mira realmente feliz, entiende que no hay ningún problema para ella en ese momento y decide que tampoco lo tendrá, empieza entonces a sobar despacito los grandes senos de su hermana, quien se sonríe y le agarra el trasero fuertemente mientras le dice

.-¡las nalgas que Rita Loud nos ha heredado encuentran aquí a una digna representante!.-

Lisa se recuesta en las tetas de su hermana y le dice

.-vamos Luan, prometiste que no harías bromas.-

.-vamos Lis, ¿en serio crees que no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad? Además tienes un muy buen par aquí.-

Y Luan mete las manos al pantalón de su hermana haciéndola saltar

.-¡AAAHH! ¡TIENES LAS MANOS HELADAS!.-

.-y tú estás muy calientita, ¿segura que quieres que las saque?.-

Luan hace la pregunta mientras estruja las nalgas de su hermana, en realidad esta caricia no es desagradable, aunque es algo ruda, así que Lisa niega con la cabeza y sigue amasando los enormes senos de la bromista mientras empieza a sentirse mojada,

.-¡santa ciencia! Mi hermana logró hacer que lubrique...-

Piensa algo confundida aunque sigue disfrutando la sensación de tocar y ser tocada, luan va más allá al sacar una mano del pantalón de Lisa para desabrocharlo por delante y bajarlo hasta las rodillas de una muy sorprendida genio

.-que dem... ¡¿LUAN?!.-

Lisa se rueda a un lado e intenta levantarse pero el pantalón se le enreda en las piernas y cae aparatosamente, Luan se incorpora mientras se carcajea ya que la escena es bastante graciosa, pero Lisa está demasiado enfadada

.-¡esto es demasiado! ¡todo es una  broma para ti! ¿verdad?, ¡pues se acabó!, sabía que era una mala idea venir, pero pensé... pensé que mis hermanas podrían... que tonta fui... (snif)... ti... (snif) tiene gracia, ahora yo soy la tonta... (snif)...-

La joven Loud está de rodillas intentando inútilmente subirse el pantalón, esta agachada e intenta acallar su llanto, las lágrimas ya ruedan por sus mejillas mientras baja una mano al suelo, rendida, y se tapa el pecho con la otra, tiembla por el llanto y el frío que de pronto le estruja el corazón, se siente tan avergonzada y desprotegida, pero de nuevo unos brazos la rodean

.- vete Luan, yo n...-

pequeñas gotas caen en su espalda mientras escucha la quebrada voz de su hermana

.-no, Lis perdóname, esto debería ser bueno, debería ser divertido y lo único que he logrado es hacer que te molestes... ahora sé porque nunca nadie me pidió ayuda, no sirvo para esto ¿verdad?, no te enojes, lla-llamaré a alguna de las otras, pe-perdón por todo...-

Luan la suelta y sale llorando de la habitación, Lisa se ha quedado de una pieza, esto es por su culpa, Luan solo estaba intentando hacer que se tranquilizara, se lo dijo, le dijo que tenía un tiempo sin hacer algo así, le dijo que nadie le había pedido ayuda para esto, pero Lisa no tuvo paciencia para nada, en realidad solo estaba esperando una broma, estaba tensa porque sabía que tarde o temprano ella le haría una broma, pero no pasó, bueno, lo de su trasero..., pero ella tiene razón, todas lo tienen por parte de su madre, en cuanto a lo del “jitomatito” eso le gustó, pocas veces alguien jugó así con ella cuando niña, solo Lincoln y... Luan, Lisa salta cuando recuerda eso, ella tendría un año tal vez, y siendo la más pequeña de la casa, todas querían jugar con ella, solo que nadie había podido sacarle una sonrisa, recuerda que ese día ella estaba aburrida y mamá no la cuidaba porque estaba preparando algo en la cocina, Luan se había quedado a cuidarla y hacía títeres con calcetines viejos para distraerla, alguna pelusa de los calcetines la hicieron estornudar y su cara se puso roja, Luan le había dicho lo del jitomatito y le dio un gran beso mientras le hacía cosquillas, eso le gustó mucho... ahora se sentía la peor persona del planeta, como puede se pone de píe y se sube el pantalón, toma su blusa y lucha hasta meterse en ella mientras sale a buscar a su hermana, apenas llegando a la escalera se topa con Lucy

.-¿dónde está Luan?.-

La gótica contesta apenas

.-afuera, con Lincoln.-

Lisa corre tanto como sus descalzos pies se lo permiten bajando las escaleras y se planta en la cocina de la casa, Lynn está con medio cuerpo en el refrigerador pero al escuchar los pies desnudos en el suelo se levanta para ver a una bastante desaliñada Lisa que pregunta mientras resopla

.-puf...puf ¿Lu...Luan?...-

Lynn señala la puerta que da al patio trasero, mientras muerde una salchicha, Lisa se apresura a salir, abre la puerta y mira en una banca hecha con un tronco a Lincoln abrazando a Luan, quien llora pegada a él, se acerca despacito mientras escucha a su hermana

.-... terrible... (sob) ella no sabía qué hacer y yo solo lo eché a perder, ella me dio la confianza Linky... (snif) e-ella se puso en mis manos y yo... ¡uuuaaaaaahhh! ...-

.- Vamos Lu, no llores, es solo un mal entendido, sabes que Lisa es difícil porque no está acostumbrada a nada de esto, además de que no somos exactamente un monasterio, dejemos que se calme, y si Lucy puede ayudarla, estará mucho más tranquila entonces y mañana hablarás con ella.-

.-¡NO!.-

Ambos se voltean para ver a su hermana menor que los mira con el pelo revuelto, la blusa mal cerrada y descalza sobre el césped

.-necesito hablar ahora, necesito... necesito que seas tú quien me ayude... te necesito Luan, como cuando era niña... sabía que lo del jitomatito lo había escuchado antes, pero no lo recordé hasta que saliste de tu habitación, yo no... yo no quería portarme así, pero solo estaba esperando un chiste y cuando lo dijiste sentí que realmente no importaba, no me sentía tan bien desde hace mucho, hablar tonterías y jugar como cuando éramos niñas, bueno no así, pero... cuando te reíste me sentí ridícula, estaba tan bien y en un momento todo se fue al diablo, yo pensé que te estabas burlando de esto, que me habías tendido una trampa... perdóname, estaba nerviosa, tu... me perdonas ¿verdad Lu?... ¿to-todavía puedo decirte Lu?...-

La respuesta son los brazos abiertos de su hermana que se levanta  para abrazarla, Lisa corre y se lanza contra ella en un abrazo apretado y liberador, Luan le dice entre sollozos

.-creo que esto te hacía más falta... pero aun creo que hay que cambiar tu guardarropa.-

Ambas se ríen mientras Lincoln las conduce despacio hacia la casa.

La noche en el cuarto de Luan fue maravillosa, aunque al principio Lisa tuvo mil peros al desnudarse, Luan la trató con mucha delicadeza y paciencia, la enfrentó a un espejo de cuerpo entero para que viera lo hermosa que era mientras la peinaba, Lisa se dio cuenta de que eran muy parecidas físicamente y solo entonces se rindió totalmente, Luan la envolvió en una bata de baño y la llevó a la tina donde inició el ritual Loud de la masturbación femenina, le dijo como tocarse e incluso se lo mostró, para gran sonrojo de la menor, quien veía por primera vez en vivo un coño adulto que no fuera el suyo, al terminar, la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, donde la secó y empezó una pequeña lucha entre ellas, Lisa hacía lo que mejor sabía, aprender todo lo que su hermana le enseñaba entre caricias y besos, le encantaba sentirse así, con alguien más a cargo de todo y ella solo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de placer más absolutas que había sentido jamás, pero de pronto la necesidad de explicarse todo la detenía, empezaba a analizar las respuestas y los procesos que hacían que todo esto se generara y esto la hacía cortar el placer, de nuevo intentaba abandonarse y de nuevo se cortaba por la necedad de su cerebro de analizarlo todo, Lisa soltó un bufido de enojo que hizo que Luan se detuviera

.-¿Qué pasa Lis? ¿te lastime?.-

.-¡simplemente no puedo!.- soltó fastidiada la genio .-¡no hay forma de que pueda llegar al orgasmo por mi maldita costumbre de querer analizarlo todo!... ¿Cómo hacen ustedes?, ¿Cómo se desconectan de lo que son para llegar?.-

Luan se sonríe, se acuesta junto a su hermana y le habla sin dejar de acariciarla

.-no hace falta desconectarse Lis, solo lo haces encajar, yo no me río cuando tengo sexo, y aunque en el juego previo hago algunas bromas, después solo espero amor y placer, no estoy desconectándome, simplemente sé que es tiempo para otra cosa y que cada cosa tiene su tiempo, Leni tuvo algunos problemas al principio porque no sabía nada y su matrimonio no la ayudó, por eso cuando viene arrasa con Lincoln, porque parece casi insaciable, en realidad ella lo extraña mucho y aprovecha todo el tiempo que tiene; Lynn siempre ha tenido el sexo como ha vivido, salvaje y vertiginoso, es como una estrella porno pero sin fingirlo...-

Lisa se ríe de estas revelaciones pero sigue interesada cada palabra que Luan dice

.- Lucy tiene las sesiones más raras que yo conozca, pero depende de con quien esté, ella y Lincoln duran horas porque todo se les ocurre en medio de la cama, Lucy dice que las historias, los poemas, los comics y hasta su clase se les han ocurrido justo mientras tienen sexo, son bastante ruidosos y al principio Lana tenía miedo de Lucy después de esos encuentros, después nos acostumbramos a ciertas cosas, y ellos bajaron el volumen, pero no pudimos evitar que Lucy terminara siempre con un grito desgarrador, no sé si lo hace a propósito o no pero...-

.-entonces esa vez de la convención...?.-

.-yep, fue su primera vez, ¿puedes creerlo?, mientras todos creíamos que estaba llorando en algún rincón por el castigo Lincoln la azotaba sin misericordia jajajajajajajaja.-

Lisa se ríe, en realidad Luan ha mejorado mucho con sus chistes, aunque los verdes son los mejores

.-en cuanto a las gemelas, Lola todavía no sabe bien lo que hace y esto le ha valido algunos problemas con Lincoln y con Lana, en eso aun es la niña caprichosa de siempre; Lana sigue siendo la niña que era y eso la hace tener todo lo que necesita en la cama sin problemas, en cuanto a mí... yo solo quiero amor y ternura por parte de Lincoln, así que evito hacer bromas o chistes, así él está tranquilo y cumple con su deber.-

.-y entonces yo... ¿Qué hago?.-

.-te gusta lo que estamos haciendo ¿verdad?, relájate al máximo, busca acariciarte también mientras yo lo hago y concéntrate en eso, cuando empieces a venirte solo suelta el cuerpo y siente, no pienses...-

Lisa asiente y Luan recomienza el trabajo entre las piernas de su hermana, Lisa siente esa lengua cálida recorriendo sus pliegues y bebiendo sus jugos, entonces empieza a vaciar su mente de todo, sin pensamientos, sin ideas ni ciencia ni nada, solo el placer que le dan y que sube despacio, muy despacio, empieza a acariciarse los senos alternativamente con una mano mientras que la otra se enreda en el cabello de Luan, se da cuenta de que eso también la excita, estar con alguien por primera vez es excitante a mas no poder, esto y un gran lengüetazo justo en el clítoris le sacan un gran gemido que la hace abrir los ojos, ¡en realidad funciona!, Lisa sigue con sus torpes caricias y pellizcos a sus pezones mientras Luan empieza a meter un dedo al coño de la genio, lo que acelera la respiración de la científica, el mete y saca se intensifica mientras la lengua de la bromista no se da un segundo de descanso, Lisa está inundada y siente que se acerca el orgasmo tan anhelado, empieza a gritarle a su hermana

.-¡DAME MAS DURO! ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡SI ASÍ! ¡VAMOS! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡LÁMEME! ¡CÓMEME ENTERA!.-

Y estalla en un rugido mientras se estremece completa

.-¡¡GGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!! ¡¡¡DIOS QUE BUENO!!!.-

Abajo, en la sala, todos se miran de reojo y algunas risas ahogadas se escapan de las manos de Lana, de pronto se escucha otra risa, más baja y que asusta a todos, Lucy viene de la cocina con un vaso de leche en la mano, todos se han vuelto para verla y Lola le dice

.-Lucy, por favor, ¿no hay una forma de que tu risa sea menos espeluznante?.-

Lana dice con una gran sonrisa

.-no creo que te atrevas a ir a buscarla a donde está.-

Lucy le sonríe a su hermana veterinaria y se sienta a su lado mientras Lola las mira extrañada

.-¿de que me perdí?.- piensa

 Lisa resultó ser multi orgásmica e hizo mucho ruido gran parte de la noche, las demás no hicieron nada más que escuchar y resignarse, salvo Lola, que estaba enfadada, pero se aguantó las ganas de ir a patear la puerta de su hermana y prefirió bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo, ahí se encontró a Lincoln con una cerveza en la mano y un comic en la otra

.-¿así es como aguantas el ruido cuando nosotras estamos así? No lo sabía.-

.-En realidad no, pasé todo el día durmiendo así que no tenía mucho sueño y no podía trabajar, me pone nervioso escuchar a una mujer desconocida.-

Lola se ríe y después se le acerca mimosa

.-puedo ayudarte si quieres.-

Una voz se oye a su espalda mientras entra a la cocina

.-perdón Lola pero era turno de Lynn y me ha cedido esta noche.-

Luan se acerca a su hermano y le da un enorme trago a la cerveza

.-al fin Lisa se rindió, creo que llevaba años de estrés porque perdí la cuenta de las veces que la hice venirse, apenas siento la lengua.-

Lola hace una mueca de asco y se va, Lincoln se acerca y la toma de la cintura

.-¿es verdad lo que dijiste de Lynn?.-

.-casi, sé que todavía estás cansado después de lo de Leni y necesitas al menos otro día para reponerte, Lynn y yo acordamos que, ni hoy ni mañana, tendrás que ocuparte de nosotras, ya después puedes seguir con el orden, siempre y cuando no pase otra cosa.-

.-¿ y Lisa está...? quiero decir, ella ¿no te pidió otra cosa? ¿no te pregunto por otra cosa?.-

.-¡Lincoln Loud! ¿acaso toda mujer que entra en esta casa tiene que caer enamorada de ti?.-

Luan se cruza de brazos y mira enojada a su hermano, que sabe que ha metido la pata

.-n-no quería decir eso, yo... yo solo...-

De pronto ella se acerca para echarle los brazos al cuello y le dice

.-no creo que seas tan irresistible, pero no me extrañaría si llegara a suceder con Lis, aunque espero que no o vamos a acabar contigo.-

Luan besa a su hermano dulcemente mientras él le pone las manos en el trasero

.-Lincoln, no me hagas romper mi promesa, anda, ve a dormir que yo haré lo mismo en cuanto me acabe esto.-

Toma la cerveza a medio terminar y de un trago la deja vacía, después sale de la cocina con paso lento y su forma de menear las caderas descuidadamente mientras Lincoln se queda ahí, mirándola y sonriendo bobo.


	11. La integral y las variables

Lisa había inhibido todos sus impulsos biológicos, pero no los emocionales, era muy apegada a su familia y a la única amiga que se había permitido, cada día al despertar, ella luchaba para que estas emociones y sentimientos quedaran enterrados bajo la aplastante lógica de la ciencia y el método científico, mientras crecía estaba más convencida de que todo esto solo era un estorbo para lo que ella creía era un futuro histórico, pero, con el tiempo, empezó a extrañar a sus hermanos cuando finalmente salieron de la casa para vivir aparte, es cierto que le quedaba Lily y aunque creció y vivió con ella durante toda su infancia, había una diferencia enorme entre ellas, Lisa se sentía culpable por esto y se obligaba a ser demasiado amable y complaciente con su hermana menor, siempre la ayudaba con las tareas escolares, le daba dinero a escondidas de sus padres y le compraba todo lo que quería, en suma, Lily crecía demasiado consentida por su hermana, esto duró hasta que empezó a comportarse como Lola y Lisa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de inmediato cortó todos estos privilegios y habló muy seriamente con ella, Lily peleó e insultó en la mejor escuela de Lola, pero no había marcha atrás, después del problema entre Lola y Leni, se dio cuenta del camino que estaba siguiendo; esto hizo que Lisa se volviera muy estricta consigo misma, todo eso no tenía que afectarla y se cerró más aun, por eso el ir a pedir ayuda a casa de sus hermanos fue una revelación, ya eran diferentes, muy diferentes a como ella creía, ahora eran adultos responsables (la mayoría) y vivían sin gran problema, ordenados y alegres, Lisa se sintió triste, esa vida era la que ella extrañaba, el ruido rutinario de la casa llena de los Loud haciendo lo que siempre hacían, Lori y su cel, Leni y su inacabable parloteo sobre moda, Luna con su música, Luan con sus chistes, Lynn y su ruido al practicar deportes dentro de la casa, Lucy con sus apariciones súbitas y sus poemas, las gemelas y sus constantes peleas, Lily y sus balbuceos o su llanto y finalmente Lincoln, equilibrio entre todo ese caos, el hombre del plan de nombres largos y problemas constantes, todo eso era lo que faltaba en su vida y al final se dio cuenta del tiempo perdido en evitarlos, de la distancia que había marcado sin proponérselo y decidió que era tiempo de recuperarlos.

Lisa no pidió un lugar en la nueva casa Loud, solo empezó a visitarlos más seguido, ajustó sus calendarios para poder tener al menos una noche libre para cenar con sus hermanos en las ocasiones en que ellos lo hacían juntos e incluso algunas veces se dio el lujo de pagar la cena, no es que fuera tacaña, pero la experiencia con Lily le enseñó que no había que ser exageradamente complaciente con las personas, su presencia se hizo común en esa casa y tendió nuevos lazos con sus hermanos, ahora podía tener largas pláticas con Lana sobre biología, zoología e incluso química, Lucy era perfectamente capaz de rebatirle sus opiniones sobre Shakespeare, Poe, los poetas latinos o los filósofos griegos, Leni la sorprendía cuando hablaba de los mercados de telas en Europa o Asía, Lynn estaba bastante enterada de cuestiones médicas y biomecánica e incluso le pidió ayuda para diseñar una protección deportiva que tenía en mente, a lo que ella accedió encantada, e incluso con Lola había logrado tener discusiones bastante interesantes en el mismo campo de la economía y la tecnología de transporte y conservación de insumos agrícolas, en realidad sus hermanas eran bastante capaces en sus campos, lo cual la hacía sentirse feliz, ya que sentía que volvían a ser parte de su vida de nuevo, pero cuando creyó que no podía ser más feliz, una inesperada noticia la hizo tambalearse.

El trabajo en el laboratorio de prototipos de la NASA era aburrido  _(sé que no hay un laboratorio de esos ni remotamente cerca de Detroit, pero en Michigan hay industria automotriz, así que pondré un laboratorio de desarrollo de módulos de la NASA ahí_ ), no había reto demasiado difícil o demasiado pesado para Lisa Loud, pero las pruebas de resistencia de materiales eran simplemente una rutina que odiaba, en un descanso ella fue por un café, tenía un termo especial que escondía de sus colegas, ya que la mezcla que ella consumía había sido cuidadosamente preparada por su querida hermana mayor y no iba a compartirla, la noche anterior estuvo con ella “desestresándose” y a la mañana siguiente le había dado este termo de café junto con un beso, Luan sabía que ese era un día de trabajo que Lisa odiaba, así que le preparó algo especial, en realidad era la misma fórmula que le hacía a Lincoln, café muy cargado, casi hervido, preparado en una olla de peltre junto con un centavo de cobre (secreto de su abuelo Albert) y una pizca de azúcar, la genio Loud lo probó alguna vez por accidente y le había encantado, así que cuando visitaba a sus hermanos, siempre, sin excusa ni pretexto, se llevaba al menos un litro de ese brebaje delicioso y energético, sus colegas alguna vez fueron convidados de ese café y lo buscaban por las mismas razones, por lo que Lisa había tenido que protegerlo a toda costa, al llegar a su escondite se aseguró de que nadie la viera y se sentó mientras daba largos tragos de ese líquido maravilloso, su celular sonó en ese momento, Lisa bajó el termo algo contrariada, en realidad necesitaba ese descanso y esos tragos de café, se fijó quien le marcaba antes de contestar y esbozó una sonrisa, era Darcy, una de las pocas personas a quienes siempre les contestaba, así que tapó el termo mientras hablaba con una voz fingida

.- hola, soy ruffo la jirafa, ¡que deseas?.-

Del otro lado se escuchó una risa leve, siempre se hacían esa broma y ninguna de las dos sabía por qué aún les hacía gracia, ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento y Darcy al fin se animó a hablar

.-Lisa... Lisa... ¡ **al fin sucedió**!.-

Dijo la morena con un tono de emoción enorme apenas reprimida, Lisa no contestó, dejó el termo en el suelo y esperó a que su amiga continuara

.-¿Lisa?, ¿sigues ahí?, ¿me escuchaste?.-

La científica asintió apenas, sabía a qué se debía esa llamada, tenía tiempo temiendo confirmar lo que Darcy iba a decirle ahora

.-...¡estoy tan feliz!, pensé que estaba equivocada, Travis estaba algo distante y pensé que iba a terminar conmigo, ¡pero era todo lo contrario!, ¡dios cuando se arrodilló no podía creerlo!... aun no lo creo, y el anillo es precioso, Lisa, ¡soy la mujer más dichosa del mundo!...-

Lisa de pronto sintió que todo el peso del planeta se apoyaba sobre ella, sus temores de que esto sucediera eran enormes, Darcy era su única amiga y si se casaba estaba segura de que la perdería, habían sido inseparables desde el jardín de niños y no se imaginaba de pronto no tenerla consigo, pocas veces se sintió tan sola y asustada, ya no tendría a su confidente y casi hermana, se habían acabado las pláticas de madrugada y las ocasionales salidas a comer o a algún paseíllo, Lisa se preguntaba con quién podría sentirse en confianza ahora, comentar sus problemas y ofrecer opiniones que de todas formas nunca se ponían en práctica, Darcy la volvió a la realidad

.-¿Lisa estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?.-

Lisa se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que su amiga se lo hizo notar por teléfono y tuvo que mentir

.-es... estoy feliz por ti Darcy... te fe-felicito, Travis es un buen chico y sé que serás fe...feliz con él...-

No pudo más y colgó, Lisa en este momento era un nudo de tristeza y sentimientos encontrados, estaba muy confundida y triste, ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?, ¿desde cuándo la felicidad de su mejor y única amiga era tan terrible para ella?, necesitaba salir de ahí, irse a algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila y pensar, salió sin siquiera avisar al control del laboratorio, subió a su auto, y con la mirada borrosa, puso una dirección en el dial del piloto automático, después solo dio la orden y el vehículo se puso en movimiento mientras ella se hacía un ovillo y lloraba sin parar.

Luan Loud salió de la oficina del periódico a media tarde, era uno de esos días en los que ella y sus hermanos cenaban juntos y quería llegar lo más pronto posible, estaba algo cansada ya que estaba algo atrasada en la entrega de sus columnas y no había dormido bien el día anterior por atender a su hermana menor, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Lincoln cuando Leni lo visitaba, una risa pícara se le escapó mientras subía a su auto, nunca pensó que Lisa se volviera su amante o lo que sea que fuera, todavía no acababan de encontrarle nombre a lo suyo, siguió pensando en eso mientras manejaba despacio hacia su casa, Lincoln había ido a Detroit a entregar algunos originales para portadas y carteles promocionales, y esperaba que no llegara muy tarde, era día de cena familiar y tenía varios días en que apenas lo veía, lo extrañaba y esperaba poder convencer a Lucy de que cambiara turno con ella, a pesar de su noche anterior realmente necesitaba todo el amor y la ternura que su hermano pudiera darle y sabía que a él le caería muy bien un trato dulce y tranquilo después de un viaje a la ciudad; Luan llegó a su casa y vio un auto estacionado estorbando su entrada, estaba a punto de tocar el claxon cuando lo reconoció, era el auto de Lisa, se extrañó de verlo de nuevo ahí, ya que ella no solía estar dos días seguidos con ellos, pensó que tal vez por ser día de cena familiar habrían coincidido sus fechas, así que se estacionó detrás, salió de su auto y pasó a un lado del de su hermana menor asomándose, pero lo que vio dentro la espantó, Lisa estaba ahí acostada, al parecer dormida, se veía quemada por el sol, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto, de inmediato golpeó el vidrio mientras la llamaba, Lisa pareció salir del adormecimiento en el que se encontraba y abrió apenas los ojos para ver quien le gritaba, al ver a Luan con cara preocupada, la saludó apenas con la mano y abrió la puerta, se bajó y abrazó a su hermana con mucha fuerza, todo lo que traía dentro volvió a salir en forma de llanto, Luan la cobijó con sus brazos sin acertar a hacer otra cosa y así estuvieron un rato.

Después de calmar a la científica, Luan la llevó dentro, todavía tenía la enorme duda de que era lo que había hecho llorar a su hermana, fuera lo que fuera tenía que ser grave, Lisa era una roca en lo que a emociones se refería por lo que estaba preocupada al respecto, entraron directo a la cocina y se sentaron a la barra, Luan fue por un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a su hermana, quien apenas le dio uno o dos tragos

.-dime Lis, ¿Qué pasó que es tan grave?.-

.-...Dar-Darcy, e-ella se (snif) se casa...-

Luan se hubiera reído de no ser porque ahora conocía mucho más de la vida de su hermana, entendió que para ella esa boda representaba quedarse sin su mejor amiga, pero también se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de ser una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y se lo dijo

.-pero Lis, ¿en serio lloras por eso?, sé que es tu única amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que vas a quedarte sola, ella no va a dejar de verte o dejar de ser tu amiga, al contrario, creo que su esposo se volverá un nuevo amigo para ti, además, nunca has estado sola ¿sabes?, nos tienes a nosotros, tus hermanos, me tienes a mí, si Darcy se distanciara o dejara de hablarte por su matrimonio siempre tendrás a tus hermanas para acompañarte si estás sola o para consolarte si estás triste, aquí estaré para lo que te haga falta, ¿o crees que voy a abandonarte algún día?.-

Lisa piensa que su hermana no entiende lo que sucede, pero no le dice nada, Luan se acerca y la abraza de nuevo para reforzar sus palabras, aunque Lisa se resiste un poco

.-vamos Lis, ¿crees que no lo entiendo?, ¿recuerdas cuando Benny me confesó que solo estaba conmigo por una apuesta?, nada me daba ánimos, no entendía por qué no le gustaba a nadie, ya había dejado atrás los frenos y el acné, tenía buen cuerpo y ya no hacía bromas pesadas, pero de todas formas nadie se me acercaba, yo pensaba que mi vida se había terminado antes de empezar, incluso pensé en suicidarme, pero mis hermanos estuvieron ahí para ayudarme, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Luna, Lynn y Linky fueron los que me ayudaron a darme cuenta de eso, mis hermanos siempre iban a estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara y lo mismo te digo, ahora que ya tenemos mucho más en común, sabes que estamos para ti cuando nos necesites, para hablar o simplemente para que te acompañemos, esta casa también es tu casa y lo sabes.-

Lisa se acomodó en los brazos de su hermana de nuevo y soltó un último suspiro

.-m-me preocupa quedarme sola, (snif), no soy sociable de ninguna manera además de que, e-en realidad, no soy muy buena lidiando con ninguna emoción, siempre las he evitado, p-pero creo que no podré hacerlo para siempre ¿verdad?.-

Luan asiente en silencio.

Luan y Lisa estuvieron hablando, sentadas en la sala, y poco a poco llegando las demás, todas fueron comprensivas con Lisa y aunque algunas, como Lola y Lynn, veían esto como un drama algo tonto, tuvieron el tacto suficiente para no mencionarlo, el último en llegar fue Lincoln, entró tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y saludó a todas desde lejos con un – hola – en voz baja, al dar la vuelta para entrar a la cocina, se inclinó demasiado y chocó con la puerta golpeándose la cabeza, fue un golpe leve, pero se escuchó lo suficiente para que una de sus hermanas volteara y lo viera seguir con su camino mientras se tambaleaba un poco, esa misma hermana fue tras él y lo miró sentarse con riesgo de caer mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado

.-Linc, ¿estás bien?.-

El peliblanco volteó algo pálido y se encontró con Lana, que lo miraba algo preocupada desde el marco de la puerta

.-s-sí, no pasa nada.-

Respondió despacio y tratando de parecer normal, la rubia veterinaria se le acercó sonriente

.-¿estás borracho?.-

.-¡no, no!... b-bueno, sí, un poco.-

Lincoln aceptó con una sonrisa, se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia el refrigerador, buscó algo para comer, pero solo había algo de la comida chatarrosa de Lynn, que no se le antojaba en ese momento, se volvió a ver a su hermana y le preguntó

.-hoy es noche de cena familiar ¿verdad?, no me la perdí.-

.-sip, aunque me parece que alguien va a ser regañado.-

Lana se hizo a un lado y Luan, Lynn, Lola y Lisa entraron en la cocina, Lucy se quedó en la sala, al parecer no tenía ganas de ver “correr la sangre de su hermano”

.-hola Lincoln.-

.-hola Linky.-

.-saludos hermano mayor.-

Saludaron respectivamente al peliblanco, Luan solo agito la mano mientras se acercaba para besarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, y lo miró seria

.-¿estuviste…? ¿es en serio? ¿por qué Lincoln? .-

Las demás no entendieron nada de lo que su hermana mayor había dicho, pero Lincoln lo entendió de inmediato

.-el-el título se vendió bien este mes y el editor nos invitó a comer para festejar, n-no fue mucho, cinco o seis cervezas creo… y.-

.- **¡¡y así manejaste desde Detroit**!!, ¡pudieron haberte detenido!, o peor aún! ¡PUDISTE HABER TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE!, ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡INCONSCIENTE!.-

Luan se contiene de darle un golpe a su hermano y sale furiosa de la cocina, sube casi corriendo las escaleras y da un portazo al entrar en su habitación, las demás se quedan en silencio, el que rompe Lola para decir, algo desanimada

.-pediré comida, ¿alguien quiere algo en especial?.-

.-veneno para mí.-

Dice Lincoln con una mueca que quiere ser una sonrisa, por supuesto que nadie le celebra el chiste, Lynn incluso se acerca y le golpea el brazo con fuerza

.-dos por idiota.-

Lincoln solo se soba en silencio, Lola mira a sus hermanos y pregunta de nuevo

.-¿entonces…?.-

Lana la toma del brazo y se la lleva mientras le dice

.-pizza estará bien, llama a donde siempre y pide dos “Louder Monstruo”, yo invito.-

A pesar de lo enorme del pedido Lola mira que su hermana está seria, entonces asiente en silencio y va a la sala mientras hace la orden, Lincoln ha subido a su cuarto y en la cocina solo quedan Lynn y Lisa, que comen con desgano galletas de avena, Lynn comenta

.-será una cena triste.-

El comedor Luce apagado, la pizza es buena y todos comen, pero no hay el ambiente festivo de costumbre, casi nadie habla y son solo comentarios cortos ocasionales, Lincoln está en un extremo de la mesa y mira el lugar vacío a su izquierda, es el lugar de Luan, después de un rato las demás empiezan una lenta migración a la sala para despejarse, después de todo es una noche familiar, ya instaladas, se ponen de acuerdo en ver una película mientras comen los restos de la pizza, Lincoln ha rescatado tres rebanadas que pone en un plato y se dirige hacia arriba pero hace un alto en la sala

.-Lynn, Lana, nada de manchas de comida en los muebles; Lola, sin robar comida; Lisa, no dejes nada sin comer, Lucy está a cargo.-

 Lola hace una mueca y alza los hombros, las demás no responden, así que la instrucción es aceptada, Lincoln sube la escalera y se dirige al cuarto de Luan, toca la puerta y espera una respuesta, la cual no se produce, vuelve a tocar y se escucha un hostil

.-¡vete! .-

Lincoln toca de nuevo y tras una breve espera la puerta se abre apenas, mostrando el molesto rostro de Luan Loud, está algo roja y se nota que estaba llorando

.-¿qué quieres? .-

.-te traigo algo de cenar, te extrañamos en la mesa…-

.-no tengo ha… ¿es Louder Monstruo?...-

Ella no quiere reconocerlo, pero se muere de hambre, aunque tomó algo con Lisa al llegar, en realidad fue demasiado ligero (solo líquidos), y su estómago reacciona al olor de la especialidad creada por su padre para la pizzería local

.-…esto es un truco muy sucio Lincoln.-

.-yo no la pedí, lo juro, es más, no me di cuenta de que había pizza hasta que me senté a la mesa.-

Luan abre un poco más la puerta, toma el plato rápidamente e intenta cerrar, pero Lincoln mete el pie antes de que lo haga

.-vamos Lu, necesitamos hablar, por favor.-

.-no voy a hablar contigo, estoy muy enojada.-

La castaña le patea el pie y le cierra la puerta en la cara

.-por favor Lu, solo quiero disculparme.-

La puerta se abre de nuevo y Luan sale gritando

.-¡¿Y DE QUÉ ME SIRVE UNA DISCULPA SI TE MATAS O MATAS A ALGUIEN?!, ¡¿CREES QUE TODO SE RESUELVE CON UNA DISCULPA SI QUEDAS INVÁLIDO O MUTILADO?!,,, (sob)... ¡TE PUSISTE EN RIESGO ESTÚPIDAMENTE!... podías haber regresado en algún transporte o haberte quedado con Leni, ¡hasta podríamos haber ido por ti!... (snif, snif)... no sé si las demás entienden lo que pasó, pero yo sí, me enoja porque te amo Lincoln, no sé qué haría si les pasara algo… si me llegaras a faltar yo… yo…-

Luan llora desconsolada mientras regresa de nuevo a su habitación, se acerca a la ventana y mira a la noche, opaca y borrosa por sus lágrimas, Lincoln la ha seguido y le dice

.-Tienes razón Lu, por eso te pido disculpas, sabía que era una noche de familia y no quería perdérmela, no pensé en todo lo que podría pasar, solo quería estar aquí, con ustedes, lo peor de todo es que pudo no haber sido.-

Luan se vuelve a mirarlo espantada

.-no Luan, no pasó nada, afortunadamente, pero tienes razón, pudo haber pasado algo.-

Él la abraza y la siente temblar, ella se recarga en su pecho, así estarán unos minutos hasta que ella rompe el silencio

.-Lisa regresó desde Detroit porque Darcy le dijo que va a casarse, estaba muy asustada y sin saber que hacer.-

.-diablos, y con lo difícil que es para ella enfrentarse a esas cosas, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? .-

.-no, no lo creo,… pero por lo pronto, te aviso que estás castigado, por tonto.-

.-¿qué? .-

.-ya me escuchaste, voy a avisarle a las demás…-

La voz de Luan suena perfectamente en la sala, a donde ha bajado después de dejar a su hermano en su habitación

.-…y la que rompa el castigo de Lincoln perderá 2 turnos.-

La respuesta es una protesta unánime

.-¿por qué?... ¡no es justo!... ¡pero Luaaan!.-

.-no las estoy castigando a ustedes sino a él, manejar borracho es un delito además de ser extremadamente peligroso, espero que le sirva de lección.-

Luan se da la vuelta y va rumbo a la cocina, de pronto se detiene y se gira

.-Lynn, Lola, si intentan romper esto serán 5 turnos para ustedes.-

Lola asiente enojada

.-está bieeen.-

Lynn solo gruñe y todo que da tranquilo, Lisa pregunta en voz baja a Lana

.-¿y nadie se rebela?, ¿por qué aceptan sus órdenes? .-

.-en realidad es la más juiciosa de todas, pese a todo, las demás seguimos teniendo algunas actitudes muy infantiles y cierta “inclinación al desorden”, solo ella puede tenernos a raya y si a eso le sumamos que Link suele apoyarla, no hay demasiado que discutir, además, solo en situaciones extremas es que se pone a la cabeza de algo, la mayor parte del tiempo cada quien hace y deshace a su antojo, pero las reglas generales las establecimos entre todos.-

Lisa se levanta y va a la cocina, donde Luan bebe una cerveza con desgano, Los Loud no son muy afectos al alcohol, pero una cerveza nunca está de más después de un día pesado, además de que solo tres personas las consumen, Lana no bebe, Lola ocasionalmente como en fiestas y ocasiones así, y nunca demasiado, y Lucy solo bebe vino y/o whisky, así que Luan, Lynn y Lincoln son quienes las consumen y las compran, uno cada mes alternativamente; Lisa se sienta junto a su hermana mayor mientras empieza a hablar

.-Lincoln ¿eh? .-

.-todavía no sé porque hace esas tonterías, a veces pienso que soy la única que piensa en esta casa.-

.-la historia de mi vida hermana mayor, la historia de mi vida.-

Luan se sonríe

.-veo que te sientes mejor.-

.-no del todo; Lu, no es que crea que Darcy me traicionó, no hicimos un juramento ni nada parecido, pero de pronto tengo esta sensación de soledad y de abandono, solo han pasado unas pocas horas y ya siento que tiene años que pasó, definitivamente esta cuestión de las emociones humanas es un asco.-

.-está bien Lis, es normal, y en realidad a todos nos pasa, creo que tendrás que aprender a manejar tus emociones al igual que el resto de los mortales, ahora estás triste y es terrible, pero no es nada que no se cure con una buena sesión de películas románticas y chocolates, muchos chocolates.-

Luan llama

.-¡LOLA! ¿puedes venir por favor?.-

La rubia no tarda en llegar y se recarga en la entrada de la cocina mientras dice desganadamente

.-¿qué pasa? .-

.-perdona la molestia, necesito una caja de los “petit bonbons” que te trajo Leni de su último viaje.-

.-¿QUÉ? No, ni lo pienses, esos chocolates son edición limitada y carísimos, ¡me costaron más de dos meses de sueldo!...-

Dice la rubia con un tono lastimero, aunque Leni insistía en regalárselos, Lola no aceptó el regalo y le pagó cada dólar del precio de esas maravillas suizas, de las cuales le pidió a su hermana modista 5 cajas.

.-te los voy a pagar, no te preocupes, es más, cuando se acabe el castigo te cederé un turno, son para Lisa, tú mejor que nadie sabe que esos chocolates hacen milagros, sentimentalmente hablando.-

Lola se acerca

.-no te preocupes, ya acordaremos el precio después, pero no te acepto el turno, ya bastante te sacrificas por nosotras y por él, no sé qué sería de ti sin Lisa.-

Esto último dicho con una gran sonrisa y un guiño para la científica, quien también se sonríe, entonces emprenden el camino hacia la habitación de las gemelas, al llegar a ella Luan y Lisa se paran sin entrar, Lola se da cuenta y las invita

.-vamos, entren, como se darán cuenta, Lana ya es mucho más ordenada y Limpia que antes, hasta creo que mucho más que Lynn.-

.-¡escuché eso! .-

Se oye gritar a Lynn desde abajo

.-¡lo sé!.- responde Lola, se vuelve hacia las castañas y les sonríe .-ahora se los doy.-

La rubia se acerca hasta su secreter y busca en su saco hasta encontrar una pequeña llave plateada unida a una cadenita, se las muestra mientras saca la lengua y guiña un ojo, luego abre el secreter y una puerta al fondo del mismo

.-aquí la tienen...-

Les tiende una caja rectangular negra impecable donde solo se ve la marca en letras doradas

.-… nueva y sellada, no crean que les daré una ya empezada.-

Lisa la mira extrañada y pregunta

.-¿por qué tan meticulosa Lola? ¿acaso todavía haces esas cosas? .-

Luan responde por ella

.-no, y hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo, aunque, al parecer, Lana sigue sin creerle del todo, Ya le hemos dicho que no lo haga, aunque entiendo que no podemos evitarlo.-

.-lo siento Luan, sabes que es algo difícil de hacer después de años de costumbre.-

.-está bien Lola, solo se trata de que confíes en ti misma como nosotros lo hacemos.-

Luan toma la caja, y después de darle las gracias a su hermana, sale junto con Lisa rumbo a su habitación, al llegar ahí se encierran para pasar una noche de hermanas, con películas y chocolates como punto central.

Al día siguiente Lisa despierta acunada en los brazos de su hermana mayor, quien aún duerme tranquilamente, recuerda su noche de reír y llorar con diversas películas mientras comían unos chocolates casi celestiales, ella analiza muy seriamente en darle entrada a ese tipo de manjares a su dieta, de la que había desterrado todo tipo de dulces y chatarra, permitiéndose la comida rápida solo cuando está con sus hermanos, pero por ahora está decidida a dormir de nuevo, se acomoda  sobre los grandes pechos de Luan, quien, sintiendo el contacto ríe y habla dormida

.-he he he… zeeh, mish “defenzaz” no esdtán bajash pbara nadaah, pbero en algunoz añoshh, zolo tendrán un “sostén” he he he, ¿endendieron? he he he zzzzz.-

Lisa se ríe bajito y cierra los ojos, durmiéndose de nuevo, solo ellas y Lincoln están en la casa, las demás se han ido a trabajar, de pronto Lisa abre unos ojos desorbitados y salta de su cálido y mullido refugio

.-¡por Copérnico!, ¡el laboratorio! ¡el experimento! ¡las pruebas! ¡el “mars rober” tres cinco doooo…-

Lisa voltea a ver a su hermana que también ha despertado y la mira con un rostro de extrañeza total

.-uuuhhh… creo que estoy teniendo mi propio “Wiky Leaks” ¿verdad?...-

Luan afirma en silencio

.- Luan tú no sabes nada ni escuchaste nada, de lo contrario tendré que venir y borrarte la memoria.-

.-¿Cómo en “men in black”? .-

.-casi, en realidad sería más de la manera ilegal de la película dos, ya sabes, desgraciadamente el departamento de estado no ha autorizado más presupuesto para ese proyecto y he tenido que recurrir a inversionistas particulares, lo que conlleva evadir algunas leyes y… de nuevo está pasando.-

Luan asiente y desvía el tema de la conversación

.-vamos Lisa, desayunemos, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.-

Después de tomar un baño y vestirse, ambas desayunan juntas, Lisa deja a Luan en su oficina y de ahí enfila rumbo a Detroit, cuando está a punto de salir hacia la autopista se orilla y detiene el carro, piensa un momento y regresa a casa de sus hermanos.

Lincoln ya estaba despierto cuando Luan y Lisa se fueron, prefirió no despedirse de ellas para no retrasarlas, así que leyó algunas ideas de guion que tenía en borradores, ya que las escuchó irse se duchó y bajo a desayunar, estaba sentado en la cocina, dando largos tragos a su fiel termo de café, leyendo su agenda de la semana para ver que tenía pendiente y si podría avanzar algo de ello, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cocina, él se extrañó mucho, técnicamente nadie tocaba esa puerta, a menos de que fuera alguien de la familia o de mucha confianza, se levantó para abrir y se encontró ni más ni menos que con Lisa

.-Lisa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿pasó algo? Pensé que ya estarías llegando a Detroit en este momento.-

.-y en condiciones normales así hubiera sido hermano, pero después de lo acontecido el día de ayer, tengo muchas preguntas acerca de la organización social que tienen en esta casa, Luan y Lana ya me han aclarado algunas, pero todavía no alcanzo a comprenderla del todo.-

.-pues, no sé si yo pueda explicártelo todo, pero lo intentaré.-

Las preguntas de Lisa abarcaban todos los aspectos de la vida en esa casa, el social, el económico, el político, el jerárquico, y por supuesto, el afectivo, pese a todas las teorías históricas que ella conocía no entendía del todo el funcionamiento de esa casa y Lincoln trató como pudo de hacerlo simple

.-tal vez nos compares con una república y por eso no entiendes como funciona, yo más bien nos compararía con una comuna hippie de los 60´s, todos somos iguales y procuramos ayudar en todo y contribuir por igual en lo que se necesite, como todos trabajamos, todos damos dinero para los gastos comunes, cada quien compra sus cosas particulares, pero si necesita ayuda para obtenerlo, está condicionado a ayudar a los demás cuando necesiten algo parecido, la única jerarquía que reconocemos es la moral, por eso es Luan la que se encarga del orden, es la única que no ha hecho alguna locura desde hace bastante tiempo, no miente ni nada por el estilo, en realidad ha cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños, después estoy yo, supongo que es por ser el único hombre, aunque luego de lo de ayer, posiblemente mis bonos hayan bajado, luego está Lucy y después ya es alternativo, Lynn sigue siendo demasiado revoltosa por lo que hay veces que incluso Lana puede quedarse a cargo de la casa pero ella no, con respecto a lo “otro”, creo que Luan ya te explicó las cosas no? .-

.-algo, sí, pero todavía no estoy muy segura de todo, todavía no entiendo, ¿cómo es que ellas no se pelean? ¿por qué no se encelan cuando estas con otra? .-

.-esa es una de las razones por las que Leni no se quedó, ella era demasiado posesiva y constantemente molestaba a las demás, lo de la pelea con Lola fue aparte; las demás ya estaban “acostumbradas a compartirme” y las gemelas habían llegado a un acuerdo, yo solo intento no hacer enojar a ninguna...-

.-perooo… yo noto cierto favoritismo tuyo hacia Luan.-

.-n-no es favoritismo exactamente, Luan me trata como a su pareja real y yo correspondo a eso, siempre quise estar así con alguien pero era difícil, entre mi trabajo, la escuela y mi timidez no pensé en poder encontrar a una chica, ella me da esa sensación y esa seguridad, Lynn y Lucy son otra cosa, ellas están muy unidas entre sí, pero no han dejado de buscarme y creo que las gemelas tenían esta fantasía desde que se dieron cuenta de que Lynn y yo lo hacíamos.-

.-¿y cuando fue eso? Tengo datos más o menos generales, pero no sé nada en concreto.-

Lincoln accede a contarle a su hermana esa historia de encuentros y lujuria juvenil que se fue transformando en amor mientras fue avanzando el tiempo, Lisa no toma notas, pero se da cuenta de lo complicado que puede ser la mente humana en su construcción de relaciones sociales y afectivas, entiende que el núcleo familiar fue el causante de este caso de poligamia incestuosa y lo menciona mientras camina en círculos por la cocina con una taza de café en la mano

.-entonces podríamos decir que esta relación suya es producto de las dificultades naturales de nuestra familia para establecer relaciones externas a largo plazo, por eso es que Lori y Luna no forman parte de ello, al igual que Lily, quien está dentro de una relación estable también; Leni siempre estuvo indecisa y estuvo fuera mientras estuvo casada, pero cuando su matrimonio fracasó se enfocó en la familia de nuevo...-

.-algo así, ella me dijo que siempre fui su modelo de hombre y que lo retomó después del divorcio.-

.-si, me queda claro, en fin, Luan nunca pudo establecer una relación por su problema de humor violento y las bromas compulsivas y si a eso le sumamos su problema de acné y los aparatos bucales era difícil que alguien se fijara en ella.-

.-si, incluso creo que aun sus amigos la tenían algo alejada después de un día de los inocentes que salió mal, y ni hablar del fiasco de Benny.-

.-lo de Lynn fue, simple y llanamente, calentura, me sorprende que a pesar de haber tenido tantas oportunidades mientras fue profesional haya regresado a tu lado, tal vez sí tengas algo en tus feromonas que solo nosotras captamos, al menos eso dice Lucy.-

.-espero no quieras hacerme un estudio.-

.-tranquilo hermano mayor, en todo caso solo sería una muestra de adn, aunque creo que desde que empezaste tu vida sexual ya no pude tomarte una.-

.-jajajajajaja.-

.-déjame continuar o perderé el hilo, como dicen ustedes; Lucy me resulta un caso muy especial, se enamoró de ti desde niña, lo cual no sería extraño, eres su hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir, además de su modelo masculino ideal, pero lo de Lynn, no es que este mal ser lesbiana o ser bisexual, supongo que la quiso siempre, vivir juntas toda la vida conlleva ciertas cuestiones así, Luan me contó que ella tenía relaciones con Luna todo el tiempo, que la soledad de ella se encontró con el deseo de la otra, dice que Luna misma le suplicó que lo hicieran, pero no te voy a repetir algo que ya sabes...-

.-eeh… yo no conozco esa historia.-

.-y no te la voy a contar, tendrás que preguntarle a Luan por ella; en fin, las gemelas empezaron imitando lo que sus hermanas hacían, ellas, al ser menores, también te tenían como modelo de hombre, lo de Lana era predecible dado su carácter y su “perfil masculino”, era más fácil para ella estar contigo que con otros chicos que querrían cambiarla, con Lola su problema era el carácter, el único hombre que podía hacerla ceder eras tú, ella no iba a dejarse dominar por nadie e incluso el estar aquí fue difícil para todos por su inclinación a manipular y engañar, creo que le hizo bien que la exiliaran, pero las consecuencias psicológicas todavía son evidentes, espero poder ayudarla en ese aspecto; ¿ya estamos completos verdad? entiendo casi todo, pero creo que hay un elemento en esta ecuación que todavía no está bien integrado...-

.-¿elemento de qué? No entiendo Lis.-

Lisa se acerca a su hermano y se sienta a su lado

.-si Linky, todas tienen un elemento en común, tú, pero yo no estoy incluida todavía, yo tengo relaciones con Luan y ya la he vuelto parte de mi vida, pero me falta el elemento común, y espero que me ayudes a integrarlo.-

Dicho esto, se acerca su hermano e intenta besarlo, Lisa tiene todo menos experiencia en este campo, así que su intento de seducción es muy torpe, Lincoln se sonríe y la levanta para sentarla en sus piernas

.-¿de verdad quieres hacer esto o es solo para formar parte de la “ecuación”, como tú le dices?.-

.-bueeenooo… nunca he experimentado este tipo de situación, así que posiblemente tenga fines científicos, también es parte de lo que yo llamo “integración al entorno familiar real”, yo también soy tu hermana menor, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que, aunque fue un buen padre, Lynn Loud Sr. no era exactamente un modelo masculino para nosotras y todo recayó en ti, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesitamos, eres bueno y trabajador, ¿Qué esperabas de unas niña que no tuvo amigos varones?, yo también estaba enamorada de ti Linky, todo empezó después de lo de la mala suerte, ¿aun te molesta?, yo no sabía qué hacer y apenas dormía por la culpabilidad, después de la terapia empecé a verte de otra forma, aún era muy pequeña y no esperaba que fuera amor, yo pensaba que era admiración, pero con el tiempo me pasó lo que a Lucy, empecé a ponerme celosa de Ronnie Ann y de las otras chicas con quienes salías, incluso empecé a enojarme cuando entrenabas a Lola o jugabas con Lana, por eso hice el proyecto que me bloqueó casi todas las emociones, además de que pensé me sería útil para estudiar, lo que fue real hasta hace poco, Luan es mucho de lo que quería, pero también espero ser parte de la “ecuación”, y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo, jejejeje...-

Lincoln se ríe ante este discurso, no sabe si las demás estarán de acuerdo o no, pero se dice a sí mismo que no sería un buen hermano si no ayudara a su hermanita en este problema, por lo que abraza muy estrechamente a Lisa mientras le dice

.-está bien, vamos a ayudarte a integrar el nuevo elemento a la ecuación.-

Y la besa despacio, Lisa se pone tensa, no es igual a los besos que se ha dado con Luan, estos tienen otro sabor, otra sensación, que la inunda de inmediato, ahora entiende todo lo que sentía al ver y desear a un hombre, se niega a admitir que el ser humano, ella en específico, todavía se mueva por instintos tan primarios como la reproducción, se separa de su hermano y le dice

.-debe… debería de tomar notas de… ¡al demonio con eso! .-

Y se lanza sobre él haciendo que la silla se vaya hacia atrás, haciéndolos caer, ambos ríen y continúan besándose, ella abrazada de su cuello, él rodeándola por la cintura, al final, se mueve para levantarse y lo hace cargándola, siendo un poco más alta que Lynn parecería más pesada pero ella no hace ejercicio y apenas come carne o grasas, de modo que puede levantarla con un brazo mientras se apoya con el otro para ponerse de pie, ella se deja hacer sintiendo la fuerza de su hermano y le encanta, sabe que es una muestra de su capacidad física, Lincoln la abraza con ambos brazos mientras empieza a recorrer su cuello con la lengua a lo que ella responde gimiendo y haciendo la cabeza a un lado para facilitar la caricia, el peliblanco la sienta en la barra de la cocina, no importa que tan ligera sea no va a cargarla todo el tiempo, y continua lamiendo y besando el cuello de la científica, ella recorre con sus manos los hombros y el pecho de su hermano sintiendo los músculos, reconociendo el terreno que pronto habrá de explorar ya sin barreras de tela, Lincoln se separa y la mira profundamente a los ojos, ambos se pierden en el azul del opuesto y no necesitan palabras para saber lo que sigue, él la carga y se la lleva subiendo las escaleras mientras ella tararea desafinadamente la marcha nupcial, Lincoln ríe

.-jajajajaja ¿se supone que esto es un sustituto? .-

.-jajajajaja, creo que será lo más cercano que tendré a una boda.-

Lincoln se detiene a media escalera

.-¿de verdad Lis? ¿acaso no quieres una familia normal, una casa, hijos? .-

.-¡naaah!… todo eso está sobre valorado, si me casara y tuviera hijos mi trabajo científico se vería obstaculizado, retrasado e incluso interrumpido; nop, no lo creo, tengo una casa con mamá y papá, tengo casi una hija en Lily y ahora tendré un marido en ti, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?, en todo caso, si quiero un hijo siempre puedo hacer un clon mío y educarlo, ¿para que arriesgarse con ADN inferior o de algún extraño? .-

.-haces que todo suene demasiado extraño.-

.-gracias, a eso me dedico.-

Ambos ríen de nuevo y Lincoln sigue subiendo la escalera, al llegar a su habitación se derrumba sobre la cama

.-perdón Lis pero no soy tan fuerte.-

.-bueno, espero que esto no haya afectado tu rendimiento.-

él se acerca para besarla despacio y empiezan un juego de lenguas mientras ella empieza a desnudarse, pero se detiene un momento, recuerda que no ha cambiado totalmente su guardarropa y no está segura de lo que trae puesto debajo, no tiene tiempo de comprobarlo porque Lincoln termina de abrir su blusa y silba

.-¡fuuiiiiuuuuu! qué bonito conjunto, definitivamente Leni es una maestra para la lencería.-

Lisa mira hacia abajo confundida y recuerda que, en efecto, eso fue lo primero que compró acompañada de Luan, se tranquiliza entonces y se abandona a las caricias de su hermano, que se sumerge entre los senos de la castaña mientras pasa las manos hacia atrás para desabrochar el sostén y liberarlos, ella está ya desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y le reclama

.-esto tiene que ser igual, exijo que me dejes hacer lo mismo.-

Lincoln se separa de ella y levanta los brazos

.-adelante.-

Ella se acerca nerviosa y empieza a levantar la playera que él viste, mira el abdomen firme pero apenas marcado y la parte superior de la cadera, empieza a mojarse mientras sus manos temblorosas recorren el pecho ancho y apenas con una pelusilla blanca, ella se sonríe mientras él se defiende

.-creo que jamás seré un oso, pero al menos hay algo.-

Al final llega a liberar la cabeza y los hombros de la prenda, la cual es tirada de inmediato, Lincoln baja los brazos y ella puede ver el conjunto completo, a sus 28 su hermano está muy bien, además de que es bastante guapo

.-seguro que eres bastante codiciado en tu trabajo ¿verdad hermano? .-

No lo sé, en realidad me fijo muy poco en esas cosas, además soy totalmente fiel a mis mujeres.-

.-por supuesto que no, estas apunto de serles infiel a todas, sin contar con que estas rompiendo tú castigo.-

Lincoln se sienta, su cara deja ver su desilusión

.-¡rayos! Es verdad, ya no recordaba el castigo.-

Lisa lo patea haciéndolo caer

.-¿es en serio?, ¿me vas a dejar así por respetar el castigo?.-

.-mira Lis, yo respeto mis castigos para que las demás lo hagan, además, tenemos un acuerdo común que incluye el sexo, y creo que las demás no estarían de acuerdo.-

Lisa se sonríe

.-no has dejado de ser tú, está bien, lo dejaremos para...-

.-...a menos que Luan te dé permiso.-

.-¿eso es posible? .-

.-no lo sé, pero podemos intentarlo.-

Lincoln toma su teléfono y marca, espera unos segundos y su hermana mayor le contesta

.-hola Link, ¿sucede algo?.-

.-p-pues... esteee....-

Lisa le arrebata el celular

.-hola hermana mayor, seré breve, regresé a tu casa para completar cierta información pero me rendí ante la evidencia, estoy solicitando tu permiso para acostarme con Lincoln y no, no es con fines científicos.-

Luan se tarda un poco en responder mientras procesa lo que su hermana le ha dicho, de pronto suelta una enorme carcajada y responde

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... (eeh...sí señor, disculpe)... jejeje creo que le debo 50 dólares a Lucy; pues no sé si haya problema, tendría que consultarlo con las demás, aunque sé que solo Lynn y Lola se opondrán, si puedes esperar media hora te daré respuesta... mmmh, pensándolo bien, adelante, pero entonces el reglamento se aplicará también para ti Lis, ¡disfruta lo más que puedas!, te garantizo que quedarás satisfecha, solo no te olvides de mí ¿está bien?.-

.-no me atrevería Lu, muchas gracias.-

Lisa cuelga y se vuelve a ver a su hermano, este espera lo que ella ha de decirle

.-¿y bien?.-

.-¡al ataque!.-

Lisa se lanza sobre Lincoln y ambos se funden en un abrazo apretado, e inmediatamente se buscan la boca para empezar una sesión de besos suaves y amorosos, él tendrá que conducirla por ese camino sinuoso del jugueteo previo al acto principal, la castaña ha aprendido algo con su hermana pero al sentir las manos de su hermano recorrer su piel desnuda, empieza a estremecerse de tal forma que no acierta a hacer nada, Lincoln baja sus manos hasta llegar a las bien formadas nalgas de ella, las amasa despacio, pero ella le dice

.-vamos Link, no soy de vidrio, quiero sentir tu entusiasmo.-

Entonces él empieza a ser más rudo, Lisa gime complacida mientras empieza a lamer y morder el cuello de su hermano, ambos están en un plan muy rudo ya, por lo que la ropa empieza a sobrar, él le arranca rudamente el pantalón y las pantis, que truenan antes de salir totalmente de la cadera de la castaña

.-eso tendrás que pagarlo.-

.-espero tener crédito con Leni.-

Lisa se ríe mientras él la levanta y se la pone sobre el pecho, hay una buena diferencia de tamaños pero ella no se rinde, se baja para poder quitarle el pantalón a Lincoln, pero al intentar bajarlo junto con sus boxers, algo se atora un poco y Lincoln se queja

.-con cuidado Lis, “el pequeño Linkster”, como le dice Lynn, puede lastimarse.-

Ella sonríe y recomienza la labor, baja el pantalón un poco más allá de la rodilla y se sorprende cuando regresa a bajar los interiores, el miembro de Lincoln ya ha alcanzado un tamaño considerable y abulta bastante debajo de la tela de algodón

.-¡por Masters y Johnson! ¡esa cosa es enorme!.-

Ella jala el bóxer liberando el instrumento de placer de su hermano, se acerca y lo recorre de arriba abajo con los ojos, lo toma sin problemas con la mano y lo estudia un momento

.-eres un excelente ejemplar hermano mayor, ahora ya sé porque Lynn no dudó en regresar a tu lado.-

Y empieza a subir y bajar la mano haciendo que Lincoln suspire por el placer recibido, él estira una mano que va directamente al coño de su hermana, no se sorprende de encontrarla muy mojada y empieza a sobarla despacio arrancándole gemidos, ella abre más las piernas para facilitar la entrada de los dedos mientras empieza a acercar la cabeza al miembro de su hermano queriendo lamerlo pero no encuentra el ángulo correcto, él le dice

.-solo saca la lengua y lame como si fuera un helado, y por favor, cuidado con los dientes.-

De inmediato ella se pone a la tarea lamiendo la punta rosada mientras sigue con el movimiento de sube y baja, lo hace fuerte  y rápido mientras nota como el miembro crece y palpita en su mano, Lincoln resopla y corresponde sobando el clítoris de ella, quien respinga por la caricia y chilla complacida, estarán así hasta que Lincoln gime

.-de-despacio Lis... es-estoy a punto de venirme...-

Ella lo mira de reojo y se mete lo más que puede de la gran herramienta de su hermano en la boca mientras acelera el movimiento de sus manos, Lincoln empieza a impulsarse casi violando la garganta de Lisa, quien aguanta los impulsos de vomitar hasta que él ruge y se viene largamente en su boca, ella se retira un poco, lo suficiente como para que la descarga de semen se quede en su lengua, no ha podido contenerlo todo y un poco se escapa por la orilla de sus labios, lo degusta un poco y lo traga

.-creo que deberás comer un poco más de fruta, Link, he leído estudios  sobre esto, al parecer los cítricos le dan un sabor más dulce al semen, aunque no soy experta en el campo.-

  Lincoln no responde, solo se acerca a ella para derribarla y meterse entre sus piernas, empieza mordiendo despacio los muslos y va subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la pequeña raja de Lisa, la mira mientras pasa despacio sus dedos por encima y la abre para lamerla despacio, pasando toda la lengua a lo largo, empezando desde abajo, casi en el culo y llegando hasta el pequeño botón, que apenas sobresale de los labios regordetes de la vulva, ella siente que el aire le falta ante esta caricia y se aferra con fuerza a la cabeza de su hermano

.-uuuuuhh... ¡así Linky! ¡no pares!.-

El continua con el mismo movimiento de su lengua, de abajo hacia arriba, despacio, haciendo que ella sienta todo el ancho de su lengua repasando cada vez todo el coño, después solo se concentra en el botón, que ya ha salido de su capucha, lo lame de un lado al otro mientras mete dos dedos en la vagina chorreante de la castaña, que jadea abandonándose a las artes amatorias del peliblanco, el aumenta la velocidad de la penetración manual mientras continua  lamiendo incansable, ella empieza a contraerse y a saltar al mismo tiempo que grita

.-¡QUE BUENO! ¡DAME MÁS! ¡AAAHHHH! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!... ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!.-

Y se viene con fuerza, sacudiéndose mientras agarra la cabeza de Lincoln impidiendo que se separe, él continua con su trabajo bucal y ella sigue gritando perdida en su orgasmo, el dejará de lamerla, agotado, y ella va calmándose poco a poco, el peliblanco se levanta para acostarse a un lado mientras ella se acaricia las tetas mimosa, se pone de costado recargando la cabeza en su brazo

.-eres bastante bueno hermano, ahora vayamos al siguiente paso.-

Lisa se monta en él y empieza a frotar su mojada ranura sobre el semi decaído pene, Lincoln amasa los senos de su hermana que le sonríe

.-eres hermosa Lis, ¿de verdad nadie se ha acercado a ti? ¿ni para una cita?.-

.-hermano, mi vida es la ciencia, en el laboratorio todos mis colegas están casados o son muy viejos, los amigos de Darcy no me agradan porque se portan como Lynn y para colmo, me sentía muy intimidada como para hablar con alguien para esto, cuando mi experimento dejó de funcionar me la pasaba fantaseando con ciertos hombres pero hubiera muerto antes de hablarles, la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo.-

Lincoln le sonríe y la atrae para besarla mientras su miembro empieza a endurecerse y crecer lentamente preparándose para la batalla principal, las caderas del peliblanco responden a los movimientos de ella y el frotamiento les saca gemidos a ambos, el pasa las manos al trasero de ella y empieza a explorarla hasta llegar al culo, ella respinga un poco, pero acepta que él la vaya preparándola para meter un dedo que se queda ahí un momento y después empieza un vaivén, esto no dura demasiado porque ella se quejará

.-sácalo Lincoln, me duele.-

Él de inmediato retira la mano mientras se disculpa

.-perdón Lis, yo no... yo no quería forzarte, ¿estás bien?.-

.-eres un tonto, solo no estoy acostumbrada, es todo, tal vez más adelante...-

.-no, no, perdóname, tengo como principio no hacer nada que no quieras o que no te guste y ni siquiera te pregunté.-

.-no Linky, no te preocupes, está bien, es parte de experimentar, por ahora no lo haremos, pero después, quien sabe, tal vez hasta te permita ir por ahí.-

Ella le dice con una mirada traviesa, él se sonríe y le pregunta

.-entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo alguna vez?.-

.-tal vez, pero por ahora hagámoslo de la manera normal.-

 Ella se tiende boca arriba y levanta las piernas manteniéndolas separadas con las manos, está totalmente abierta frente a su hermano y su enorme verga, ella está muy mojada pero no está segura de si será suficiente, él se acerca despacio

.-tendré mucho cuidado ya que es tu primera vez, no te preocupes, hasta ahora tengo un buen record en este aspecto, solo una mujer se ha quejado y de todas formas quedó complacida.-

.-no me hables de otras mujeres ahora idiota, que poco tacto tienes.-

Lincoln se ruboriza y desvía la mirada

.-está bien, está bien, continúa.-

El peliblanco se acerca entonces y frota la cabeza del miembro contra el coño de Lisa, un poco para excitarla y otro poco para lubricarse con los jugos de ella, Lincoln se posiciona y empieza a meterse en esa reducida entrada que apenas le da paso, la castaña afloja cuanto puede mientras siente como cada milímetro de su interior es invadido por ese trozo de carne dura, él empuja poco a poco apenas creyendo que pueda entrar y ella jadea mientras cree que se desgarrará, de pronto, se queja

.-¡no puedo más! ¡espera Lincoln, espera!... ¡buf!.. ¡huugn!... puf... ¿Cómo diablos hacen las demás para aguantar esto?, ¡es físicamente imposible!...-

.-sé que me acabas de regañar por hablar de otras mujeres, pero creo que debes saber que Leni y Lola también tuvieron problemas para recibirlo completo... y algunas otras no pudieron tenerlo dentro más allá de la mitad.-

.-cre-creo que yo seré una de esas, al menos por ahora, empieza despacio p-por favor.-

.-puede que te duela algo, ¿estas segura?.-

.-yo te avisaré si no puedo.-

Lincoln empieza a moverse despacio, con mucho cuidado, no quiere lastimar a su hermana ni mucho menos, tampoco quiere que esta primera vez sea recordada con desagrado, Lisa aprieta los ojos sintiendo algo de ardor mientras siente como él se retira despacio y casi llegando a salirse, se detiene un momento para entrar de nuevo, después de un rato de estar a ese ritmo, el dolor casi ha desaparecido y empieza a sentir una familiar sensación de placer, entonces mira a su hermano con una sonrisa y asiente, él acelera un poco empezando un movimiento  regular mientras disfruta de la estrechez de su hermana, se cuida mucho de no ir más allá de la mitad de su miembro a la vez que mira si ella hace alguna mueca de dolor o disgusto, pero ella ya está disfrutando del frotamiento interno de su vagina, siente cómo  cada vez que su hermano la penetra se va amoldando mejor a su grosor y se entrega al disfrute de las sensaciones nuevas que le llegan desde esa parte que se vuelve el centro de todo, empieza a sentir que no es suficiente y le pide al peliblanco que arrecie

.-¡DAME MÁS RÁPIDO LINKY!,¡ MÁS FUERTE **!, ¡RÓMPEME!, ¡PÁRTEME EN DOS!**.-

Lincoln está algo sorprendido por esta demanda imprevista, pero obedece, ella entonces gime ruidosamente al ritmo cada vez más apresurado de las caderas de su hermano; sin apenas proponérselo, la gran herramienta va entrando más y más profundo, hasta que ella siente como la cadera de él choca con su trasero, al fin está completa en su interior y siente como si le moviera hasta los intestinos en cada golpe, esto es demasiado para ella y empieza a venirse resoplando, no acierta a decir nada, solo es abandonarse al inmenso placer que llega en oleadas potentes y largas, Lisa intenta regular algo, controlar lo que sea, pero es en vano, se aprieta como serpiente alrededor de su presa atrapando a Lincoln en su interior, no quiere ni puede dejarlo ir, es suyo, es su presa, él da la última gran embestida soltando un chorro hirviente de leche en lo más profundo de su hermana mientras resopla y gruñe, ese último apretón fue demasiado para él, ella va aflojando poco a poco y él continua impulsándose dentro, pegados vientre con vientre mientras se besan despacio, al final esto ha sido mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba, Luan tenía razón.

Unas horas después Lisa se despide de su hermano

.-...vendré después a visitarlos, por cierto, me debes un juego de lencería, no voy a ponerme un brasier de un conjunto y una panty de otro, es de mal gusto.-

Sube a su auto y agita su mano mientras se aleja, Lincoln la mira alejarse y regresa a la casa, entra y cierra la puerta pensando en lo difícil que será su calendario de ahora en adelante, de repente, una voz lo hace gritar

.-esos fueron los cincuenta dólares más fáciles de mi vida, Luan no debería de apostar conmigo.-

.-¡por dios Lucy, ¿algún día dejarás de hacer eso?.-

.-no lo creo, pero eso no es importante, Lisa es una de nosotras ahora ¿verdad?.-

.-tú ya sabias que esto iba a pasar, ¿acaso lo preparaste como aquella vez con las gemelas?.-

.-no, al menos no del todo, cuando le pregunté si sería posible que tuvieras algo que nos atrajera no estaba muy segura que ella también lo haría, pero, por si acaso, le hice la apuesta a Luan cuando vino a pedirnos ayuda, soy buena para esto, creo que iré al hipódromo algún día.-

Lucy muestra su sonrisa más maquiavélica y se va, dejando a Lincoln totalmente convencido de que ella es una especie de diablo.

 

En la noche la nueva casa Loud es todo silencio, y no podría ser de otra forma ya que de todos sus ocupantes solo dos están ahí, Luan y Lincoln, cada uno en su habitación; ella tiene un gran problema ya que pensó que todo sería fácil con respecto a incluir a Lisa y la respuesta de sus hermanas no fue la que ella esperaba, Lynn y Lola protestaron airadamente, lo que ya suponía, pero lo que no tenía calculado era una respuesta negativa de Lucy y Lana, quienes no la apoyaron como ella quería y lo peor fue que Leni se puso furiosa, gritó, amenazó e insultó a Luan hasta cansarse, afortunadamente todo esto por teléfono, después hubo una gran discusión y cuando Lincoln trató de calmarlas y defender a Luan también se llevó lo suyo, todas salieron de la casa muy enojadas, cada una por su lado, no la abandonaban, pero el malestar era muy evidente.

Luan pensaba y pensaba en lo que había pasado y no encontraba razones que la hicieran arrepentirse de su decisión, había roto el castigo, sí, pero fue para “ayudar” a Lisa, le parecía egoísta la posición que habían tomado sus hermanas, sobre todo Leni, quien se puso en contra de “recibir nuevos miembros”, por decirlo de alguna forma, Lynn y Lola reclamaban sobre todo la violación del castigo y hasta ahí todo era más o menos normal, pero en la discusión posterior aun Lucy y Lana se parecían estar en su contra, esto la desmoralizó por completo, desde la pelea entre Leni y Lola no había pasado algo tan terrible en esta casa por lo que Luan se preguntaba si no sería el fin de todo, tenían casi diez años viviendo juntos y nada los había golpeado tan fuerte, ¿en realidad no era posible vivir así?, ella era feliz viviendo con sus hermanas y parecía que ellas también, a veces había desacuerdos claro, ¿pero que familia no los tiene?, afortunadamente Lisa estaba en Detroit y no se había enterado, hubiera sido una pena terrible para ella sentirse atacada en este momento de debilidad emocional, conforme la mayor de la casa le daba más vueltas al asunto peor se sentía, se convenció de que no podría resolver esto sola, se rindió y decidió salir ella también, pero hizo una llamada antes, era la que creía su última esperanza, esperó ansiosa mientras el tono de marcado se repetía, una, dos, tres veces, y al escuchar la voz que le contestaba le pregunto si podía ir a verla, pasó un momento de silencio antes de que un monosílabo afirmativo le iluminara el rostro, dijo gracias apenas en un susurro y colgó, ahora todo era ponerse tras el volante y dejarse tragar por la carretera, antes de salir se detuvo pensando en Lincoln, no quiso molestarlo, el peliblanco solía trabajar como la mejor terapia para lo que fuera, así que solo le texteó al cel antes de ponerse al volante; mientras viajaba, Luan se obligó a no pensar, sabía que si seguía metida en este problema algo en su cabeza estallaría y podría tener un accidente; paró dos veces en el camino para comprar algo de beber y alguna chuchería que le engañara el hambre, era tarde ya y los locales en donde se detuvo estaban casi vacíos, tal vez alguno que otro camionero que la miraban con codicia, incluso uno de ellos se atrevió a piropearla mientras ella los ignoraba totalmente, el resto del viaje continuó sin incidentes y seis horas después de salir de Royal Woods, Luan llegó a Chicago.

Era una bastante fría madrugada en la “ciudad de los vientos”, y Luan estaba cansada, soñolienta y helada, apenas podía  manejar mientras buscaba en esa calle de viejas casitas apiladas de estilo inglés, se detuvo frente a una y tocó el claxon, mitad aviso, mitad pedido de auxilio y dos mujeres salieron en bata y con una manta para ayudarla a salir del auto, la envolvieron y se la llevaron al interior de la casa.

Luan se abrazó de su hermana más cercana, con la que vivió y compartió todo durante más de la mitad de su vida, quien siempre la entendió, a quien extrañaba pese a todo y lloró mientras Luna la abrazaba intentando consolarla y Sam la miraba inquieta, Luna recibió la llamada con algo de reservas, pero cuando su hermana le pidió permiso para visitarla no pudo negarse, nadie haría un viaje tan largo y a esa hora solo para decir hola, aceptó después de que Sam le dijera que no había problema y finalmente había llegado, no esperaban verla tan mal y eso las preocupaba, Luan, por su parte, estaba contenta de haber sido recibida, sentía que Luna estaba perdonándola de alguna forma, eran años de separación, ellas que eran tan cercanas, necesitaba hablar con alguien fuera de su mundo cotidiano y sentirse libre de esas presiones, sobre todo ahora que esta pelea amenazaba su estabilidad emocional y psicológica, la sentaron en el sofá de la sala y Luna miró a su hermana tomar taza tras taza de café mientras intentaba calmarse, Sam la llamó un momento a la cocina

.-Luns, entiendo que esto es muy pesado para ti, la forma en que viven tus hermanos te “estresa”, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero Luan debe haber pasado por algo grande, sino no creo que te hubiera llamado, te necesita, y creo que tú a ella también, no sé si deba quedarme aquí o no, tú decides que hacer.-

.-gracias “luv”, solo déjame una jarra de café y ve a dormir, y no importa lo que escuches no bajes, tal vez sea una noche pesada.-

.-Está bien, pero si Luan intenta propasarse y no me avisas voy a enfadarme mucho, ¿entiendes?.-

Sam pasa rápido a la sala y le da las buenas noches a su cuñada y se va, Luna llega con el café y se sienta al lado de su hermana, ambas están algo tensas, hace mucho que no estaban así y ninguna sabe que decir, finalmente Luan rompe el silencio

.-gracias por recibirme Luna y perdón por molestarte.-

.-no me molestas, no tú Lu, sabes que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti.-

.-gracias, yo no sabía a donde ir, necesitaba escapar, salir de casa... por primera vez rompí una regla y no sé qué hacer, yo...-

Tranquila Lu, tranquila, ¿Cuál es el problema?.-

Luan le cuenta de la forma más simple posible el problema, Luna solo toma café y escucha, asiente por momentos y toma más café, cuando Luan termina de hablar el silencio se instala de nuevo entre ellas, el problema no es fácil y Luan está muy conflictuada, luna suspira mientras sirve más café en ambas tazas y y al fin habla

.-la verdad no sé cómo poder ayudarte Lu, creo que en realidad sí metiste la pata, si entendí bien la cosa estuvo así: acababas de castigar a Lincoln y todas ya habían aceptado la prohibición, no debiste romperla, no importaba quien fuera, ellas se enojaron por que parecía que le diste preferencia a una sobre las demás, Lisa pudo haberse esperado y no importaba que estuviera triste por lo de Darcy, que en lo personal me parece una tontería, sí, ya sé que ella no sabe qué hacer si se trata de las “tontas emociones humanas”, pero creo que ya está grandecita para esos dramas, además, me extraña que ella, que es tan metódica y ordenada, haya roto una regla así nada más.-

.-a mí también, en principio sospeché de Lucy, ya antes ha sido promotora de cosas así, además me había apostado 50 dólares a que Lisa también caería, pero no pude comprobar nada, si hubiera sido ella se hubiera reído en mi cara, y no de la buena forma.-

.-¿de la buena forma?, ¿de qué me estás hablando?.-

.-creo que tengo mucho que contarte Luns, pero no sé si quieras escucharlo.-

.-sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con la forma en la que viven Lu, y no es que crea que están equivocados, mírame, vivo con Sam y estoy feliz por ello, aquí en esta calle no nos ven muy bien pero no me importa, incluso estamos buscando embarazarnos y tener al menos dos niños, pero ustedes son muy distintos, a comparación de los estúpidos “rednecks” de este país, ustedes han sido bastante conscientes, son cuidadosos y trabajadores, todos han estudiado una carrera y contribuyen con su comunidad, no estoy avergonzada ni mucho menos, solo no entiendo algunas cosas, pero si Lori fue capaz de aceptarlo yo también lo haré, te lo juro.-

.-gracias Luna, mira, ser la hermana mayor es pesado y lo sabes, pero si además tengo que ser el árbitro de los temperamentos y las hormonas de seis personas adultas, ¡puf!, a veces siento que es demasiado, esta vez fue mucho peor y creo que lo que más me afectó fue lo que me dijo Leni, jamás me imaginé que se supiera tantas groserías, la mitad en español, me sentí tan humillada que si no lloré frente a las demás fue un milagro, esperaba que Lana y Lucy me apoyaran pero fue al contrario, y aunque no meatacaron, su comportamiento era de enojo, incluso Lucy fue la primera en salir de casa, después de eso me quebré-

.-¿y Lisa y Lincoln qué hicieron?.-

Lisa ya se había ido, la buscaban con urgencia en el laboratorio y creo que hasta le llegó un ultimátum de los superiores, parece que la NASA no espera a nadie, no creo que se haya enterado de la pelea; en cuanto a Lincoln, también a él lo atacaron en cuanto quiso defenderme, finalmente se encerró en su cuarto después de que todas se fueron, yo me quedé sola y me sentía terrible, por eso te hablé, no sabía si querrías verme, sé que no hemos sido las más cercanas desde que viniste a estudiar a Chicago con Sam, y después de que nos cambiamos de casa solo nos hemos visto con mamá y papá y no más de dos veces al año, apenas hablamos y... pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, que me odiabas, yo... te extraño mucho Luna.-

La rockera se acerca a su hermana y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia ella, Luan se deja envolver y clava su rostro en el cuello de Luna, haciéndola saltar

.-p-perdón Luns, ¿te molesta?.-

.- n-no... no es eso Lu, pero recuerda que estoy “casada”, no vayas muy lejos.-

Luan se rie bajito mientras sube su mano por el muslo de su hermana

.-jejeje... ¿y qué tan lejos podemos llegar?.-

La mano de Luan es detenida mientras su hermana le dice

.-hasta ahí, perdón Lu, prometí que no haría nada, también recuerdo nuestros encuentros en la litera, pero soy fiel a mi pareja y a mi palabra, no quiero tener problemas con Sam, la amo y no le haría esto por nada del mundo.-

Está bien, te entiendo, yo tampoco lo haría y no me gustaría que Linc... perdona por hablar de esto.-

No te preocupes, me alegra que lo entiendas.-

.-y a mí también me alegra....-

Tercia una voz que hace saltar a las Loud, Sam aparece por las escaleras

.-Luan, sé que tenemos un pasado común y estoy contenta de que me respetes, aunque puedo ser flexible al respecto, si quieren pasar lo que queda de la noche juntas no hay problema, a fin de cuentas no es como si fueras a robarte a mi rockera ¿o sí?.-

.-¡no!... no... yo no... yo solo...-

.-jajajaja, será mejor que aceptes porque no soy así de liberal con mi esposa.-

Luna esta sonrojada al máximo, Luan asiente y Sam se retira, no sin hacer un comentario picante

.-les advierto que si hacen honor a su apellido, tendré que intervenir.-

Las Loud se acurrucan en el sofá cubiertas con la manta mientras terminan su café, Luan pregunta

.-¿por qué todo era más fácil antes?.-

 .-éramos unas niñas Lu, no teníamos más obligaciones que ir a la escuela y cuidar a los más chicos de vez en cuando, creo que estas tomando demasiados compromisos con tus hermanos, ellos ya son adultos, debes dejar que se hagan responsables de sus actos, castigarlos ya dejó de ser tu papel.-

.-creo que tienes razón Luns, no sé por qué sigo teniendo la imagen de que son unos niños, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, ¡Lincoln tiene 28 años!, si es capaz de gastar su dinero en alcohol debe ser capaz de entender que puede morir al manejar borracho, creo que hasta Lynn es más responsable que él en ese aspecto.-

.-¡¿LYNN RESPONSABLE?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…- ambas estallan en una risa escandalosa .-…estoy segura de que vive con ustedes por la comida y el sexo.-

.-de hecho es cierto, cuando Lincoln cocina se lo dice todo el tiempo.-

El café se ha terminado y ellas se juntan más bajo la manta, ya no hay más que hacer que hablar y reír, Luan se recuesta contra su hermana y Luna la rodea de nuevo con sus brazos, la comediante mete de nuevo su cara contra el cuello de la rockera haciendo que esta se estremezca

.-¡Lu-Luan!, no… no sé si deberíamos, no he estado con nadie más que con Sam y…-

.-no te estoy obligando a nada Luna, solo quiero estar aquí contigo y olvidarme de todo… al menos hasta mañana.-

En realidad, Luan se siente mucho más tranquila después de hablar con su hermana y darle salida a todo esto que la tenía tan mal, ahora ha regresado su lado divertido y empieza a molestar a Luna besándole el cuello, apenas con un leve roce de labios, ella levanta la cabeza dándole entrada a su hermana mientras susurra

.-aun quieres intentarlo ¿eh?.-

.-claro, tú sabes que no hay mejor desestresante que el sexo.-

.-ok, pero será en la habitación, acaban de lavar la sala y no quiero que Sam me regañe por manchas u olores extraños.-

.-jajajajaja ¿qué no eres tú Luna “the crasher” Loud, la que destrozó una habitación de hotel en Boston SIN estar ebria?.-

.-b-bueno, tu expediente de rockero no está completo a menos que destroces una casa en una fiesta o un cuarto de hotel en una gira.-

.-jajajajaja, está bien, llevadme entonces al gineceo dispuesto para ejercer las artes de Venus y Lesbia de una manera adecuada.-

Jajajajaja no entendí ni la mitad de eso, pero te llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes.-

.-vayamos pues al habitáculo destinado a que las visitas reposen, espero que el lecho sea lo suficientemente agradable.-

Si no dejas de hablar así olvídate de todo.-

.-está bien, creo que la literatura isabelina de Lucy me afecta demasiado.-

Les cuesta un poco de trabajo levantarse del sillón, pero lo logran, estar envueltas en la manta les dificulta casi cualquier movimiento, caminan el corto trecho de la sala a la habitación de huéspedes, cuya puerta está en el cajón de la escalera, no es muy grande, pero caben una cama matrimonial y una mesita con una televisión, ellas han ido besándose despacio por el camino y apenas entran empiezan a desvestirse ambas están en sus treintas y aún tienen un cuerpo envidiable, Luan se sienta en la cama mientras mira a Luna quitarse la bata y el holgado camisón morado con el que duerme para quedar solo en un panty morado que se mira apretado en esa cadera que es de marca Loud, admira encantada esos senos grandes y pecosos, de areolas rojizas, que parecieran invitarla a pegarse a ellos y no despegarse nunca, Luna le tiende los brazos mimosa y Luan la toma de las manos jalándola sobre sí, apresa las tetas de su hermana juntándolas frente a su cara y se posesiona de un pezón lamiendo y mordiendo sin parar, la roquera gime bajito apoyando las manos en la cama, Luan cambia de una teta a otra sin control, no las ha visto en años, no ha podido morder ni acariciar esa piel de pequeñas manchas naranjas, ahora con varios tatuajes, que siempre le pareció tan seductora

.-te extrañé mucho Luns.-

Luna baja un poco para besar a su hermana

.-yo también Luanie.-

Ambas ruedan en la cama abrazadas y mezclando sus salivas en un beso largo y amoroso, Luna deshace la cola de caballo mal sujeta que Luan aún conserva y la gran cascada café rojiza de pelo se esparce por encima del cobertor, Luna mira lo bella que se ve su hermana así, con esa aura de pintura pre rafaelista

.-siempre te has visto tan hermosa con el pelo suelto, nunca supe por qué lo recogías.-

.-traerlo suelto era un problema, que el viento me despeinara, cepillarlo más tiempo del necesario, además, si lo traía sobre la frente iba a tener más acné del que ya me atormentaba,  no era practico, así de simple.-

.-ok, no pensarás que yo voy a dejarte verme desnuda sin que correspondas, ¿verdad?.-

.-Por supuesto que no, pero creo que, después de tantos años, tal vez te decepcione.-

Luan empieza a despojarse de sus ropas, hasta que solo está en ropa interior, Luna está más que sorprendida de lo bien que está su hermana, los senos enormes y firmes, la cadera ancha sin verse gorda haciendo contraste con la cintura que se estrecha, con el pelo enmarcándolo todo

.-¿es en serio Lu? ¡Tienes un cuerpo de campeonato!, seguramente te espantas a los hombres como moscas, ¡diablos!, ese hermano nuestro tiene mucha suerte.-

.-¿de verdad?, yo no creo ser una mujer muy atractiva, aunque si tengo que aguantar a algunos tipos de vez en cuando, siempre pensé que era solo porque tengo las tetas grandes o por el trasero Loud, preferiría ser como Lola o Lana, que son menos voluminosas.-

Luna se levanta y se acerca a su hermana, la rodea por la cintura y la atrae suavemente para besarla, baja las manos hasta posarse en las nalgas y las manosea sin vergüenza, Luan se quita el sostén y junta su pecho con el de su hermana, ahora las dos sienten el calor de la otra directamente y comienzan la batalla, empiezan a meter la mano en la entrepierna de la otra, se tallan cuerpo contra cuerpo mientras luchan dentro de sus bocas queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido en el que estuvieron separadas, se derrumban sobre la cama, confundiéndose una en la otra, y los escasos restos de ropa serán desechados para tener libertad absoluta, Luna baja recorriendo el cuerpo de la castaña con la lengua y dejando mordiditas por todo el camino, Luan chilla recordando los métodos amatorios de su hermana, quien al llegar al coño rojizo suspira antes de atacarla sin piedad, en cuanto los labios de la rockera rodean el clítoris de Luan, esta grita descontrolada, señal de que está al punto, Luna se monta presentándole a su hermana su raja depilada, Luan responde con su lengua y sus dedos arrancándole un gemido largo, empieza entonces un 69 desesperado, es una Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde cada una pretende descontrolar a la otra a fuerza de caricias y placer, ambas reciben y dan sin cuartel, gritando y gimiendo como en una película pornográfica, hasta que una voz las corta

.- es imposible dormir si ustedes están en este plan, Luns, te dije que si se ponían “Louds” vendría a poner paz, pero estoy demasiado caliente, espero que no les importe si me uno.-

Sam está en la entrada del cuarto ya desnuda, sus pequeños senos muestran unos pezones casi del mismo color que el resto de su piel pálida, donde se ven varios tatuajes que contrastan en color, Luan le sonríe

.-supongo que tres guitarras sonarán mejor, solo espero que no haya instrumentos de viento jajajajaja, ¿entienden?.-

.-jajajajajaja ¡Luan! ¡Eres una cochina!.-

.-parece que al fin mejoraste para los chistes.-

.-pero, al parecer, solo mis chistes verdes son buenos.-

Así Sam se unió a las hermanas Loud esa madrugada no solo para calentarse, sino también para descubrir todo lo que Luna alguna vez le confesó sobre ellas, no está celosa porque sabe que era una cuestión de soledad y curiosidad juveniles mezcladas, ellas siempre fueron muy cercanas no solo por compartir la habitación, también ciertas preferencias eran comunes, Luan siempre apoyó a Luna cuando empezó a descubrir su homosexualidad, no la juzgó ni la rechazó y Luna hizo lo mismo cuando Luan se sintió sola y rechazada, fue después de cierto “bromagedón” cuando Luan se rindió ante la evidencia de que muchos la evitaban e incluso la rechazaban por ello, solo Luna y Lincoln siempre estuvieron con ella, la apoyaron al ir a terapia y le ayudaron a ser una persona nueva, cuando el fiasco de Benny, ellos  (y Lynn después), fueron los que la sostuvieron y ayudaron a sobrevivir cuando nada le parecía que valiera la pena, luego Luna hubo de irse a estudiar y el golpe para Luan fue duro, perdía a su mejor amiga y a su confidente, y aunque se quedaba con su trabajo, su carrera y con Lincoln, y sus demás hermanas a quienes fue recuperando poco a poco, nunca olvidó a quien le debía gran parte de lo que era ahora, a esa chica de pelo corto y desordenado, ruidosa no solo de nombre y que le alegraba los días con su música, a esta mujer que ahora recuperaba.

El día empezó tarde para este trío sáfico que se desperezaba con el sol ya muy alto, Luna fue la primera en levantarse y se encaminó al baño rascándose el trasero en la mejor tradición de Lana, su hermana menor, Luan y Sam la vieron con ese ondular de caderas

.-seguro eso fue lo que te atrapó de ella ¿no?.-

.-en parte sí, pero, ¿sabes Lu?, ellas es muchísimas cosas más que solo un culo hermoso.-

.-dímelo a mí, mi cordura y mi autoestima no serían sino una leyenda si no fuera por ella.-

Ambas se levantan y buscan algo que vestirse, luan se pone su panty y su blusa mientras Sam se envuelve en la bata que luna trajera la noche anterior, la rockera entra en ese momento

.-buenos días señoritas, Lu, ¿me pasarías mi camisón?.-

Luan se inclina para alcanzarlo y su hermana aprovecha para darle una nalgada, luan respinga y se voltea con gesto molesto

.-¡oye no abuses!, aunque tienes derechos sobre ellas no te pertenecen del todo, recuérdalo.-

.-jajajaja al menos sé que cuando vengas serán mías del todo, no me atrevería a pedirte algo en tu casa, sería muy incómodo.-

Sam tercia en la plática

.-¿qué creen que estoy pintada? Luna esto me preocupa, empiezo a pensar que tendré que celarte por tu hermana...-

.-dime una palabra y jamás volveré a tocarla.-

Dice Luna con una seriedad que sorprende a las otras dos mujeres, quienes la miran algo sorprendidas

.-n-no es en serio, es tu hermana, no puedo...-

.-pero lo digo en serio Sam, tu eres mi pareja y te debo fidelidad, te quiero demasiado y no haría nada que te lastimara.-

Luan dice

.-está bien Luns, yo tampoco quiero ser un problema para ustedes.-

no hay tristeza ni enojo en su voz, lo dice con seriedad y calma, Sam se acerca a ellas y les dice

.-ya estuvo de dramas, somos amigas y familia, esto no es para tanto, yo no tengo problema si de vez en cuando vienes a visitarnos y tienen algún “encuentro” y espero que trates bien a mi chica si va a verte, pero ojalá no se vuelva una costumbre.-

Las hermanas asienten y las tres mujeres van a la cocina, es tarde y necesitan desayunar; preparan algo ligero, y platican de cualquier cosa, Luna y Sam son Músicos de estudio y productoras, de modo que, por lo regular tienen libre hasta media tarde, Luan está tan tranquila y feliz que no se acuerda ni de avisar al trabajo, ha decidido dejar que lo que haya que pasar en Royal Woods, espere hasta su vuelta, el teléfono de La casa suena y Sam se apresura a contestar

.-yo voy, ustedes terminen de desayunar... ¿bueno?, ...oh... hola Lincoln, ¿Luna? Si un momento, ¡Luna es para ti!.-

Luna se acerca y toma el teléfono

.-¡Hola bro!.-

.-Luna perdona que te moleste pero tengo un gran problema, Luan salió ayer en la noche, no me dijo a donde iba, le he estado marcando al cel y no me responde, ya pregunté a todas las demás y nadie sabe nada, tú... tú eres mi última esperanza, ¿sabes algo de ella?.-

.-tranquilo bro, ella llegó anoche, venía muy mal y le di posada, pero no escuchamos sonar su cel, no sé qué haya pasado, ¿quieres hablar con ella?, ok, ¡Luan tu marido te busca!.-

Sam y Luna ríen por lo bajo mientras aquella llega sonriendo haciéndoles señas de que se callen

 .-¿bueno?.-

.-¡Luan!, ¡estás bien? ¡estaba muy preocupado! Vi tu mensaje hasta tarde y no sabía a donde habías ido, levanté a todos en la madrugada buscándote, Lisa está aquí y no ha dormido, las demás te buscan por todo el pueblo, incluso Lori, ¡te estuve marcando toda la noche al cel! ¡¿por qué no contestabas?!.-

.-tranquilo amor, tranquilo, perdona por no haberte dicho a donde iba, no estaba muy segura de si vendría o no, y mi cel... no sé dónde está, no... no lo traigo, debo haberlo dejado en el auto, ayer llegué muerta de frío y de cansancio, Luna y Sam prácticamente me cargaron desde el auto y no recuerdo haber sacado nada, perdón por preocuparte, me sentía muy mal y estaba fuera de mí, lo de ayer fue muy duro, salgo de inmediato para allá, dile a Lisa que no se preocupe y discúlpame con las demás, yo...-

En ese momento Luan mira a Luna, quien mueve la cabeza negativamente

.- perdón, llegaré en la noche, adiós.-

Luan cuelga sin dejar que su hermano diga nada y enfrenta a su hermana

.-¿Qué?.-

.-estás portándote como Lincoln cuando era niño, tú no hiciste nada que merezca una disculpa de tu parte, al contrario, ellas deberían de hacerlo, te trataron mal y te insultaron Lu.-

.-es verdad, no debo disculparme, al menos no por esto, tal vez solo con Link, al pobre le tocó eso y además no durmió por buscarme.-

.-está bien, posiblemente él sí se merezca una disculpa, pero no te irás sin ir a comer con nosotros, relájate y disfruta este día libre de Louds, al menos de los demás.-

Luna y Sam le hacen a Luan un mini tour por el centro de Chicago antes de volver a su casa, una vez ahí se despiden de ella

.-adiós hermana, te echaré de menos, llámame o ven a visitarnos, sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas.-

.-gracias Luns, Sam cuida mucho a mi hermana, sé que está con la mejor mujer que pudo encontrarse, y si quieren visitarnos pueden hacerlo con toda confianza.-

Luan sube a su auto y parte hacía Royal Woods, va tranquila y confiada en lo que hará al llegar, la estancia en casa de su hermana rockera fue breve pero le sirvió de mucho, encontró amor, descanso y recuperó a su mejor amiga.

La noche está instalada en el pueblo cuando Luan llega a la segunda casa Loud, ella espera un momento en el auto mientras respira hondo y se arma de valor, se baja entonces y camina el corto trecho que va a la puerta, al abrir, encuentra a toda la familia (menos a Luna por supuesto) reunida ahí, al verla todas sus hermanas corren y la abrazan,

Lori .-¡Luan, hermanita!, estuve a punto de poner una alerta ambar para que te buscaran por todo el país.-

Leni llorando.-Lu-Luan... snif, snif... pensé que ya no te vería nunca, ¡buaaaaahh!...-

Lynn.-estábamos muy asustados Lu, no vuelvas a hacernos esto.-

Lucy.-no quiero perderte Lu... no debimos dejarte... perdóname.-

Lana y Lola.- ¡perdónanos Luan!.-

Lily.- hermanita, hermanita...-

Luan se siente abrumada por las muestras de afecto de su familia, no es que nunca las hubiera recibido, aunque está vez siente algo de culpa, pero recuerda lo que habló con Luna y se deshace de ese sentimiento, Lincoln mira todo algo retirado, sentado en la sala con sus padres, Rita le dice

.-¿no vas a recibir a tu hermana?.-

.-claro, pero creo que es más importante que las demás se desahoguen y se disculpen primero.-

Las hermanas Loud estarán así por un buen rato, preguntándole a Luan todo lo que pasó, donde estaba, si estaba bien y pidiéndole disculpas por todo, ella responde  a todo con tranquilidad, levanta los ojos de repente para ver a sus padres y a Lincoln, ellos la saludan con la mano, y el solo asiente, Luan entiende que puede seguir ahí, ya hablará con él más tarde; la familia cenará algo preparado entre Lincoln y su padre, todas se aprietan en la mesa del comedor mientras Rita y las gemelas reparten los platos, hay una plática alegre y animada,  pero se interrumpe y hay una gran ovación de inmediato al ver a los cocineros viniendo de la cocina, empiezan a servir y el ruido recomienza, ahora el tema es la comida que huele muy bien y sabe mejor, de nuevo los Loud son una familia reunida y feliz.

Papá y mamá se han ido, junto con Lily y Lisa, esta última no muy convencida de dejar a su hermana mayor, Lori se ha despedido también cuando Bobby llegó por ella y Leni se fue con ellos, Lucy y Lana están en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos, perdieron un “piedra, papel y tijeras” contra Lynn y Lola, que están en la sala viendo una película, Luan sube a su habitación para dormir, está cansada del largo camino que hizo desde Chicago y siente que podría dormir hasta mañana, justo cuando cierra la puerta, dos golpecitos llaman, sabe quién es, así que le da permiso de pasar

.-adelante Link.-

La puerta se abre y el peliblanco entra, cerrando detrás de él, se acerca a su hermana, que no ha dejado de preparar su cama y se siente tentado a darle una nalgada, pero se reprime, Luan se incorpora y va a por un pijama, Lincoln sigue en silencio, no sabe cómo empezar a hablar con ella, quisiera decirle lo preocupado que estaba, lo culpable que se sentía por lo que pasó y sobre todo, lo contento que esta de que ella esté bien y haya regresado, pero no encuentra la manera correcta, de pronto un golpe lo derriba en la cama, Luan lo está abrazando, y antes de que él diga nada ella lo calla con un beso, es un beso de amor, de agradecimiento y de disculpa, todo eso es lo que ella quiere decirle y solo puede hacerlo de esa manera, él recibe el mensaje y corresponde mientras la abraza cariñoso y la acaricia por la espalda arriba y abajo despacio, ella se separa para verlo a los ojos

.-perdóname, no debí irme así, ya había hablado con Luna pero aún no estaba segura de ir hasta allá o no, yo... yo no sabía qué hacer, de pronto me sentí sola y abandonada de todos y...-

.-calma Luan, yo no vengo a reclamarte nada, estaba asustado de que te hubiera pasado algo, de perderte, ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste ese día y porqué me castigaste, sentí que me volvía loco de la desesperación, ¿qué iba a ser de mí sin ti Lu?, y las demás estaban igual o peor, todas se dieron cuenta de que no debieron de desquitar su coraje contigo, estaban arrepentidas y espantadas de que te fueras, nadie nos daba razón de ti, al final pensé en Luna, era el último lugar en el que pensé por la distancia y la posición de Luna con respecto a nosotros, tampoco quería preocuparla, pero cuando me dijo que estabas allá, estuve a punto de desmayarme de la felicidad, aunque eso que dijo de tu marido me dio mucha vergüenza.-

.-jajajajajaja ella y Sam estaban muertas de la risa después de que dijo eso, y aunque les reclamé en verdad me sentí feliz de poder decir que eres mi marido.-

Luan se acerca de nuevo para besar a Lincoln en un beso es suave y largo, y cuando se separan él le dice

.-te dejaré dormir, seguro estás cansada del viaje.-

.-e-espera Linky, ¿te molestaría darme un masaje?, estoy algo tensa y necesito relajarme.-

.-está bien, ¿tienes crema aquí?.-

.-si, en mi armario, en las puertitas, del lado izquierdo hay una que es de avena y miel, es muy fresca y será ideal.-

Mientras Lincoln va a buscar la crema, Luan se desnuda y se tiende boca abajo en su cama, cuando él regresa se sorprende, no es que nunca la hubiera visto desnuda pero ve algo que no esperaba

.-¿es real Luan?.-

.-claro, Luna me llevó con su tatuadora oficial, ella y Sam tienen unos tatuajes increíbles.-

El tatuaje está en la espalda baja al centro, justo entre los hoyuelos de la cadera, donde empiezan las nalgas, es un monograma formado por tres letras “L” en una especie de trisca, entrelazadas con un signo de “&”, todo dentro de un corazón de estilo “tribal celta”, todo a línea sin color, Luan le da la instrucción a su hermano

.-solo ten cuidado, tiene pomada para que no haya problemas, pero no creo que la crema me irrite ni nada por el estilo, ya puedes empezar.-

Lincoln destapa el envase de la crema y deja caer una línea a lo largo de la espalda de Luan, ella siente el frío del líquido y suspira, de inmediato siente al peliblanco trabajando sus espalda, sobando despacio pero firme los hombros, bajando mientras traza amplios círculos en la espalda media y frota los laterales, provocando una risita suave y entrecortada, Luan empieza a sentir el efecto benéfico y relajante de las manos de su hermano, al llegar al tatuaje, Lincoln pone un poco más de crema y solo la esparce haciendo una capa para proteger el sitio de que se reseque, después pone crema en el amplio trasero de Luan y empieza a sobarlo, amasa yendo y viniendo despacio, tardándose tal vez demasiado en la zona, después baja a las piernas y trabaja en ellas alternativamente, desde los tobillos, subiendo por las pantorrillas y hacia el muslo hasta llegar a la unión con la cadera por fuera y por dentro, pero no toca la entrepierna de la chica (para desilusión de ella), le dice que se voltee y ella lo hace obediente, entonces la baña en crema y se deja caer encima, ya está desnudo y Luan se pregunta asombrada en que momento pudo hacerlo, empieza a frotarse con ella cuerpo contra cuerpo, despacio pero constante, la castaña se moja más de lo que ya estaba con el masaje, ya que siente el miembro de Lincoln, grande y caliente, frotándose en su estómago y eso la pone a mil

.-te necesito dentro ya, Luna me recordó el porque me encantaba que durmiera conmigo, pero para serte franca, te prefiero a ti.-

Ella abre las piernas y la gruesa herramienta de Lincoln entra completa de un solo golpe, ella gime complacida

.-¡mmmmhhh! ¡Eso es Linky!.-

Él solo asiente y empieza a impulsarse dentro y fuera de Luan, despacio pero firme mientras la besa y acaricia amorosamente, como sabe que a ella le gusta, haciéndole el amor con cariño, haciendo que disfrute al máximo y que el placer sea el máximo posible; Luan se deja hacer mientras siente como el grueso miembro de Lincoln topa con su matriz con cada empuje, lo que la hace casi quedarse sin aire en cada envión, esa sensación es deliciosa, el sentir como la frota por dentro cada vez más rápido mientras la besa y bufa sobre ella, esforzándose en complacerla por sobre su urgencia de ser más fuerte, más brusco e ir más rápido, ella pierde de pronto el control y lo abraza del cuello mientras le dice apenas con un suspiro

.-dame fuerte, muéleme por dentro Linky, ¡quiero sentirlo!.-

Lincoln se suelta y la mira a los ojos, ella sonríe seductora y asiente, eso le basta para empezar un ataque fuerte y rápido al coño de la castaña, quien solo recibe las embestidas sintiendo que la parten, él se desboca penetrándola tan intenso como puede y bufando fuertemente, ella gime y puja en éxtasis, con los ojos en blanco y bañada en sudor, esto es demasiado bueno, es demasiado potente, es demasiado... Luan ruge todo su placer entregada a un orgasmo animal, tiembla entera mientras Lincoln la perfora sin parar, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, golpeando su cadera contra la de ella y sintiendo que no puede contenerse ya por más tiempo, libera su semilla caliente dentro, disparo tras disparo hasta vaciarse, resoplando perdido en el placer de venirse en ese coño cálido y apretado, Luan ha entrado en un segundo orgasmo largo y suave, ella empieza a aflojar los músculos para disfrutarlo lo más posible, Lincoln sigue impulsándose dentro mientras pierde rigidez y volumen, al salirse del coño castaño, se acerca para besarla, ella lo rueda y se sube en él correspondiendo de forma suave a la caricia, así siguen besándose  hasta que él se separa un momento

.-creo que el masaje no incluía final feliz.-

.-en realidad era lo que quería, aunque no sé por qué sentí la necesidad de que fueras más rudo.-

.-creo que de vez en cuando no está mal probar algo diferente.-

.-por lo pronto abrázame, quiero que me consientas aunque sea un poco antes de dormir.-

Luan decide que sea después de un baño, su cuerpo lleno de crema, sudor y fluidos es una combinación que no le gusta, entonces se levanta y tomando su bata le dice a su hermano

.-me doy una ducha rápida y espero que hagas lo mismo, te esperaré en tu cama.-

Y sale caminando con su descuidado balancear de caderas, afuera de su cuarto están sus hermanas, que la ven casi a punto de aplaudirle

.-¡wow!, eso fue tremendo, pensé que te rompería...-

Comenta Lola admirada, lo que escuchó no suele ser el estilo de la castaña al tener sexo, Luan sonríe y saluda como si fuera en la alfombra roja, entra al baño y se despide mientras cierra la puerta.


	12. Cuando éramos jóvenes y felices (primera parte)

Al día siguiente todo está tranquilo, la mueva casa Loud está en silencio y vacía, todos han ido a trabajar, incluso Lincoln, que ha ido a la ciudad a pedido del editor, llega a las oficinas donde tienen una junta, su jefe quiere presentarle a un nuevo dibujante, es muy joven y brillante, el editor piensa que no hay nadie mejor que Lincoln para darle algunos tips y monitorear de vez en cuando el trabajo, mientras están esperando a que el nuevo artista llegue, varios de los dibujantes están en un cubículo platicando, Lincoln está en la oficina del jefe dándole los últimos toques a una portada variante para un número especial cuando escuchan ruido y gritos, ambos salen de la oficina para encontrarse con un cuadro muy extraño, varios de los dibujantes están pegados a la pared, dos están tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y delante de ellos, dándoles la espalda, ven a un joven delgado, de estatura media, está vestido con pantalón de mezclilla flojo y una camisa de franela holgada, trae una gorra, pero el pelo rubio largo se escapa por debajo y está totalmente mojado, al parecer quisieron jugarle una broma al chico sin saber que es bastante bueno en artes marciales, por lo que se las vieron difíciles, el jefe empieza a gritarles y el chico voltea espantado, mira a Lincoln y trata de escapar, Lincoln lo llama, el chico esquiva a dos o tres personas pero resbala por sus zapatos deportivos mojados, el peliblanco se acerca y le tiende la mano, el chico se la da sin levantar el rostro, pero cuando Lincoln lo jala este levanta la mirada y se congelan, Lilian Marie Loud surge debajo de esa gorra con las mejillas muy rojas, Lincoln se sonríe y le guiña un ojo, se ofrece muy amablemente a conseguirle ropa seca y se la lleva.

Ya en su auto, Lincoln no puede aguantar reírse por más tiempo, ella está muy enojada, pero él la consuela

.-vamos Lily, ellos no sabían a quien se enfrentaban cuando te dieron la novatada, deja de estar enfadada.-

.-¡pero hermano! ¡me mojaron y querían quitarme la gorra!, si no hubiera llevado también la camisa se hubieran dado cuenta de que soy una chica.-

.- ¿por eso estas vestida como pandillero?, no entiendo ¿por qué no quieres que sepan que eres una chica?.-

.-hay muy pocas chicas dibujantes Lincoln, todos ustedes no le hacen sitio a ninguna, estoy segura de que si hubiera ido a presentarme como mujer no me hubieran dado el puesto.-

.-¿entonces ya tienes el puesto? ¡Qué bien!.-

.-Si, estuve mandando pruebas por mucho tiempo, pero al fin lo logré.-

.-¿y siempre las estuviste mandando como si fueras un chico?, la verdad me parece innecesario, si me hubieras dich...-

.-eso es precisamente lo que menos quería, colgarme de ti, de nuestro nombre, para poder entrar, quiero hacer las cosas por mí misma hermano, y ya he empezado.-

.-muy bien, pero dime, ¿qué va a pasar cuando tengas que tramitar tu permiso de trabajo?, ¿o cuando te depositen los pagos? Necesitas presentar identificaciones para todo eso, ¿tienes una credencial para...? ¿cómo te llamas?...-

.-Leeland, Leeland Sounders...-

 **.-¡pppfffffff!....** pe-perdón, perdón, así que Leeland Sounders, ¿tienes algún papel que te acredite como “Leeland”?.-

.-no, pensaba usar mi nombre y decir que es mí esposa para que me depositaran a mi nombre y...-

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... no lo... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

Lily está muy ofendida y empieza  a llorar mientras le grita

.-¡BUUUUUAAAAAHHH!... ¡DÉJAME BAJAR!... ¡NO QUIERO EST-ESTAR CONTIGO SI SOLO VAS A BURLARTE DE MÍ!... ¡BUUUAAAAHHH!.-

Lincoln detiene el auto y tranquiliza a su hermana menor

.-tranquila Lilster, tranquila... mira, no estoy burlándome de ti, te lo juro, solo que, la situación es muy enredada, no es necesario nada de esto, vamos seca esas lágrimas.-

él la abraza mientras la calma y recuerda que sigue mojada

.-tenemos que hacer algo con esta ropa, mmm..., ya sé, vamos con Leni, ella debe poder ayudarnos.-

.-p-pero her-hermano, vine s-sin avisarle a mamá, si se entera va a matarme.-

.-no te preocupes por eso ahora, si no te cambias rápido puedes enfermarte.-

Lincoln ayuda a su hermana menor a quitarse la camisa empapada y le da su chamarra, al llegar al “fuerte Casagrande” bajan de prisa, ya han hablado con Leni y esta los espera en la puerta con una toalla y junto a ella está la matrona, Rosa Casagrande, con una gran taza de té

.-rápido, rápido; a ver, Leonor, no te quedes ahí parada, envuelve a esa niña con la toalla; tú Lincoln, ayúdale para meterla rápido; Liliana, m’ija, tómate este remedio, es buenísimo para la gripa.-

Todo se hace rápido y tal como la señora lo dice, todos obedecen y de inmediato están adentro, Carlota baja con ropa de Leni, y Lincoln es casi sacado a empujones de la habitación para que su hermanita pueda cambiarse, Lincoln va a sentarse a la sala, y después de un momento salen sus hermanas, la menor de los Loud lleva puestos unos jeans más o menos justos pero doblados hacia arriba de la parte baja, una blusa de manga larga de la marca de Leni y unas sandalias de su hermana, si bien es cierto que es una Loud, apenas es tan alta como Lynn o Lisa y al parecer es la única que no heredó el cuerpo de su madre, es delgada y con atributos bastante menos notorios que los de Leni o Luan, más bien es más del tipo de Lynn pero sin ser tan atlética como ella, se le podría catalogar de “flaca”, ahora Lincoln entiende cómo es que pudo hacerse pasar por un hombre, no tiene las anchas caderas Loud ni los senos de las demás, y si se recoge el pelo y lo esconde bajo la gorra, podría pasar como su hermano sin problemas, esto hace que Lincoln se sonría, pero se cuida mucho de reírse de nuevo, podría meterse en problemas con las Casagrande y no quiere eso, al menos no ese momento, ya que se acerca la hora de comer y el peliblanco se relame pensando en la excelente cocina de la casa; por supuesto que han sido invitados a comer y justo cuando están sentados a la mesa, se oye la puerta azotar mientras unos pasos rápidos y una voz alta suenan

.-¡dios, me muero de hambre! ¿Qué hay de comer abuela?.-

Ronnie Ann Santiago hace su aparición mientras se quita el saco, se para en seco al ver a Lily y a Lincoln, pero de inmediato se recupera para mostrar su hermosa sonrisa y acercarse a saludar

.-¡hola Louds!, Lily, preciosa, hace mucho que no te veía, hola Lame-o, tan sonriente como de costumbre.-

Les da un beso en la mejilla, aunque al besar a Lincoln siente un pequeño piquete en el estómago, en realidad no se le ha olvidado nada, nunca lo hizo, ¿Qué diablos tiene este tonto que cada vez que lo ve pasa lo mismo?, no lo averiguará hoy tampoco, así que decide sentarse a comer porque tiene que regresar a la oficina más tarde, Rosa ha preparado un entomatado picante de cerdo y todos comen maravillados, Lincoln más, ya que no siempre tiene oportunidad de probar esta comida, pero Lily come poco y despacio, está pensando en todo lo que su hermano le ha dicho antes, se da cuenta de que su plan era muy enredado como para funcionar, pero ahora ya no sabe qué hacer, seguro la echarán del trabajo sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, después de todo solo es una chica, los Casagrande van levantándose de la mesa poco a poco, y en ella solo quedan Ronnie Ann, que al llegar tarde aún no acaba de comer, Lincoln, quien va ya por el tercer plato mientras platica de cualquier cosa con la chica Santiago y Lily, que aún no acaba el primer plato, la matriarca Casagrande lo ha notado y se acerca

.-que pasa m’ija, ¿no te gustó mi guisado?, te ves triste, cuéntale a la abuela que te tiene así.-

La pequeña Loud le resume el problema en el trabajo y su preocupación por no saber qué hará, pero antes de que la señora dé su opinión, Ronnie le dice

.-no te preocupes Lilster, Lame-o no dejará que te echen, ¿verdad Lame-o?.-

.-ya le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero quiere hacer las cosas por sí sola, de todas formas ella sabe que yo la apoyaré.-

.-eso es lo que no quiero, si Linky me ayuda, es como si yo no hubiera hecho nada, todo mi trabajo no valdrá de nada porque mi hermano mayor está dándome ese trabajo.-

Lincoln termina su plato y suspira satisfecho antes de contestar

.-Lily, ese  trabajo ya te lo ganaste y nadie puede quitártelo, tu problema más grande será explicarle al editor porqué fingiste ser un chico para trabajar ahí, lo otro es lo más fácil, quien califica a los dibujantes decide quién se queda y quien no, y no creerías quien tiene ese trabajo.-

.-¿e-eres tú?.-

.-no, pero la conoces.-

.-¡¿es una mujer?!.-

.-y no es cualquier mujer, es maestra, es joven, no le gusta venir a la ciudad porque el ruido le molesta mucho, pero el editor le tiene una fe ciega, más de la mitad de los dibujantes actuales, 3 mujeres entre ellos, fueron escogidos por ella, es muy reservada, lectora apasionada de todo lo que cae en sus manos, además de ser una excelente escritora con cinco libros escritos, y te escogió de entre más de 200 aspirantes, supongo que usaste el nombre que mencionaste antes para mandar tu trabajo, pero, si lo vio alguna vez antes y reconoció tu trazo, sabe que eres tú, la conoces desde hace mucho y la quieres mucho, aunque es algo “creepy”.-

Lily no puede creer lo que su hermano le dice, lo mira con los ojos como platos mientras su cerebro procesa toda esta información, solo hay una persona que ella conoce que tiene todas estas características, pero entonces...

.-¡e-es Lucy!.-

.- en efecto, y estoy seguro que sabe que Leeland no es real, ella reconocería tu dibujo en donde fuera, pero también es muy seria con su trabajo, si te lo dio no es por ser nuestra hermana, te lo ganaste a pulso y honestamente.-

Lily está algo asombrada pero se da cuenta que su problema ha desaparecido, se siente tan bien que empieza a reír, Ronnie la mira extrañada

.-¿Qué le pasa a todos ustedes Lame-o?.-

.-no sé, supongo que es parte del humor Loud, pero es bueno verla  alegre.-

Lily se levanta de la mesa, mira su plato y le dice a la matrona Casagrande, quien ha visto y escuchado todo con una cara de no haber entendido mucho

.-gracias señora, ¿puedo llevarme el plato a casa de Carlota para terminar allá?, quiero platicar con Leni.-

.-no me digas señora, soy tu abuela, y claro que te puedes llevar el plato, solo tráelo a la cocina cuando bajes, y por favor dile a Leonor que me baje tu ropa para plancharla, la lavadora ya debe de tenerla seca.-

.-si abuela.-

Lily le da un beso y se va, la señora también se levanta

.-voy a llevarle de comer a Carl y ver que no esté holgazaneando en la tienda.-

en el comedor solo quedan Lincoln y Ronnie Ann, ella termina su plato y lo lleva a la cocina, él también levanta el suyo y la sigue, en el fregadero hay una montaña de trastes sucios producto de la comida, Lincoln mira a Ronnie

.-hey, me parece que tu abuela necesita algo de ayuda con esto, los lavaré si tú los secas.-

.-de acuerdo Lame-o, pero si rompes uno prepárate para morir, mu abuela adora estos platos, los trajo desde México y solo los sacó porque estaban ustedes.-

.-tendré cuidado.-

Mientras están lavando platican, ellos no dejaron de ser amigos nunca y se llevan muy bien, Lincoln habla despreocupado mientras lava cuidadosamente los platos, sin darse cuenta que ella lo mira, la latina recuerda que, cuando eran niños,  siempre pensó que era un tonto, pero al conocerlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era una excelente persona, cuidaba de los demás y especialmente de sus hermanas, muchas veces escuchó sus pláticas con Clyde y conocía sus problemas con ellas, posiblemente fue en esos días cuando empezó a enamorarse de él, le parecía que era atento y servicial, además no era feo, y aunque el pelo blanco no era su mejor cualidad, no se veía mal con él, empezó a mirarlo a escondidas, e incluso pensaba en él con frecuencia, no sabía cómo acercarse, y después de que cristina se cambiara de salón por el incidente del video, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidió acercarse de todas maneras, el problema era como, así que empezó a molestarlo, primero fueron cosas simples, bolitas de papel, notas insultantes y otras tonterías, él le prestaba atención, y eso la impulsaba a intentar cosas más audaces, bromas más pesadas como llenar de basura su casillero, o meterle una hamburguesa en el pantalón (todavía no cree que Lincoln no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que se sentó), el peliblanco le reclamaba enojado, pero ella estaba feliz de que le hable, no quería reconocerlo pero estaba más que enamorada de él, pero no sabía que ella estaba considerada oficialmente su “bully”, cuando la enfrentó y le dijo que lo viera frente a su casa después de la escuela, ella estaba feliz a muerte, Lincoln se había dado cuenta, la estaba invitando a su casa, después de eso todo fue demasiado rápido, llegar, el beso y el golpe en el ojo, no sabía por qué reaccionó así, era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, la fama de ruda no era tan importante si  iban a estar juntos, pero ya lo había arruinado, se quedó afuera mientras escuchó a Lincoln reclamarle a sus hermanas por el golpe, ella corrió a la tienda por un filete y regresó, para dárselo, claro que no entraría a su casa, le pegó una nota con su teléfono y se lo lanzó por la ventana, después se fue esperando que él no estuviera enojado con ella, y entre el miedo y la esperanza, llegó a su casa; todo lo que pasó después había sido un sube y baja de situaciones donde fue creciendo una relación que ellos juraban era solo una amistad, pero donde había más, tener citas para jugar se volvió algo común entre ellos y después de la doble cita, ella estuvo segura de que le gustaba, acordaron no decirle a nadie que eran novios, y después vino la mudanza, Ronnie Ann no podía estar más triste, pero aguanto el llanto y la tristeza por su madre y su hermano, Lincoln y Lori los visitaron algunas veces y ellos quedaron en buenos términos como amigos, pero jamás lo olvidó, tan cierto fue eso que ella se juró que solo tendría su primera vez con él y esperaba tener también la de él; pasó después de que las fiestas de acción de gracias y las navidades se volvieran fiestas comunes de ambas familias, ya fuera visitando la ciudad o recibiendo en Royal Woods, los Louds y Los Casagrande estaban muy en contacto, ambos tenían ya15 años y los Casagrande habían llegado a visitar por acción de gracias así la casa Loud estaba llena de gente, todos los estaban alegres y preparaban la fiesta, Rita y Lori repartían los papeles para el juicio al pavo de acción de gracias, Carlota y Leni se ocupaban de los disfraces, Luna y el abuelo improvisaban la música mientras Lynn y Rosa Casagrande terminaban ya la cena, Luan, Lynn, Bobby y C.J. habían salido para entregar lo colectado en la ciudad al refugio del pueblo, Lucy estaba escondida en su ataúd, Carl estaba castigado por molestar a Lana, quien también estaba castigada por golpearlo, Lola custodiaba la cocina mientras Lisa hacía un robot para rebanar el pavo en tajadas perfectas y Lily y Carlito jugaban en la sala, Lincoln y Ronnie Ann se habían escapado a “Gus’ Games & Grub” a jugar y tenían ya rato ahí, el lugar estaba desierto por la fecha y podían ir y venir a sus anchas, cuando pararon para descansar, el chico que estaba atendiendo les dijo que cerrarían dentro de poco, así que decidieron salir, iban caminando lado a lado, Lincoln iba distraído mientras respiraba el aire frío de la tarde que iba obscureciéndose poco a poco, Ronnie de pronto se colgó de su brazo, él se volteó a mirarla, y ella de pronto le dio un beso en la boca, fue rápido, pero era algo que el chico no esperaba, se detuvo mientras se tocaba la boca y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, un rubor intenso le cubrió la cara por completo mientras ella lo miraba coqueta

.-¿no te gustó?... te he extrañado Lincoln, ya casi no vas a la ciudad y nuestras pláticas se han espaciado, ¿qué pasa? ¿ya tienes novia?.-

Le dice mientras lo suelta y camina cabizbaja

.-n-no... Ronnie, no... esteeee... no tengo novia... yo... también te he echado de menos, es solo que...-

Él no termina la frase cuando ella regresa corriendo y lo abraza sonriente

.-¡lo sabía!... pe-perdón.-

Dice soltándolo de inmediato

.-¿de verdad me extrañaste?, no importa lo que le diga a los demás, tu sabes que me gustas, y sé que te gusto, aunque... a veces no estoy segura.-

.-cla-claro que me gustas, Ronnie, pero, estás tan lejos, yo... no sé, no sé cómo hacer.-

Ella lo toma de la mano

.-no te preocupes Lame-o... perdón, Lincoln, si nuestros hermanos pudieron esperar nosotros también podemos.-

Dice ella con una alegría desbordada y camina casi arrastrándolo mientras hablan de lo buena que será la cena.

La fiesta fue tan buena como otras anteriores y la cena soberbia; ya en la noche todos empezaron a acomodarse para dormir, acondicionaron la habitación de Luna y Luan para que durmieran todos los hombres, así que el abuelo Casagrande, el señor Carlos, Bobby, C.J. Carl y Carlito dormirían ahí, mientras que las mujeres Casagrande dormirían repartidas en las habitaciones de Lori y Leni y la de las gemelas, ellas dormirían en la de Lily y Lisa, la habitación de Lynn y Lucy recibió a las demás hermanas Loud y a Ronnie Ann, los únicos que se quedaron en su habitación fueron los padres Loud y Lincoln, este había cenado mucho por lo que tenía problemas para dormir, solo estaba acostado y con la luz apagada, se escuchaba un gran alboroto en la habitación donde se quedaban todas las chicas, y él pensaba en lo divertidas que estarían, poco a poco se fue apagando el ruido y cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de caer dormido, escuchó como su puerta se abría y se cerraba, pensó que tal vez su madre habría venido a ver si ya estaba dormido, la señora Loud no dejaba de dar una vuelta nocturna para revisar a todos sus hijos, por lo que el peliblanco no se preocupó demasiado, se dio la vuelta para acomodarse mejor, y sintió una ligera corriente de aire en la espalda, después un peso en su cama, posiblemente Lily ha tenido una pesadilla y no quiso ir con mamá y papá, pensó pero el peso era bastante, se volvió de nuevo para encontrarse cara a cara con Ronnie Ann, estuvo a punto de gritar mientras intentaba salir de su cama, pero ella fue más rápida y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lo besaba haciéndolo callar, cuando al fin lo dejó respirar, él estaba más que convencido en recibir esa visita, Ronnie ya empezaba a tener un cuerpo parecido a su prima Carlota, aunque menos voluptuoso, su madre era delgada y eso le compensaba bastante, ella se pegaba a él mientras le besaba  la cara y los labios, le hablaba en voz baja

.-Linky te extraño, no sabes cuánto he soñado con estar así contigo.-

Lincoln no sabe qué hacer, él también ha soñado con un momento así, incluso ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se masturbó pensando en ella, pero esto es muy peligroso, esta casa es chica, está llena de personas, ¡y que personas!, las familias de ambos, 22 personas alrededor de ese pequeño cuarto y con paredes casi de papel, Lincoln no está muy seguro de qué tan buena idea es esa, pero al parecer a Ronnie no le importa, ella sigue abrazada de él mientras le lame el cuello y le mordisquea las orejas, el peliblanco empieza a perder el control, su “pequeño amigo” despierta y empieza a hacerse notar, la latina se sube a Lincoln y continua con su labor de convencimiento, es entonces que él siente los bastante grandes senos aplastándose contra su pecho, de inmediato nota que ella no trae brasier, siente el volumen y la firmeza de esos melones y se enciende, una cosa es ver a sus hermanas en ropa interior por accidente o por descuido de ellas, fantasear con las tetas de Leni o de Luan, pero esto es real, Ronnie Ann respinga al sentir un bulto bastante grande que crece empujando su estómago, mira a Lincoln sorprendida

.-¿e-eso es lo que creo que és?.-

Se levanta quedando sentada en los muslos del chico y mira la tienda de campaña que se ha formado dentro del pijama naranja, acerca la mano, despacio, como temiendo que esa serpiente la muerda, Lincoln está quieto, esperando algo, finalmente ella lo toca, apenas con la punta de los dedos, lo siente caliente y duro, muy duro, lo recorre de arriba hacia abajo admirada, los ojos brillosos y la sonrisa boba apenas dibujada en la boca

.-va-vamos Linky, enséñamelo.-

Lincoln está algo sorprendido por la petición, pero no va a negarse, sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás y si los descubren será mejor que aproveche el momento y no que sea sin haber hecho nada, entonces jala con los pulgares el elástico del pantalón y del bóxer a la vez, liberando su miembro erguido, **_¡virgen santa!,_** la latina tiene que taparse la boca para no gritar, es enorme y grueso, ¿Cuándo es que creció tanto? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta?, se acerca un poco para verlo de cerca ya que la única Luz es la que entra por la pequeña ventana redonda y la luna todavía no está llena

.-¿por dios Lincoln, es enorme!, pero ¿Cómo? No puede ser.-

Él se sonríe algo apenado

.-creo que no pude ser más afortunada, aunque, me da algo de miedo, ¿y si no entra? ¿y si me lastimas?.-

El chico libera sus piernas para sentarse

.-no te preocupes, jamás haría algo que te lastimara.-

Se acerca y la besa despacio, es un beso dulce, pero cambia cuando la lengua de ella ataca chocando con los dientes del peliblanco, este abre la boca para dejarla entrar y empiezan a explorarse despacio, probándose y sorbiendo las salivas ya mezcladas en un sabor incierto, él la abraza atrayéndola y ella se deja llevar hasta que de nuevo los pechos están juntos, entonces Lincoln se recuesta y ella se coloca sobre su pecho, siguen besándose sin parar y él empieza a subir la mano hasta llegar a los senos de la morena, ella brinca por el contacto pero no se separa y de inmediato se levanta la playera que forma parte de su pijama,  (la otra parte es una especie de bermuda larga), para que pueda acariciarla sin estorbos, Lincoln está tocando los senos desnudos de Ronnie Ann, no es la primera vez, ya otras veces tuvieron esos juegos previos pero nunca como preámbulo al sexo, además esas tetas han crecido bastante desde la última vez que las tocó por encima de la sudadera morada o las playeras de algodón, ahora no hay nada entre las pieles, el beso se vuelve más rudo mientras las manos son más audaces, entonces ella baja la mano despacio sintiendo como el cuerpo de Lincoln se vuelva más firme, siente los músculos marcados de su estómago y se detiene al sentir el vello púbico , está en la frontera, el punto sin retorno y cuando baja un poco más la mano se extraña de no tocar nada, ¿es que no vio bien el tamaño de pene de Lincoln? Baja la mano sobre el pubis del chico y se encuentra con el pene algo caído descansando de lado sobre el muslo de él, le pone la mano encima y confirma lo que vio, es grande y grueso, y pareciera cobrar vida cuando ella lo toca, de inmediato empieza a ponerse duro de nuevo, ella lo rodea con sus manos algo ásperas por el manejo de la patineta, Lincoln gime despacito, es una sensación nueva y muy agradable, la chica se despega de la boca del peliblanco para mirar lo que tiene en su mano, apenas lo rodea con la mano, lo siente palpitar y crecer mientras ella empieza el sube y baja de manera automática, despacio, voltea a ver a Lincoln y se sonríe cuando lo mira con los ojos casi en blanco disfrutando perdido en ese placer, no es como cuando él lo hace, ese contacto y esa cadencia son totalmente distintos, entonces abraza a Ronnie con el brazo izquierdo y empieza a bajarlo por su espalda hasta llegar a sus redondas nalgas, mete la mano a la bermuda y casi pierde el aliento (ella lo siente endurecerse mucho más en su mano), Ronnie Ann Santiago no trae nada debajo, no había brasier y no hay una panty, esta desnuda bajo la pijama y él puede sentir la firmeza del trasero moreno en su mano, tarda apenas un segundo en procesar la información y empieza a sobar a la chica que le responde haciendo más rápido el movimiento de su mano, con la otra abraza a Lincoln del cuello y se acerca a besarlo, él la jala hasta tenerla encima y ella tiene que soltarlo, el enorme miembro de Lincoln queda entre ambos y la latina siente el calor que emana de su chico, entonces él se quita la parte de arriba de la pijama y quedan piel contra piel, ahí es donde Lincoln se vuelve loco, la sensación de esos pechos contra el suyo será algo que lo perderá de ahora en adelante, la besa salvaje, mordiéndole los labios y apretándola con un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras la otra mano baja con rudeza la bermuda de ella y la deja desnuda, Ronnie está muy caliente ya y su sexo inundado gotea sus jugos cálidos que caen sobre el miembro de Lincoln, él tiene las manos muy ocupadas con el generoso trasero de la chica Santiago y empieza a meter la mano por detrás hasta alcanzar su coñito, mete un dedo y ella gime complacida, abrazándose de él más fuerte mientras responde con la cadera, él empieza un mete saca ansioso y desordenado, el deseo es demasiado, pero él chico no es un experto ni mucho menos, ella rompe el contacto para darle instrucciones

.-de-despacio Linky, es- espera... ah... asi, despacioh... e-eso es, despacio, dentro y fu-fuera... uuum sí, así...-

Lincoln recibe las instrucciones y obedece mientras siente como ese cuerpo que tiene sobre de él se va calentando mientras se aprieta o se relaja, según sea la velocidad o el movimiento de sus dedos, de pronto ella se pone muy rígida mientras ahoga un gemido, el no deja de mover los dedos hasta que ella le quita la mano de su sexo, levanta la cara sofocada para decirle

.-que bueno eres amor, espero que lo otro sea mejor.-

Entonces ella toma el miembro de Lincoln por debajo suyo y lo enfila hacia su coño inundado, lo talla un poco contra su raja para que recupere su dureza, lo que no tarda demasiado, y bufando empieza la labor de recibirlo dentro, Lincoln sabía que esto iba a pasar, era inevitable pero no esperaba que fuera tan bueno, él solo se pone rígido cuando siente como es atrapado en un túnel caliente y estrecho, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su vida, mientras, ella pelea por meterlo pero al parecer es demasiado y está topando con algo que la lastima, la chica Santiago sospecha que ha llegado a la barrera que es su virginidad, esa que juró que perdería con este chico, así que no se rendirá, está a punto de pasar, ¡tiene que pasar!, entonces se levanta y da un golpe hacia abajo con la cadera, la punta de la verga entra rompiendo el himen y haciendo que ella gima ruidosamente, Lincoln sale de su ensoñación cuando la escucha, sollozar, y se levanta, intenta salirse, pero ella lo abraza y se le pega al cuerpo, metiendo la cara en su cuello, él la siente temblar entre sus brazos  mientras escucha su respiración agitada y su llanto bajo

.-¿e-estás bien? ¿estás bien mi amor?, vamos, tranquila, no quiero lastimarte, déjame sa...-

Ronnie Ann ha escuchado las palabras “mi amor” claras como el cristal, nunca antes significaron tanto para ella, la ama, está segura, y ahora menos que nunca lo dejará salir, es suyo, es su hombre y su pene, ninguna otra mujer lo tendrá jamás, lo abraza más fuerte aún mientras le dice al oído

  .- estoy... estoy bien amor, me siento tan feliz de esto, eres mi primer hombre, mi primera vez... **_mi primera verga..._** jajajajajaja.-

Esa risa ahogada extraña al peliblanco, hace un momento estaba llorando... esta chica es rara, pero lo pone feliz el saber que ella le guardó su primera vez

.-también eres mi primera vez, amor esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero, ¿segura que estás bien?.-

.-tienes un monstruo entre las piernas, pero me dejo de llamar Ronalda Anna Santiago si no logro domarlo.-

 La chica se separa un poco para besar a Lincoln y reanuda la tarea de empalarse en esa verga, empieza a subir y de nuevo intenta metérselo de un solo golpe, de nuevo la frena el sentir que se romperá, se detiene un poco, cree que no podrá alojarlo completo y algunas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, Lincoln le dice

.-creo que será mejor que lo hagas poco a poco, o te lastimarás, hagámoslo despacio, déjame ayudarte.-

Y el chico empieza a levantarla despacio y a bajarla igual, han empezado un mete y saca que es muy placentero para ambos, ella siente como la perfora totalmente y él siente lo apretado de esa vagina que lo recibe, ella nota que empieza a entra más profundo cada vez y acelera el ritmo, entonces se abandonan al placer del sexo, entrar y salir rozándose, sintiendo la carne del contrario mientras el cerebro se desconecta de la parte pensante, solo es el instinto el que está presente y toma el control de ambos, Lincoln abraza a Ronnie Ann y se deja caer sobre ella, entonces el último golpe es dado, lo que restaba del miembro del peliblanco entra y ella siente como la punta choca totalmente con la entrada del útero, empujando, haciendo que sienta que sus intestinos son movidos de lugar, es violento, es fuerte, es... delicioso y ella se pierde en el primer orgasmo, solo acierta a apretarse contra él mientras retiene los gemidos, puja bajito y una oleada de placer la invade, Lincoln sigue bombeando hasta el fondo de ese coño de pelo negro rizado y siente cada vez más cerca el placer que viene, es mil veces mejor que cualquier sesión de sexo manual que haya tenido, es mejor que todo, es... es... el chico suelta un gruñido enorme y sordo mientras descarga en el interior de ella su leche caliente, disparo tras disparo sin dejar de impulsarse dentro y fuera, rápido y con fuerza, ella ya ha entrado en un segundo orgasmo y tiembla abrazada a él mientras siente como la llena con su semilla, esa semilla que espera algún día la hará madre, los hará una familia, de nuevo llora, es tan feliz, Lincoln va perdiendo firmeza poco a poco pero no deja de impulsarse, es un sueño hecho realidad, es lo que siempre quiso, es ella.

La noche fue corta para ambos, no dejaron de besarse y acariciarse mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban, se habían entregado el uno al otro y no pensaban en nada más, cuando Lincoln volteó a la ventana y vio que amanecía, la realidad lo golpeó, le dijo a Ronnie Ann que debían levantarse y vestirse, arreglar el cuarto y que ella debía bañarse y regresar a la habitación donde se supone debía dormir, Ronnie Ann estaba algo contrariada, en realidad no le importaba si la encontraban con él en su cuarto, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar que eran pareja y las consecuencias la tenían sin cuidado, pero Lincoln le recordó que si las familias se enteraban de lo que habían hecho esa noche, se desataría una guerra, ella tuvo que aceptar que él tenía razón, entonces se vistió y le ayudó a quitar las sábanas, sobre todo la de abajo, la cual tenía una gran mancha de sangre en ella, Ronnie la miró con orgullo, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento la hubiera guardado con más devoción que la sábana santa, era la prueba del amor que se había hecho realidad esa noche, vaya que daría gracias por ello.

Increíblemente ninguna de las Loud pareció darse cuenta de la ausencia de Ronnie Ann, al entrar estaba recién bañada y con el pelo algo húmedo, se acostó y de inmediato se quedó dormida, algunas horas después las Loud empezaron a despertar, pero la dejaron dormir, pasadas las diez de la mañana, abrió los ojos cuando dos niños la movían sonrientes

.-Ronnie, Ronnie, despierta, te perderás el almuerzo.-

Carlito y Lily habían sido encargados por la abuela Casagrande de “levantar a esa niña floja” y habían aceptado la misión como si fuera de vida o muerte, la morena no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, le dolía un poco la entrepierna, pero estaba feliz y así la vieron todos cuando entró al comedor, se veía radiante y casi caminaba sobre las puntas de los pies, a nadie le pasó por alto esa felicidad, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que siempre tenía un gesto distinto, ella buscó a Lincoln con la mirada, pero no lo vio, de pronto se escuchó un grito en las escaleras

.-¡Lincoln! ¡baja a desayunar!.-

Lynn Jr. gritaba desaforada al pie de la escalera, sin obtener respuesta, la latina se sonrió de nuevo

.-yo iré por él.-

Algunas caras se sorprendieron y otras esbozaron enormes sonrisas, pero nadie dijo nada, Ronnie subió y tocó la puerta, nadie respondió, se atrevió a abrirla y encontró al peliblanco dormido, roncaba bajito, apenas se escuchaba, y tenía abrazado a su conejo de peluche, ella apenas podía creerlo, se sonrió enamorada y entró a despertarlo

.-Link... Lincoln... amor... despierta perezoso.-

El chico se movió un poco mientras abría los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, miro la cara risueña de la morena y se sonrió también

.-hola bonita, ¿Qué pasa?.-

.-pasa que te están esperando para empezar el almuerzo, flojo, levántate.-

.- pero estoy muy cansado, casi no dormimos anoch...-

De repente Lincoln saltó de la cama con los ojos desorbitados, todo lo que pasó la noche anterior se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio detrás de Ronnie Ann dos cabezas rubias que entraban a su cuarto

.-vamos Lincoln, mamá no va a servir nada hasta que estés en la mesa.-

.-¡uuff! Lincoln deberías de limpiar tu cuarto, ¡apesta!.-

Las gemelas se plantaron frente a su hermano que las miraba sudando frío, Ronnie Ann de inmediato se volteó a verlas

.- ya lo había despertado niñas, déjenlo vestirse y...-

.-¿le ayudarás a vestirse?.-

Preguntan las dos a duo con una cara de sospecha enorme

.-n-no, por supuesto que no, pero no creo que vaya a bajar en pijama.-

.-de inmediato estoy abajo, díganle a mamá que me de 5 minutos.-

Ambas salieron corriendo gritándole a su madre, Lincoln suspiro aliviado y Ronnie Ann se le acercó

.-espero que no hayan escuchado nada de lo que dijiste.-

.-o a ti diciéndome amor.-

.-¿por qué? ¿no quieres que se enteren?.-

.-no es eso amor, es solo que harán el mayor escándalo en la historia de este continente cuando se enteren y prefiero tener el estómago lleno.-

Ella se acercó y lo beso amorosa

.-está bien, no te tardes, te guardaré un asiento.-

La vida no podía ser más hermosa.

 En el almuerzo todo fue tan tranquilo como se podía esperar con las dos familias a la mesa, aunque a algunos les llamó la atención ver a cierta pareja sentada junta (demasiado para la opinión de dos chicas), al terminar, Ronnie pidió permiso para salir al centro comercial, donde se vería con algunas amigas, Lincoln hubiera regresado a la cama de muy buena gana, pero ella de inmediato lo enganchó para que la acompañara, el peliblanco acepto y se fueron; el centro comercial estaba lleno de gente, como ere día libre para muchos, todo mundo estaba buscando algo en que distraerse, Ronnie Ann y Lincoln pasearon por un rato hasta llegar a la zona de comida no era tan tarde como para que la gente tuviera hambre de modo que el lugar estaba más o menos despejado, la pareja buscó una mesa y se sentaron a esperar, al poco rato llegaron Jordan, “Coockie” y Stella, Ronnie no la conocía pero la había oído mencionar por las demás cuando platicaban, Stella era un poco más alta que ella, y aunque también morena de buenas formas, no era rival para la latina, en cuanto llegaron se saludaron ruidosamente y se sentaron con ellos, Stella y Jordan se sentaron del lado de Lincoln de modo que el chico quedó atrapado entre las mujeres, a Ronnie no le gustó mucho esto, pero pensó que no valía la pena enojarse, además de que Lincoln no hizo más caso que el saludo y se portaba muy correcto, después vieron a Rusty y a Liam, que caminaban vagueando y de inmediato se les unieron en la mesa, Lincoln suspiró por dentro, al menos ahora podía distraerse de la presión de ser el único hombre entre mujeres, estuvieron platicando de todo y comieron chatarra, de pronto sonó el celular de Lincoln, este pidió permiso y se levantó, alejándose un poco para contestar

.-¿bueno?, hola papá, ¿qué?, espera un poco, si entiendo, voy para allá.-

Lincoln regresó a la mesa

.-lo siento, me llamó papá, tengo que regresar a casa, vanzilla no arranca y tengo que llevarle un repuesto de la refaccionaria, ¿vienes Ronnie?.-

Todos en la mesa, se callaron y voltearon a verla, ella se incomodó un poco, pero no quiso hacerlo evidente

.-perdona Lame-o, pero tiene mucho que no estoy con las chicas, quiero ponerme al día con los chismes, llévate a estos don tontos contigo.-

Las chicas rieron y ellos protestaron, esta era una oportunidad que no querían perderse, sin Lincoln presente sus posibilidades podían aumentar de nada a tal vez un 10% de poder tener una cita con alguna de ellas, pero tuvieron que aceptar, ambos se pusieron de pié y, después de despedirse, se fueron con el peliblanco; en cuanto los chicos se fueron la plática giró 180 grados, ahora que eran solo ellas empezaron con las preguntas sobre el chico Loud y la latina

.-hey Ronnie, te veías muy feliz de estar con Lincoln cuando llegamos, qué pasa entre ustedes ¿eh? .-

.-si cuéntanos, sabemos que toda tu familia vino a casa de los Loud por acción de gracias.-

.-¿hubo algo de acción por lo qué dar gracias?.-

Todas voltearon a ver a Stella, quien hizo esta última pregunta

Ronnie Ann se sintió atacada, ¿quién se creía esa chica para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas? Ni siquiera era su amiga, acababa de conocerla y ya se perfilaba como un peligro, se veía interesada en Lincoln y eso la preocupaba, al menos Jordan tenía la delicadeza de disimularlo, pero esa Stella era agresiva, Ronnie Ann decidió tantear el terreno

.-la fiesta en casa de Lincoln fue buena, estoy feliz porque me gusta venir a Royal Woods y ver a mis amigos.-

Miro de reojo a Stella mientras pensaba en su pregunta, se sonrió con algo de malicia mientras comía una papa frita

.-y sí, siempre hay de qué dar gracias cuando vengo a casa de Los Loud.-

Todas rieron escandalizadas, en realidad Ronnie no les había dicho nada, pero ellas se imaginaban ya todo tipo de cosas, “Coockie” se miraba muy avergonzada, mientras Jordan reía, Stella reía con ella, pero miraba la cara de suficiencia de la latina y no le gustaba, la verdad Lincoln era un chico que de pronto empezaba a subir sus bonos muy de prisa, creció bastante en estos cuatro años y tanto su cara como su físico mejoraron mucho, su diente dejó de sobresalir y cuando le arreglaron la muesca en verdad resultó ser muy guapo, los músculos se notaban en sus brazos y su cuerpo ya tomaba la forma de un hombre bastante atractivo, algunas de las chicas de la escuela ya lo rondaban pero él parecía no darse por enterado, Stella era una de ellas, y aunque Lincoln no olvidaba la vez en que ella lo había rechazado cuando estaban en la primaria, no es que estuviera enojado u ofendido, simplemente estaba ocupado en otras cosas; Ronnie estaba diciendo algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y se acercó rápido, la latina la miró y se sonrió de nuevo, Stella decidió echar más leña al fuego

.-entonces, ¿Link y tú son algo más que amigos?.-

.-n-no, no, somos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más.-

En cuanto Ronnie Ann dijo esto se arrepintió, ¡ella acababa de darle su virginidad a él y había tomado la suya!, le decía “amor” al oído y de pronto lo negaba, Lincoln estaría muy decepcionado, de pronto escuchó algo que casi la hace brincar

.-que bien, me siento tranquila de saber que no estoy interfiriendo con nada.-

¿de qué estaba hablando esa perra?, ¿entonces de eso se trataba?, la chica Santiago perdió el control y soltó la bomba

.-más bien yo espero no haber interferido en nada.-

Las tres amigas, se quedaron sin aliento, eso decía demasiado, Ronnie Ann se estaba refiriendo a... ¿sería cierto?, Jordan no pudo aguantarse el preguntar algo de lo que se acordaría después

.-e-entonces,  ¿tú y Lincoln ya...?.-

la sonrisa de la latina confirmó toda sospecha, Stella sabía que después de eso era poco probable que Lincoln le hiciera algún caso, posiblemente por eso es que todos sus avances se habían topado con una pared, miraba a la otra morena y sabía que tenía mejor cuerpo que ella, además tenía la ventaja de conocerlo de toda la vida, era obvio con quien preferiría estar, Jordan siguió con el interrogatorio

.- ¡dios!, y... ¿qué tal?, ¿es bueno? ¿cómo fue la primera vez? ¡Cuéntanos!.-

Ronnie Ann vio de reojo a Stella y la vio apagada, se sintió ganadora y habló su orgullo, por supuesto que no les iba a decir que había sido la primera vez de ambos, pero si podía presumir a su chico

.-pueeesss... no quiero presumir, pero tenemos una muy buena conexión, si es que me entienden (risas y gritos excitados), él es bueno, tal vez demasiado, pero siempre está dispuesto a complacerme, es un maestro con la lengua (de nuevo gritos, de la mesas vecinas las voltean a ver con caras extrañadas).- Ronnie Ann hace una seña de que se acerquen .-pero lo mejor es su “Linky Jr.”, es taaaan grande, si alguna de ustedes tiene la suerte, tendrá que ser dentro de algunos años, no creo que puedan manejarlo.-

la seña que hace abriendo las manos hasta cierta separación hace que todas rían escandalizadas, Jordan y “Coockie” muy excitadas y Stella solo por seguir la corriente, esto le confirma todo lo que ha pensado con anterioridad, se resigna y continua con la plática en la que Ronnie Ann suelta una o dos cosas extra sobre ellos y luego se excusa para ir al baño, Stella se ofrece a acompañarla y ambas caminan hacia los servicios, mientras Ronnie está en el privado, Stella le dice

.-perdona Ronnie, en verdad quería saber si Lincoln está libre porque me gusta mucho, pero veo que no tengo oportunidad contra ti.-

Mientras Stella se desahoga de sus malos pensamientos, la latina se sonríe, se sabe vencedora, pero no sabe lo que esta plática entre “amigas” hará en un futuro no muy lejano.

En la casa Loud, todo se solucionó, Lincoln llevó la refacción para vanzilla acompañado de sus amigos, quienes, además de admirar a las hermanas de su amigo, tuvieron la oportunidad de probar la soberbia comida de Lynn Sr. y Rosa Casagrande, ambos chicos quedaron más que satisfechos e incluso se llevaron algo, cortesía de la matrona mexicana, después el peliblanco le mandó un mensaje a su chica preguntándole si quería que fuera por ella, pero ella le respondió que ya venía en camino, entonces el chico buscó en que ocupar su tiempo, subió a su recamara y recordó que debía lavar las sábanas de la noche anterior, no podía dejar huellas de nada, al entrar vio la ventana abierta y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, buscó su cesto de la ropa sucia y no lo encontró, esto estaba mal, muy mal, se suponía que por ser fiestas nadie haría sus deberes domésticos hasta que los invitados se fueran, lo que sería posiblemente el domingo, salió de su habitación mirando para todos lados, bajó despacio y vio a su madre en el comedor platicando con Frida y con María, en la cocina estaba su padre junto con los abuelos Casagrande,  en la sala estaban los demás, un momento, Lori no estaba ahí... ¡diablos! ¡Lori!, Lincoln corrió al sótano y ahí estaba ella, vaciando la ropa sucia en la lavadora, justo su cesto, justo su ropa sucia, cuando lo escuchó lo saludó

.-hola Lincoln , ¿Cómo te ha ido con Ronnie ¿eh romeo?.-

.-b-bien, no creerías lo bien que nos conectamos... qu-quiero decir, ¡que nos llevamos! si... si, eso.-

.- que bien, yo sé que dentro de unos años tú y ella serán como Bobby y yo.-

.-yyyy, L-Lori ¿por qué estás lavando hoy?.-

Lori estaba a punto de meter la sábana a la lavadora y Lincoln apostó a distraerla para que no la viera

.-sé que no debería, pero no quiero que se junte más ropa sucia, eso significaría más tr... ¡EEEWWWW! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?-

En ese momento Lori había tomado la sábana de Lincoln y sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso, al parecer, el hacer una bola con ella hizo que los líquidos permanecieran así, Lori extendió la sábana y miró lo que sus dedos habían tocado, una mancha rojiza café que tenía todavía algunos fluidos, además de un olorcillo que reconoció casi de inmediato, Lori hizo a un lado todo su asco para voltear a ver la cara de su hermano, quien estaba casi tan blanco como su pelo

.-esta es tú sábana... ¡y sé perfectamente lo que son estos fluidos!, **¡** **Lincoln Marie Loud, tienes un segundo para decirme que significa esto!... ¡espera!, espera, no me digas... ¡DIME INMEDIATAMENTE QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!**.-

Lori se veía como poseída, su pelo se había erizado y se podía decir que por su nariz y boca salían llamas, tenía las manos como garras mientras arrugaba la sábana y caminaba despacio pero firme hacia Lincoln, este solo retrocedía intentando buscar una vía de escape, lo que parecía poco probable por la posición de su hermana, cuando abrió la boca ella misma se encargó, de decir todo

.- **¡no puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡HAS DESONRADO A UNA NIÑA! ¡NOS HAS DESHONRADO A TODOS! ¡¿SABES LO QUE VA A PASAR CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE LO QUE HICISTE?! ¡POR DIOS! ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! No puedo creerlo... simplemente no puedo creerlo, ella es una niña, ¡es la hermana DE BOBBY!!! ¡¡¡ÉL TE MATARÁ Y DESPUÉS ME MATARÁ A MI!!! ¡¿POR DIOS ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡ERES UNA BESTIA INMUNDA! ¡POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!**.-

Lincoln sabía que estaba muerto, solo esperaba que todo pasara rápido, que Lori terminara con él y que dejara en paz a Ronnie Ann, la amaba y no quería que sufriera así que, aunque él no inició nada, estaba dispuesto a cargar con toda la culpa con tal de no dejarla sufrir, Lori tiró un golpe fulminante que derribó a su hermano por el suelo, eso había dolido, y mucho, después se le tiró encima y continuó golpeándolo sin cesar, Lincoln empezaba a perder la conciencia cuando escuchó gritos entre brumas, ya no alcanzó a ver cuándo su madre, atraída por el escándalo, bajó al sótano para ver la terrible escena, Rita gritó y las mujeres Casagrande bajaron gritando también para detener a Lori, pero era inútil, se necesitó de Lynn Sr., Lynn Jr., Bobby, Carlos e incluso el abuelo Casagrande para detenerla, Leni y Luna corrieron a levantar a Lincoln, quien yacía inconsciente en un charco de sangre, con la cara magullada y llena de cortes, cuando lo subieron Ronnie Ann estaba entrando, de inmediato fue a la cocina y estuvo a nada de desmayarse cuando vio a su amado Lincoln, se apresuró a ayudar a Luna y a Leni, Luan y las demás no sabían que hacer, los niños más pequeños lloraban y por más que la latina preguntaba ninguno pudo darle razón de lo que había pasado, mientras llevaban al golpeado chico a su habitación, en el sótano el forcejeo había concluido, Lori estaba sentada llorando histéricamente sin soltar la sábana incriminadora mientras su madre y las demás se esmeraban en calmarla, los hombres subieron y solo Lynn Jr. se quedó, curiosa de la razón de algo tan extraño, Lori jamás golpeó a uno de sus hermanos así, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, nada la había sacado de sus casillas de esa manera, poco a poco se fue calmando y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho su hermano, seguido de lo que había hecho ella, hacían imposible de arreglar secretamente lo que sucedió, tendría que decir la verdad y esperar que el mundo no se cayera a pedazos después. Arriba, todas las chicas ayudaban a Lisa a curar a su hermano, quien seguía inconsciente, Ronnie Ann lloraba mientras veía como las manos hábiles de la pequeña genio cosían las heridas grandes mientras Luan le servía de asistente y Luna limpiaba con agua oxigenada los cortes pequeños poniendo pequeñas tiras de cinta de inmediato, Lincoln estuvo curado rápidamente y se procedió a despertarlo, las sales hicieron su trabajo y él chico fue despertando poco a poco y en cuanto estuvo más o menos despierto recordó la situación en la que estaba y saltó dando un grito, tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no echara a correr, después empezó a ver dónde estaba, le dolía la mucho la cara y veía a sus hermanas preocupadas y llorosas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ronnie Ann también estaba ahí quiso levantarse, sus hermanas se lo impidieron

.-Ronnie, lo saben, ¡ya lo saben!.-

Sus hermanas se quedaron quietas, ¿qué sabían? ¿Quién sabía qué?.

Abajo Lori le contaba a su madre lo que había descubierto

.-no sé cómo pasó mamá, me di cuenta cuando estaba metiendo la ropa de tu hijo a la lavadora, seguro vino a deshacerse de las pruebas de su porquería, pero se topó conmigo, ¿mamá que vamos a hacer?.-

Rita no acertaba a responder porque todavía no le quedaba muy claro de que estaba hablando su hija, las Casagrande y Lynn estaban igual, Rita habló un poco severa

.- perdón Lori, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la golpiza que acabas de darle a tu hermano?.-

Lori dudó un poco en responder porque la madre de Ronnie Ann estaba ahí, así que tuvo que usar todo su coraje para hablar

.-mamá, María, pasó algo horrible... L- Lincoln... snif... snif, él..., no puedo mamá, no puedooo...-

Lori rompió a llorar de nuevo mientras le mostraba a las turbadas mujeres la sábana prueba del crimen, Lynn no entendió de que hablaba su hermana, pero las mujeres mayores supieron a qué se refería en cuanto vieron la sábana manchada, Rita se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, arrebató la sábana a su hija mayor y subió seguida de las otras mujeres, Lynn miró a su hermana sin entender y se fue, Rita llegó a la habitación de su hijo y entró, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vio que todas las demás estaban ahí, María misma llegó dispuesta a matar a ese cerdo que había abusado de su niña, pero al encontrarse a  su hija y a las otras niñas se detuvo, no podía exponer a las pequeñas a eso, Rita le dijo a Leni que se llevara a sus hermanas al piso de abajo, Leni se negaba porque veía la furia contenida en los ojos de su madre, pero no hubo forma de quedarse, la única que no salió fue Ronnie Ann, ella no se iría de ahí jamás, no podía dejar que Lincoln cargara con la culpa por algo que habían hecho juntos, por algo que ella había iniciado, María habló

.-hija, ve abajo con la abuela.-

.-¡no!.-

.-Ronalda Anna Santiago, ¡ve con tu abuela en este mismo momento!.-

.-No me voy a ir para dejar que descarguen su furia con Lincoln, él no me hizo nada, yo vine a buscarlo y lo hicimos, ¡no me arrepiento de nada y lo volvería a hacer!.-

La mano de María Santiago cruza la cara de su hija con una cachetada que la hace caer

.-¡ ** _TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ_**!-

.- _ **¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡TENDRÁS QUE MATARME PRIMERO!**_.- (todo esto dicho en español)

En ese momento llega Lynn padre al cuarto y detiene a María cuando está a punto de lanzarse sobre su hija

.-¡calma María! ¡calma!, no empeoremos esto, Lincoln ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Leni? ¿tú...?.-

.-¡no es verdad! ambos lo hicimos!, ¡él no me obligó a nada!.-

Ronnie Ann grita desde el rincón al que se arrastró para que su madre no la golpeara, María intenta ir contra su hija de nuevo, pero esta vez es Rita quien la detiene

.-¡no María!, no vamos a arreglar nada así, tendremos una plática con estos niños y veremos cómo solucionarlo todo.-

En la puerta están ya Frida, Carlota, Rosa, el Abuelo Casagrande, Carlos, Lori y Bobby, todos enojados y vociferantes, Rita se enfrenta a ellos y le dice

.-NO VAMOS A ARREGLAR NADA SI PELEAMOS AHORA, ESTO ES UN ASUNTO QUE SOLO LOS PADRES DE ESTOS CHICOS TENEMOS QUE SOLUCIONAR.-

Ante las protestas, María se acerca a su familia y les dice

.-Rita tiene razón, esto es un problema nuestro y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes haga o diga algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir después.-

.- ** _¡pero mamá! ¡ese cabrón se aprovechó de tu hija! ¡Déjame darle en la madre!_**.-

.- ** _¡sí tía!, ese pinche escuincle se merece eso y más!.-_**

.- ** _¡Roberto! ¡cállate! Tú eres el primero que tiene que irse, no quiero que te pongas loco, Carlos, papá, por favor llévenselos_**.- (todo esto dicho en español)

Ante la mirada severa de las Casagrande y la cara de interrogación de los Loud, los hombres Casagrande se llevan a Bobby, Lori se va con él y la puerta del diminuto cuarto se cierra, dentro apenas caben los tres adultos y los dos jóvenes, Lincoln se sienta con dificultad y Ronnie Ann se sienta junto a él abrazándolo fuertemente

.-¡Ronalda parate de ahí de inmediato!.-

.-ya te dije que no voy a dejarlo.-

.-está bien María déjala, hija por favor, solo ten cuidado.-

Ronnie asiente y deja de apretarlo, maría se sienta en la silla de Lincoln mientras Rita se sienta a los pies de la cama,  Lynn padre comienza

.-esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, así que es mejor empezar, hijo, ¿es cierto lo que me dijo tu hermana?.-

Lincoln está luchando con un dolor de cabeza creciente y no contesta

.- Lincoln, te hice una pregunta.-

.-señor, no sé qué le haya dicho su hija pero...-

.-¡Ronalda cállate!.-

la voz de María se impone a su hija y la deja en silencio, Lincoln habla

.-no sé qué te dijo Lori, pero ella no sabe lo que pasó, solo empezó a gritarme e insultarme, me golpeó sin dejarme decirle nada, pero  yo..., yo acepto toda la responsabilidad, por favor señora Santiago no le haga nada a Ronnie Ann ella...-

.-¡no Linky no! ¡tú no tienes la culpa! No puedo dejar que te pase todo a ti.- ella se para frente a los adultos.- yo vine aquí en la noche, les dije a las demás que iba al baño porque la cena me había hecho daño, sabía que nadie se extrañaría de que me tardara, yo solo quería dormir con Lincoln, yo..., él estaba dormido cuando llegué, lo desperté y empezamos a besarnos, después yo... y él....-

María llora mientras Rita se levanta para consolarla, Lynn le dice a la chica

.-detente hija, Lincoln ¿es que acaso pensaste en detenerte alguna vez? No sabias lo que estaban haciendo?.-

.-al principio intenté controlarme, no quería que Ronnie se enojara conmigo, pero, la extrañaba tanto, ella me dijo que también me extrañaba, yo no quería hacerla llorar, no... no pensaba en nada más que en hacerla feliz, yo...-

.- yo fui quien empezó todo.- la voz de la chica se escucha temblorosa pero decidida .-yo vine a esta fiesta solo a eso, lo amo, él tenía que ser mi primera vez.- las mujeres apenas pueden creer la resolución de esta chica .- y yo esperaba que él me hubiera esperado, en cuanto lo besé anoche supe que no había marcha atrás, Lincoln es un caballero, trató de convencerme de no hacerlo, pero no me iba a rendir, así que lo seduje, yo no vestía más que...-

.-no tenemos que escuchar nada más, así que lo hicieron Lincoln, tú ya has tenido esta plática conmigo y espero que esta niña la tuvo con su madre además de lo que les hayan dicho en la escuela, sabes lo peligroso que puede ser, no creo que por alguna enfermedad, sino por que pudieron haber arruinado sus vidas, un embarazo a esta edad es poco menos que un crimen, creo que nos enteramos a tiempo, aunque las consecuencias para ti no fueron nada buenas, María, yo no puedo más que disculparme a nombre mío, de mi esposa y de mi hijo, te ofrezco pagar cualquier gasto que hayas de hacer si es que alguna consecuencia se diera, sabes que no apruebo lo que pasó y que Lincoln, pese a los golpes, se ha ganado un castigo del que se acordará por mucho tiempo, Ronnie Ann, hija, me admiran tu valor y tu determinación, pero no los aplaudo, debiste pensar mejor antes de hacer lo que hiciste, hijo me decepciona mucho el saber esto, has defraudado mi confianza y estarás a prueba un buen tiempo antes de que puedas ganártela de nuevo, Rita...-

.-María estoy muy apenada, estas fiestas empezaban a ser una tradición entre nosotros y esperaba que hiciéramos lazos duraderos, no puedo más que redoblar las disculpas que Lynn te ofrece y entiendo si dejan de ser nuestros amigos, créeme que no me gustaría nadie más que esta niña como pareja de mi hijo, pero las circunstancias lo han hecho muy difícil, por favor disculpa a este niño tonto y puedes estar segura de que será castigado severamente.-

María se levanta de la silla, se acerca a los Loud y les dice

.-esto me duele mucho, como dijeron ustedes, estas fiestas eran una oportunidad de confraternizar con mis futuros consuegros, espero que ni Lori ni Bobby tengan un conflicto por esto, yo entiendo lo que sienten, también esta niña tiene parte de la culpa y también voy a castigarla como se merece, pero lo primero es llevarla al médico, yo...-

.-tomé la pastilla de emergencia en la mañana mamá, no tienes que preocuparte.-

Ronnie Ann dice esto triste, su madre la mira

.-al menos eras consciente de eso, pero de todas maneras tendrás un gran castigo.-

.-si mamá.-

.-perdonen, creo que es hora de irnos.-

Los Loud asienten en silencio y abren la puerta para que María y su hija salgan, Ronnie corre a besar a Lincoln, su Lincoln, no sabe cuánto tiempo estarán separados o si volverá a verlo, así que ya no le importa un castigo extra, él la besa dulcemente pese al dolor y la aleja de sí mientras ambos lloran

.- no te preocupes, amor, encontraré la manera de que hablemos.-

Ella asiente mientras su madre se acerca para llevársela, mira seria al chico, pero ya no hay furia en sus ojos, entiende que no lo hizo con mala intención ni mucho menos, son tonterías de dos chicos enamorados.

Abajo las cosas no están muy bien, los Casagrande están enojados, pero no saben exactamente qué pasó, Carlos mantiene a raya a los abuelos y a su mujer, mientras Carlota llora, Leni se ha ido con todos los chicos al parque y solo se han quedado Luna y Luan, que están casi escondidas en la cocina, Lori y Bobby están afuera, él sigue muy molesto y ella intenta calmarlo

.-no Lori esta vez si no lo perdonaré, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima se va a acordar de mí para toda la vida, si es que le dejo algo de vida.-

.-Bobby, por favor no, entiendo que estés enojado, yo misma casi lo mato allá abajo, todavía no puedo creer como es que lo golpeé así, jamás nadie me había hecho enojar tanto, niño estúpido.-

.-pero, mi hermanita, mi “Ni Ni”, esto se pasó de la raya y por mucho, **_¡a ese cabrón se lo va a llevar la chingada!_**.-

**_.-¡ROBERTO! ¡CON UNA CHINGADA! ¡YA CÁLLATE!,.-_ **

**_.-¡MAMÁ!.-_ **

**_.-tu hermana estuvo de acuerdo en todo así que los dos se van a llevar su chinga, ya cállate y ve por las cosas, ya nos vamos.-_** (todo esto dicho en español)

Bobby se queda callado y mira a su hermana, ella lo enfrenta decidida, él le da una cachetada y se va, Ronnie Ann no llora, sabe que pasará mucho tiempo así, todos en su casa la tratarán de “puta” y de “ofrecida”, pero no le importa, su sueño se hizo realidad y sabe que Lincoln es suyo.

Luan ha llamado a Leni para que traiga a los chicos, por lo que no tardan en llegar, mientras tanto, María y Rita han hablado con la familia mexicana explicando rápidamente lo sucedido, no están muy convencidos pero María le hace la advertencia de que si alguien le hace una grosería a los Loud, los Santiago no estarán en su casa ni un día más, el tono y la decisión son suficientes, todos se despiden muy serios y cuando los Casagrande están por irse Lincoln sale a la puerta, quiere ver a su amada por última vez, Bobby lo ve y se baja corriendo, le da un golpe que lo derriba y regresa a la camioneta, no podrán decir que no hizo nada, su hermana grita intentando bajarse pero Carlota y su abuela la detienen, se cansara de insultar de todas formas posibles a su hermano, jurándole que jamás volverá a hablarle, después llora hasta quedarse dormida y así llegan a Detroit, donde descansarán al fin de este amargo día, la chica Santiago se va directa a su habitación para seguir llorando su desgracia, después de un rato, tocan a la puerta, antes de que diga nada, se abre la puerta y entra Carlota llevándole algo de cenar, Ronnie no quiere ni verla

.-perdón hermanita, te traigo esto de parte de la abuela, está enojada pero dice que tampoco te va a dejar morir de hambre.-

.-ponlo en la mesa, me lo comeré después.-

.-“Ni Ni”...-

.-no me digas así, y por favor vete, no quiero hablar con nadie, todos creen que soy una puta, pero no me importa, no les voy a dar el gusto de pedir perdón.-

.-nadie quiere que pidas perdón, al menos yo no, al contrario, perdóname tú a mí, no sabía que estabas tan enamorada de ese chico, creí que alguno de tus amigos de acá...-

.-¿qué? Por favor Carlota, ¿crees que alguno se compara con mi Link?, nunca.-

.-tranquila hermanita, lo que hiciste es lo que cualquier mujer sueña, entregarle nuestra primera vez al hombre que amamos, y además sé que él también se guardó para ti verdad? te lo dijo.-

.-sí, ahora ya no me importa que me digan que somos novios, no sé por qué estuvimos tanto tiempo negándolo, que tontos.-

.-lo que hiciste es una locura pero no esperaba menos de mi hermanita, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a que hables con él y si se puede, hasta que lo veas, pero no le digas a nadie o me castigarán junto contigo por andar de “tapadera”.-

Ronnie Ann sonríe mientras la abraza

.-Gracias hermana.- 

 

El lunes siguiente, Lincoln enfrenta la escuela con la cara bastante lastimada, todos lo miran y sus amigos no lo dejan en paz interrogándolo, él se mantendrá callado y ni Clyde será capaz de sacarle nada de información, también las chicas lo miran, con horror algunas y preocupación otras, sus amigas sobre todo, “Coockie” incluso soltará unas lágrimas, impresionada por los golpes, Lincoln minimiza el hecho y solo baja la cabeza, esto hará que una ola de rumores empiece ese mismo día, nada cercano a la realidad, así que el peliblanco solo niega cuando alguien le pregunta sobre tal o cual cosa, el día es muy pesado y la hora de salir es agradecida por el chico Loud, que sabe que tiene que llegar de inmediato a casa para empezar su castigo, no le importa tener que limpiar, cuidar, hacer o deshacer, está feliz porque ha podido arreglarse para enviarle un mail a su amada y ella le ha contestado, le prometió que le escribiría diario y ella hizo lo mismo, así el castigo no les parecerá una carga, al parecer el amor es todo lo que necesitan. Así pasan las dos primeras semanas antes de navidad, salen de vacaciones y la familia Loud se prepara para unas fiestas con la pregunta de sí habrá visita a la ciudad, al parecer no hay noticias de los Casagrande y los padres no dan pistas, Lincoln sabe que haya o no visita a la ciudad él no estará presente, su castigo inicial es ir durante todas esas vacaciones a casa de la tía Ruth y esa casa es horrible en invierno, además ella hará una remodelación y el peliblanco es el encargado de ayudarla, su gran preocupación es que posiblemente no haya internet y que no podrá escribirse con Ronnie Ann, el día de partir llega y el padre lo revisa para asegurarse que su castigo sea respetado, en sus bolsillos y la mochila que lleva no encuentra nada que haya prohibido, así que lo mira a la cara satisfecho, lo abraza y lo deja salir, Leni lo llevará a la estación de autobuses ya que Lynn Sr. tiene que ayudar a preparar todo para navidad, Los Casagrande han anunciado una gran fiesta y las chicas se miran asombradas, nadie creía que los invitarían de nuevo después del escándalo de hace tres semanas, en realidad, solo Lori, Luna y Luan saben que sus padres fueron a ver a la familia mexicana no solo para disculparse sino porque, con Lori y Bobby viviendo juntos, puede que haya una boda el año siguiente; cuando Lincoln y Leni están a punto de llegar a la estación de autobuses, la rubia le dice

.-¿estás triste Linky? No te preocupes, las chicas y yo te tenemos un regalo, sé que papá nos prohibió darte cualquier cosa, pero no creemos que hayas hecho nada malo, bueno, las niñas no saben lo que pasó, solo de Lynn para arriba, toma.-

Leni saca de su bolso un celular, es algo viejo, pero sirve para lo que tanto lo preocupaba, escribirle a Ronnie Ann, ella tampoco estará en la fiesta, la han enviado con unos parientes al sur del país, hasta Texas, y sabe que este es el único medio para poder seguir comunicados, abraza a su hermana agradecido

.-muchas gracias Leni, esto será lo único que necesite para que las vacaciones no sean pesadas para nada.-

Vanzilla llega despacio a la terminal de autobuses y Lincoln baja no sin antes abrazar de nuevo a su hermana y darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se pone de todos colores y le llorará un poco, es la primera navidad que pasarán separados y no sabe cómo será.

Al entrar a la estación Lincoln busca la taquilla, confirma su salida y se sienta, de inmediato saca el celular y se conecta para mandarle un mensaje a su chica, ella no contesta, pero él piensa que posiblemente lo leerá en el trascurso del día, así que guarda el aparato y se queda tranquilo esperando que su autobús salga. Los Loud llegan al día siguiente a Detroit, los Casagrande los reciben amistosos, Lori ya está ahí y saluda cariñosamente a todas sus hermanas, las pequeñas la saludan igual, pero otras solo lo hacen apenas y una de ellas ni siquiera la mira, la Mayor de las Loud sabe el porqué de la reserva de sus hermanas las más grandes, pero le extraña un poco lo fría que Lucy se ha portado, no es su seriedad natural, esta vez ha sido muy notorio, se pregunta si ella sabrá algo de la pelea, pero lo descarta de inmediato, con respecto a las otras, ya hablará con ellas, tienen que entender.

Al principio todos están algo desconfiados, la “pelea” está bastante reciente aún, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo todo parece volver a su cauce, solo hay dos ausencias que nadie comenta, son el silencio que se come a ambas familias, se habla poco aunque amigablemente y a la hora de cenar, todos parecen haber olvidado cualquier problema, en la noche los pequeños van a dormir mientras los grandes están repartidos por la casa, en la habitación de Carlota, ella y Leni hablan

   .-...y le di a Linky un celular para que estuviera hablando con Ronnie o al menos que le pueda escribir.-

.-también ella pudo llevarse uno, es un modelo algo viejo, pero sirve bastante bien, espero que puedan estar juntos aunque sea vía mensaje en estas fiestas.-

.- es la primera vez que estoy sin mi hermanito en navidad, me parece muy triste.-

.-si y yo ya me había acostumbrado a que mi prima estuviera con nosotros, ahora la extraño, el que está intratable es Bobby, mientras Ronnie estuvo aquí no le habló ni una vez, incluso el primer día le gritó que ya no tenía hermano y él se puso muy triste, convencido de que hizo bien, pero triste, y desde que ella se fue está de mal humor todo el tiempo, ha querido comunicarse a casa de mis tíos en Texas, pero cada vez que le contestan Ronnie ha dicho que no hablará con él, apenas ha hablado algunas palabras con mi tía María, pero de ahí nada, espero que esté bien.-

Pasaron las fiestas con regalos y Lily diciendo que extrañaba a su hermanito, Bobby se emborrachó y lloró en brazos de Lori por su “Ni Ni” y hubo de aguantarlo toda la noche, al regresar a Royal Woods los Louds se encontraron Con Lincoln en casa, el trabajo con la tía Ruth no se pudo hacer y ella decidió dejarlo regresar para que no se perdiera las fiestas con su familia, al parecer no pudo comunicarse con Lynn Sr. y dejó que él regresara, sus padres no estaban molestos, simplemente hablaron con él y el chico dijo la verdad sin preocupaciones, no tenía nada contra sus padres, en realidad sabía que estaban haciendo lo justo y no le parecía que los castigos fueran exagerados ni mucho menos, así que todo fue bastante tranquilo, Lincoln estuvo todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto hasta año nuevo, cuando Clyde apareció en la casa, acompañado de sus padres, para felicitar a la familia Loud, permitieron que Lincoln estuviera con su amigo esa tarde, Lincoln no habló mucho de todos modos, la tarde la pasaron leyendo comics y Clyde le contó varios chismes que corrían en ese momento por el pueblo, cosas sin importancia a las que apenas prestó atención, en eso estaban cuando el celular de Lincoln vibró, el chico de inmediato lo tomó para ver si su mensaje del día era contestado y en efecto, era el mensaje de vuelta de Ronnie Ann, le contaba un aburrido día más en Texas y le decía que en dos días estaría de vuelta en Detroit, le pedía ir a verla, ella arreglaría todo, Lincoln estaba muy contento, pero empezó a devanarse los sesos, ¿Cómo haría para que él pudiera ir hasta la ciudad?, ella no dijo más, le mandó una foto bastante subida de tono y un beso, Clyde miraba la cara roja de su amigo y preguntó que pasaba, Lincoln solo le dijo que era un mensaje de Ronnie Ann y el moreno tuvo que imaginarse el resto, se le permitió a Lincoln estar en la cena de año nuevo como un favor por sus invitados y estuvo cenando con su familia, sus hermanas lo consintieron mucho, pero el peliblanco se mantuvo discreto, dando a entender a sus padres que sabía que estaba castigado y no se relajaría ni se confiaría, esto gusto mucho a su padre y Rita se sintió orgullosas de la madurez de su hijo, al terminar, los McBride se retiraron, Lincoln les deseó feliz año nuevo a todos y pidió permiso para ir a su habitación, eran las once de la noche y todas rogaron a sus padres para que su hermano se quedara con ellas, antes de que los padres dijeran algo, el chico habló   

.-hermanas, recuerden que estoy castigado, y aunque esta es una fiesta especial tengo prohibido estar en ninguna, saben que las quiero mucho y que estaré aquí mañana, así que no hay problema.-

Todas se arremolinaron alrededor de su hermano y le dieron un gran abrazo, después lo hicieron una por una y el chico subió a dormir, teniendo en mente que pronto vería a su chica; Lincoln estaba ya en su cama cuando escuchó llamar a su puerta, dio permiso y entraron sus padres, Lincoln pensó que habría hecho algo malo y se levantó de inmediato

.-tranquilo hijo.- dijo Rita .- en realidad hemos venido para hablar contigo, este mes has demostrado ser muy obediente y responsable, hablamos con tu tía Ruth y solo tuvo palabras buenas de ti, todo en lo que la ayudaste y sin quejas o peros, te portaste muy bien esta noche y creemos que estás entendiendo de que se trata lo que tu padre te dijo acerca de la confianza, a pesar de que estuviste aquí solo, no aprovechaste para salir o hacer algo de lo que te prohibimos, por eso vamos a hacer más corto tu tiempo de castigo, si continuas así hasta febrero, puedes considerar tu castigo concluido, lo demás lo iremos arreglando en el camino.-

Lincoln estaba muy contento, pero sabía que no fue totalmente sincero con sus padres y se los dijo

.-e-en realidad no he respetado todos los castigos que me impusieron, tengo un celular viejo con el que he estado mandando mensajes a Ronnie Ann, solo lo he usado para eso, se lo tomé a Leni sin que se diera cuenta.-

.- pero hijo, te prohibí expresamente que tuvieras ningún aparato, ni videojuegos ni la lap top y mucho menos un celular.-

.-lo sé, puedes revisarlo, no le he hablado a nadie, no he entrado a internet ni nada, solo le mandé mensajes a Ronnie Ann.- se acerca a su padre y le dice al oído.- por favor no abras el último.-,  .-... es que, no puedo estar sin saber de ella, la amo, eso es lo único que me importa en este momento.-

Sus padres lo miran algo apenados, que la ame no es un problema en realidad, ellos no le prohibieron verla o hablar con ella, eso es cierto, Rita se acerca a su hijo

.- ¿tanto la quieres?, sé que es tu primera novia y me gustaría que esto fuera para siempre, déjame hablar con tu padre.-

Lynn sale junto con su esposa para hablar, no tardan mucho y de inmediato regresan

.-esto es una falta que puedo pasar hijo, te has portado muy bien, así que solo te haré una advertencia, pero si haces otra falta entonces me veré obligado a prohibirte también esto, toma, pero solo puedes escribirle, ni llamadas ni nada más, ¿está bien?.-

.-si papá, si mamá, gracias y ¡feliz año!.-

El chico abraza a sus padres y ellos le corresponden.


	13. Cuando éramos jóvenes y felices (2da. parte)

**Capítulo 13- “Cuando éramos jóvenes y felices (2da. parte)**

Febrero se acercaba y con él la felicidad de Lincoln, pronto no estaría castigado y esperaba que Ronnie Ann le dijera cuando ir a verla, la escuela iba bien y él seguía subiendo en los puestos de los chicos más buscados, como era el único que no se había dejado pescar todavía, se chismeaba mucho de él por eso, los envidiosos decían estar seguros de que era gay por vivir rodeado de mujeres, sus amigos se reían de eso y sus amigas más, lo que Ronnie les había dicho el día después de “acción de gracias” no era un cuento, estaban seguras de eso, y no tener a la latina cerca las animaba a buscar al peliblanco, este siempre se liberaba cortésmente de todo intento por parte de las chicas y solo dos de ellas seguían intentando sin importar cuantas veces se vieran rechazadas, estas eran Jordan y Stella.

Al inicio de la semana siguiente, una presencia asombra a muchos de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Royal Woods, Ronnie Ann viene acompañada de su madre, algunos creen que posiblemente vuelva pero en realidad solo van a buscar un papel que Bobby ha perdido y que es indispensable para que pueda continuar con la escuela, a la que Lori lo anima, aunque el latino no está muy convencido, al joven Santiago parece bastarle la preparatoria para manejar bien el almacén, de todas formas su madre le ayudará con lo que haga falta; por los pasillos saluda a algunas amigas y mientras su madre está haciendo el trámite, se dará una escapada a la puerta de la oficina para saludarlas y platicar unos instantes, aunque le ha dicho a Lincoln que irá al pueblo, no puede verlo ya que su visita es rápida y él tiene sus clases sin descanso ese día, cuando suena la campana del almuerzo, él sale rápido buscándola, pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya se ha ido, todo esto no le ha pasado por alto a Stella, quien de nuevo maldice a su suerte, al parecer no habrá forma de hacer que él deje de pensar en ella, pero, ¿acaso no dijo la latina que no eran novios? ¿entonces por qué Lincoln la busca tan ansioso?, eso no tiene sentido, la morena se dirige a su salón y se topa con Jordan de camino, empiezan a platicar y la pelirroja menciona a Ronnie, su visita relámpago y lo raro de que no haya preguntado por Lincoln

.-¿tú también lo notaste? Si son tan buenos amigos no sé por qué no lo buscó.-

.-me dijo que solo venían por un papel de su hermano, de todas formas me parece raro.-

.-¿se habrán peleado?, ¡oh! ¿crees que la paliza de Lincoln tuvo algo que ver?.-

Jordan piensa en eso junto con su amiga hasta que la campana suena y las hace ir a sus clases, Stella piensa todo el tiempo en Lincoln, Ronnie Ann y cómo hacer para enterarse de lo que sucede, así pasará todo ese día y a la salida ve algo que la alegra, ¡el baile del 14 de febrero!, es una ocasión ideal para que Lincoln la invite o para que ella lo cace, sabe que Jordan estará de cacería también así que decide incluirla en su plan para acorralar a Lincoln, empieza por buscar a Jordan y seguir platicando acerca del peliblanco, saber más de él y empezar a formar su plan, después hay que averiguar todo de la latina, a quien en realidad casi no conoce, después de algunos días de investigación y chismes, el plan está preparado.

La semana anterior al baile, todos están nerviosos, unos buscan pareja y otros buscan no ser escogidos, al menos no por ciertos chicos o chicas, solo hay uno que camina por los pasillos de la escuela como si nada pasara, Lincoln Loud, tras de él va su fiel escudero Clyde, él no tiene problemas con él baile, pocas chicas se fijan en el moreno cuando lo primero que ven es al chico Loud, solo una de ellas lo mira de lejos sin atreverse a decir nada, así que no habrá problema; Lincoln no se ha enterado demasiado, pero alrededor de él zumban varias chicas que se le acercan, lo saludan melosas y constantemente le hablan tratando de llamar su atención, todo inútilmente, esto no las desanima pero una de ellas está francamente enojada, Stella empieza a pensar en que su plan no funcionará, así que lo apura, es la hora del almuerzo tres días antes del baile, Lincoln está sentado solo en una mesa, Clyde no está con él porque ha tenido que empezar un reporte para una clase que no lleva con Lincoln y los otros chicos están buscando desesperados quien vaya con ellos al baile, es una oportunidad única para la morena de poner en práctica su plan, toma su charola de comida y se dirige hacia allá

.-hola Lincoln, ¿puedo sentarme?.-

.-claro Stella, adelante.-

.- oye, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?.-

Lincoln escucha la voz de Stella bajar a un tono que quiere ser sugerente, al parecer esta chica no se ha rendido, pero Lincoln solo está pensando en su chica y empieza a disculparse amablemente

.-la verdad no, ni siquiera estoy pensando en ir al baile, aunque Clyde me ha dicho que será divertido estar ahí y ver a los demás tratar de conquistar a alguien en la pista, Liam, Rusty y Zach  están desesperados por ir con alguien, ¿ya les dijiste a ellos?.-

.-que malo eres Lincoln, yo estoy preguntándote a ti porque quiero que me invites, ¿acaso no te gusto?.-

.-n-no es eso Stella yo...yo no...-

.-hola Lincoln, hola Stella, ese trabajo es algo complicado pero ya está todo, solo tengo que darle forma, pero eso lo haré en casa, ¡vaya! estuve a punto de perderme la hamburguesa.-

Clyde no pudo haber sido más oportuno, al menos para el peliblanco, Stella se levanta, se traga su enojo y se despide con las palabras mordidas por su sonrisa fingida, cuando se aleja Lincoln no puede reprimir un hondo suspiro de alivio

.-¡uuuuffff!, gracias amigo, me salvaste la vida, Stella estaba de nuevo acosándome para que la lleve al baile.-

.-¿en serio?, caramba, perdón Lincoln, no sabía que tú y ...-

.-es que no es así Clyde, ella y Jordan han estado sobre mí toda la semana, aunque Stella parece estar decidida a que la lleve al baile cueste lo que cueste.-

.-espero que no te metas en un problema por eso Lincoln, los demás no te ven con buenos ojos, no han podido pescar ni un resfriado.-

.-si sirve de algo los ayudaré a conseguir a alguna chica pero yo no pienso ir al baile.-

.-está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.-

Los tres días restantes el chico Loud estuvo con sus amigos ayudándolos a encontrar pareja para el baile, algunos fueron fáciles de emparejar, como Liam o Clyde, otros, como Zach o Rusty, tomaron más tiempo, pero finalmente todos ellos estaban acompañados para el baile. Finalmente llegó la fecha de celebración y Lincoln se preparaba para una tarde de películas, videojuegos y comida chatarra, quería ponerse al día de todo lo que no había visto en los dos meses y medio de castigo, ya ha estado mandándose mensajes con Ronnie y tiene unas fotos muy sugestivas que serán de gran ayuda por la noche, de pronto escucha un alboroto que lo hace salir de su habitación

.-vamos Lynn, sé que quieres ir a ese baile, es tu última vez antes de que te gradúes.-

.-¡no vas a hacerme salir de aquí! además ¿por qué iría a ese estúpido baile sola?.-

.-hija, sé que no te invitó el chico que te gusta pero no es motivo, yo también fui sola a algunos bailes y me la pasé realmente bien con mis amigas.-

.-¡pero todas mis amigas tienen pareja!... ¡no quiero ser la tercera rueda!.-

Lincoln sabía que lo que menos le convenía en ese momento era dejarse ver, así que fue cerrando la puerta poco a poco hasta que escuchó una frase que lo congeló

.-pero si tienes aquí en la casa al mejor chico que puedes pedir.-

.-vamos mamá, Lincoln no irá, además está castigado.-

.-no, ya no está castigado, y si se lo pides con amabilidad posiblemente quiera ir.-

.-¡no! ¡no lo haré!.-

.-lo haré yo entonces y si acepta, irás al baile con él.-

Rita ya no recibió respuesta, al parecer Lynn estaba de acuerdo así que la señora Loud enfiló hacia la puerta de su hijo y tocó, él no quería ir a ese baile pero no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su madre, así que le abrió la puerta, y antes de que ella dijera nada aceptó

.-si mamá, iré al baile con Lynn, pero solo si ella acepta ir conmi...-

.-¡Gracias Link!.-

Lynn salió corriendo de su habitación para abrazar a su hermano, Lincoln solo le sonrió a su madre quien le guiñó un ojo y se fue

.-ahora preparémonos hermanito, apenas tenemos dos horas para prepararnos.-

Lincoln solo bajó para pedirle a su padre su smoking y después fue a bañarse, mientras tanto, Lynn juntó a todas las hermanas disponibles para que le ayudaran, menos a Lucy, ella no participaba en nada de eso, Leni y Luna la ayudaron a vestirse, Lola y Luan se encargaron del peinado y el maquillaje y Lana subió y bajó todo lo que fue necesario para dejar a Lynn como muñeca de porcelana, Lincoln solo se peinó y se vistió con el traje de su padre, que pese a ser un poco anticuado, se veía bien, y más en un chico que lo llenaba de esa forma, cuando Lynn salió de su habitación brillaba de tan linda y al bajar, Lincoln se quedó boquiabierto, su hermana era hermosa, y la chica deportista estaba encantada con él también, ya era un poco más alto que ella y su cuerpo no era el del flacucho de antes, había embarnecido muy favorablemente y tenía porte y elegancia, sabía que haría rabiar a más de dos de sus amigas y de las chicas del grado de Lincoln ni hablar, la mirarían con odio, Lynn se sonrió ante esta idea y se prendió del brazo de su hermano mientras le preguntaba a su padre

.-¿nos llevarás tú al baile papá?.-

.-no hija, tengo que ayudar a Lana con el baño, tu madre los llevará.-

Rita se puso al volante y dejo a sus hijos en la escuela, los llenó de recomendaciones, le lagrimeó a Lynn y se fue, no sin ante tomarles varias fotografías, la Lynn llevaba su corsage en una cajita y le dio un codazo a Lincoln para llamarle la atención

.-vamos tonto, no querrás que me lo ponga yo sola.-

Lincoln se disculpó y de inmediato se puso a la tarea, cuando estuvieron listos entraron al gimnasio, donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, eran una pareja que llamó mucho la atención, ella llevaba un vestido cruzado rojo y suelto, apenas por encima de la rodilla, el cruce quedaba sobre la pierna izquierda y se abría dejando ver un muslo bronceado por el sol y firme por el ejercicio, cubierto por unas medias sin color, los hombros estaban desnudos, envueltos apenas por un chal muy transparente, la chica Loud se había dejado el pelo suelto, le habían hecho un peinado que hacia se le viera el pelo con grandes rizos y estaba recogido con un prendedor de pedrería a un lado, caminaba experta con unos zapatos de tacón alto de lazos que le llegaban a las rodillas haciéndola ver muy sexy, Lincoln caminaba a su lado con el smoking negro de su padre y lo que lo hacía destacar era él mismo, su presencia y su seriedad, en realidad era guapo y más de una le suspiró al pasar, Lynn corrió a ver a sus amigas arrastrando a su hermano tras ella, todas estaban con parejas de su edad, Lincoln era el más joven pero al ser solo dos años, no había mucha diferencia, conocía a varios de vista y los saludó apenas,  Lynn era muy elogiada por sus amigas y aun por sus parejas, todas vestían ropa más o menos de gala, pero la chica Loud no era cualquier chica, ella tenía que sobresalir en todo como fuera y esa noche lo estaba haciendo, después dejó a su hermano sentado en un rincón en las gradas mientras ella se dedicaba a lucirse y a provocar, Lincoln se encogió de hombros y se tranquilizó, sabía que su hermana era demasiado relajada y no le extrañaría que se fuera del lugar del brazo de alguien más sin apenas hacerle un gesto, él ya se había acostumbrado a ello, al principio le molestaba pero su hermana no iba a cambiar su forma de ser, solo quedaba aguantarse o dejarlo pasar y Lincoln eligió lo segundo, de pronto vio llegar a sus amigos y fue a saludarlos, estuvo con ellos un rato, tomó ponche, fue al baño y al regresar se encontró con que Stella y Jordan estaban ahí, Jordan iba del brazo de un chico que apenas conocía y Stella iba sola, Lincoln intentó pasar desapercibido pero pareciera que tenía un imán porque de inmediato estuvieron a su lado

.-estoy muy enojada contigo Lincoln Loud.- dijo Stella ofendida .- me dijiste que no vendrías al baile y mírate, de smoking y todo, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?.-

Los ojos de Stella mostraban un enojo genuino, a fin de cuentas ella había pasado toda la semana casi rogándole de rodillas y él la había rechazado, muy educadamente, pero era un rechazo de todas formas, Lincoln la miró algo apenado

.-la verdad, vengo con mi hermana Lynn, es su último baile de San Valentín antes de graduarse y no quería venir sola.-

.-¿ah si? ¿y dónde está? yo no la veo por ninguna parte.-

El peliblanco volteó para todas partes buscando a su hermana con la mirada, apenas  alcanzó a ver su chal volando por la puerta del gimnasio, se había ido, tal como él lo pensaba

.-a-acaba de salir por la puerta, iré a llam...-

.-¡vamos Lincoln! ¿en serio tengo que tragarme esta grosería? ¿quién te crees que eres eh? ¿sabes a cuantos chicos rechacé esperando que tú me invitaras? ¡prácticamente te rogué que me trajeras al baile!... – bastantes miradas empezaron a centrarse en ellos .-¿por qué no te gusto eh? ¿Que me hace falta? ¿hablar español? ¿molestarte?.-

Lincoln se puso algo pálido por esto último, tomó a Stella del brazo y firmemente, aunque no demasiado para lastimarla, la llevó a un rincón cerca de las gradas

.-¿qué sabes tú de esto? ¿alguien te contó algo?.-

Él se veía nervioso, casi asustado, ella no sabía por qué, pero recordó todo lo que había estado averiguando y su plan volvió a la vida

.-vaya, vaya, vaya... el galán Lincoln Loud está asustado, ¿qué pasa Linky? ¿acaso temes que alguien le cuente a tu “amiga” Ronnie Ann que estás aquí?... ¡pero si ni siquiera son novios!.-

.-cállate Stella, no sabes de que estás hablando.-

.-pero claro que sí querido, sé que tú y ella tienen... ¿Cómo dijo?, ¡ah sí!, una “buena conexión”, y aunque nos dijo que no son novios, nos presumió toooodas tus habilidades,  sonaba muy impresionada, sobre todo por tu “Linky Jr.”.-

 .-¿e-ella dijo eso? ¿dijo que no somos nada? No te creo.-

.-no solo lo dijo, incluso nos dijo que esperaba no haberse metido en nada al acostarse contigo.-

.-¡estas mintiendo! ¡ella es incapaz! ¡No...!.-

.-¡no me grites Lincoln!... si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Jordan e incluso a “Coockie”, sabes que ella es incapaz de decir una mentira.-

Lincoln aun duda, esta chica no puede estar diciendo la verdad, levanta la vista y mira a Jordan y a “Coockie” un poco más allá, no se siente tan valiente como para ir a preguntarles, Stella adivina la duda en los ojos del peliblanco

.-no te preocupes, yo las traeré y les preguntaré, sé que eres demasiado respetuoso y educado para eso.-

Stella solo piensa en romper como sea ese lazo que ha comprobado es real, el baile ya no le importa, ella saldrá ganando si puede quedarse con Lincoln después de esto, la morena saca su celular del escote y llama a Jordan y a “Coockie”, ambas han respondido y se acercan a donde ven a su amiga que levanta la mano, al llegar ven a Lincoln pálido y muy serio, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada baja,

.-esto va a ser rápido y difícil chicas, pero no quiero que Lincoln siga engañado, ¿es verdad o no que Ronnie Ann nos contó de sus relaciones con Lincoln? ¿y es verdad o no que nos dijo que no eran novios y que no quería entrometerse en nada que tuviera que ver con él?.-

 Jordan asiente en silencio y “Coockie” se tapa la boca, se da media vuelta y se va, ella no quiere ser parte de nada que lastime a este chico, pero su gesto confirma todo lo que Stella ha dicho, la pelirroja se queda un momento

.-lo siento Lincoln, pero es verdad.-

Jordan regresa con su pareja y de nuevo quedan solos

.-tú sabías que ella venía y no te buscó, pero si tuvo tiempo de vernos y presumir que estuvo contigo, yo me sentí muy mal por ti Linky, me gustas mucho y ella solo...-

Lincoln sale corriendo, no puede creer todo lo que Stella le ha dicho, y seguiría sin creerlo si no hubieran llegado sus amigas para confirmarlo, además Ronnie le dijo que no podía esperarlo, que era un viaje de “pisa y corre”, se siente muy mal, traicionado, burlado, él, que soportó a pie firme los golpes y los insultos de Lori y de la familia Casagrande, el castigo y todo lo demás solo por ella, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras atraviesa el gimnasio, sus amigos lo miran a lo lejos, pero no saben qué pasa con él, al salir se va caminando mientras le da rienda suelta a su tristeza y llora abiertamente, Lynn baja despeinada de un carro, y mira a su hermano a lo lejos, caminando despacio y encorvado, con paso inseguro

.-¿ese tonto ya se emborrachó? Es demasiado temprano, en fin, le diré a mamá que se sintió mal y que me llevarán más tarde, vamos Luke, vallamos adentro a bailar un rato y después podemos ir a mi casa por el camino largo jajajajajaja.-

Lincoln saca su celular y le marca a Ronnie Ann, quiere que le explique todo, pero después de dos o tres tonos lo manda a buzón, eso lo pone furioso pero también lo entristece así que las lágrimas siguen saliendo, en Detroit, el teléfono vibra si cesar, Ronnie no lo escucha porque está cenando, ya se ha estado mandando mensajes con el chico Loud por la tarde y está tranquila, aquí es donde sus palabras empezarán a tomar peso; Al ir a dormir Ronnie mira su celular y se alarma, tiene más de diez llamadas perdidas, todas de Lincoln, es bastante tarde y no sabe que querrá, le manda un mensaje preguntando qué pasa, pero no hay respuesta, Lincoln ha botado el celular en algún rincón del cuarto y se ha acostado, llorará hasta quedarse dormido. Al otro día el chico se levanta tarde, tiene un dolor espectacular de cabeza y los ojos irritados por llorar, cuando sale de su cuarto y sus hermanas lo ven se espantan

.-¿que te pasó Lincoln?.-

.-no quiero ser entrometida pero ¿estuviste llorando?.-

.-¡hey hermano! ¡quítate esa máscara!.-

Él pasa de largo a todas sus hermanas y entra en el baño, se sienta en el inodoro y de nuevo llora, ¿por qué le hizo esto? Él la ama, y ella le dijo lo mismo, no entiende lo que pasa, pero no puede preguntarle a sus hermanas, ellas sabrán todo y no cree que ayuden mucho, el chico se lava la cara, esto lo refresca y lo despierta, decide que tiene que hablar con Ronnie Ann y aclarar las cosas, posiblemente todo sea un malentendido.

Al regresar a su cuarto, busca el teléfono un buen rato y al encontrarlo mira el mensaje de ella, recuerda el enojo y le responde que tienen que hablar, ella no responde y habrá que esperar, Lincoln ayuda a su padre en el restaurante, a su madre con algunos mandados y a sus hermanas con infinidad de pequeñeces, nada lo distrae de su asunto principal, al fin cae la noche y el cansancio lo vence, está a punto de dormir cuando suena el celular, él lo mira y de inmediato brinca, se viste de prisa y sale corriendo de su casa, nadie debe de escuchar esa plática, camina alrededor de su cuadra mientras contesta

.-hola.-

.-hola Linky, ¿Qué pasó que me llamaste tantas veces?, perdona, pero no podía contestarte en ese momento, sabes que todavía estoy castigada.-

.-si, lo sé, ayer me enteré de algunas cosas que me hicieron enojar, estaba algo ansioso.-

.-¿Qué pasó ayer?.-

.-mamá me hizo acompañar a Lynn al baile de los enamorados y me encontré con varias amigas tuyas que me dijeron algunas cosas...-

.-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles amigas mías? ¿de qué hablas Lame-o?.-

.-hablo de que Stella, Jordan y “Coockie” me dijeron todo lo que les dijiste, que no éramos novios, que habíamos tenido sexo y que era bueno que no te hubieras metido en medio de nada, ¡de eso hablo!.-

Ronnie Ann se queda muda por un momento, esas hijas de... pero, ¿el baile?

.-¿y porque las viste en el baile? ¿Tú ibas con tu hermana no? ¿y ellas iban solas?.-

.-¡eso que importa Ronnie Ann!, ¡necesito saber si dijiste eso o no!.-

.-y-yo... mira... e-eso no importa, tú sabes que...-

.-¡al parecer todo lo que pasó aquí hace unos meses no significó nada para ti! ¡al parecer yo no significo nada para ti!, los golpes, los insultos y los castigos solo son parte de tu reputación de chica mala ¿verdad?, puedes ser lo que sea y en donde sea, pero en este pueblo eres Ronnie Ann la mala, ¡y si se tiene que ir al carajo mi vida y nuestra relación solo será porque para ti es más importante la fama y tu maldita máscara de chica ruda! ¿no es verdad?, ¡Pues déjame decirte algo! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SER TU TAPETE! ¡TE AMO PERO NO VOY A SEGUIR ESTE JUEGO! ¡YA NO MAS!.-

Lincoln cuelga y se resiste a llorar, solo se seca una lágrima que ha resbalado por su mejilla y despacio regresa a casa.

Ronnie Ann esta muda, ni siquiera así puede decir la verdad, de inmediato intenta comunicarse de nuevo con Lincoln, pero la manda directo a buzón, al parecer Lincoln ha apagado el celular y no hay forma de comunicarse con él, ella llora lagrimas amargas por la culpa, sabía que se equivocó en el momento que dijo eso, todo por querer hacerse la dura, por querer parar en seco a esa perra de Stella, seguro ella fue la que hizo todo para que Lincoln se enojara, y lo peor es que era verdad, la latina había negado todo y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Ronnie Ann intenta hablar con Lincoln toda la noche, pero es en vano, no hay respuesta, esto la hunde en la tristeza y Carlota trata de ayudarla, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer, pasan dos semanas desde la pelea, Ronnie Ann no puede comunicarse con el peliblanco, quien está deprimido y vulnerable, su depresión lo encierra en una rutina de casa y escuela, habrá cierta noche en la que él no sale y sucede algo que le cambia la vida por completo, Lynn lo seduce y tienen sexo, este evento marcará la vida de Lincoln, no solo descubre una forma de sexo que no conocía, también se da cuenta de que Lynn estuvo detrás de él por mucho tiempo, él no sabe si está enamorada de él  o solo es lujuria, pero si eso los ayuda a ambos tal vez no sea tan malo, han pasado varios días y las visitas de Lynn se han repetido con las consecuencias esperadas, Lincoln sabe que es algo prohibido y se siente culpable porque sigue queriendo a Ronnie Ann y necesita aclarar muchas cosas con ella. después de mucho pensarlo, Lincoln le manda un mensaje a la latina diciéndole que irá a la ciudad a verla al día siguiente, Ronnie Ann está en la tienda aprovechando que es el día libre de Bobby, sigue sin hablarle, y aunque empieza a dudar de esa resolución, al recordar todo lo que pasó su enojo regresa, al mismo tiempo que su tristeza, así que se esconde en alguno de los pasillos con el trapeador en mano con el pretexto de limpiarlo mientras lagrimea, nadie debe verla llorar en esa casa, en ese momento suena un mensaje en el celular, ella lo mira y su cara se ilumina al ver quien lo envía, lo abre y se sorprende aún más al ver el contenido, pero justo cuando va a contestar, escucha la voz de su abuelo

.-Ronalda, ¿dónde estás? Te he dicho que no dejes la caja sola.-

Ella se limpia las lágrimas y esconde el celular mientras responde

.-vine a limpiar un jugo que se cayó abuelo, no te preocupes, sí lo pagaron.-

Ella sale a la vista de su abuelo, se le mira tranquila, casi se podría decir que hasta alegre

.-¿ qué te pasa? ¿desde cuándo limpiar te alegra tanto?.-

.-limpiar me molesta, pero como ya estás aquí, ya puedo irme.-

Esto lo dice con una cara de satisfacción, como si se liberara de la esclavitud, deja el trapeador en su lugar y sale de la tienda, justo para toparse con su madre, quien llega del trabajo, la ayudará cargando su bolso y entran a la casa, ya verá si puede contestarle a Lincoln, el chico Loud esperaba una respuesta, pero al ver que ella lo ha visto, se queda tranquilo, mañana será un día muy agitado para él.

Ronnie Ann pasa toda la tarde con su madre y después de cenar le hace una seña a Carlota para que la siga a su habitación, al llegar Ronnie Ann apenas puede aguantar su emoción

.-¡Carlota! ¡hermana!, Lincoln me mandó un mensaje, ¡viene mañana!, después de la pelea que tuvimos pensé que todo se había terminado, no me contestaba las llamadas, ¡ni siquiera los mensajes! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo! Necesito pedirle perdón y aclararlo todo, Carlota...-

Todas las lágrimas que no pudieron salir esa tarde se liberan y ruedan libremente por esa cara morena que muestra su interior ante la única persona en quien confía, Carlota corresponde abrazándola mientras le dice

.-tranquila hermanita, tranquila, ya verás que todo se arregla.-

Esa noche será la primera en mucho tiempo en que Lincoln y Ronnie Ann duerman tranquilos, Lincoln espera arreglar todo al día siguiente y Ronnie Ann se ha liberado de todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho, ambos creen que sus problemas están cerca de acabar.

Al día siguiente Lincoln se despierta temprano, se lleva algunas cosas en una mochila y escapa diciendo que se irá caminando a la escuela, pero en su lugar, se va directo a la estación de autobuses y sube al que se dirige a Detroit, será un viaje largo que el chico ocupa en pensar todo lo que ha de hablar con Ronnie, le preocupa lo que pueda pasar, pero en el peor de los casos, al menos tratará de no quedar enemistado con ella, todo esto lo distrae lo suficiente para que su viaje le parezca corto, después de nuevo a otro autobús que lo lleva por la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de Ronnie Ann, ahí debe ser muy cuidadoso, ella sigue castigada y si lo ven por ahí solo hará el castigo más grande, da un rodeo para llegar por atrás a la casa, Carlota lo espera del otro lado de la calle y al verlo corre para llevarlo a donde la cita se llevará a cabo, lo saluda amistosa y le habla de lo emocionada que está Ronnie por verlo, él se sonríe esperando que así sea, al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio ella le dice

.-espera aquí, ella no tarda en llegar.-

Carlota se retira, ha cumplido con su misión sin problemas y ahora debe de ir a avisarle a su prima que Lincoln ha llegado, mientras espera, el peliblanco procura esconderse para que los Casagrande no lo vean, entonces se pega a la pared de la casa metiéndose entre unas cajas, está debajo de unas ventanas desde donde se escuchan las voces de la familia mexicana, el peliblanco tontea un poco hasta que escucha algo que le llama la atención

.-... entonces no está?.- es la voz de Carlota la que se escucha claramente

.-no, mamá dijo que tenía que salir, a hacer no se qué con un chico.- ese es C. J.

.-tu prima salió con un chico de su escuela hija, nos dijo que tenía una cita.- ese debe de ser el padre de Carlota... espera, ¿una cita?, pero Ronnie Ann está casti... ¿UNA CITA? ¿CON QUIEN?, Lincoln ya no escucha más, ¡conque así están las cosas!, él ha venido a arreglar las cosas con Ronnie Ann y ella está en una cita con algún fulano, Lincoln cree que por eso ella no le contestó, se siente furioso y se va, pasa por enfrente de la tienda, ya no le importa si lo ven, es más, ojalá lo vean y le digan a esa traidora que lo vieron, que sepa que sí estuvo ahí, no importa, de todas formas Carlota se lo dirá, esto es el punto final de esa relación, algo que él pensaba que podía arreglar, que creía era para siempre, pero siempre se ha equivocado con las mujeres, no se ha alejado mucho de la tienda cuando escucha que alguien lo llama, es ella, es Ronnie Ann que corre a alcanzarlo, él se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, ella lo alcanza abrazándolo por la espalda

.-¡Linky!, ¡amor!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?.-

El se vuelve molesto

.-¡si, ahora soy Linky! ¡ahora soy tu amor! ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasó el día que fuiste a Royal Woods?, entonces solo éramos amigos  ¿no?, y ahora que vengo a ver qué diablos pasa me encuentro con que la señorita estaba en una cita, ¿Quién era? ¿Samir? ¿Casey? ¿o acaso Nikki?.-

Ronnie Ann lo mira si creer lo que escucha

.-¿qué diablos te pasa Lincoln? No estaba en ninguna cita, ¿crees que podría salir a algún lugar que no sea la escuela o la tienda? Le dije a mi tía Frida que tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo de la escuela a la biblioteca, ¿de qué otra forma podría estar aquí afuera contigo?.-

.-si claro, entonces Carlota tenía que irles a preguntar a tu tio y a tus primos eso para que yo lo escuchara ¿no?, por favor Ronnie, no mientas.-

.-Pero Lincoln yo...-

.-no Ronnie, yo estaba muy emocionado de verte, quería arreglar lo que yo creía era un malentendido, lo que les dijiste a las chicas en el pueblo, yo no esperaba que todo lo que me dijiste fueran mentiras.-

.-¡escúchame bien Lincoln Loud! ¡nada, absolutamente nada de lo que te dije es una mentira! ¡te amo! ¡todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti y en el tiempo que perdimos negando lo que sentíamos! Todo este tiempo sin verte y apenas hablando contigo unos minutos me ha parecido un infierno, ¿Por qué dices que son mentiras?.-

.-¡por que no puedo pensar en que sean otra cosa cuando me entero de que me negaste!, y justo después de todo lo que tuve que aguantar en casa, ¿acaso crees que yo no sufrí por no poder verte? Y más con todo el mundo sobre mí en la escuela, todo para que vengan y me digan que tú, la mujer que amo, dijo que no había más que una buena conexión entre nosotros y que esperabas no haberte entrometido en nada, ¿de verdad crees que no me duele? ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti cuando, en cuanto te doy la espalda, me das una puñalada?.-

.-Linky, he llorado cada noche que no te he visto, Carlota...-

.-¡ah si! ¡la buena Carlota! La cómplice perfecta para darme el último golpe, me lleva debajo de la ventana para que escuche como me engañas, ¿es en serio?.-

.-no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi prima Lincoln, ella me ha ayudado en todo.-

.-¡por favor! Podrías haberte conseguido a alguien más capaz, ¡a C.J. por ejemplo!.-

Ronnie Ann aprieta los puños, esto es demasiado, este maldito canoso no podía evitarse el insultar a su familia ¿verdad?, y antes de que se dé cuenta, su puño se estrella en la cara de Lincoln haciéndolo tambalearse, él se agacha mientras un chorro de sangre sale de su nariz, él no se queja, solo alza la cara y le dice

.-esto era lo único que me faltaba, por lo menos ahora sé que ese amor del que me hablabas hace un momento se ha apagado tan rápido como se encendió, adiós Ronnie Ann, y espero que sea para siempre.-

Tose invadido por la sangre y se da la vuelta, Ronnie Ann no acierta a moverse, no sabe que ha pasado, la bruma del enojo se disipa para dejarla ver como el amor de su vida se va, sangrando en cuerpo y alma, ella lo golpeó, ¿por qué carajos hizo eso? Lo que dijo de Carlota es cierto, buena ayudante resultó si no pudo hacer que su cita con Lincoln sucediera sin problemas, ella corre para alcanzarlo, cuando lo sujeta por él hombro él la aparta con suavidad, cuando voltea a verla ella no puede reprimir un grito, la nariz de Lincoln está destrozada, él no se había recuperado del todo de la golpiza que Lori le diera en acción de gracias, el día en que ella hizo de Judas y lo traicionó a cambio de la satisfacción de ver a Stella tragarse sus palabras, la latina llora intentando abrazarlo mientras le pide perdón, las palabras de él la dejaran congelada

.-yo venía dispuesto a que hiciéramos las paces, a perdonar lo que fuera, te conozco y sé que te cuesta trabajo dejar de ser la chica orgullosa de siempre, pero una traición no, eso no se perdona.-

Un acceso de tos hace que Lincoln escupa algo de sangre, la mira una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y escapar corriendo algo inseguro en sus pasos, ella se queda ahí, con toda su culpa y su coraje, su amor se ha terminado, pero se jura que no habrá nadie más que Lincoln y hará lo que sea para recuperarlo, Ronnie Ann regresa a su casa temblando de coraje, su familia será la que pague todo lo que ha sucedido afuera, nadie queda sin ser insultado e incluso ha estado a punto de agredirlos, nadie más que Carlota sabe que pasa y ella es la que se lleva la peor parte cuando intenta calmarla, todo se acaba cuando María se le acerca y la golpea tan fuerte que la hace caer, Ronnie se levanta y manda al diablo a todos, renegando de pertenecer a esa “familia de imbéciles”, María pelea a grito pelado con ella amenazándola

. ** _-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO O TE LO CIERRO PARA SIEMPRE PENDEJA!.-_**

**_.-¡ÁNDALE! ¡INTÉNTALO! ¡A MÍ YA ME VALE MADRES! ¡MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ!.-_ **

**_.-MARÍA YA DEJA A ESA NIÑA POR FAVOR!.-_ **

**_.-NO MAMÁ! ¡ESA ESCUINCLA PENDEJA CREE QUE PUEDE HACER LO QUE SE LE DE SU CHINGADA GANA!.-_ **

**_.-VAYANSE A LA VERGA TODOS! ¡YA NO SON MI FAMILIA!.-_** (todo esto dicho en español)

La Chica Santiago azota su puerta y nadie la verá hasta el día siguiente, cuando saldrá a disculparse con todos menos con Carlota, su tío Carlos y C.J., quienes ahora están en la misma lista que Bobby, escucha los regaños de su madre con cara ausente y se entera de su nuevo castigo, dice que si con un gesto de desinterés y se va a su cuarto de nuevo, ahora solo espera poder hablar con Lincoln alguna vez, y si no poder regresar, al menos poder ser amigos.

  Días después Bobby llega con Lori, ella va poco a visitarlos ya que está ocupada con la universidad, está algo triste porque Leni recién renunció a la escuela, la segunda hija de los Loud se sentía incapaz de manejar una vida citadina tan agitada, pero también se fue porque aún seguía enojada con Lori por la paliza que le dio a Lincoln, sabe lo que pasó entre su hermano y Ronnie Ann, pero no le parecía motivo para haber actuado así, por lo que entre su frustración escolar y el desagrado de vivir con su hermana mayor, terminó por regresar a casa; el clan Casagrande la recibió como siempre, la novia de Bobby a quien querían y estaban seguros que sería la esposa ideal de su hijo, ella estaba un poco apenada aun y se portaba con mucho tacto, hablando solo cuando era necesario, no ve a Ronnie Ann, pero se cuida mucho de preguntar por ella, en la comida Bobby pregunta por ella y se hace un silencio embarazoso,  María le hace una seña de que lo hablarán después, al terminar de comer los Santiago van a la recámara de María para hablar

.-está bien mamá, ¿qué pasa ahora?.-

.-hay m’ijo, el martes tu hermana se puso como loca, insultó a todos, y estuvo a punto de golpearnos, sobre todo a Carlota, tuve que darle un golpe para calmarla, no sé qué pasó, tu prima está metida en todo eso, pero no quiso decirnos nada y ahora ya no le habla a ella, a tu tío Carlos ni a C.J., está castigada sin salir más que a la escuela y haz de cuenta que le di un premio, no hace otra cosa que estar ahí adentro, ni siquiera sale a comer, tu abuela le lleva la comida y solo con ella habla, ya no sé lo que pasa.-

.-esto ya fue muy lejos mamá, quiera o no me va a escuchar.-

**_.-¡no Roberto!, ¡no quiero escándalos de nuevo!.-_ **

**_.-¡pero mamá!.-_ **

**_.-no hay pero que valga, dejas a tu hermana en paz y se acabó.-_** (todo esto dicho en español)

Al tiempo que esto sucede, Lori está con Carlota en su dormitorio, la rubia está buscando un poco de tranquilidad después de comer y ¿qué mejor sitio que con esta chica tan parecida a Leni?,

.-... hemos estado algo más tranquilos desde que Leni regresó con mis padres, me pareció lo mejor, ella no pudo acostumbrarse a la vida de ciudad, lo bueno es que no dejó la escuela, está en el campus de Michigan State en Royal Woods, solo tuvo que hacer la transferencia y ya.-

.- ay qué bueno Lorena, yo pensé que si se iba ya no acabaría la universidad, pero mientras siga estudiando tiene un gran futuro en la moda, nosotros acá hemos tenido muchos problemas con “Ni Ni”, no sé si puedo contarte esto, pero es que no sé qué hacer, el martes habíamos hecho un plan para que tu hermanito y ella se vieran un momento, desde noviembre no habían podido más que escribirse y se me hacía muy injusto que siendo tan jóvenes tuvieran que sufrir por amor....-

Lori se sonríe un poco, la verdad es que después del escándalo que ella provocó, terminó por apoyar esa relación, después de todo ella luchó mucho por la misma, aunque no lo aceptará abiertamente

.-...el caso es que se verían el martes, pero me pareció raro que el sábado Lincoln estuviera marcándole a Ronnie en la noche, ella cree que no me di cuenta, pero el celular estuvo sonando toda la cena, cuando ella por fin pudo escribirle ya no hubo respuesta y solo me dijo que quedaron de verse, yo le ayudé recibiendo a tu hermano y llevándolo a donde pensé que sería el mejor lugar para que se encontraran, lo dejé ahí y después entré para avisarle a Ronnie que ya estaba todo listo, pero ella ya había salido, pensé que ya estaría con él y a los veinte minutos entró hecha una furia, insultó a todos peor que aquel día y cuando quise calmarla a mí me insultó más feo todavía, mi tía María tuvo que darle una bofetada para calmarla, pero luego se hicieron de palabras, Ronnie se encerró y no salió sino hasta el día siguiente, se disculpó con casi todos, menos con mi papá, C.J. ni conmigo, ahora esta súper castigada y no habla con nadie más allá del saludo, pero Bobby, papá, mi hermano y yo estamos vetados totalmente.-

.-que raro, yo he estado hablando con mamá y no me... espera un momento, mamá me dijo que Lincoln estuvo en una pelea y que le reventaron la nariz, lo llevó al médico para que lo revisaran, afortunadamente solo tuvieron que reacomodarla y ya, c-creo que lo deje muy lastimado desde acción de gracias...-

Del otro lado de la pared, un suspiro de alivio escapa del pecho de la chica Santiago, ha seguido como ha podido la conversación de su futura cuñada y su “no-prima”, y al escuchar que Lincoln está bien se siente un poco menos culpable, de todos modos sigue escuchando, algo debe de haber que pueda ayudarla a reconciliarse con Lincoln, se pega de nuevo a la pared y continua con el espionaje

.-... el caso es que se puso borrachísimo, tanto que mamá lo obligó a limpiar en ese momento su habitación, Luna dice que él y Lynn se han vuelto muy unidos de nuevo, incluso dice que Lynn se pasa las noches con él en su habitación, hablando y jugando sus tonterías clásicas, mamá los ha regañado algunas veces porque hacen mucho ruido cuando Lynn lo obliga a luchar, yo creo que ya están muy grandes para eso, además de que se puede prestar a que la gente piense mal de ellos ...-

Ronnie Ann, pega un respingo cuando escucha esto, cuando eran niños las hermanas de Lincoln siempre estuvieron celosas de ella, sobre todo Lynn, ella tenía una fijación enfermiza por separarlos e incluso alguna vez se preguntó si no se habría enamorado de él, aunque después del incidente de la mala suerte desechó la idea, no era posible que lo amara si lo trató de esa forma... ¿o sí?, y Lincoln, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan apegado a alguien que lo trataba tan mal?... ¡un momento! ¿acaso no era un reflejo de cómo lo trataba ella misma? la latina empezaba a dudar de su cordura y la de Lincoln, si la extrañaba, pero ya habían roto, era normal que buscara un consuelo, pero ¿su hermana?, no era posible, Ronnie sigue escuchando la plática

.-... por supuesto que mis hermanas están locas, pero al menos estoy fuera de ahí, si me hubiera tocado parar una pelea entre Luan y Lynn por cuidar a Lincoln en la noche no sé qué hubiera pensado, ¿verdad que es difícil de creer?, imagínate tener que dormir soportando a Lynn o a Luan, Lincoln debe de estar perdiendo otro tornillo para permitirlo.-

Ronnie Ann dejó de escuchar en este punto, ella sospechaba todo lo que podía pasar en esa casa, esas peleas por dormir con Lincoln para “cuidarlo” eran muy sospechosas, solo tenía la nariz rota, y ni siquiera demasiado, si no tenían que operarlo ¿qué le cuidaban?, eso era un buen pretexto para su madre, pero seguro que las demás lo sabían, bueno, al parecer Lori no, ni Leni, esa chica vivía en la luna, pero las demás, Luna , Luan y Lynn seguro eran cómplices de todo esto, ¡que horror!, tenía que rescatar a Lincoln como fuera, sus hermanas lo habían engañado, tan crédulo como él era, y ¡ahora se montaban en él como en un caballito de la feria!, Ronnie estaba asqueada, ¿es que acaso sus padres no se daban cuenta?, el problema era que si los denunciaba, se armaría una revolución tal que no habría forma de que recuperara a Lincoln, ella iría a Royal Woods a hablar con él, a decirle que no se dejara engañar, ellas solo lo estaban usando y después lo botarían, ella no quería que lo lastimaran, no a su Linky... aunque no sabía si todavía podía decirle así, ya no estaba segura de nada, dejó de escuchar la plática, ya sabía lo necesario y empezó a hacer un plan para escaparse a Royal Woods a rescatar a Lincoln.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que el plan estuvo listo, esta vez era mucho más difícil lograrlo porque no tenía ni un amigo en su casa, pero como pudo habló con Nikki para que le consiguiera el boleto del camión y le ayudara a engañar a su madre, los demás no importaban, solo su abuela, el plan se puso en acción al día siguiente. Ronnie Ann le dijo a su abuela que tenía que hacer un trabajo con sus compañeros de grupo, algo que les habían dado en ciencias para una exposición y un concurso escolar, esto era un recado para María, el cual fue entregado de inmediato junto con una nota del maestro de Ronnie Ann, claro que la nota era falsa, pero María no sabía que su hija tenía “contactos” en la oficina del Director para que tuviera un sello “oficial”, de modo que fue directa a la habitación de su hija a hablar con ella, tocó la puerta y escuchó un .-está abierto.- apenas audible

.-a ver Ronalda, esta carta me pide permiso para que vayas a hacer un trabajo a la biblioteca mañana, ¿por qué con una nota del maestro?.-

.-porque estoy castigada ¿o no?, al menos me preocupé por decirte para que no creas que no me importa tu autoridad, aunque no me importa.-

.-¡no empieces!..., mira hija, si es algo de la escuela puedes ir, solo necesito que me confirmes en donde estás y que no llegues tarde ¿está bien?.-

Ronnie casi salta de alegría al ver que su plan ha funcionado, por supuesto que todo pasa en su mente, su cara apenas cambia para contestarle a su madre con un plano

.-está bien.-

 A la mañana siguiente Ronnie Ann sale “rumbo a la escuela”, por supuesto que se desvía unas cuadras después de haber salido de su casa y se dirige a un parque donde una rubia alta y muy delgada la espera

.-hola Ronnie, veo que el plan funciona, toma, aquí están los boletos, espero que te vaya bien, y no te olvides de tu promesa.-

.-no te preocupes, eso no me pasará de nuevo, adiós.-

Nikki se queda pensando en la respuesta de la latina mientras la chica Santiago corre a alcanzar al autobús que la dejará en la estación desde donde parte para su misión, el viaje le parece largo porque los nervios la invaden, todavía no sabe cómo enfrentar al chico Loud, aunque sí sabe que va a decirle, en todo caso empieza a resignarse, lo peor ya pasó y solo hay dos opciones, o todo mejora o queda igual, así que hay cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito y eso la anima, al llegar a Royal Woods Ronnie se mueve con sigilo, no quiere que nadie la vea, así que se mueve con mucho cuidado, dando muchos rodeos y al fin llega al único lugar donde sabe que lo puede encontrar, la escuela, está escondida entre los autos, esperando a verlo, pero la ayuda le llegará del lugar menos esperado, escucha unas voces femeninas y se sienta al lado de un auto para que no la vean, cuando las chicas se alejan ella suspira aliviada, de pronto, una voz la hace brincar

.-¿buscas a Lincoln verdad?.-

Ronnie voltea para encontrarse con una de esas chicas que creía eran sus amigas, “Coockie”, la mira seria, no espantada, pero tampoco alegre

.-está en clase todavía, ¿quieres que le diga algo?.-

.-pe-pero yo... no sé si...-

.-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie más, vi lo que Stella hizo en el baile y dejé de hablarle, Lincoln es mi amigo y no quiero lastimarlo.-

entonces Ronnie Ann le da un recado y se retira.

La latina está en un parquecito en las afueras del pueblo, tiene casi una hora de estar esperando, empieza a creer que su viaje fue en vano, ella levanta la vista para ver que Lincoln entra al parque, viene solo, camina despacio y se le ve cansado, la chica Santiago se pone de pie y camina para encontrarlo, está ansiosa, quisiera correr y abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón por todo, pero sabe que es imposible, la sola mirada de él la congela y solo acierta a saludarlo

.-ho-hola Lincoln.-

.-hola Ronnie Ann, ya estoy aquí, aunque no sé porque vine, no hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo.-

.-t-tenía tantas cosas que decirte, pero en realidad estoy preocupada por ti, veo que tu nariz está bien.-

.-si, el doctor dijo que no es nada grave, solo la acomodó y ya, Mis hermanas me han cuidado bien.-

Ronnie siente un aguijón en el estómago al escuchar esto, ¿Cómo tocar el tema sin que sea raro o violento?

.-s-sobre tus hermanas....-

.-¿Qué tienen mis hermanas?.-

Lincoln suena algo nervioso, ella se acerca un poco y le dice en voz baja

.-se lo que pasa entre ustedes Lincoln, ¡y es horrible! No sé cómo te convencieron pero debes dejarlas, seguro te engañaron para que cayeras, ¡esa Lynn!, aunque no sé por qué no me extraña de Luan, ¡y Luna! Por supuesto que ella es la que empezó todo, pero... pero... no entiendo cómo es que tú te dejaste envolver por sus trucos, eres una persona inteligente y centrada Lincoln, ¿tan lastimado estabas? ¿tan mala fui contigo? yo... yo no...-

Lincoln la mira algo sorprendido, pero no está espantado ni enojado, es más bien una mirada de duda, ¿de dónde sabe todo esto? Y lo más importante ¿quién más sabe?, el peliblanco la toma de las manos y la hace sentarse en un banco

.-espera, espera un poco, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?.-

.-p-pues... Lori fue a casa hace días y estuvo platicando con Carlota, creo que ella no sabe lo que pasa, pero para mí no fue difícil entenderlo, ¿Lynn en tu habitación por las noches? ¿Ruido de Luchas? ¿a esta edad Lincoln?, esto sin mencionar una pelea por acostarse contigo para “cuidarte”, no sé si Lori es tonta, a mí me quedó muy claro todo y acabas de confirmarlo, sé que no me quieres cerca y no vengo a abogar por mí, pero no quiero que cometas el peor error de tu vida, lo que están haciendo es un delito y es pecado, yo quiero creer que te engañaron, que ellas son las que armaron todo esto para...-

.-¡ya basta! Todo esto es una suposición tuya y apenas puedo creer que quieras usar a mis hermanas para regresar conmigo, deberías de estar avergonzada.-

.-vamos Lincoln, estabas vulnerable y débil, no te culpo por un momento de debilidad, sé que ellas son demasiado insistentes y seductoras, a-además, eres un hombre con necesidades y... y...-

.-Ronnie Ann, mis hermanas hicieron todo a su alcance para ayudarme, me consolaron y me apoyaron, siempre lo han hecho y esta vez, aunque no les dije nada de nosotros, me han acompañado todo este tiempo, yo no le he dicho a nadie que tú y yo tuvimos sexo o que se supone ya teníamos una relación, ni siquiera a Clyde, mis hermanas tampoco saben nada pero no me extrañaría que ya se lo imaginaran, nunca se cómo es que las mujeres se enteran de todo, de todas formas, no voy a dejar de estar con ellas solo porque tú vienes a insultarlas, son mi familia y me apoyan, tú... tu solo me has lastimado, por favor déjame en paz.-

.- n-no, Lincoln, por favor, yo... yo sé que hice muchas cosa que te lastimaron, créeme cuando te digo que jamás te engañé, y lo que le dije a las chicas fue una estupidez, Stella me estuvo molestando tanto que quise callarla, ahora entiendo todo el dolor que te he causado, mira, no puedo reparar nada y me duele mucho, sé que no podré evitar verte algunas veces, a fin de cuentas Bobby y Lori se casarán y seremos algo así como una familia, p-por favor... seamos amigos, al menos déjame eso, claro, s-solo si quieres...-

Ronnie Ann lagrimea mientras le tiende la mano, él la mira serio, por un momento piensa en todo lo que esta chica significaba para él, todo lo que sucedió y todo lo que no será, entonces se acerca y la abraza, ella se queda quieta, apenas puede creer lo que sucede, también lo abraza mientras deja salir un sollozo

.-Lincoln, amor, perdóname, (snif) perdonameee... (sob) uuuuhhh...-

.-lo siento Ronnie Ann, hay cosas que no puedo perdonar, pero somos amigos ¿no?, entonces estamos bien, y podremos vernos para acción de gracias y navidad, cuando vaya a visitar a Lori o si quieres venir.-

Ella se separa un poco, sabe que ya no es “su amor”, su Linky, pero no lo perdió del todo, lo que pasa en su casa es horrible, ella no puede hacer nada y solo espera que pare, que suceda algo que haga que todo eso tenga un fin y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella tenga otra oportunidad.

 

De esto han pasado trece años, Ronnie Ann ha hecho mucho y ha intentado otro tanto, pero jamás ha olvidado a Lincoln, ese hombre que ahora está parado junto a ella terminando de lavar los platos como si fueran una pareja más, haciendo las labores caseras después de la cena, eso todavía sigue haciéndole ilusión, un suspiro se le escapa y Lincoln la mira sonriente

.-¿qué pasa Ronnie? ¿de quién te acordaste?.-

Un coscorrón le responde, ella se pone roja y se voltea dándole la espalda

.-¡n-no es nada Lame-o!, t-termina de lavar para que vayamos a la sala, necesito quitarme estos zapatos.-

El ríe y termina el último plato, se lo pasa a la latina, quien lo recibe con mucho cuidado, evitando tocar las manos de él, Lincoln se seca y sale de la cocina silbando bajito, ella termina de secar el plato y deja el trapo húmedo secándose en la ventana, ese Lincoln es demasiado para ella, ¿por qué diablos tiene que seguir tan enamorada? porque está muy enamorada, generalmente solo tiene números y materiales en la cabeza, su trabajo es su vida y nada más, pero en cuanto él aparece todo se le olvida, se van por el caño los negocios y las empresas, solo piensa en una cosa y esa cosa se llama Lincoln Marie Loud, incluso ha soñado que va y se instala con todas las Loud en esa casa del pecado que es Loud House 2, quiere estar con él, quiere sentir de nuevo ese amor, además de esas manos y ese miembro, 13 años y varios hombres no han sido suficientes para olvidarlo, no, de alguna manera ella siempre lo comparó y ninguno pudo igualarse con ese tonto canoso, blando y bueno para nada, ¡¿qué diablos le dio?!, todavía no lo sabe, sabe que es débil y que ya lo comprobó en alguna navidad, aunque tuvo que embriagarlo e incluso hacerse pasar por una de sus hermanas para que se acostara con ella, a la mitad de todo Lincoln sabía quién era ella, al parecer siempre lo supo, a Ronnie no le importó porque pensó que podría engancharlo para llevárselo de Royal Woods, lo que fue en vano, ella lloró de nuevo pero no hubo escándalo esta vez, Lincoln le dejo claro que estaba bien en donde estaba y que nada lo movería, después solo hubo un trato amistoso entre ellos, al menos hasta hoy, aunque Ronnie no aguantaría mucho, en los últimos festejos ya no había reuniones más que de los más jóvenes y los más viejos, los demás iban y venían libremente, y después de que se “fundara” Loud House 2, nadie de ahí aparecía en las reuniones tradicionales, apenas ahora es que empezaban a asistir de nuevo, Carl había sido golpeado por Lana por acosar a Leni y Ronnie misma tuvo que amenazarlo por molestar a las Loud, definitivamente ese chico no entendía, Carlito y Lily eran buenos amigos, pero solo eso, Carlota y Leni estaban de viaje todo el tiempo y a veces incluso Ronnie Ann iba con ellas, así que las reuniones eran ya bastante tranquilas, los abuelos Casagrande, Los señores Loud, María, Frida y Carlos, Bobby, Lori y su bebé Lupe, C.J., quien estaba ahí siempre, Carl, que no hacía nada más que vaguear y trabajar en la tienda, más por pedido de la abuela que por capacidad, y hasta el último año, Carlito y Lily, ya después quien sabe quién dejaría de ir; todo esto hacía que la morena extrañara el ambiente familiar de su niñez, pero ese día había bastante gente en casa, y estaba Lincoln...

Ronnie fue a la sala y encontró a Lincoln sentado platicando con su tío Carlos, ella se acercaba cuando Frida lo llamó, el señor se disculpó y fue a ver a su mujer .-que oportuna.- pensó la chica Santiago, ella llegó tumbándose junto al peliblanco y le dijo

.-uf ya no aguanto estos zapatos, ¿me ayudas?.-

Y se giró acostándose en el sofá y tendiéndole los pies calzados con zapatillas de tacón alto, Lincoln se sonroja porque la falda de Ronnie Ann le deja ver los firmes muslos de la morena, él tiene las manos puestas en el pie de ella, pero sin apenas intentar quitarle el zapato

.-¿te gusta lo que ves tonto?.-

Lincoln levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de ella, de inmediato se vuelve apenado y le quita el zapato rápidamente, después, busca a tientas el otro pie y quita el zapato, Ronnie se ahoga con su risa

.-jajajajajaja, todavía eres capaz de sonrojarte jajajajajaja.-

Se levanta y se le acerca apoyando sus senos en el brazo de él, siguen siendo esos mismos que hicieron que Lincoln se perdiera cuando siente unos cerca, ella lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, nada de esa noche se le olvidó, es su recuerdo más querido, y espera poder revivir algo, lo que sea

.-hey Linky, ayúdame a levantarme, voy a mi habitación, estoy algo... cansada.-

La voz baja y rasposa de la latina es difícil de resistir, sobre todo cuando esos dos melones morenos se restriegan tan fuerte contra uno, cuando el aliento cálido de esas palabras acaricia los oídos o cuando una mano que finge ser una tarántula juguetona se pasea por tu cuello apenas a punto de picarte, Lincoln se levanta y le tiende una mano a la Chica Santiago, pero está parado de lado como ocultando algo, ni siquiera la mira y su rostro está totalmente rojo, ella sabe que quiere disimular su erección y se sonríe emocionada,   .-¡¡¡vamos allá Ronalda!!!.-  Se anima mentalmente, entonces toma la mano de Lincoln, y con sus zapatos y su bolso en la otra, se levanta, pero “accidentalmente” no pisa bien al hacerlo y “accidentalmente” se tuerce el tobillo, grita una maldición en español y se cuelga de él, pegándole los senos al pecho, claro que todo esto fue un “desafortunado accidente” que lo obligará a cargarla por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta subir al piso donde viven los señores Casagrande y las Santiago, por supuesto que los ellos no están en ese momento, el abuelo está en la tienda, la abuela estará viendo la televisión junto con la tía Frida o tal vez está arriba con Carlota y Leni curioseando la nueva ropa y dando consejos y María no ha llegado aún, durante el recorrido, Ronnie siente la fuerza y la musculatura que la sostienen y se prepara mentalmente para un asalto, al entrar al departamento, llama en voz alta solo para asegurarse de que su madre no haya vuelto sin que se diera cuenta o de que alguien ajeno esté por ahí, en ese aspecto los Casagrande tienen muy malas costumbres, el edificio completo es su casa y andan indistintamente por todos lados excepto arriba, Carlota y ella misma lo han prohibido terminantemente, en fin, eso no importa ahora, ya que comprobó que no hay nadie, se asegurará de que no los molesten

.-espera un momento Lame-o, acércate a la puerta.-

Ella maniobra diestramente fingiendo algo de dificultad al colgar su bolso en el perchero junto a la puerta, mientras le pone seguro a la misma, él obedece a todo y muy pronto se encuentran en la habitación de ella, limpia y ordenada (le da las gracias a su abuela, quien siempre la regaña por no asearla pero termina haciéndolo ella misma) entonces Lincoln resopla un poco y se acerca a la cama a dejarla, en ese momento la chica hará su jugada maestra, cuando él la baja a la cama, ella se abre la blusa con una mano y con la otra lo jala del cuello, él pierde el equilibrio y aterriza con la cara exactamente entre los senos de la morena, ella ríe falsamente avergonzada

.-jajajaja ¡Lincoln por dios! ¿qué haces?.-

Él intenta separarse pero no con mucha convicción, esas tetas, el perfume fino mezclado con un toque de sudor de ella, la suavidad de la piel y la firmeza de la carne, las manos rodeando su cuello mientras la risa melodiosa se le mete al cerebro, todo mandando telegramas hacia el sur, más allá de la cintura, para llegar a su entrepierna, donde comienza a levantarse un cíclope que hasta hace poco dormía más o menos tranquilo, ella sabe lo que está pasando, desea y provoca lo que está llevándose a cabo, es entonces que lo deja levantarse a respirar y lo ve a los ojos, esos ojos azules que invitan a sumergirse en ellos, pero no hay que perderse ahí, al menos no todavía, ella se acerca y sabe que lo tiene en su mano, o más bien en sus tetas jajajajaja, Luan estaría envidiosa de escuchar ese chiste y de ver esta situación, Ronnie no espera más, se acerca y lo besa, sedienta de ese contacto y de esa saliva, él ya está atrapado y se entrega a esa diosa prehispánica que lo urge a quitarse la ropa y a hacer lo mismo con ella, en un momento ya están desnudos y besándose rudamente mientras las manos viajan por esos cuerpos reconociendo territorios que antes ya tenían como suyos, Lincoln recorre despacio todo el cuerpo de ella sintiendo especial placer por esas grandes tetas que chupa y mordisquea despacio, la latina se admira del buen cuerpo de Lincoln y baja la mano para encontrarse con “ ** _la verga”_** , así, en español, es como ella la bautizó porque no se ha encontrado una igual, bueno si, alguno que otro estaba a la par, pero no sabían cómo usarla, nadie sabía usarla como Lincoln, en eso era un maestro y aunque solo estuvo con ella dos veces eso le bastaba y estaba dispuesta a darle un doctorado si era necesario, empezó el clásico sube y baja con la mano mientras cerraba los ojos al placer que el peliblanco le daba sobando sus tetas, sintió que le soltaba una y que esa mano bajaba por su costado hasta llegar a su cintura y dirigirse a su entrepierna húmeda, la chica abrió las piernas para permitirle la entrada a esos dedos que solo pasaron por encima despacio, ella empezaba a desesperarse, después de tanto tiempo lo que menos quería era seguir en pausa, pero al parecer ese era el juego, el subir y bajar despacio, el apenas tocarla y hacer que saltara con ese leve contacto, escucharla respirar profundo mientras se aferraba al miembro de él y aceleraba el ritmo, Lincoln empezó a tomar lugar entre las piernas de ella, Ronnie esperaba que al fin ese enorme mástil la penetrara, pero de nuevo se quedó esperando, abrió los ojos para ver al peliblanco hincado frente a ella, los ojos azules mirándola, disfrutando de la visión frente a él, **_“la verga”_** apuntándole como si la acusara de algo, ella no supo que hacer, se sintió indefensa, incluso hubiera gritado si él no tuviera esa sonrisa franca en la cara, la sonrisa que siempre la hizo soñar y que la enamoró, entonces ella también sonrió y le tendió los brazos, él fue acercándose poco a poco y al mismo tiempo enfilaba **_“la verga”_** hacia su coñito de pelo recortado, al sentir la punta abrirse paso entre los labios mojados ya estaba al borde de un orgasmo y al entrar la cabeza ella se estremeció con una corrida mucho muy esperada, Lincoln iba entrando poco a poco pero sin detenerse, sentía como la vagina de ella se apretaba contra su miembro como amoldándose, Ronnie lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del peliblanco mientras resoplaba su orgasmo y pedía más con las caderas, que ondulaban hacia arriba intentando acabar la obra, él fue inflexible y siguió yendo tan despacio como le fuera posible, entrando dentro de esa fragua que era ahora el coño de la morena, cuando llegó al tope, la mexicana era un trozo de acero al rojo vivo esperando a que ese martillo la golpeara y la moldeara a su antojo, Lincoln empezó a moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, Ronnie Ann gemía, gemidos cortitos que aumentaban de volumen conforme el peliblanco iba llegando tan profundo como se lo permitían, topando cada vez con el cuello uterino de la morena, rozando toda su longitud dentro de ella y haciéndola casi desmayarse, ella le pidió en un susurro

.-dame todo lo que tienes amor... L-linky... mi Linky, muéleme.-

Él aceleró un poco pero no quería ser violento ni demasiado fuerte, ella merecía disfrutar al máximo de esta oportunidad, así que fue amoroso, estuvo así mientras la besaba, mientras tomaba sus senos para chuparlos y morderlos, para lamerle el cuello y las orejas, para girarse poniéndola sobre de él y hacerla cabalgarlo al tiempo que él la tenía agarrada firmemente por las nalgas y se lanzaba incansable dentro de ella, haciéndola pujar y gemir ya sin freno, desbocada y ruidosa en su placer

.- ** _¡cójeme amor!... ¡ah!... ¡así! ¡métela hasta el fondo papito!... ¡UUUUUFFFFF!... ¡MAS DURO! ¡MAS DURO!.-_**

**Capítulo 13- “Cuando éramos jóvenes y felices (2da. parte)**

Febrero se acercaba y con él la felicidad de Lincoln, pronto no estaría castigado y esperaba que Ronnie Ann le dijera cuando ir a verla, la escuela iba bien y él seguía subiendo en los puestos de los chicos más buscados, como era el único que no se había dejado pescar todavía, se chismeaba mucho de él por eso, los envidiosos decían estar seguros de que era gay por vivir rodeado de mujeres, sus amigos se reían de eso y sus amigas más, lo que Ronnie les había dicho el día después de “acción de gracias” no era un cuento, estaban seguras de eso, y no tener a la latina cerca las animaba a buscar al peliblanco, este siempre se liberaba cortésmente de todo intento por parte de las chicas y solo dos de ellas seguían intentando sin importar cuantas veces se vieran rechazadas, estas eran Jordan y Stella.

Al inicio de la semana siguiente, una presencia asombra a muchos de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Royal Woods, Ronnie Ann viene acompañada de su madre, algunos creen que posiblemente vuelva pero en realidad solo van a buscar un papel que Bobby ha perdido y que es indispensable para que pueda continuar con la escuela, a la que Lori lo anima, aunque el latino no está muy convencido, al joven Santiago parece bastarle la preparatoria para manejar bien el almacén, de todas formas su madre le ayudará con lo que haga falta; por los pasillos saluda a algunas amigas y mientras su madre está haciendo el trámite, se dará una escapada a la puerta de la oficina para saludarlas y platicar unos instantes, aunque le ha dicho a Lincoln que irá al pueblo, no puede verlo ya que su visita es rápida y él tiene sus clases sin descanso ese día, cuando suena la campana del almuerzo, él sale rápido buscándola, pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya se ha ido, todo esto no le ha pasado por alto a Stella, quien de nuevo maldice a su suerte, al parecer no habrá forma de hacer que él deje de pensar en ella, pero, ¿acaso no dijo la latina que no eran novios? ¿entonces por qué Lincoln la busca tan ansioso?, eso no tiene sentido, la morena se dirige a su salón y se topa con Jordan de camino, empiezan a platicar y la pelirroja menciona a Ronnie, su visita relámpago y lo raro de que no haya preguntado por Lincoln

.-¿tú también lo notaste? Si son tan buenos amigos no sé por qué no lo buscó.-

.-me dijo que solo venían por un papel de su hermano, de todas formas me parece raro.-

.-¿se habrán peleado?, ¡oh! ¿crees que la paliza de Lincoln tuvo algo que ver?.-

Jordan piensa en eso junto con su amiga hasta que la campana suena y las hace ir a sus clases, Stella piensa todo el tiempo en Lincoln, Ronnie Ann y cómo hacer para enterarse de lo que sucede, así pasará todo ese día y a la salida ve algo que la alegra, ¡el baile del 14 de febrero!, es una ocasión ideal para que Lincoln la invite o para que ella lo cace, sabe que Jordan estará de cacería también así que decide incluirla en su plan para acorralar a Lincoln, empieza por buscar a Jordan y seguir platicando acerca del peliblanco, saber más de él y empezar a formar su plan, después hay que averiguar todo de la latina, a quien en realidad casi no conoce, después de algunos días de investigación y chismes, el plan está preparado.

La semana anterior al baile, todos están nerviosos, unos buscan pareja y otros buscan no ser escogidos, al menos no por ciertos chicos o chicas, solo hay uno que camina por los pasillos de la escuela como si nada pasara, Lincoln Loud, tras de él va su fiel escudero Clyde, él no tiene problemas con él baile, pocas chicas se fijan en el moreno cuando lo primero que ven es al chico Loud, solo una de ellas lo mira de lejos sin atreverse a decir nada, así que no habrá problema; Lincoln no se ha enterado demasiado, pero alrededor de él zumban varias chicas que se le acercan, lo saludan melosas y constantemente le hablan tratando de llamar su atención, todo inútilmente, esto no las desanima pero una de ellas está francamente enojada, Stella empieza a pensar en que su plan no funcionará, así que lo apura, es la hora del almuerzo tres días antes del baile, Lincoln está sentado solo en una mesa, Clyde no está con él porque ha tenido que empezar un reporte para una clase que no lleva con Lincoln y los otros chicos están buscando desesperados quien vaya con ellos al baile, es una oportunidad única para la morena de poner en práctica su plan, toma su charola de comida y se dirige hacia allá

.-hola Lincoln, ¿puedo sentarme?.-

.-claro Stella, adelante.-

.- oye, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?.-

Lincoln escucha la voz de Stella bajar a un tono que quiere ser sugerente, al parecer esta chica no se ha rendido, pero Lincoln solo está pensando en su chica y empieza a disculparse amablemente

.-la verdad no, ni siquiera estoy pensando en ir al baile, aunque Clyde me ha dicho que será divertido estar ahí y ver a los demás tratar de conquistar a alguien en la pista, Liam, Rusty y Zach  están desesperados por ir con alguien, ¿ya les dijiste a ellos?.-

.-que malo eres Lincoln, yo estoy preguntándote a ti porque quiero que me invites, ¿acaso no te gusto?.-

.-n-no es eso Stella yo...yo no...-

.-hola Lincoln, hola Stella, ese trabajo es algo complicado pero ya está todo, solo tengo que darle forma, pero eso lo haré en casa, ¡vaya! estuve a punto de perderme la hamburguesa.-

Clyde no pudo haber sido más oportuno, al menos para el peliblanco, Stella se levanta, se traga su enojo y se despide con las palabras mordidas por su sonrisa fingida, cuando se aleja Lincoln no puede reprimir un hondo suspiro de alivio

.-¡uuuuffff!, gracias amigo, me salvaste la vida, Stella estaba de nuevo acosándome para que la lleve al baile.-

.-¿en serio?, caramba, perdón Lincoln, no sabía que tú y ...-

.-es que no es así Clyde, ella y Jordan han estado sobre mí toda la semana, aunque Stella parece estar decidida a que la lleve al baile cueste lo que cueste.-

.-espero que no te metas en un problema por eso Lincoln, los demás no te ven con buenos ojos, no han podido pescar ni un resfriado.-

.-si sirve de algo los ayudaré a conseguir a alguna chica pero yo no pienso ir al baile.-

.-está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.-

Los tres días restantes el chico Loud estuvo con sus amigos ayudándolos a encontrar pareja para el baile, algunos fueron fáciles de emparejar, como Liam o Clyde, otros, como Zach o Rusty, tomaron más tiempo, pero finalmente todos ellos estaban acompañados para el baile. Finalmente llegó la fecha de celebración y Lincoln se preparaba para una tarde de películas, videojuegos y comida chatarra, quería ponerse al día de todo lo que no había visto en el mes y medio de castigo, ya ha estado mandándose mensajes con Ronnie y tiene unas fotos muy sugestivas que serán de gran ayuda por la noche, de pronto escucha un alboroto que lo hace salir de su habitación

.-vamos Lynn, sé que quieres ir a ese baile, es tu última vez antes de que te gradúes.-

.-¡no vas a hacerme salir de aquí! además ¿por qué iría a ese estúpido baile sola?.-

.-hija, sé que no te invitó el chico que te gusta pero no es motivo, yo también fui sola a algunos bailes y me la pasé realmente bien con mis amigas.-

.-¡pero todas mis amigas tienen pareja!... ¡no quiero ser la tercera rueda!.-

Lincoln sabía que lo que menos le convenía en ese momento era dejarse ver, así que fue cerrando la puerta poco a poco hasta que escuchó una frase que lo congeló

.-pero si tienes aquí en la casa al mejor chico que puedes pedir.-

.-vamos mamá, Lincoln no irá, además está castigado.-

.-no, ya no está castigado, y si se lo pides con amabilidad posiblemente quiera ir.-

.-¡no! ¡no lo haré!.-

.-lo haré yo entonces y si acepta, irás al baile con él.-

Rita ya no recibió respuesta, al parecer Lynn estaba de acuerdo así que la señora Loud enfiló hacia la puerta de su hijo y tocó, él no quería ir a ese baile pero no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su madre, así que le abrió la puerta, y antes de que ella dijera nada aceptó

.-si mamá, iré al baile con Lynn, pero solo si ella acepta ir conmi...-

.-¡Gracias Link!.-

Lynn salió corriendo de su habitación para abrazar a su hermano, Lincoln solo le sonrió a su madre quien le guiñó un ojo y se fue

.-ahora preparémonos hermanito, apenas tenemos dos horas para prepararnos.-

Lincoln solo bajó para pedirle a su padre su smoking y después fue a bañarse, mientras tanto, Lynn juntó a todas las hermanas disponibles para que le ayudaran, menos a Lucy, ella no participaba en nada de eso, Leni y Luna la ayudaron a vestirse, Lola y luan se encargaron del peinado y el maquillaje y Lana subió y bajó todo lo que fue necesario para dejar a Lynn como muñeca de porcelana, Lincoln solo se peinó y se vistió con el traje de su padre, que pese a ser un poco anticuado, se veía bien, y más en un chico que lo llenaba de esa forma, cuando Lynn salió de su habitación brillaba de tan linda y al bajar, Lincoln se quedó boquiabierto, su hermana era hermosa, y la chica deportista estaba encantada con él también, ya era un poco más alto que ella y su cuerpo no era el del flacucho de antes, había embarnecido muy favorablemente y tenía porte y elegancia, sabía que haría rabiar a más de dos de sus amigas y de las chicas del grado de Lincoln ni hablar, la mirarían con odio, Lynn se sonrió ante esta idea y se prendió del brazo de su hermano mientras le preguntaba a su padre

.-¿nos llevarás tú al baile papá?.-

.-no hija, tengo que ayudar a Lana con el baño, tu madre los llevará.-

Rita se puso al volante y dejo a sus hijos en la escuela, los llenó de recomendaciones, le lagrimeó a Lynn y se fue, no sin ante tomarles varias fotografías, la Lynn llevaba su corsage en una cajita y le dio un codazo a Lincoln para llamarle la atención

.-vamos tonto, no querrás que me lo ponga yo sola.-

Lincoln se disculpó y de inmediato se puso a la tarea, cuando estuvieron listos entraron al gimnasio, donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, eran una pareja que llamó mucho la atención, ella llevaba un vestido cruzado rojo y suelto, apenas por encima de la rodilla, el cruce quedaba sobre la pierna izquierda y se abría dejando ver un muslo bronceado por el sol y firme por el ejercicio, cubierto por unas medias sin color, los hombros estaban desnudos, envueltos apenas por un chal muy transparente, la chica Loud se había dejado el pelo suelto, le habían hecho un peinado que hacia se le viera el pelo con grandes rizos y estaba recogido con un prendedor de pedrería a un lado, caminaba experta con unos zapatos de tacón alto de lazos que le llegaban a las rodillas haciéndola ver muy sexy, Lincoln caminaba a su lado con el smoking negro de su padre y lo que lo hacía destacar era él mismo, su presencia y su seriedad, en realidad era guapo y más de una le suspiró al pasar, Lynn corrió a ver a sus amigas arrastrando a su hermano tras ella, todas estaban con parejas de su edad, Lincoln era el más joven pero al ser solo dos años, no había mucha diferencia, conocía a varios de vista y los saludó apenas,  Lynn era muy elogiada por sus amigas y aun por sus parejas, todas vestían ropa más o menos de gala, pero la chica Loud no era cualquier chica, ella tenía que sobresalir en todo como fuera y esa noche lo estaba haciendo, después dejó a su hermano sentado en un rincón en las gradas mientras ella se dedicaba a lucirse y a provocar, Lincoln se encogió de hombros y se tranquilizó, sabía que su hermana era demasiado relajada y no le extrañaría que se fuera del lugar del brazo de alguien más sin apenas hacerle un gesto, él ya se había acostumbrado a ello, al principio le molestaba pero su hermana no iba a cambiar su forma de ser, solo quedaba aguantarse o dejarlo pasar y Lincoln eligió lo segundo, de pronto vio llegar a sus amigos y fue a saludarlos, estuvo con ellos un rato, tomó ponche, fue al baño y al regresar se encontró con que Stella y Jordan estaban ahí, Jordan iba del brazo de un chico que apenas conocía y Stella iba sola, Lincoln intentó pasar desapercibido pero pareciera que tenía un imán porque de inmediato estuvieron a su lado

.-estoy muy enojada contigo Lincoln Loud.- dijo Stella ofendida .- me dijiste que no vendrías al baile y mírate, de smoking y todo, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?.-

Los ojos de Stella mostraban un enojo genuino, a fin de cuentas ella había pasado toda la semana casi rogándole de rodillas y él la había rechazado, muy educadamente, pero era un rechazo de todas formas, Lincoln la miró algo apenado

.-la verdad, vengo con mi hermana Lynn, es su último baile de San Valentín antes de graduarse y no quería venir sola.-

.-¿ah si? ¿y dónde está? yo no la veo por ninguna parte.-

El peliblanco volteó para todas partes buscando a su hermana con la mirada, apenas  alcanzó a ver su chal volando por la puerta del gimnasio, se había ido, tal como él lo pensaba

.-a-acaba de salir por la puerta, iré a llam...-

.-¡vamos Lincoln! ¿en serio tengo que tragarme esta grosería? ¿quién te crees que eres eh? ¿sabes a cuantos chicos rechacé esperando que tú me invitaras? ¡prácticamente te rogué que me trajeras al baile!... – bastantes miradas empezaron a centrarse en ellos .-¿por qué no te gusto eh? ¿Que me hace falta? ¿hablar español? ¿molestarte?.-

Lincoln se puso algo pálido por esto último, tomó a Stella del brazo y firmemente, aunque no demasiado para lastimarla, la llevó a un rincón cerca de las gradas

.-¿qué sabes tú de esto? ¿alguien te contó algo?.-

Él se veía nervioso, casi asustado, ella no sabía por qué, pero recordó todo lo que había estado averiguando y su plan volvió a la vida

.-vaya, vaya, vaya... el galán Lincoln Loud está asustado, ¿qué pasa Linky? ¿acaso temes que alguien le cuente a tu “amiga” Ronnie Ann que estás aquí?... ¡pero si ni siquiera son novios!.-

.-cállate Stella, no sabes de que estás hablando.-

.-pero claro que sí querido, sé que tú y ella tienen... ¿Cómo dijo?, ¡ah sí!, una “buena conexión”, y aunque nos dijo que no son novios, nos presumió toooodas tus habilidades,  sonaba muy impresionada, sobre todo por tu “Linky Jr.”.-

 .-¿e-ella dijo eso? ¿dijo que no somos nada? No te creo.-

.-no solo lo dijo, incluso nos dijo que esperaba no haberse metido en nada al acostarse contigo.-

.-¡estas mintiendo! ¡ella es incapaz! ¡No...!.-

.-¡no me grites Lincoln!... si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Jordan e incluso a “Coockie”, sabes que ella es incapaz de decir una mentira.-

Lincoln aun duda, esta chica no puede estar diciendo la verdad, levanta la vista y mira a Jordan y a “Coockie” un poco más allá, no se siente tan valiente como para ir a preguntarles, Stella divina la duda en los ojos del peliblanco

.-no te preocupes, yo las traeré y les preguntaré, sé que eres demasiado respetuoso y educado para eso.-

Stella solo piensa en romper como sea ese lazo que ha comprobado es real, el baile ya no le importa, ella saldrá ganando si puede quedarse con Lincoln después de esto, la morena saca su celular del escote y llama a Jordan y a “Coockie”, ambas han respondido y se acercan a donde ven a su amiga que levanta la mano, al llegar ven a Lincoln pálido y muy serio, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada baja,

.-esto va a ser rápido y difícil chicas, pero no quiero que Lincoln siga engañado, ¿es verdad o no que Ronnie Ann nos contó de sus relaciones con Lincoln? ¿y es verdad o no que nos dijo que no eran novios y que no quería entrometerse en nada que tuviera que ver con él?.-

 Jordan asiente en silencio y “Coockie” se tapa la boca, se da media vuelta y se va, ella no quiere ser parte de nada que lastime a este chico, pero su gesto confirma todo lo que Stella ha dicho, la pelirroja se queda un momento

.-lo siento Lincoln, pero es verdad.-

Jordan regresa con su pareja y de nuevo quedan solos

.-tú sabías que ella venía y no te buscó, pero si tuvo tiempo de vernos y presumir que estuvo contigo, yo me sentí muy mal por ti Linky, me gustas mucho y ella solo...-

Lincoln sale corriendo, no puede creer todo lo que Stella le ha dicho, y seguiría sin creerlo si no hubieran llegado sus amigas para confirmarlo, además Ronnie le dijo que no podía esperarlo, que era un viaje de “pisa y corre”, se siente muy mal, traicionado, burlado, él, que soportó a pie firme los golpes y los insultos de Lori y de la familia Casagrande, el castigo y todo lo demás solo por ella, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras atraviesa el gimnasio, sus amigos lo miran a lo lejos, pero no saben qué pasa con él, al salir se va caminando mientras le da rienda suelta a su tristeza y llora abiertamente, Lynn baja despeinada de un carro, y mira a su hermano a lo lejos, caminando despacio y encorvado, con paso inseguro

.-¿ese tonto ya se emborrachó? Es demasiado temprano, en fin, le diré a mamá que se sintió mal y que me llevarán más tarde, vamos Luke, vallamos adentro a bailar un rato y después podemos ir a mi casa por el camino largo jajajajajaja.-

Lincoln saca su celular y le marca a Ronnie Ann, quiere que le explique todo, pero después de dos o tres tonos lo manda a buzón, eso lo pone furioso pero también lo entristece así que las lágrimas siguen saliendo, en Detroit, el teléfono vibra si cesar, Ronnie no lo escucha porque está cenando, ya se ha estado mandando mensajes con el chico Loud por la tarde y está tranquila, aquí es donde sus palabras empezarán a tomar peso; Al ir a dormir Ronnie mira su celular y se alarma, tiene más de diez llamadas perdidas, todas de Lincoln, es bastante tarde y no sabe que querrá, le manda un mensaje preguntando qué pasa, pero no hay respuesta, Lincoln ha botado el celular en algún rincón del cuarto y se ha acostado, llorará hasta quedarse dormido. Al otro día el chico se levanta tarde, tiene un dolor espectacular de cabeza y los ojos irritados por llorar, cuando sale de su cuarto y sus hermanas lo ven se espantan

.-¿que te pasó Lincoln?.-

.-no quiero ser entrometida pero ¿estuviste llorando?.-

.-¡hey hermano! ¡quítate esa máscara!.-

Él pasa de largo a todas sus hermanas y entra en el baño, se sienta en el inodoro y de nuevo llora, ¿por qué le hizo esto? Él la ama, y ella le dijo lo mismo, no entiende lo que pasa, pero no puede preguntarle a sus hermanas, ellas sabrán todo y no cree que ayuden mucho, el chico se lava la cara, esto lo refresca y lo despierta, decide que tiene que hablar con Ronnie Ann y aclarar las cosas, posiblemente todo sea un malentendido.

Al regresar a su cuarto, busca el teléfono un buen rato y al encontrarlo mira el mensaje de ella, recuerda el enojo y le responde que tienen que hablar, ella no responde y habrá que esperar, Lincoln ayuda a su padre en el restaurante, a su madre con algunos mandados y a sus hermanas con infinidad de pequeñeces, nada lo distrae de su asunto principal, al fin cae la noche y el cansancio lo vence, está a punto de dormir cuando suena el celular, él lo mira y de inmediato brinca, se viste de prisa y sale corriendo de su casa, nadie debe de escuchar esa plática, camina alrededor de su cuadra mientras contesta

.-hola.-

.-hola Linky, ¿Qué pasó que me llamaste tantas veces?, perdona, pero no podía contestarte en ese momento, sabes que todavía estoy castigada.-

.-si, lo sé, ayer me enteré de algunas cosas que me hicieron enojar, estaba algo ansioso.-

.-¿Qué pasó ayer?.-

.-mamá me hizo acompañar a Lynn al baile de los enamorados y me encontré con algunas amigas tuyas que me dijeron algunas cosas...-

.-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles amigas mías? ¿de qué hablas Lame-o?.-

.-hablo de que Stella, Jordan y “Coockie” me dijeron todo lo que les dijiste, que no éramos novios, que habíamos tenido sexo y que era bueno que no te hubieras metido en medio de nada, ¡de eso hablo!.-

Ronnie Ann se queda muda por un momento, esas hijas de... pero, ¿el baile?

.-¿y porque las viste en el baile? ¿Tú ibas con tu hermana no? ¿y ellas iban solas?.-

.-¡eso que importa Ronnie Ann!, ¡necesito saber si dijiste eso o no!.-

.-y-yo... mira... e-eso no importa, tú sabes que...-

.-¡al parecer todo lo que pasó aquí hace unos meses no significó nada para ti! ¡al parecer yo no significo nada para ti!, los golpes, los insultos y los castigos solo son parte de tu reputación de chica mala ¿verdad?, puedes ser lo que sea y en donde sea, pero en este pueblo eres Ronnie Ann la mala, ¡y si se tiene que ir al carajo mi vida y nuestra relación solo será porque para ti es más importante la fama y tu maldita máscara de chica ruda! ¿no es verdad?, ¡Pues déjame decirte algo! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SER TU TAPETE! ¡TE AMO PERO NO VOY A SEGUIR ESTE JUEGO! ¡YA NO MAS!.-

Lincoln cuelga y se resiste a llorar, solo se seca una lágrima que ha resbalado por su mejilla y despacio regresa a casa.

Ronnie Ann esta muda, ni siquiera así puede decir la verdad, de inmediato intenta comunicarse de nuevo con Lincoln, pero la manda directo a buzón, al parecer Lincoln ha apagado el celular y no hay forma de comunicarse con él, ella llora lagrimas amargas por la culpa, sabía que se equivocó en el momento que dijo eso, todo por querer hacerse la dura, por querer parar en seco a esa perra de Stella, seguro ella fue la que hizo todo para que Lincoln se enojara, y lo peor es que era verdad, la latina había negado todo y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Ronnie Ann intenta hablar con Lincoln toda la noche, pero es en vano, no hay respuesta, esto la hunde en la tristeza y Carlota trata de ayudarla, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer, pasan dos semanas desde la pelea, Ronnie Ann no puede comunicarse con el peliblanco, quien está deprimido y vulnerable, su depresión lo encierra en una rutina de casa y escuela, habrá cierta noche en la que él no sale y sucede algo que le cambia la vida por completo, Lynn lo seduce y tienen sexo, este evento marcará la vida de Lincoln, no solo descubre una forma de sexo que no conocía, también se da cuenta de que Lynn estuvo detrás de él por mucho tiempo, él no sabe si está enamorada de él  o solo es lujuria, pero si eso los ayuda a ambos tal vez no sea tan malo, han pasado varios días y las visitas de Lynn se han repetido con las consecuencias esperadas, Lincoln sabe que es algo prohibido y se siente culpable porque sigue queriendo a Ronnie Ann y necesita aclarar muchas cosas con ella. después de mucho pensarlo, Lincoln le manda un mensaje a la latina diciéndole que irá a la ciudad a verla al día siguiente, Ronnie Ann está en la tienda aprovechando que es el día libre de Bobby, sigue sin hablarle, y aunque empieza a dudar de esa resolución, al recordar todo lo que pasó su enojo regresa, al mismo tiempo que su tristeza, así que se esconde en alguno de los pasillos con el trapeador en mano con el pretexto de limpiarlo mientras lagrimea, nadie debe verla llorar en esa casa, en ese momento suena un mensaje en el celular, ella lo mira y su cara se ilumina al ver quien lo envía, lo abre y se sorprende aún más al ver el contenido, pero justo cuando va a contestar, escucha la voz de su abuelo

.-Ronalda, ¿dónde estás? Te he dicho que no dejes la caja sola.-

Ella se limpia las lágrimas y esconde el celular mientras responde

.-vine a limpiar un jugo que se cayó abuelo, no te preocupes, sí lo pagaron.-

Ella sale a la vista de su abuelo, se le mira tranquila, casi se podría decir que hasta alegre

.-¿ qué te pasa? ¿desde cuándo limpiar te alegra tanto?.-

.-limpiar me molesta, pero como ya estás aquí, ya puedo irme.-

Esto lo dice con una cara de satisfacción, como si se liberara de la esclavitud, deja el trapeador en su lugar y sale de la tienda, justo para toparse con su madre, quien llega del trabajo, la ayudará cargando su bolso y entran a la casa, ya verá si puede contestarle a Lincoln, el chico Loud esperaba una respuesta, pero al ver que ella lo ha visto, se queda tranquilo, mañana será un día muy agitado para él.

Ronnie Ann pasa toda la tarde con su madre y después de cenar le hace una seña a Carlota para que la siga a su habitación, al llegar Ronnie Ann apenas puede aguantar su emoción

.-¡Carlota! ¡hermana!, Lincoln me mandó un mensaje, ¡viene mañana!, después de la pelea que tuvimos pensé que todo se había terminado, no me contestaba las llamadas, ¡ni siquiera los mensajes! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo! Necesito pedirle perdón y aclararlo todo, Carlota...-

Todas las lágrimas que no pudieron salir esa tarde se liberan y ruedan libremente por esa cara morena que muestra su interior ante la única persona en quien confía, Carlota corresponde abrazándola mientras le dice

.-tranquila hermanita, tranquila, ya verás que todo se arregla.-

Esa noche será la primera en mucho tiempo en que Lincoln y Ronnie Ann duerman tranquilos, Lincoln espera arreglar todo al día siguiente y Ronnie Ann se ha liberado de todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho, ambos creen que sus problemas están cerca de acabar.

Al día siguiente Lincoln se despierta temprano, se lleva algunas cosas en una mochila y escapa diciendo que se irá caminando a la escuela, pero en su lugar, se va directo a la estación de autobuses y sube al que se dirige a Detroit, será un viaje largo que el chico ocupa en pensar todo lo que ha de hablar con Ronnie, le preocupa lo que pueda pasar, pero en el peor de los casos, al menos tratará de no quedar enemistado con ella, todo esto lo distrae lo suficiente para que su viaje le parezca corto, después de nuevo a otro autobús que lo lleva por la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de Ronnie Ann, ahí debe ser muy cuidadoso, ella sigue castigada y si lo ven por ahí solo hará el castigo más grande, da un rodeo para llegar por atrás a la casa, Carlota lo espera del otro lado de la calle y al verlo corre para llevarlo a donde la cita se llevará a cabo, lo saluda amistosa y le habla de lo emocionada que está Ronnie por verlo, él se sonríe esperando que así sea, al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio ella le dice

.-espera aquí, ella no tarda en llegar.-

Carlota se retira, ha cumplido con su misión sin problemas y ahora debe de ir a avisarle a su prima que Lincoln ha llegado, mientras espera, el peliblanco procura esconderse para que los Casagrande no lo vean, entonces se pega a la pared de la casa metiéndose entre unas cajas, está debajo de unas ventanas desde donde se escuchan las voces de la familia mexicana, el peliblanco tontea un poco hasta que escucha algo que le llama la atención

.-... entonces no está?.- es la voz de Carlota la que se escucha claramente

.-no, mamá dijo que tenía que salir, a hacer no se qué con un chico.- ese es C. J.

.-tu prima salió con un chico de su escuela hija, nos dijo que tenía una cita.- ese debe de ser el padre de Carlota, espera, ¿una cita?, pero Ronnie Ann está casti... ¿UNA CITA? ¿CON QUIEN?, Lincoln ya no escucha más, ¡conque así están las cosas!, él ha venido a arreglar las cosas con Ronnie Ann y ella está en una cita con algún fulano, Lincoln cree que por eso ella no le contestó, se siente furioso y se va, pasa por enfrente de la tienda, ya no le importa si lo ven, es más, ojalá lo vean y le digan a esa traidora que lo vieron, que sepa que sí estuvo ahí, no importa, de todas formas Carlota se lo dirá, esto es el punto final de esa relación, algo que él pensaba que podía arreglar, que creía era para siempre, pero siempre se ha equivocado con las mujeres, no se ha alejado mucho de la tienda cuando escucha que alguien lo llama, es ella, es Ronnie Ann que corre a alcanzarlo, él se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, ella lo alcanza abrazándolo por la espalda

.-¡Linky!, ¡amor!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?.-

El se vuelve molesto

.-¡si, ahora soy Linky! ¡ahora soy tu amor! ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasó el día que fuiste a Royal Woods?, entonces solo éramos amigos  ¿no?, y ahora que vengo a ver qué diablos pasa me encuentro con que la señorita estaba en una cita, ¿Quién era? ¿Samir? ¿Casey? ¿o acaso Nikki?.-

Ronnie Ann lo mira si creer lo que escucha

.-¿qué diablos te pasa Lincoln? No estaba en ninguna cita, ¿crees que podría salir a algún lugar que no sea la escuela o la tienda? Le dije a mi tía Frida que tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo de la escuela a la biblioteca, ¿de qué otra forma podría estar aquí afuera contigo?.-

.-si claro, entonces Carlota tenía que irles a preguntar a tu tio y a tus primos eso para que yo lo escuchara ¿no?, por favor Ronnie, no mientas.-

.-Pero Lincoln yo...-

.-no Ronnie, yo estaba muy emocionado de verte, quería arreglar lo que yo creía era un malentendido, lo que les dijiste a las chicas en el pueblo, yo no esperaba que todo lo que me dijiste fueran mentiras.-

.-¡escúchame bien Lincoln Loud! ¡nada, absolutamente nada de lo que te dije es una mentira! ¡te amo! ¡todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti y en el tiempo que perdimos negando lo que sentíamos! Todo este tiempo sin verte y apenas hablando contigo unos minutos me ha parecido un infierno, ¿Por qué dices que son mentiras?.-

.-¡por que no puedo pensar en que sean otra cosa cuando me entero de que me negaste!, y justo después de todo lo que tuve que aguantar en casa, ¿acaso crees que yo no sufrí por no poder verte? Y más con todo el mundo sobre mí en la escuela, todo para que vengan y me digan que tú, la mujer que amo, dijo que no había más que una buena conexión entre nosotros y que esperabas no haberte entrometido en nada, ¿de verdad crees que no me duele? ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti cuando, en cuanto te doy la espalda, me clavas ese cuchillo?.-

.-Linky he llorado cada noche que no te he visto, Carlota...-

.-¡ah si! ¡la buena Carlota! La cómplice perfecta para darme el último golpe, me lleva debajo de la ventana para que escuche como me engañas, ¿es en serio?.-

.-no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi prima Lincoln, ella me ha ayudado en todo.-

.-¡por favor! Podrías haberte conseguido a alguien más capaz, ¡a C.J. por ejemplo!.-

Ronnie Ann aprieta los puños, esto es demasiado, este maldito canoso no podía evitarse el insultar a su familia ¿verdad?, y antes de que se dé cuenta, su puño se estrella en la cara de Lincoln haciéndolo tambalearse, él se agacha mientras un chorro de sangre sale de su nariz, él no se queja, solo alza la cara y le dice

.-esto era lo único que me faltaba, por lo menos ahora sé que ese amor del que me hablabas hace un momento se ha apagado tan rápido como se encendió, adiós Ronnie Ann, y espero que sea para siempre.-

Tose invadido por la sangre y se da la vuelta, Ronnie Ann no acierta a moverse, no sabe que ha pasado, la bruma del enojo se disipa para dejarla ver como el amor de su vida se va, sangrando en cuerpo y alma, ella lo golpeó, ¿por qué carajos hizo eso? Lo que dijo de Carlota es cierto, buena ayudante resultó si no pudo hacer que su cita con Lincoln sucediera sin problemas, ella corre para alcanzarlo, cuando lo sujeta por él hombro él la aparta con suavidad, cuando voltea a verla ella no puede reprimir un grito, la nariz de Lincoln está destrozada, él no se había recuperado del todo de la golpiza que Lori le diera en acción de gracias, el día en que ella hizo de Judas y lo traicionó a cambio de la satisfacción de ver a Stella tragarse sus palabras, la latina llora intentando abrazarlo mientras le pide perdón, las palabras de él la dejaran congelada

.-yo venía dispuesto a que hiciéramos las paces, a perdonar lo que fuera, te conozco y sé que te cuesta trabajo dejar de ser la chica orgullosa de siempre, pero una traición no, eso no se perdona.-

Un acceso de tos hace que Lincoln escupa algo de sangre, la mira una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y escapar corriendo algo inseguro en sus pasos, ella se queda ahí, con toda su culpa y su coraje, su amor se ha terminado, pero se jura que no habrá nadie más que Lincoln y hará lo que sea para recuperarlo, Ronnie Ann regresa a su casa temblando de coraje, su familia será la que pague todo lo que ha sucedido afuera, nadie queda sin ser insultado e incluso ha estado a punto de agredirlos, nadie más que Carlota sabe que pasa y ella es la que se lleva la peor parte cuando intenta calmarla, todo se acaba cuando María se le acerca y la golpea tan fuerte que la hace caer, Ronnie se levanta y manda al diablo a todos, renegando de pertenecer a esa “familia de imbéciles”, María pelea a grito pelado con ella amenazándola

. ** _-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO O TE LO CIERRO PARA SIEMPRE PENDEJA!.-_**

**_.-¡ÁNDALE! ¡INTÉNTALO! ¡A MÍ YA ME VALE MADRES! ¡MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ!.-_ **

**_.-MARÍA YA DEJA A ESA NIÑA POR FAVOR!.-_ **

**_.-NO MAMÁ! ¡ESA ESCUINCLA PENDEJA CREE QUE PUEDE HACER LO QUE SE LE DE SU CHINGADA GANA!.-_ **

**_.-VAYANSE A LA VERGA TODOS! ¡YA NO SON MI FAMILIA!.-_** (todo esto dicho en español)

La Chica Santiago azota su puerta y nadie la verá hasta el día siguiente, cuando saldrá a disculparse con todos menos con Carlota, su tío Carlos y C.J., quienes ahora están en la misma lista que Bobby, escucha los regaños de su madre con cara ausente y se entera de su nuevo castigo, dice que si con un gesto de desinterés y se va a su cuarto de nuevo, ahora solo espera poder hablar con Lincoln alguna vez, y si no poder regresar, al menos poder ser amigos.

  Días después Bobby llega con Lori, ella va poco a visitarlos ya que está ocupada con la universidad, está algo triste porque Leni recién renunció a la escuela, la segunda hija de los Loud se sentía incapaz de manejar una vida citadina tan agitada, pero también se fue porque aún seguía enojada con Lori por la paliza que le dio a Lincoln, sabe lo que pasó entre su hermano y Ronnie Ann, pero no le parecía motivo para haber actuado así, por lo que entre su frustración escolar y el desagrado de vivir con su hermana mayor, terminó por regresar a casa; el clan Casagrande la recibió como siempre, la novia de Bobby a quien querían y estaban seguros que sería la esposa ideal de su hijo, ella estaba un poco apenada aun y se portaba con mucho tacto, hablando solo cuando era necesario, no ve a Ronnie Ann, pero se cuida mucho de preguntar por ella, en la comida Bobby pregunta por ella y se hace un silencio embarazoso,  María le hace una seña de que lo hablarán después, al terminar de comer los Santiago van a la recámara de María para hablar

.-está bien mamá, ¿qué pasa ahora?.-

.-hay m’ijo, el martes tu hermana se puso como loca, insultó a todos, y estuvo a punto de golpearnos, sobre todo a Carlota, tuve que darle un golpe para calmarla, no sé qué pasó, tu prima está metida en todo eso, pero no quiso decirnos nada y ahora ya no le habla a ella, a tu tío Carlos ni a C.J., está castigada sin salir más que a la escuela y haz de cuenta que le di un premio, no hace otra cosa que estar ahí adentro, ni siquiera sale a comer, tu abuela le lleva la comida y solo con ella habla, ya no sé lo que pasa.-

.-esto ya fue muy lejos mamá, quiera o no me va a escuchar.-

**_.-¡no Roberto!, ¡no quiero escándalos de nuevo!.-_ **

**_.-¡pero mamá!.-_ **

**_.-no hay pero que valga, dejas a tu hermana en paz y se acabó.-_** (todo esto dicho en español)

Al tiempo que esto sucede, Lori está con Carlota en su dormitorio, la rubia está buscando un poco de tranquilidad después de comer y ¿qué mejor sitio que con esta chica tan parecida a Leni?,

.-... hemos estado algo más tranquilos desde que Leni regresó con mis padres, me pareció lo mejor, ella no pudo acostumbrarse a la vida de ciudad, lo bueno es que no dejó la escuela, está en el campus de Michigan State en Royal Woods, solo tuvo que hacer la transferencia y ya.-

.- ay qué bueno Lorena, yo pensé que si se iba ya no acabaría la universidad, pero mientras siga estudiando tiene un gran futuro en la moda, nosotros acá hemos tenido muchos problemas con “Ni Ni”, no sé si puedo contarte esto, pero es que no sé qué hacer, el martes habíamos hecho un plan para que tu hermanito y ella se vieran un momento, desde noviembre no habían podido más que escribirse y se me hacía muy injusto que siendo tan jóvenes tuvieran que sufrir por amor....-

Lori se sonríe un poco, la verdad es que después del escándalo que ella provocó, terminó por apoyar esa relación, después de todo ella luchó mucho por la misma, aunque no lo aceptará abiertamente

.-...el caso es que se verían el martes, pero me pareció raro que el sábado Lincoln estuviera marcándole a Ronnie en la noche, ella cree que no me di cuenta, pero el celular estuvo sonando toda la cena, cuando ella por fin pudo escribirle ya no hubo respuesta y solo me dijo que quedaron de verse, yo le ayudé recibiendo a tu hermano y llevándolo a donde pensé que sería el mejor lugar para que se encontraran, lo dejé ahí y después entré para avisarle a Ronnie que ya estaba todo listo, pero ella ya había salido, pensé que ya estaría con él y a los veinte minutos entró hecha una furia, insultó a todos peor que aquel día y cuando quise calmarla a mí me insultó más feo todavía, mi tía María tuvo que darle una bofetada para calmarla, pero luego se hicieron de palabras, Ronnie se encerró y no salió sino hasta el día siguiente, se disculpó con casi todos, menos con mi papá, C.J. ni conmigo, ahora esta súper castigada y no habla con nadie más allá del saludo, pero Bobby, papá, mi hermano y yo estamos vetados totalmente.-

.-que raro, yo he estado hablando con mamá y no me... espera un momento, mamá me dijo que Lincoln estuvo en una pelea y que le reventaron la nariz, lo llevó al médico para que lo revisaran, afortunadamente solo tuvieron que reacomodarla y ya, c-creo que lo deje muy lastimado desde acción de gracias...-

Del otro lado de la pared, un suspiro de alivio escapa del pecho de la chica Santiago, ha seguido como ha podido la conversación de su futura cuñada y su “no-prima”, y al escuchar que Lincoln está bien se siente un poco menos culpable, de todos modos sigue escuchando, algo debe de haber que pueda ayudarla a reconciliarse con Lincoln, se pega de nuevo a la pared y continua con el espionaje

.-... el caso es que se puso borrachísimo, tanto que mamá lo obligó a limpiar en ese momento su habitación, Luna dice que él y Lynn se han vuelto muy unidos de nuevo, incluso dice que Lynn se pasa las noches con él en su habitación, hablando y jugando sus tonterías clásicas, mamá los ha regañado algunas veces porque hacen mucho ruido cuando Lynn lo obliga a luchar, yo creo que ya están muy grandes para eso, además de que se puede prestar a que la gente piense mal de ellos ...-

Ronnie Ann, pega un respingo cuando escucha esto, cuando eran niños las hermanas de Lincoln siempre estuvieron celosas de ella, sobre todo Lynn, ella tenía una fijación enfermiza por separarlos e incluso alguna vez se preguntó si no se habría enamorado de él, aunque después del incidente de la mala suerte desechó la idea, no era posible que lo amara si lo trató de esa forma... ¿o sí?, y Lincoln, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan apegado a alguien que lo trataba tan mal?... ¡un momento! ¿acaso no era un reflejo de cómo lo trataba ella misma? la latina empezaba a dudar de su cordura y la de Lincoln, si la extrañaba, pero ya habían roto, era normal que buscara un consuelo, pero ¿su hermana?, no era posible, Ronnie sigue escuchando la plática

.-... por supuesto que mis hermanas están locas, pero al menos estoy fuera de ahí, si me hubiera tocado parar una pelea entre Luan y Lynn por cuidar a Lincoln en la noche no sé qué hubiera pensado, ¿verdad que es difícil de creer?, imagínate tener que dormir soportando a Lynn o a Luan, Lincoln debe de estar perdiendo otro tornillo para permitirlo.-

Ronnie Ann dejó de escuchar en este punto, ella sospechaba todo lo que podía pasar en esa casa, esas peleas por dormir con Lincoln para “cuidarlo” eran muy sospechosas, solo tenía la nariz rota, y ni siquiera demasiado, si no tenían que operarlo ¿qué le cuidaban?, eso era un buen pretexto para su madre, pero seguro que las demás lo sabían, bueno, al parecer Lori no, ni Leni, esa chica vivía en la luna, pero las demás, Luna , Luan y Lynn seguro eran cómplices de todo esto, ¡que horror!, tenía que rescatar a Lincoln como fuera, sus hermanas lo habían engañado, tan crédulo como él era, y ¡ahora se montaban en él como en un caballito de la feria!, Ronnie estaba asqueada, ¿es que acaso sus padres no se daban cuenta?, el problema era que si los denunciaba, se armaría una revolución tal que no habría forma de que recuperara a Lincoln, ella iría a Royal Woods a hablar con él, a decirle que no se dejara engañar, ellas solo lo estaban usando y después lo botarían, ella no quería que lo lastimaran, no a su Linky... aunque no sabía si todavía podía decirle así, ya no estaba segura de nada, dejó de escuchar la plática, ya sabía lo necesario y empezó a hacer un plan para escaparse a Royal Woods a rescatar a Lincoln.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que el plan estuvo listo, esta vez era mucho más difícil lograrlo porque no tenía ni un amigo en su casa, pero como pudo habló con Nikki para que le consiguiera el boleto del camión y le ayudara a engañar a su madre, los demás no importaban, solo su abuela, el plan se puso en acción al día siguiente. Ronnie Ann le dijo a su abuela que tenía que hacer un trabajo con sus compañeros de grupo, algo que les habían dado en ciencias para una exposición y un concurso escolar, esto era un recado para María, el cual fue entregado de inmediato junto con una nota del maestro de Ronnie Ann, claro que la nota era falsa, pero María no sabía que su hija tenía “contactos” en la oficina del Director para que tuviera un sello “oficial”, de modo que fue directa a la habitación de su hija a hablar con ella, tocó la puerta y escuchó un .-está abierto.- apenas audible

.-a ver Ronalda, esta carta me pide permiso para que vayas a hacer un trabajo a la biblioteca mañana, ¿por qué con una nota del maestro?.-

.-porque estoy castigada ¿o no?, al menos me preocupé por decirte para que no creas que no me importa tu autoridad, aunque no me importa.-

.-¡no empieces!..., mira hija, si es algo de la escuela puedes ir, solo necesito que me confirmes en donde estás y que no llegues tarde ¿está bien?.-

Ronnie casi salta de alegría al ver que su plan ha funcionado, por supuesto que todo pasa en su mente, su cara apenas cambia para contestarle a su madre con un plano

.-está bien.-

 A la mañana siguiente Ronnie Ann sale “rumbo a la escuela”, por supuesto que se desvía unas cuadras después de haber salido de su casa y se dirige a un parque donde una rubia alta y muy delgada la espera

.-hola Ronnie, veo que el plan funciona, toma, aquí están los boletos, espero que te vaya bien, y no te olvides de tu promesa.-

.-no te preocupes, eso no me pasará de nuevo, adiós.-

Nikki se queda pensando en la respuesta de la latina mientras la chica Santiago corre a alcanzar al autobús que la dejará en la estación desde donde parte para su misión, el viaje le parece largo porque los nervios la invaden, todavía no sabe cómo enfrentar al chico Loud, aunque sí sabe que va a decirle, en todo caso empieza a resignarse, lo peor ya pasó y solo hay dos opciones, o todo mejora o queda igual, así que hay cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito y eso la anima, al llegar a Royal Woods Ronnie se mueve con sigilo, no quiere que nadie la vea, así que se mueve con mucho cuidado, dando muchos rodeos y al fin llega al único lugar donde sabe que lo puede encontrar, la escuela, está escondida entre los autos, esperando a verlo, pero la ayuda le llegará del lugar menos esperado, escucha unas voces femeninas y se sienta al lado de un auto para que no la vean, cuando las chicas se alejan ella suspira aliviada, de pronto, una voz la hace brincar

.-¿buscas a Lincoln verdad?.-

Ronnie voltea para encontrarse con una de esas chicas que creía eran sus amigas, “Coockie”, la mira seria, no espantada pero tampoco alegre

.-está en clase todavía, ¿quieres que le diga algo?.-

.-pe-pero yo... no sé si...-

.-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie más, vi lo que Stella hizo en el baile y dejé de hablarle, Lincoln es mi amigo y no quiero lastimarlo.-

entonces Ronnie Ann le da un recado y se retira.

La latina está en un parquecito en las afueras del pueblo, tiene casi una hora de estar esperando, empieza a creer que su viaje fue en vano, ella levanta la vista para ver que Lincoln entra al parque, viene solo, camina despacio y se le ve cansado, la chica Santiago se pone de pie y camina para encontrarlo, está ansiosa, quisiera correr y abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón por todo, pero sabe que es imposible, la sola mirada de él la congela y solo acierta a saludarlo

.-ho-hola Lincoln.-

.-hola Ronnie Ann, ya estoy aquí, aunque no sé porque vine, no hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo.-

.-t-tenía tantas cosas que decirte, pero en realidad estoy preocupada por ti, veo que tu nariz está bien.-

.-si, el doctor dijo que no es nada grave, solo la acomodó y ya, Mis hermanas me han cuidado bien.-

Ronnie siente un aguijón en el estómago al escuchar esto, ¿Cómo tocar el tema sin que sea raro o violento?

.-s-sobre tus hermanas....-

.-¿Qué tienen mis hermanas?.-

Lincoln suena algo nervioso, ella se acerca un poco y le dice en voz baja

.-se lo que pasa entre ustedes Lincoln, ¡y es horrible! No sé cómo te convencieron pero debes dejarlas, seguro te engañaron para que cayeras, ¡esa Lynn!, aunque no sé por qué no me extraña de Luan, ¡y Luna! Por supuesto que ella es la que empezó todo, pero... pero... no entiendo cómo es que tú te dejaste envolver por sus trucos, eres una persona inteligente y centrada Lincoln, ¿tan lastimado estabas? ¿tan mala fui contigo? yo... yo no...-

Lincoln la mira algo sorprendido, pero no está espantado ni enojado, es más bien una mirada de duda, ¿de dónde sabe todo esto? Y lo más importante ¿quién más sabe?, el peliblanco la toma de las manos y la hace sentarse en un banco

.-espera, espera un poco, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?.-

.-p-pues... Lori fue a casa hace días y estuvo platicando con Carlota, creo que ella no sabe lo que pasa, pero para mí no fue difícil, ¿Lynn en tu habitación por las noches? ¿Ruido de Luchas? ¿a esta edad Lincoln?, esto sin mencionar una pelea por acostarse contigo para “cuidarte”, no sé si Lori es tonta, a mí me quedó muy claro todo y acabas de confirmarlo, sé que no me quieres cerca y no vengo a abogar por mí, pero no quiero que cometas el peor error de tu vida, lo que están haciendo es un delito y es pecado, yo quiero creer que te engañaron, que ellas son las que armaron todo esto para...-

.-¡ya basta! Todo esto es una suposición tuya y apenas puedo creer que quieras usar a mis hermanas para regresar conmigo, deberías de estar avergonzada.-

.-vamos Lincoln, estabas vulnerable y débil, no te culpo por un momento de debilidad, sé que ellas son demasiado insistentes y seductoras, a-además, eres un hombre con necesidades y... y...-

.-Ronnie Ann, mis hermanas hicieron todo a su alcance para ayudarme, me consolaron y me apoyaron, siempre lo han hecho y esta vez, aunque no les dije nada de nosotros, me han acompañado todo este tiempo, yo no le he dicho a nadie que tú y yo tuvimos sexo o que se supone ya teníamos una relación, ni siquiera a Clyde, mis hermanas tampoco saben nada pero no me extrañaría que ya se lo imaginaran, nunca se cómo es que las mujeres se enteran de todo, de todas formas, no voy a dejar de estar con ellas solo porque tú vienes a insultarlas, son mi familia y me apoyan, tú... tu solo me has lastimado, por favor déjame en paz.-

.- n-no, Lincoln, por favor, yo... yo sé que hice muchas cosa que te lastimaron, créeme cuando te digo que jamás te engañé, y lo que le dije a las chicas fue una estupidez, Stella me estuvo molestando tanto que quise callarla, ahora entiendo todo el dolor que te he causado, mira, no puedo reparar nada y me duele mucho, sé que no podré evitar verte algunas veces, a fin de cuentas Bobby y Lori se casarán y seremos algo así como una familia, p-por favor... seamos amigos, al menos déjame eso, claro, s-solo si quieres...-

Ronnie Ann lagrimea mientras le tiende la mano, él la mira serio, por un momento piensa en todo lo que esta chica significaba para él, todo lo que sucedió y todo lo que no será, entonces se acerca y la abraza, ella se queda quieta, apenas puede creer lo que sucede, también lo abraza mientras deja salir un sollozo

.-Lincoln, amor, perdóname, (snif) perdonameee... (sob) uuuuhhh...-

.-lo siento Ronnie Ann, hay cosas que no puedo perdonar, pero somos amigos ¿no?, entonces estamos bien, y podremos vernos para acción de gracias y navidad, cuando vaya a visitar a Lori o si quieres venir.-

Ella se separa un poco, sabe que ya no es “su amor”, su Linky, pero no lo perdió del todo, lo que pasa en su casa es horrible, ella no puede hacer nada y solo espera que pare, que suceda algo que haga que todo eso tenga un fin y tal vez, solo tal vez ella tenga otra oportunidad.

 

De esto han pasado trece años, Ronnie Ann ha hecho mucho y ha intentado otro tanto, pero jamás ha olvidado a Lincoln, ese hombre que ahora está parado junto a ella terminando de lavar los platos como si fueran una pareja más, haciendo las labores caseras después de la cena, eso todavía sigue haciéndole ilusión, un suspiro se le escapa y Lincoln la mira sonriente

.-¿qué pasa Ronnie? ¿de quién te acordaste?.-

Un coscorrón le responde, ella se pone roja y se voltea dándole la espalda

.-¡n-no es nada Lame-o!, t-termina de lavar para que vayamos a la sala, necesito quitarme estos zapatos.-

El ríe y termina el último plato, se lo pasa a la latina, quien lo recibe con mucho cuidado, evitando tocar las manos de él, Lincoln se seca y sale de la cocina silbando bajito, ella termina de secar el plato y deja el trapo húmedo secándose en la ventana, ese Lincoln es demasiado para ella, ¿por qué diablos tiene que seguir tan enamorada? porque está muy enamorada, generalmente solo tiene números y materiales en la cabeza, su trabajo es su vida y nada más, pero en cuanto él aparece todo se le olvida, se van por el caño los negocios y las empresas, solo piensa en una cosa y esa cosa se llama Lincoln Marie Loud, incluso ha soñado que va y se instala con todas las Loud en esa casa del pecado que es Loud House 2, quiere estar con él, quiere sentir de nuevo ese amor, además de esas manos y ese miembro, 13 años y varios hombres no han sido suficientes para olvidarlo, no, de alguna manera ella siempre lo comparó y ninguno pudo igualarse con ese tonto canoso, blando y bueno para nada, ¡¿qué diablos le dio?!, todavía no lo sabe, sabe que es débil y que ya lo comprobó en alguna navidad, aunque tuvo que embriagarlo e incluso hacerse pasar por una de sus hermanas para que se acostara con ella, a la mitad de todo Lincoln sabía quién era ella, al parecer siempre lo supo, a Ronnie no le importó porque pensó que podría engancharlo para llevárselo de Royal Woods, lo que fue en vano, ella lloró de nuevo pero no hubo escándalo esta vez, Lincoln le dejo claro que estaba bien en donde estaba y que nada lo movería, después solo hubo un trato amistoso entre ellos, al menos hasta hoy, aunque Ronnie no aguantaría mucho, en los últimos festejos ya no había reuniones más que de los más jóvenes y los más viejos, los demás iban y venían libremente, y después de que se “fundara” Loud House 2, nadie de ahí aparecía en las reuniones tradicionales, apenas ahora es que empezaban a asistir de nuevo, Carl había sido golpeado por Lana por acosar a Leni y Ronnie misma tuvo que amenazarlo por molestar a las Loud, definitivamente ese chico no entendía, Carlito y Lily eran buenos amigos, pero solo eso, Carlota y Leni estaban de viaje todo el tiempo y a veces incluso Ronnie Ann iba con ellas, así que las reuniones eran ya bastante tranquilas, los abuelos Casagrande, Los señores Loud, María, Frida y Carlos, Bobby, Lori y su bebé Lupe, C.J., quien estaba ahí siempre, Carl, que no hacía nada más que vaguear y trabajar en la tienda, más por pedido de la abuela que por capacidad, y hasta el último año, Carlito y Lily, ya después quien sabe quién dejaría de ir; todo esto hacía que la morena extrañara el ambiente familiar de su niñez, pero ese día había bastante gente en casa, y estaba Lincoln...

Ronnie fue a la sala y encontró a Lincoln sentado platicando con su tío Carlos, ella se acercaba cuando Frida lo llamó, el señor se disculpó y fue a ver a su mujer .-que oportuna.- pensó la chica Santiago, ella llegó tumbándose junto al peliblanco y le dijo

.-uf ya no aguanto estos zapatos, ¿me ayudas?.-

Y se giró acostándose en el sofá y tendiéndole los pies calzados con zapatillas de tacón alto, Lincoln se sonroja porque la falda de Ronnie Ann le deja ver los firmes muslos de la morena, él tiene las manos puestas en el pie de ella, pero sin apenas intentar quitarle el zapato

.-¿te gusta lo que ves tonto?.-

Lincoln levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de ella, de inmediato se vuelve apenado y le quita el zapato rápidamente, después, busca a tientas el otro pie y quita el zapato, Ronnie se ahoga con su risa

.-jajajajajaja, todavía eres capaz de sonrojarte jajajajajaja.-

Se levanta y se le acerca apoyando sus senos en el brazo de él, siguen siendo esos mismos que hicieron que Lincoln se perdiera cuando siente unos cerca, ella lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, nada de esa noche se le olvidó, es su recuerdo más querido, y espera poder revivir algo, lo que sea

.-hey Linky, ayúdame a levantarme, voy a mi habitación, estoy algo... cansada.-

La voz baja y rasposa de la latina es difícil de resistir, sobre todo cuando esos dos melones morenos se restriegan tan fuerte contra uno, cuando el aliento cálido de esas palabras acaricia los oídos o cuando una mano que finge ser una tarántula juguetona se pasea por tu cuello apenas a punto de picarte, Lincoln se levanta y le tiende una mano a la Chica Santiago, pero está parado de lado como ocultando algo, ni siquiera la mira y su rostro está totalmente rojo, ella sabe que quiere disimular su erección y se sonríe emocionada,   .-¡¡¡vamos allá Ronalda!!!.-  Se anima mentalmente, entonces toma la mano de Lincoln, y con sus zapatos y su bolso en la otra, se levanta, pero “accidentalmente” no pisa bien al hacerlo y “accidentalmente” se tuerce el tobillo, grita una maldición en español y se cuelga de él, pegándole los senos al pecho, claro que todo esto fue un “desafortunado accidente” que lo obligará a cargarla por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta subir al piso donde viven los señores Casagrande y las Santiago, por supuesto que los ellos no están en ese momento, el abuelo está en la tienda, la abuela estará viendo la televisión junto con la tía Frida o tal vez está arriba con Carlota y Leni curioseando la nueva ropa y dando consejos y María no ha llegado aún, durante el recorrido, Ronnie siente la fuerza y la musculatura que la sostienen y se prepara mentalmente para un asalto, al entrar al departamento, llama en voz alta solo para asegurarse de que su madre no haya vuelto sin que se diera cuenta o de que alguien ajeno esté por ahí, en ese aspecto los Casagrande tienen muy malas costumbres, el edificio completo es su casa y andan indistintamente por todos lados excepto arriba, Carlota y ella misma lo han prohibido terminantemente, en fin, eso no importa ahora, ya que comprobó que no hay nadie, se asegurará de que no los molesten

.-espera un momento Lame-o, acércate a la puerta.-

Ella maniobra diestramente fingiendo algo de dificultad al colgar su bolso en el perchero junto a la puerta, mientras le pone seguro a la misma, él obedece a todo y muy pronto se encuentran en la habitación de ella, limpia y ordenada (le da las gracias a su abuela, quien siempre la regaña por no asearla pero termina haciéndolo ella misma) entonces Lincoln resopla un poco y se acerca a la cama a dejarla, en ese momento la chica hará su jugada maestra, cuando él la baja a la cama, ella se abre la blusa con una mano y con la otra lo jala del cuello, él pierde el equilibrio y aterriza con la cara exactamente entre los senos de la morena, ella ríe falsamente avergonzada

.-jajajaja ¡Lincoln por dios! ¿qué haces?.-

Él intenta separarse pero no con mucha convicción, esas tetas, el perfume fino mezclado con un toque de sudor de ella, la suavidad de la piel y la firmeza de la carne, las manos rodeando su cuello mientras la risa melodiosa se le mete al cerebro, todo mandando telegramas hacia el sur, más allá de la cintura, para llegar a su entrepierna, donde comienza a levantarse un ciclope que hasta hace poco dormía más o menos tranquilo, ella sabe lo que está pasando, desea y provoca lo que está llevándose a cabo, es entonces que lo deja levantarse a respirar y lo ve a los ojos, esos ojos azules que invitan a sumergirse en ellos, pero no hay que perderse ahí, al menos no todavía, ella se acerca y sabe que lo tiene en su mano, o más bien en sus tetas jajajajaja, esa tonta Luan estaría envidiosa de escuchar ese chiste y de ver esta situación, Ronnie no espera más, se acerca y lo besa, sedienta de ese contacto y de esa saliva, él ya está atrapado y se entrega a esa diosa prehispánica que lo urge a quitarse la ropa y a hacer lo mismo con ella, en un momento ya están desnudos y besándose rudamente mientras las manos viajan por esos cuerpos reconociendo territorios que antes ya tenían como suyos, Lincoln recorre despacio todo el cuerpo de ella sintiendo especial placer por esas grandes tetas que chupa y mordisquea despacio, la latina se admira del buen cuerpo de Lincoln y baja la mano para encontrarse con “ ** _la verga”_** , así, en español, es como ella la bautizó porque no se ha encontrado una igual, bueno si, alguno que otro estaba a la par, pero no sabían cómo usarla, nadie sabía usarla como Lincoln, en eso era un maestro y aunque solo estuvo con ella dos veces eso le bastaba y estaba dispuesta a darle un doctorado si era necesario, empezó el clásico sube y baja con la mano mientras cerraba los ojos al placer que el peliblanco le daba sobando sus tetas, sintió que le soltaba una y que esa mano bajaba por su costado hasta llegar a su cintura y dirigirse a su entrepierna húmeda, la chica abrió las piernas para permitirle la entrada a esos dedos que solo pasaron por encima despacio, ella empezaba a desesperarse, después de tanto tiempo lo que menos quería era seguir en pausa, pero al parecer ese era el juego, el subir y bajar despacio, el apenas tocarla y hacer que saltara con ese leve contacto, escucharla respirar profundo mientras se aferraba al miembro de él y aceleraba el ritmo, Lincoln empezó a tomar lugar entre las piernas de ella, Ronnie esperaba que al fin ese enorme mástil la penetrara, pero de nuevo se quedó esperando, abrió los ojos para ver al peliblanco hincado frente a ella, los ojos azules mirándola, disfrutando de la visión frente a él, **_“la verga”_** apuntándole como si la acusara de algo, ella no supo que hacer, se sintió indefensa, incluso hubiera gritado si él no tuviera esa sonrisa franca en la cara, la sonrisa que siempre la hizo soñar y que la enamoró, entonces ella también sonrió y le tendió los brazos, él fue acercándose poco a poco y al mismo tiempo enfilaba **_“la verga”_** hacia su coñito de pelo recortado, al sentir la punta abrirse paso entre los labios mojados ya estaba al borde de un orgasmo y al entrar la cabeza ella se estremeció con una corrida mucho muy esperada, Lincoln iba entrando poco a poco pero sin detenerse, sentía como la vagina de ella se apretaba contra su miembro como amoldándose, Ronnie lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del peliblanco mientras resoplaba su orgasmo y pedía más con las caderas, que ondulaban hacia arriba intentando acabar la obra, él fue inflexible y siguió yendo tan despacio como le fuera posible, entrando dentro de esa fragua que era ahora el coño de la morena, cuando llegó al tope, la mexicana era un trozo de acero al rojo vivo esperando a que ese martillo la golpeara y la moldeara a su antojo, Lincoln empezó a moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, Ronnie Ann gemía, gemidos cortitos que aumentaban de volumen conforme el peliblanco iba llegando tan profundo como se lo permitían, topando cada vez con el cuello uterino de la morena, rozando toda su longitud dentro de ella y haciéndola casi desmayarse, ella le pidió en un susurro

.-dame todo lo que tienes amor... L-linky... mi Linky, muéleme.-

Él aceleró un poco pero no quería ser violento ni demasiado fuerte, ella merecía disfrutar al máximo de esta oportunidad, así que fue amoroso, estuvo así mientras la besaba, mientras tomaba sus senos para chuparlos y morderlos, para lamerle el cuello y las orejas, para girarse poniéndola sobre de él y hacerla cabalgarlo al tiempo que él la tenía agarrada firmemente por las nalgas y se lanzaba incansable dentro de ella, haciéndola pujar y gemir ya sin freno, desbocada y ruidosa en su placer

.- ** _¡cójeme amor!... ¡ah!... ¡así! ¡métela hasta el fondo papito!... ¡UUUUUFFFFF!... ¡MAS DURO! ¡MAS DURO!.-_** (todo esto en español)

Lincoln apenas entendía lo que le decía, pero eso era lo de menos, ella estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba, Ronnie empezó a impulsarse más rápido sobre de él y se vino mientras lo abrazaba apretado, muy apretado, tiembla un poco mientras sigue sintiéndolo entrar y salir, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, y cuando siente la primer descarga dentro, un segundo orgasmo la golpea, entonces lo suelta y se deja hacer, él continua impulsándose mientras se viene dentro de ella, Ronnie casi pierde el sentido por el placer recibido, claro que buscaba sexo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan bueno, ella lo abraza de nuevo cuando lo siente salir y le dice

.-g-gracias Linky, perdón por lo que dije, apenas pude evitar gritar.-

.-¿en serio? ¿entonces  tengo que evitar venir a visitarte? Sería penoso que alguien nos encontrara así.-

.-¡c-cállate Lame-o!, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, prometo que voy a tratar de no saltarte encima cuando lo hagas.-

.-eso espero, ya estoy muy grande para seguir teniéndote miedo.-

Ambos ríen aliviados y platican un poco hasta que escuchan que tocan la puerta

.- **_¿Ronalda, estás ahí? ¿Por qué carajo cierras con seguro? Necesito mi medicina m’ija.-_**

El abuelo Casagrande es insistente, así que ella se levanta de prisa y se envuelve en una bata mientras grita

.- ** _¡ya voy! ¡ya voy! ¡una no puede tomar una siesta tranquila chingaos...!.-_**

El abuelo entra de prisa, toma un frasco de su habitación y sale de nuevo vociferando algo en español, Ronnie ríe mientras regresa a su habitación moviendo sugestivamente las caderas

.- ** _qué pues chamaquito, ¿nos aventamos otro?.-_** (todo esto en español)

En ese momento entra Lily a la casa

.-Linky, ¿nos vamos ya?, es tarde y mamá me preguntó que donde estoy.-

Lincoln se está vistiendo a toda prisa mientras Ronnie se cierra bien la bata y abre la ventana del dormitorio, cuando Lily llega ahí, Ronnie está recostada en su cama y Lincoln está parado junto a la ventana

.-c-creo que ya quedó, no soy tan bueno como Lana reparando cosas, pero tu ventana solo necesita un poco de aceite... ¡m-me decías a-algo Lily?.-

La rubia los mira con sospechas pero se alza de hombros

.-mamá me marcó, me está preguntando donde me metí, tuve que decirle que me pediste que te acompañara al trabajo, no está muy contenta.-

.-no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella.-

.-gracias por todo am... Lame-o, hasta luego “Lilster”, nos veremos después.-

La rubia contesta con una sonrisa que apenas le cabe en el rostro

.-adios Ronnie, que te mejores del tobillo.-

La morena se ruboriza mientras mira a Lincoln, quien está igual, pero disimula mirando al techo y sale de la habitación

.-Hasta luego Ronnie Ann.-

Los Loud salen de la habitación y la Latina le envía un beso con la mano a Lincoln mientras dice en voz baja

.-hasta entonces mi amor.-

El camino a Royal Woods es tranquilo, los hermanos hablan poco, pero Lincoln empieza a querer hablar del trabajo de su hermanita

.-entonces “Lilster”, ¿ qué has decidido hacer con “Leeland Sounders”?.-

Ella voltea para verlo sonreír burlonamente

.-dejame en paz Link, no creo que a “tus chicas” les guste enterarse de que le “reparaste una ventana” a Ronnie Ann ¿o sí?.-

Todo esto mientras hace comillas con los dedos, la sonrisa ha desaparecido del rostro de él y es reemplazada por una mueca

.-¿Qué tanto sabes de eso?.-

.-todo, cuando bajé y pregunté por ti la señora Frida me dijo que Ronnie se “torció un tobillo” y que tú la habías llevado cargando a su cuarto, después de eso solo sumé dos más dos, no es tan difícil darse cuenta ¿sabes?, sobre todo cuando hay cierto aire en una habitación donde están dos adultos sudorosos que tartamudean y huelen raro.-

Lincoln baja la vista

.-¿qué quieres por tu silencio?.-

.-nada, tendrás que vivir con el miedo a que algún día yo abra la boca.-

Al parecer cierta hermana le ha enseñado muchas cosas a esta rubia, Lincoln solo traga grueso y fija la vista en el camino, el resto de viaje será en silencio, Lincoln deja a su hermana en casa de sus padres, se disculpa con su madre por el viaje inesperado y enfila rumbo a su hogar, al llegar, entra cuidando no hacer mucho ruido y cuando va entrando a la cocina una voz detrás de él lo congela

.-no vienes borracho de nuevo ¿verdad?.-

.-n-no Luan.-

.-menos mal, Leni llamó, dijo que fuiste a visitarla junto con Lily, ¿algo más que quieras contarme? ...¿o confesar?.-

Lincoln sabe que está perdido.

Luan no se tocó el corazón al enfrentar a su hermano, si Lily no dijo nada de lo que pasó con Ronnie Ann Leni sí que lo hizo, pero, increíblemente, se tragó su enojo y las ganas de armar un zafarrancho en la casa de los mexicanos, aun así tuvo a bien hablar con Luan para que Lincoln supiera que esas cosas no iban a quedarse así, la rubia se encargaría de hablar con Ronnie Ann. Luan estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados

.-ya me cansé de estar siendo la mayor, la madura, la responsable por todos ustedes, Lincoln, tus hermanas no han dejado de ser unas niñas que viven como hace diez años y parece que tú eres incapaz de resistir un buen par de tetas, pensé que tener siete mujeres a tu disposición era demasiado para ti, pero veo que no es así, Leni estaba muy enojada y no creo que Ronnie Ann la vaya a pasar bien, en todo caso, yo no voy a solucionar esto, solo te digo que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, esto es una traición y me siento muy triste, me iré de esta casa por un tiempo y tal vez algunas otras también lo hagan, sí, les dije a todas, ellas merecían saberlo, nuestra relación está basada en el amor y la confianza, pero si los traicionas ambos, no te mereces que ninguna de nosotras te quiera como lo hacemos; ah, y otra cosa, si fuera tú, me preocuparía por Lynn y Lola.-

Los ojos de Luan están llenos de lágrimas, pero su voz no ha temblado ni una vez, se da la vuelta y sube a su habitación, ahí se sienta en un sillón y da rienda suelta a su llanto, se siente tan herida, tan traicionada, ella le ha dedicado tanto, lo amaba demasiado y él destrozó todo en un santiamén, no puede estar más tiempo ahí, ya ha hablado con Luna y Sam, ha evitado que su hermana quiera ir a armarle un alboroto al infiel y en cambio aceptaron muy corteses recibirla por una temporada, Luan toma una maleta y una mochila, y sale de esa casa dejando en ella a un hombre solo, ahora mucho más que hace años, cuando un desafortunado asunto de supersticiones lo aisló de su familia.

Apenas Luan se hubo marchado, Lincoln escuchó el chirriar de unas llantas en su entrada

.- **¡LINCOLN! ¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉS LISTO PARA MORIR!.-**

Lynn entra a la casa casi tirando la puerta, Lincoln está parado frente a ella, solo espera el primero de muchos golpes que han de seguir, pero increíblemente la deportista no lo hace, se para frente a él y lo insulta a gritos hasta quedarse ronca, hasta solo llorar mientras un hipo convulso la hace toser y caer de rodillas, el peliblanco sabe que su desliz es mucho muy grave, ha herido el corazón de sus hermanas, sus mujeres, aquellas a quienes ha amado toda su vida, quienes dejaron la casa paterna por él, esas mismas que dejaron de lado parte de su vida por estar a su lado, ellas, quienes le demostraron su amor y su fidelidad todo el tiempo, se siente tan miserable que hubiera preferido que Lynn lo matara a golpes en lugar de verla caer destrozada frente a él, ella rechaza la mano que él le tiende, se levanta despacio y sube a su habitación no sin antes decirle

.-tú ya no vives aquí, tienes hasta mañana para largarte.-

Lincoln no se atreverá a responderle, de modo que la deja subir, y cuando escucha que su puerta se cierra, sube él también para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, se llevará lo más importante y básico, mandará por lo demás después, él también llora, sabe que lo ha perdido todo, solo espera que las demás prefieran no enfrentarlo o perderá la cordura. Las horas pasan mientras Lincoln guarda todo lo que puede en cajas o maletas, se llevará solo lo necesario para seguir trabajando y su ropa, los libros y comics están ya en sus respectivas cajas y sellados, la computadora y la pantalla de dibujo ya están listas para que las lleve a su auto, la ropa está en dos grandes maletas y su alma barre el suelo mientras piensa a donde habrá de ir, decide que lo importante ahora es salir de ahí, así que empieza a bajar sus cosas, cuando todo lo que se ha de llevar está listo en la sala, escucha otro auto, sabe que Lola y Lana han llegado y se prepara de nuevo a ser insultado, y ocurre, ambas entran gritándole e insultándolo sin parar, Lana es quien tira el primer golpe al que seguirán más por parte de ambas, Lincoln cae y solo acierta a protegerse la entrepierna mientras ellas lo golpean en el suelo, en un momento escucha que Lucy y Lisa llegan y forcejean con las gemelas apartándolas, las rubias pelean ahora con sus hermanas y se van a su habitación, Lisa se acerca a su hermano y lo revisa mientras él se queja bajito, está seguro de que ni a eso tiene derecho

.-¿estás bien Lincoln? Veo algo de sangre en tu nariz y tu boca, pero necesito que me digas que tan mal te sientes.-

La voz impersonal de su hermana menor le dice que no hay interés más allá de su estado físico, así que se incorpora poco a poco, Lisa lo revisa en silencio y al terminar da su diagnóstico

.-no tienes nada que unas aspirinas y una bolsa de hielo no curen, veo que te disponías a irte, espero que te vaya bien.-

Se queda en silencio y se va a la cocina, poco después se escucha un sollozo apagado, Lucy, mientras tanto ayuda a Lincoln a llegar al sofá donde se sienta con él

.-¿A dónde vas a ir Lincoln?.-

El tono frío y monótono de su voz es más notorio que nunca

.-n-no lo sé Lucy, yo... espera, ¿tú no estás enojada? ¿qué p...-

.-estoy muy enojada Lincoln, pero no por lo que las demás, ellas creen que nos has engañado, que traicionaste nuestra confianza y nuestra fidelidad, y tal vez lo hayas hecho, pero lo mismo pasó con Lisa y al final quien tuvo que pagar todo fue Luan, esta vez el que paga es el indicado; mira, como yo lo veo, estamos enfrentando un gran problema, más allá de lo que hiciste, si dejamos que cada quien haga lo que quiera las consecuencias van a ser peores, Luan ya ha tomado la decisión de no ser responsable de los demás, pero nadie quiere ser responsable de sí mismo, por eso es que Lynn te dijo que te fueras, ella cree que mañana ya no estará frustrada o dolida ni nada, y las gemelas te han golpeado como si eso arreglara las cosas, Lisa no sabe qué hacer, esto es peor que cuando Darcy le dijo que se casaba, Leni tendrá una muy áspera plática con Ronnie Ann, aunque creo que terminará perdonándola, solo esperemos que el negocio no naufrague, y yo, yo solo quiero que tú estés consiente de lo que está pasando porque tienes que arreglarlo, ese será tu peor castigo, más que los insultos y que los golpes, y debes prepárate porque posiblemente no recuperes a nadie.-

Esto último dicho con la voz quebrada, Lucy se resiste a llorar, pero no puede evitarlo, entonces se va y deja a su hermano sentado en la sala, golpeado de cuerpo y alma.

Mientras tanto, en Detroit, Ronnie Ann enfrenta un grave problema, Leni la ha llamado al piso de arriba, nada de escándalos, nada de gritos, solo una llamada parca, lo que es muy raro en la rubia, así que la latina no sabe que esperar, sube y entra al departamento, al contrario de otras veces, todo está en silencio, solo la luz del pasillo está encendida y escucha la voz de Leni que la llama desde su habitación, Ronnie camina despacio hacia allá, al llegar toca y escucha un .-pasa.- en voz baja, dentro todo está en penumbras, apenas la lámpara del buró y otra de pie junto al sofá donde la chica Loud está sentada, no hay sonrisas ni saludos, solo una pregunta que lo abarca todo

.-¿por qué Ronnie?.-

Leni dice con la voz temblorosa, pero se recompone, Ronnie Ann se sienta a un lado de ella y mete las manos entre las rodillas, ya no es miedo sino tristeza y frustración lo que siente

.-n-no quiero pelear contigo Leni, sé que cometí un error, y uno muy grande,  pero tú mejor que nadie puede entenderme, no pude resistirlo, tu hermano es el único hombre que he amado, lo sabes, no pude dejarlo así.-

.-yo entiendo lo que sientes, pero de todas formas me traicionaste, esto que hiciste no es justo para nadie, ni para mis hermanas ni para mí, ni para ti misma, tú no sabes lo que hemos hecho con tal de no perderlo, algunas han sacrificado sueños y carreras para seguir a su lado; no es solo el sexo, él siempre ha sido nuestro sostén, el que nos agrupa y nos entiende, si no hubiera estado a mi lado yo me hubiera suicidado, cr-creo que no necesito recordártelo.-

.-lo sé Leni, lo sé, pero también sabes que él hizo mucho por mí, c-cuando nos castigaron quería morirme también, lo único que me mantuvo cuerda fueron sus mensajes, sus palabras, todavía no entiendo cómo es que lo deje ir, lo peor es que cada vez que lo veo siento de nuevo todo el amor y  todo el dolor que me han acompañado siempre, no es solo por lo que fuimos, es el único que no importa lo que haga ni lo que sea, no me aparta ni me trata diferente, no se siente superior o inferior frente a mí ni mira nada más que a la persona que soy, tus padres realmente criaron al hombre perfecto.-

Leni está confundida, esta mujer frente a ella hizo algo terrible y aun así, no puede evitar tenerle lástima, sabe que ella misma cavó su tumba con respecto a Lincoln, desde entonces solo ha tenido tiempo para la escuela y después el trabajo, la mira dejarse la piel en la oficina diario, trabajar hasta fines de semana y días festivos y siempre está sola, su familia y ella misma están ahí, pero lo que la Santiago desea es, o al menos así le parece, inalcanzable, el buen corazón de la rubia sale a relucir de nuevo,

.-se de lo que hablas Ronnie, pero no es así, al menos no del todo, los principios se los dieron ellos y el abuelo, pero lo demás lo hicimos entre todas, también tú, lo enseñaste a ser más valiente, a tomar decisiones, incluso le diste algo que nadie había hecho, mostrar sus sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias, se todo lo que han pasado ustedes dos y no me atrevo a prohibirte que lo veas de nuevo, pero lo que hicieron ayer ha roto a mi familia, mis hermanas han empezado a abandonarlo y creo que incluso Lynn lo corrió de la casa, Lucy no me dijo más, todas están muy lastimadas, sé que no era tu intención y... .-

.-¡pero solo fue un acostón! ¿de verdad son tan celosas?, ustedes están con él todo el tiempo, además no es como si estuvieran... casad...¡ por dios!, ¡es cierto!, en verdad metí la pata, **_¡qué pendeja estoy!_**.-

**_.-y mucho m’ija.-_ **

Ronnie Ann mira con incredulidad a Leni, su español es bastante fluido, seguro Carlota se encarga de ello

.-tengo que arreglar esto Leni, necesito hablar con todas, disculparme, Lincoln no tuvo la culpa y lo sabes... **_putísima madre ¿qué hago?.-_**

.-por lo pronto ya hablaste conmigo, no te estoy perdonando, pero sé que podremos arreglarlo entre nosotras, el problema van a ser las demás, Lucy y Luan serán difíciles, y aunque no sé a qué nos enfrentamos con Lisa y Lana, el verdadero reto serán Lola y Lynn.-

.-entonces vayamos con Lisa y Lana primero, prefiero enfrentarme a lo desconocido y después ver a las difíciles.-

.-creo que tendrás que ir sola, pero estaré ahí, con todas y cada una.-

la latina duda demasiado, pero Lincoln no debe de padecer de nuevo las consecuencias de sus arrebatos, solo espera salir completa, de todos modos hay demasiado en juego.

Al día siguiente, todas las citas y compromisos de Ronnie Ann Santiago, administradora, abogada y CEO de las empresas “Casagrande´s Stores & Groceries”, “LLCC”, y “LLCC Beauty Parlor, Spa & Boutiques” son canceladas, nadie más que sus representadas y socias saben en dónde está y quien manejará todo ese día será su cuñada y mano derecha Lori Loud, Ronnie  sabe que ella puede manejar todo tan bien o mejor que ella en la mayoría de los aspectos, además, después de hablar con Leni, la chica Santiago tuvo una conferencia con su cuñada donde hubo palabras duras y algunos gritos, pero no una pelea, ellas tienen una relación demasiado estrecha y nada es oculto así que, después de dejar todo en manos de la rubia, la morena salió rumbo a Royal Woods con la esperanza de hacer algo por su amigo Lincoln.

Al llegar a la nueva casa Loud, duda demasiado, Leni se le ha adelantado, pero no parece haber nadie

.- ** _ándale cabroncita, si ya te sabes limpiar la cola, limpia tu cagadero.-_** (esto en español, por supuesto)

se dice mentalmente y ya convencida, sale del auto y camina hacia la casa, al tocar la puerta, piensa muy seriamente en echarse a correr, le sudan las manos e incluso siente que una lágrima se le escapa, no puede creer el miedo que tiene de que esa puerta se abra, de lo que puede pasar ahí dentro, pero Lincoln se merece todo esto y más, la puerta se abre y la recibe Leni, le guiña un ojo y la invita a pasar

.-ho-hola Leni, gr-gracias.-

Ronnie Ann entra a la casa Loud para encontrarse con tres de las hermanas Loud, quienes la miran muy serias, aunque unas más que otras, Lucy tiene el semblante de siempre, ella es una interrogante absoluta, Lisa se ve tranquila, pero no sabe que puede estar pasando por esa mente analítica y fría, y al final está Lana, la veterinaria no disimula su disgusto, que hace patente al levantarse agresivamente, Leni y Lucy la detienen y la mayor le dice

.-calma Lana, calma, veamos a que ha venido.-

La latina se sorprende ante esta declaración, ¿será que Leni le preparó una trampa?, pero recuerda el guiño y espera que solo sea una pantalla ante sus hermanas, reza para que así sea, de verdad empieza a creer que no podrá hacerle frente a todas, pero ya está aquí y tendrá que intentarlo

.-Chicas, yo... no sé como empezar... sé que cometí un error...-

.-¡CLARO QUE COMETISTE UN ERROR! ¡VENIR A ESTA CASA!.-

Lana se levanta de nuevo intentando golpear a Ronnie, de nuevo Leni y Lucy la detienen y Lisa se levanta, se acerca y mira a la morena

.-has hecho que nuestra familia se separe, nos has hecho llorar, provocaste que Lincoln fuera golpeado y corrido de esta casa, ¿qué más quieres?.-

.-n-no... no he venido más que para disculparme, yo no pretendía nada de esto, yo... yo solo... ¡no sé qué diablos quería!, siempre que veo a Lincoln me pasa lo mismo, no puedo pensar más que en él y en todo lo que perdí por orgullosa y estúpida, tengo trece años dejándome la vida trabajando para olvidarlo y no puedo, ¡NO PUEDO! ... buuuu ya... ya no sé que ha-hacer de mi... de mi vida... (snif) lo extraño mu-mucho (sob)... lo quie-quiero demasiado... por favor, perdónenme (snif) perdonenmeeehh... buuuu.... buuuu...-

Las Loud están desconcertadas, no por la declaración sino por el arranque de sinceridad de la mexicana, se les pudo haber ocurrido cualquier cosa que fuera a decirles, pero esa confesión y ese llanto son muy reales, Ronnie Ann esta de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo, agachada, derrotada, llora aceptando su fracaso, Lucy sabe que, aunque con ellas se rompió tan fácilmente, con Lynn y Lola esto no va a servirle, Leni se acerca para confortarla

.-calma Ronnie, calma, tranquilízate.-

.-¡vamos Leni! ¿te vas a creer este teatro?.-

Lana no ha dejado su fase agresiva y se acerca a Ronnie

.-yo no te creo nada, estoy segura de que esto lo haces por rencor, te quedaste sin Lincoln por tus propias tonterías y todo este tiempo estuviste celosa de nosotras.-

.-¡Lana!.-

.-¿qué? ¿ahora resulta que tengo que perdonar a esta perra? no Leni, si a ti te engañó no hará lo mismo con nosotras, ¿verdad chicas?.-

No hay una respuesta, Lucy y Lisa se miran serias, como pensando la respuesta

¿es en serio?.-

.-Lana, yo no estoy enojada con ella, Lincoln es quien me decepcionó, nosotras hemos respetado nuestro acuerdo y pese a todo le fuimos fieles, él no solo no respetó el acuerdo sino que lo rompió dos veces, para mí es suficiente de él.-

.-él no tuvo la culpa Lucy (snif), yo lo seduje, s-sabes que hay una parte del cuerpo femenino que lo hace olvidarse del mundo, yo también lo sé, (snif) y-yo hice que esto pasara, pensé que un acostón no sería importante, no me parecía que fuera tan grave porque ustedes lo hacían así todo el tiempo, no se me ocurrió que hubiera un acuerdo, (snif, snif) d-después me di cuenta de que era como si me hubiera metido con un hombre casado... pep-perdón, ustedes me entienden, por eso vine a disculparme, ustedes saben lo débil que es Lincoln y lo complaciente que puede ser, yo... yo solo quería algo de eso, estoy tan sola, incluso alguna vez estuve a punto de venir a pedirles un lugar... (snif)... lo sé, era una tontería...-

.-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?.-

La pregunta es de quien menos esperaban, de Lisa, quien camina en círculos por la sala

.-cuando yo vine por primera vez, mi objetivo era solo de ayuda, después me volví amante de mi hermana Luan, pero no me fue suficiente, Lincoln siempre estuvo dentro de mi subconsciente y terminé acostándome con él, lo que tuvo resultados muy tristes, aunque pensé que no habría efectos más allá de la pelea de esa noche, pero Lucy lo dijo, esa vez él les fue infiel a ellas por complacerme y no por seducirme, ahora lo hizo por lo mismo, de todas formas estoy segura que aun siente algo por ti, fuiste su primera novia y su primera vez ¿no?, además, yo tampoco me hubiera resistido a ese cuerpo, aceptémoslo, Ronnie Ann es hermosa.-

Todas la miran en silencio, ¿Lisa Loud es bisexual?

.-se lo que están pensando y la respuesta es no, lo que tengo con Luan es más bien un resabio de mi etapa genital combinada con admiración y apego, lo de Lincoln es amor, si es que puede definirse así a algo que también puede lograrse con 450 gramos de chocolate.-

.-no vine porque lo lastimé e hice que lo lastimaran, todos estos años me he sentido culpable por ello, pude haber tenido todo y cinco palabras lo echaron a perder, ahora lo he vuelto a lastimar y a todas ustedes, solo puedo disculparme, con ustedes y con Lincoln, sé que no merezco nada, pero al menos...-

.-¡yo no te creo nada!, no me importa si él rompió todos los acuerdos, tú fuiste la que lo buscó y te le subiste, sabías que no iba a despreciarte y te aprovechaste de eso, tus disculpas sobran, y mejor lárgate antes de que lleguen las demás o lo lamentaras.-

.-muy tarde “cometacos”.-

Esa voz deja a todas sin aliento, Lynn Loud entra a la sala, está furiosa, ¿cómo es que esta perra se atrevió a venir a su casa? ¿qué diablos quiere?

.- Lincoln ya no está aquí y yo estoy lista para destrozar tu moreno trasero solo para desahogarme, así que di tus oraciones porque te voy a mandar directa al hospital.-

Lynn se abalanza sobre la latina tirando golpes certeros que quieren ser mortales, la Santiago no es torpe ya que sabe algo defensa personal y asiste al gym casi todos los días, por lo que alcanza a esquivar algunos de los golpes que le tira la castaña

.-¡Lynn! ¡por favor! No vine a esto! ¡no quería que nada de esto pasara! ¡déjame hablar!.-

 las hermanas dudan por unos momentos en parar la pelea, pero finalmente lo hacen, Lynn grita e insulta, pero es inútil, sus hermanas no la sueltan

.-¡está bien! ¡está bien!... ya estoy calmada, suéltenme.-

La sueltan poco a poco y ella tiene que contenerse para no saltar de nuevo sobre la latina, quien se limpia con el dorso de la mano algo de sangre de la boca

.-está bien Lynn, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada, yo solo vine a disculparme por lo que hice, Lincoln no tuvo la culpa de nada y...-

.-¡claro! Ese imbécil nunca tiene la culpa de nada, el solo deja que las mujeres le lluevan, solo se porta generoso y las goza... se fue por eso, si no es capaz de tener la bragueta cerrada ni los pantalones puestos no lo quiero aquí, ¡lo queríamos demasiado!, ¡estábamos aquí por él! ¿y qué hace? Revolcarse con la primera fulana que le abre las piernas, no me importa si fue por amor o por lástima o por calentura, se fue al diablo y no va a regresar... n-no va a regresar.-

La voz de Lynn se quiebra pero ella se mantiene firme

.-Lana tiene razón, tus disculpas sobran, nos diste un golpe muy bajo y solo te queda irte de aquí y enfrentar las consecuencias... lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.-

Ronnie Ann se siente peor que nunca, ahora no solo ha perdido a Lincoln sino también a sus amigas, al parecer ya nada puede empeorar

.-sé que mis palabras no arreglan nada, pero créanme cuando les digo que estoy muy avergonzada por lo que hice, les he deshecho la vida y...-

Lucy la interrumpe

.-no Ronnie, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, solo te tocó ser la que lo hizo, mi hermano podía con nosotras porque siempre ha vivido así, pero nosotras estábamos llegando a un punto en el que seguirlo compartiendo iba a ser difícil, el experimento de vivir juntos fue eso, solo un experimento.-

.-Lucy tiene razón.- ahora Lisa es la que habla.- no estamos educadas para esto, no somos mormones ni nada por el estilo, nuestra individualidad... perdón, lo diré en palabras fáciles, cada una quiere a Lincoln solo para ella y poco a poco empezaríamos a pelearnos, creo que esto fue lo mejor.-

Varias de ellas miran a sus hermanas si querer creerlo, ¿de verdad el que las engañaran tiene algo de bueno?, Lana va a empezar a discutir cuando la puerta se abre y entra Lola, contrario a lo que todas pensarían no hay gritos, insultos o alboroto, pero se mira triste, va con Lana y la toma de las manos, la hace sentarse en el sofá y suspira hondo antes de hablar, todas están pendientes de su boca en ese momento

.-escuché todo lo que dijo Lisa, no sabía si podría entrar sin golpearte Ronnie, así que esperé un momento antes de entrar, pero ella tiene razón, creo que el que Linky se haya ido ha sido lo mejor, después de la discusión que tuvimos contra Luan me di cuenta de que empezaríamos a pelear por cualquier cosa relacionada con él, si tienes o no la culpa es lo de menos, solo te pido que nos dejes arreglar esto entre nosotros, no le digas nada a Lori y por favor acepta mi renuncia, no podría seguir trabajando para ti después de esto.-

La calma con que la ex modelo ha manejado todo deja sin habla por un momento a todas, esa es Lola Loud ahora, una mujer que sabe cómo manejar casi cualquier conflicto, claro que le duele, perder al amor de tu vida siempre duele, pero es más importante ahora el conservar a sus hermanas, Ronnie se sienta en un sillón individual frente a las Loud

.-no puedo aceptar tu renuncia porque no trabajas para mí, trabajas para tus hermanas, yo no soy tu jefa, Leni y Lori lo son, más bien soy yo la que tendría que renunciar después de esto, ni siquiera soy dueña de los almacenes, solo muevo gente y cosas, solo... solo soy una cosa.-

y de nuevo llora, esa soledad que la acompañó durante trece años le pesa como una losa, solo hasta que empezó a ver de nuevo a Lincoln fue que realmente la sintió y por eso intentó algo con él, solo para encontrarse así, despreciada y más sola aún, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta mientras se limpia las lágrimas, no quiere que la vean llorar de nuevo, al llegar a la puerta siente unas manos suaves que la toman por los hombros, de inmediato sabe quién es y se detiene, a ella no puede negarle nada

.-no te vayas Ronnie, espera.-

Leni se voltea a ver a sus hermanas

.-sé que todas estamos enojadas con ella, pero mírense en ese espejo; Lynn, ¿cómo te sentías después de tu lesión? ¿no te acuerdas que pensabas que no tenías a nadie además de tu trabajo? pero tus hermanos te rescataron de ahí; Lisa ¿acaso no te sentiste totalmente sola antes de venir a casa? el pretexto no importaba, necesitabas compañía y aquí la encontraste; Lola, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es sentirse vacía, sin nada más que lo que querías y perderlo, ¿cuánto tiempo viviste así? y Lana, cuando Lola tuvo que irse por nuestra pelea, ¿Cómo te sentiste?, a Lucy no tengo que recordarle nada y estoy segura de que, después de lo de Benny,  Luan pasó por algo parecido, sola y rechazada por todos, yo misma estuve así por mucho tiempo hasta que vine con ustedes, Ronnie Ann está ahí ahora, no les pido que la acepten como a una de nosotras, solo les pido que la entiendan, ella solo ha tenido a su trabajo como compañero por trece años, nadie que la acompañara o que viera por ella como lo hicimos entre nosotros, ni siquiera Carlota o Bobby, su prima siempre ha estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y conmigo, pero ella tiene un novio que la cuida y la ama y tiene a sus hermanos y a sus padres, Bobby está con su familia ahora y no puede ser el apoyo que ella necesita y los demás, por mucho que quieran, pues, no pueden ser amigos y confidentes, no su madre o su abuela, no como una hermana lo sería, nosotras podemos hablar de nuestros amigos, de hombres, de sexo, de problemas que nos afectan, de nuestra vida, pero ella está sola, solo recuerden cuando estuvieron así, cuando nuestra familia dejó de ser lo que conocimos de niñas, lo solas que estuvimos...-

las palabras de Leni llegan muy profundo en sus hermanas, ninguna puede olvidar esa negra parte de sus vidas y saben que no hubieran salido de ahí de no ser por su familia

.-yo entiendo, y aunque no creo que se justifique lo que hicieron ella y Lincoln, la perdono, es cruel odiar a quien ha caído por debilidad.-

de nuevo Lola sorprende a sus hermanas, a este parecer se suman de inmediato Lucy y Lisa, Lynn y Lana no están muy convencidas

.-entiendo lo que dices Leni, pero me duele demasiado lo que pasó, veremos si con el tiempo puedo perdonarlos.-

Lana es fría, pero deja una rendija para la esperanza, Lynn es implacable

 .-no, yo no puedo, no ahora, no puedo hacerlo, yo... ¡YO AMO A ESE DESGRACIADO! ¡LO AMO DEMASIADO! ¡SIEMPRE LO QUISE! ¡NADA IMPORTABA MIENTRAS ÉL ESTUVIERA CONMIGO!... ¡YA SE QUE FUI LA MAS PUTA DE TODAS! ¡¿PERO CÓMO DIABLOS ENFRENTABA EL HECHO DE QUE AMABA A MI HERMANO?! ¡INTENTÉ OLVIDARLO DE TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES! ¿OTROS HOMBRES? ¡MONTONES DE ELLOS!, ALCOHOL, DROGAS, ¡INCLUSO IRME DE AQUÍ NO RESOLVIÓ NADA!... (snif)... (sob)... s-solo nublando mi mente podía bloquearlo a ratos... (snif)... (snif) pero... pero... siempre estaba aquí... me-metido en mi cabeza, su amabilidad, su paciencia, siempre dispuesto a todo, no le importaba si lo hacía mierda ¡SIEMPRE ESTABA AHÍ SIN QUEJARSE! ¡¡SIEMPRE!!... (snif)... (sob)... no dudé ni un segundo en el momento que pude acostarme con él, era un sueño hecho realidad... pero... pero cuando Luan me dijo que nos había engañado... siempre viví temiendo esto... (snif)... (snif)... con ustedes podía soportarlo porque él estaba aquí... yo solo... necesitaba que estuviera cerca, que me amara, pero ahora...-

Lynn llora ahogadamente mientras se refugia en los brazos de Lucy, las demás solo callan, Ronnie Ann se siente demasiado identificada con Lynn, solo que no dirá nada, de nuevo se levanta y se despide mientras camina hacia la puerta

.-gracias por escucharme y a las que me han perdonado, espero poder hacer que las demás también lo hagan, adiós.-

Ronnie Ann Santiago sale de esa casa con sentimientos confusos, por una parte se da cuenta de que además de su amor por Lincoln hay algo más que las une, pero sabe que, aunque algunas de ellas la han perdonado, posiblemente estará más sola que antes, sube a su auto y se dispone a regresar a Detroit.

**fin del capítulo 13**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- Referencia a dos comics.  
> 2.- El equipo realmente existe o existió.  
> 3.- No sigo el canon de hijos ni de nombres, lo siento.  
> \---  
> una palabra de comentario será bien recibida.  
> gracias.


End file.
